Harry Potter and The Magic of Magicness
by companyband
Summary: Harry Potter, Sixth Year Gryffindor, Independent, Powerful, New Friends, Bashing, Jealousy, Manipulative, Action and Comedy, Fun & Pranks, Little OOC characters, no typical pairings, This story is abandoned!
1. The Beating

Harry Potter flew into the wooden door, the wood split as he was punched in the ribs, standing up he was hit again by a blurring fist in the face, his glasses went askew and the next punch to the face knocked them off. Now everything was a blur but when he squinted he just managed to see a foot flying toward his chest, as it hit he fell backwards and this time he went through the wooden wall, his head snapped against the wall and he lay unconscious.

Relentless Vernon Dudely beat the skinny boy, only stopping when the blood stopped flowing and the loud snap of a leg as he was jumping on the boys kneecap. Hurling Harry's entire torso in to stairs he locked it, he then proceeded to board the entire side of the stairs up, cutting a small hole where fragments of bread could be placed every few days. His entire belongings were burnt, wand, broom, books, letters, invisibility cloak, letters, everything out of the trunk. He then took the cauldron and trunk. Keeping the money so he could punish his nephew for neglecting them of his money. He obviously had some somewhere and no matter how little it was he wanted it. He was ignorant of the fact that his wife Petunia had been getting a monthly payment into her account from the Headmaster of the freakish school.

This payment turned out to be a huge amount, in muggle terms anyway. The galleon to british sterling had been fluctuating as any economic market had but regardless the two thousand pounds was always in her account the last friday of every month ever since Harry had been at Number Four, Privet Drive. Also Vernon was blissfully unaware that the company Grunnings had been a Potter business currently owned by Headmaster Dumbledore. Initially it had been a favour to Petunia from Lily who had convinced James to help his sister-in-law as her husband (an uneducated, blithering fool) could earn some money for the family. Grunnings of course was a blip on the radar on the Potter Radius, many other companies were owned by The Potters (whose current illegally acting head was Mr.Dumbledore) he had duped his way into this position by proclaiming he was a distant relative of The Potters, a few confounding spells and he had the right to act until Mr.Potter became of age or otherwise.

Vernon returned to the distant moans and soon followed clambering against the now double wooden wall. Vernon became purple almost instantly and roared at "the freak" to be quiet or he would break his other leg. The noise died down.

Harry Potter was slipping in and out of consciousness, the blood that had spilled had in some places remained wet, others sticky and mostly dried. With just a shaft a dim light coming through the hole that had been cut through Harry opted for his face to be hidden in the shadows and gaze through the hole, he heard the door slam and Aunt Petunia's shrill voice came through, inquiring to Vernon where the freak was.

"Out." he muttered.

"Why is the cupboard under the stairs boarded up?" asked Petunia.

"To lock all his freakish stuff away, I cut a hole incase anything in their was alive and needed air" replied Vernon.

"How thoughtful of you dear..." Petunia went on talking about Number Seven. They had a new fence put up and she couldn't see over the top of it.

Harry lay their, if it weren't for his chest rising up and down you might have thought he were dead. Blood trickled down his face as he stretched, re-opening wounds. It seemed these cuts were not healing properly. He was certain his leg would never be the same again due to the odd angle, luckily or unluckily depending on how you see it the nerves had somehow severed, so he could not feel his leg only numbness. Several of the cuts were infected, with what though he did not know, his head pounded and his heartbeat could be felt in the more deeper cuts. He didn't know why Uncle Vernon had hit him, he stepped through the door of Number Four and was hit on the back of the head with something, from their the beating had continued, he remembered the clock in the car read 3PM as it switched off, and the last time he glanced at a clock in the lounge it was 3.30PM after that he could not remember anything. Uncle Vernon had been on his own when he had picked Harry up, his aunt was shopping with Dudely apparently for something for the house. Now that he thought about it Uncle Vernon hadn't seemed vicious in the car, he had even asked if Harry wanted to listen to the radio...

His train of thought was interrupted by Dudelys arrival, Harry saw his whale of a cousin and knew that his diet was not going well at all. He was complaining about having to empty out all the boxes in the freaks room.

"Why can't the freak do it?" whined Dudely.

"Because the ungrateful boy has gone brooding somewhere" replied Petunia.

"Why are we moving again?" asked Dudely.

"We'll talk about it later Dudely" said Vernon loudly. To loudly.

Moving... thought Harry, so thats why Vernon didn't tell Petunia he beat me, he's usually boasting how he made me pay. Wait won't the occupants notice the smell of my rotting corpse? Or inquire about the...

"Vernon are you sure we should continued to own this house and another? Can we afford it?" asked Petunia.

"We'll talk more when we're there" huffed Vernon

So I am being left alone, I am in a cupboard, with no food when they move, I have no wand, no way of contact and can't use anything to force me out. Great. Thought Harry.

Later that night Vernon sneaked down the stairs, the boy was asleep or unconscious or whatever they did. He could see the boys arm in the moonlight, he had asked a friend at the country club for a favour, a few brief explanations later he had a sedative strong enough to keep a horse out of it for two days. He forced the needle in and before the boy could shout he pushed his thumb down injecting him with the sedative. He could see the boy attempting to fight it but within seconds he was down. Doing all he could to push the boy down into the more shadowy bits of the cupboard he went back upstairs and slept soundly.

Sorry about how short the chapter is I know but I don't want to give everything away to early now do I? Read and Review!!


	2. Letters and A Friend

Harry Potter awoke, dazed. His vision was blurry even with his glasses on, he felt extremely hot, his head was pounding. He struggled to breath. Violently throwing himself against the wooden obstruction he only succeeded in hurting his arm. Punching and kicking he panicked, lying on his back he thrust his legs upwards...

The sound of splintering wood, a ear shaking thump and the skinny legs of Harry Potter stuck out in the third step on the stairs. Clambering to the holes creating he forced his lips against the sharp, shards of wood sucking in the cold air, the musty air. Now that he thought about it why did he not here the sound of howling anger, vehemently uttered swear words and the unmistakable sound of knuckles against his skull. Waiting for a few more moments Harry extracted his now bleeding lips and forced himself against the weakened hole. Bursting through Harry tried to become aware of his surroundings, the sudden movement from horizontal for sixty-plus hours to instantly vertical in a minute had sent Harry's vision spiraling, Harry began dry retching and for a few minutes stood perfectly still trying to adjust to his new surroundings.

He became aware of several things, the house was in complete silence for the first time in Harry's memory, his arm was stinging from cold air hitting hit, his vision was gradually re-focusing. His head still pounded furiously, climbing out of the stair-hole he clambered out, staggering for his first few steps he entered the lounge. It was deserted. Literally. All that was left was the carpet, everything had gone, the same went for the kitchen, Dudley's bedroom, his Aunt's and Uncle's. The car was gone. Memories of his last hours before consciousness was grasped from him he vaguely remembered something about a conversation with his Aunt and Uncle. Then it snapped, they had left. To who knows where.

Harry went upstairs to gather his things, he found several owls screeching, flapping and general chaos. All glared at him when he entered the room. His reactions were obviously not got back to normal as he received many sharp pecks on his right hand as he went to take the letters. After his supply of owl treats ran out and refilling the drinking bowl seven times, the owls all flew away allowing Harry to see what letters he had been sent whilst unconscious.

Altogether he had six owls. One from Ron, one from Ginny, one from Hermione, one from Remus Lupin, one from Professor Dumbledore and one from the Ministry.

_Harry, _

_Mate no offense but I don't want you near Hermione and Ginny much this year, I'll still hang out with you though. You can't come to The Burrow or Sirius's house because of some security reason. See you on the train or in Diagon Alley._

_Laters, Ron_

Harry did not know what to make of Ron, he didn't seem to care about his loss, he didn't want him near his best friend or his sister. But he still wanted to be friends. Puzzled he turned to Ginny's letter.

Hey Harry,

Despite all last years coverage in Witch Weekly and The Daily Prophet I still love you and want to be with you forever. I know you don't express your emotions well so I know it is hard for you to admit your feelings for me. So in understanding of this I have sent you a special gift.

Love and Kisses, Ginny xxx

Harry nearly dry-retched again, looking in the envelope a lock of hair that seemed to be Ginny's rolled out. Harry allowed it to hit the floor and was afraid to pick it up. Anything could happen, bonds, debts anything. He did not want to find out so opened Hermione's letter.

Harry,

I know your having a difficult time and if you ever need to talk then i am an owl away. Speaking of owls I got my O.W.L results, I did well. Outstanding in everything except Defense Against The Dark Arts and Astronomy. How did you do? I'm going to The Burrow tomorrow so see you there?

Love Hermione.x

There. Harry thought, a mutual platonic relationship. No craziness. No declarations of love. Of course Harry thought Hermione was attractive, but he did not see her that way. And he sure as hell couldn't see her with Ron. Argumentative, maddening, annoying, inquisitive, ignorant, rude, ugly, twat. Always grabbing everything of Harry's, letters, books, brooms. He even caught Ron wearing his invisibility cloak and even though he had never seen it. Took the marauders map on occasions. Hermione only seemed happy when she was dating Victor Krum.

Harry then read a letter from the Headmaster.

Mr.Potter,

I regret to inform you that your residence this summer at Privet Drive is permanent throughout the summer. You will be escorted to Platform 9 and 3/4 by a Order of Phoenix guard on the set date, do not go past the front garden or the back. I am also sorry to say that your Firebolt has been mis-laid and we have been unable to retrieve it, due to such an expenditure the school cannot afford to divulge into it's budget to satisfy your flying needs. Your Quidditch ban is lifted, Minerva is to make you Quidditch Captain. You are not permitted to take part in Hogsmeade weekends or any other out of school activities. Also you must stay at Hogwarts in all holidays except next summer. Unfortunately your grades are not high enough to attend Potions and Severus has adamantly refused to accept you in his class. Private lessons in occulmency, legilmency and other magical arts with me have been set up. Three times a week. Three hours per session.

Enjoy your holiday.

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

To say Harry was angry would be an understatement. To say he was furious was an understatement. The only thing that was keeping Harry from not exploding with rage was that he was telling himself to remain calm. It was this sort of situation that he had sparked the whole Ministry fiasco. Not keeping his emotions under control. The thought of Sirius instead of making him more upset made him feel more angry. The old man had the gall to do this after losing the closest thing he had to a parent, it was a clear effort on Dumbledore's part to guilt trip him for the incident in his office. How tactless could the old coot get? And the guts he had to tell Harry his rights to him and what he should and should not do.

Harry tore open his Ministry letter,

Harry James Potter - O.W.L Results;

Defense Against The Dark Arts - O

Transfiguration - E

Charms - E

Herbology - E

Potions - E

Care Of Magical Creatures - O

Divination - P

History of Magic - D

Astronomy - A

Seven O.W.Ls congratulations Mr. Potter,

You are eligible for;

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Charms

Herbology

Potions

Care Of Magical Creatures

Duelling

Wizard Law

Sincerely, Griselda Marshbanks

Pleased with his results his attention turned to his final letter, Remus Lupin. The last true marauder. Opening the letter he was surprised to find it so brief.

Harry,

I am coming to your Aunts and Uncles on the 30th of July 11AM.

Remus Lupin.

Not knowing the exact date Harry went downstairs, finding nothing he began to climb back upstairs when a single loud knock startled Harry. Going over he cautiously opened the door to find a man, not an old man, but not young either. He looked pale and ill. But his expression conquered this.

"Hello Harry"


	3. Inheritance And Shopping Part 1

Shielding his eyes against the pale sun Harry made out the shadow of his old professor, inviting him in Harry made his way to the stairs.

"Harry. I want a word with your Aunt and your Uncle..." Lupin had said all this whilst walking to the entrance of the lounge. He came back with a look mixed with anger and confusion.

"Harry...wh...where is everyone and everything..."(spotting the staircase) "and why is the start of the stairs broken?"

"Well Professor, my Aunt and Uncle have abandoned me, the stairs was my residence whilst have been here and the stairs are like that because I had to break out when I regained consciousness from a sedative my Uncle jabbed me with a few days ago." replied Harry calmly.

Lupins eyes had flashed to his werewolves nature momentarily. He didn't shout it was much more frightening. Cold fury in every word.

"And why have you not told anyone about this?"

"I told Professor Dumbledore but he either didn't believe me or forgot or was to busy planning my life"

"Go upstairs and retrieve your things" Lupin said.

"My Uncle burnt everything" Harry muttered. Harry turned away, limping to get some water.

"Harry why are you... OH MERLIN WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU LEG" Lupin had screamed this last part with anger and pure fright in his voice.

"What...?" Harry looked down at his leg, Harry blacked out.

He awoke, he was under a bright white duvet, a thick duvet. His mattress was soft and comfy. More comfy than the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory, he heard angered whispers, he tried to get up but the pain was excruciating. Not wanting to scream he instead gasped loud and breathed deeply so he could brace himself. He collapsed yelling in agony. Loud clatters and glass smashing could be heard, hissing joined the mix and a putrid stench followed soon after. Remus clambered over and presses Harry firmly down, immobilising him as well.

"Harry don't panic your at my house, no one else knows your here...they do know your missing. The wards triggered when we left the perimeter and apparated away don't worry I grabbed your letters and Hedwig. You are perfectly safe. It's just me and my friend Smythe, skilled in healing arts but apparently not as efficient as you" he added with a chuckle. Harry attempted to speak but it was muffled, Lupin ensured Harry would not move and with a wave of his wand took of the curse.

"What are you on about healing arts I don't know the first thing about healing arts, why are we here and what are we doing next?" asked Harry mischievously.

"Harry you have a unique ability apparently that has masked your pain, it temporarily fixed you mangled leg and other bones. Your cuts have all been taken care of. Who did it?" Indicating it was Harry's turn to answer a question.

"It was my Uncle he went mad, he's been a bit more mad this summer but he's left. So I supposed I never have to go back there for summer. Your turn." he grinned.

"Alright. Well your Uncle and Aunt have left the country, I have used alot of tracking spells and they only turn negative if dead or out of the country. They are not dead because I received a short signal on the first one, they had obviously just left the British Isles. We are here because judging from where you were when I found you my judgement on Dumbledore is wavering..." Harry cut across him.

"Look at the letter off Dumbledore." Harry said. Lupin read it, he showed Smythe who had said nothing up to this point but Harry heard him mutter something about "respect" and "no right" Lupin was outraged and angry but he had to tell Harry his plans.

"Well Harry today is your sixteenth birthday and you come of age...before you say anything" (noticing Harry's protests) "I need to tell you something, it will take a bit of time but because it is very early it doesn't matter now..."

A few hours later and Remus Lupin had finished, answering all questions and describing everything that Harry was and would become.

"So I'm not a wizard I'm a Crenskvh? Is that pronounced right? And if it weren't for the fact you hadn't told me then I would not have become one and that means that I would remain as a wizard with blocks on for the rest of my life. Dumbledore knew this. He also kept my family safe, my heritage safe and many other valuables a secret so that I would trust him to 'take care of things' I am to do that thing you said tonight and then we are going to the Potter Mansion to train because of it's 'special facilities'?" said Harry

"In a nutshell. Yes" said Remus

"Then lets get some supplies" winked Harry.

Lupin apparated him with him to Diagon Alley, they had made a list during his speech on what to buy, where to go and what to do. Most importantly Harry had to claim all his vaults and other valuables today or they would be in the name of Dumbledore. Harry and Lupin were sent to Senior Director Rilivian due to the request. A short interview was required and a droplet of blood to verify his identification, the vaults were all joined together, and it was news to Harry the Mr. Sirius Black's belongings were to be shared equally with Harry and Lupin. Taking the longest ride to the vault Harry and Lupin passed the time by trying not to be sick. They passed many security protocols and slowed to a halt in front of a huge door. It was metal and it could only be opened with a touch of a Potter. Harry ran his hand across the smooth metal and it turned to show them the most amount of gold collectively in the wizarding world.

Lupin familiar with Wizard Banking asked for a statement on all objects within this huge mansion sized vault. The check took significantly longer than normal statements due to the size of the mounds and the amount of objects within. Still awestruck Harry turned to face Lupin when a flash next to the goblin occurred, leaving a long piece of parchment. The goblin excused himself as it would contain private affairs. Lupin and Harry looked at the vault.

Harry James Potter - Vault No 00000001

Vault - Harry Potter Trust Fund

Vault - Potter Estate

Vault - Potter Heritage

Vault - Sirius Black

Vault - James and Lily Potter

Total Money - 27.865 billion galleons four sickles and one knut.

Considering Muggle background you should be informed that the Galleon to Sterling UK rate is £3.54 per galleon. When calculated this makes you the richest person in the world.

Due to account size and security a debit card has been issued as their is no need for credit.

Properties.

Godric Hollow

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Treesprog Manor

Potter Mansion

Three whole floor penthouse apartments in, L.A, N.Y and London

Seacove House, France

17 Chinzgh, Tokyo

Books.

345 books from James Potter

596 books from Lily Potter

217 books from Potter Estate

6 books from Sirius Black

189 feet in notes on various subjects.

Harry asked the goblin to retrieve all books, shrink them and minimize them, he then simply went back into the cart, he then came back out of the cart and dragged Lupin back and sat him in. The return was over in seconds, they simply rose up like an elevator and swiveled and came to an room, they then followed the goblin through a door and came into the main entrance in Gringotts. A formal looking goblin came up to Harry and pressed his debit card, a list of all the locations of his properties and a booklet on what the account meant.

"Wait a minute, Griphook is that you?" asked Harry. Gringotts seemed to stop. Everyone was silent, Griphook looked back at Harry.

"Sir Potter. Please I do not deserve such respect, I am but a lowly goblin do not associate with me I would damage such an upstanding reputation." Griphook went to turn when Harry turned him round.

"Griphook, I will never concede that you are lower than myself or any of my kind. My account needs a manager. Interested?" asked Harry.

"Mr.Potter such an esteemed position should be given to a wizarding financial company, someone very close to you." replied Griphook shocked at Harry's attitude.

"Mr.Griphook, call me Harry, and I know no-one and can trust only the person beside me. Please, I ask you to become my account manager" Harry had said this loudly as a purpose to draw attention. A man was scribbling like mad in a corner and just as he looked to see any photographers no fewer than four flashes went off and the owners scrambled.

Griphook nodded at Harry as we joined the goblins chasing these four people, two had apparated, one was going through the Floo as he was magically withdrawn and hoisted and another had jumped into a large cauldron which was lifted by Griphook and turned upside down. The man hit the floor, his camera didn't even hit the floor. A second goblin incinerated the camera and banished the dust. The man had been knocked unconscious.

"Interesting start. Hang on Remus, your furry little problem is happening tonight is it not?" asked Harry

"Well no Harry it isn't Smythe has concocted a potion that reduces the effects of the full moon on werewolves to such an extent where i do not change or have any aggressive behavior. But it works one month only. Still one potion once a month and that's it I can remain normal." replied Lupin smugly

"Oh and when did you start calling me Remus?" he added with a chuckle.

"Well you have not been a professor for years Moony, hey you'll have to pick a nickname for my animagi's.!" As a Crenskvh Harry had multiple talents that would prove extremely useful and real timesavers.

Multiple animagus forms

Natural occulumens, no penetrations

Natural legilimens

Thoughts scanning

Multiple traveling styles

Increased reflexes

Increased sexual pull (like Veelas)

Also with training, swordsmen and various martial arts.

There were many more, ones unheard of, brand new, forgotten, those that were thought not to be important to list as criteria for a Crenskvh.

They climbed down stairs, and searched around, Lupin said their would be everything and more at the Potter Mansion. Harry needed muggle clothes and wizarding robes, a new broom, and a sword. As well as wanting a new watch, a phone and other needless necessities. Lupin agreed that he would come along and watch Harry spend more money than sense. Exiting the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. Their was a Selfridges nearby so he decided to go there, Lupin put a quick glamour charm so they appeared respectable. Entering Harry dove into the Menswear, he acquired the help of two personal shoppers and even though he could have simply sat down and had a cup of tea he looked around himself looking at accessories trusting the girls to get clothes.

Harry came back and noticed Remus was looking bored so he went down to the jewelry store and bought him the most expensive Rolex there, platinum wrist, adorned with sapphires and diamonds, a black diamond face and crystal hands. He walked over to Remus who put a smile on his face for Harry's sake. He threw the little box at him.

"Here you go Remus! Rolex!" said Harry. Remus caught it and opened the box, he had heard of Rolex before, Harry however had forgotten to take of the plastic price tag inside the case.

"Harry I cannot accept this take it back please." said Remus.

"Remus are you forgetting you to are a millionaire with what Sirius left you, you can go buy me one as I'm paying for them" Harry pointed as the girls came over arms stacked with clothes.

Harry was told what the had picked out, he didn't recognize some of the labels, but he liked how they looked.

"There is six pairs of jeans, Evisu, G-Star, two Diesel and two Hugo Boss, three suits, one Hugo Boss Black, one Ralph Lauren and another Paul Smith, lots of polo tops from lots of designers, same with shirts and jumpers, three pair of sunglasses, D&G, Dior and Police. Two formal shoes and four pairs of trainers..." Harry knew this was going to take ages, he noticed Remus popping downstairs so he interrupted them politely.

"Excuse me... sorry to interrupt but I trust your judgement so lets just price it all up so you two can help some other customers."

Remus had come back fifteen minutes ago and the tilling up was still continuing. Harry had gone downstairs to get some fragrance sets and two Vertu phones, made from space shuttle steel, aston martin leather, diamonds and emeralds on the fascia. Harry had recieved the same watch he had bought for Remus, so looked at some other jewelry but soon tired of the sparkly gems and headed upstairs where they were finishing, Harry inserted the card and paid the five figure bill and made it to a small corner where Remus could charm it to shrink and be feather light, they then made their way back to the Wizarding World when they met...

Hahahaha Cliffy!


	4. Shopping Part 2 Clearly!

"Harry! How are you mate?" Seamus walked over apparently alone and they shook hands. After a brief conversation Seamus made his way over to the ice cream parlour, reminding Harry of his quidditch needs he went over to the window to see what brooms were on display, there was the Firebolt, The Firebolt Mark II and a new broom make Harry had never heard of called Lightning.

The Strike is the leading broom for any experienced quidditch player, breakneck speeds and incredible breaks The Strike is simply the best their is. Outstripping any Firebolt easily and with uncurseable and unbreakable charms it cannot be messed with. Steering is featherweight and very sensitive so take a few practice flights before your debut on the field with it. Limited Edition, only 500 made. Only one of eight to be publicly available in the UK.

Price - 29'999 Galleons.

Harry went inside and bought the broom, a practice snitch (to improve reactions), gloves and glasses (with impervious spells on them). He didn't know why it came to him but Harry remembered about Ginny, "probably the red quaffle over there" he thought.

"Remus, Ginny sent me a lock of her hair tied with a blue piece of..." he was cut of

"Tell me you didn't touch it Harry!" Remus looked scared.

"No I was afraid a bond or debt could happen so I left it on the floor in my room" replied Harry.

"Glad to see you thought about that, it is very old ancient magic, a Soul bond. Blue is supposedly the colour of tranquility, the string is very rare because it holds the enchantment. She pledged her love and I take it you do not feel the same way?..."

"No! She's Ron's little sister, she is very immature at times and has already dated like three guys. She doesn't seem very trustworthy." said Harry.

"Very well just leave it pretend it never happened and so will I. Hopefully she'll get over it." sighed Remus.

"Harry you'll need a trunk, enchanted security, alternative compartments and other stuff. Theirs a shop in Knockturn Alley that is the best for that, old auror equipment, prototypes, self-made plus theirs something else in Diagon Alley I think you'll like..." With that Remus headed off towards the entrance to Knockturn Alley begging Remus what the surprise was.

After five minutes of avoiding eye contact, avoiding collisions and declining disgusting delicacies they reached a tiny shop entrance, it seemed small and dingy but Harry followed Remus and was astounded at the amount of space their was inside. "Magic" he thought to himself. Harry went over to where Remus was, he was speaking to the shopkeeper Vilitre Ramsb, he beckoned them to the old trunks and described the best ones they had, one that looked like Mad-Eyes caught his eye but he wanted something that looked new. Vilitre pointed at one in it's plastic wrapping.

"Seven compartments, one library, one living area, one quidditch pitch, one room of requirement, one magic training room, one physical training room, one room for parties or anything, is very big room. Only open at owners touch, only one other person enter must be touching other person. Password can be set, intruders sent random curse, could be cutting, could be stunner, could be joke curse, you can set curses and password. Very good trunk, best I ever sell."

Harry needed no persuasion the deal was done in minutes paying another five figure amount for it. Ownership was done so only Harry could enter. On exiting Harry saw many other trinkets that he thought would be useful but decided to leave it for another time. He was going to go to the place where Remus had hinted then back to the Potter manor for Remus's other surprise.

Harry and Remus made their way through the alley and was about to go through the entrance when Remus went left and Harry followed him to a shop entrance so small that Harry would not have noticed it unless Remus had took him within five feet of it. It had no banner or anything to identify what it was for. When they entered the smell of lemons and soap hit him, the place was so clean and white, the tiled floors were white, the person approaching them had bright white clothes on.

"Hello I'm Helena, what do you need today?" asked the lady

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin and this is Harry Potter he needs his eyesight to be corrected, no glasses or contacts just perfect vision." replied Remus. Harry was suddenly like a six year old in a sweet shop he grew all giddy at the prospect of not having to wear glasses or to wear contacts daily.

"Very well, step over here and we'll see what is wrong with your eyes, what needs to be applied to be corrected and the cost." She indicated Harry to a huge black object with lots of cogs and lenses and a single frame. Harry relaxed and put his eyes to the frames, a loud crack and Harry became very unnerved, the cogs were sharp. He eyed them and the all whired into motion, keeping his eyes open as dozens of lenses changed and alternated, a flash later and Harry was left blinking seeing spots everytime. The black thing retracted and seconds later it came back down with a strip of parchment sticking out. The lady took it and went behind a counter, fiddling around with droplets, tablet containers and a potion or two. She came back up with two droplet pipettes and a tablet and some water.

"All your problems are pretty basic, but you need to have two droplets of the purple one, one drop of the blue one in each eye, then the pill. I'll let you do it..." She left and began to walk away...

"Wait so I do that and that is it, perfect vision?" asked Harry.

"Must be magic" she smiled and went to restore the black thing.

Harry turned to the droplets and took of his glasses, he put his head back and squeezed the purple pipette gently, one drop fell out and instead of burning which he thought they would do the tickled his eyes and he dropped another, doing the same with the other eye, he picked blue one up and dropped one in each then put the pill on his tongue then drank the water. His eye-drops absorbed and he felt his head become hotter then he took a deep breath closed his eyes and opened. His reaction pretty much explained the results he was jumping around, blinking profusely and was ecstatic. He thanked the woman again and almost ran into a hag selling chocolates layered with saliva from a salamander. He and Remus went back to Diagon Alley. Remus grabbed Harry and just as a red haired girl made eye contact they apparated to the Potter Manor


	5. Potter Manor and More Shopping

Hi just thought I'd write a quick A/N, now my laptop has literally been on none stop for 36 hours, i have been on my laptop for around 20 of those hours, i have another writer name on this site which is nundu86. Their is a story their which I may or may not start writing again. Expect more stories to come and please R&R. i have never done anything like this and yes it seems unrealistic as Harry is really rich and supposed to be really powerful but i thought Harry was weak in DH. Their will be no mention of horcruxes as this is a pre 6th year. Expect a manipulative persistent Dumbledore, a really jealous Ron, a possible lover, a infactuated Ginny that will stoop to any level, a immensely powerful Harry. Now the fifth chapter... Oh by the way their is no BETA reader, if you would like to suggest one you can.

I do not own anything at all. Apart from the computer I wrote this on, and the wolfsbane I was drinking at the time.

Harry appeared in front of a tall black gate, thick steel bars that disappeared into the shrubbery, in the distance a large white stoned house could be seen, various animals appeared to be inside the ground, stags, foxes, owls, even a blue coloured one at one point darted across.

As Harry approached the gates they silently opened towards him, Lupin stalked closely by as though expecting an attack or a sudden movement, animals noticed the appearance and stopped and looked at the two new people. They did not flee, they were wild but tames, the winding path crunched as both Harry and Remus walked along the graveled footpath. A garage came into view and so did a magnificently tall water fountain with shining galleons and sickles in the bottom, a little baby was being held by two statues in the centre, a dog, wolf and stag surrounded them. As they rounded the fountain a elf popped into view. This one wore what appeared to be a mini tuxedo, clean and pressed and no hat.

"Welcome Harry James Potter to the Potter Manor, the building contains four seperate bathrooms, a gymnasium, a meditation room, a magic practicing room, thirteen bedrooms with double beds but three have single beds instead and your private quarters has a king sized bed, all en-suite of course. A kitchen with a three snack bars around the house. A games room with a full sized snooker table, a library containing over three thousand five hundred books, all can only leave the library and house in your possession, they cannot be copied without permission or opened by anyone but yourself and those who you give them to. Their is a large lounge on the base and third floor, an eight car garage with no cars in, their is a track in the grounds as their is a quidditch pitch. Magic can be practiced by anyone with a wand and permission. Only owls that carry appropriate mail can come here, nothing with portkeys are curses, nor howlers the letters will simply be burned upon entrance but the bird shall remain fine. You may have noticed a blue bird, this is a ice phoenix, it has been here for many years and can be called. It's name is Fi-Fi. It has laid eggs all around the grounds so expect more. Their is a map each on the table in the kitchen and a map showing inhabitants and everyone in the grounds each as well." With that the elf popped away.

Remus adjusted first as he had been here before, he pushed Harry to the kitchen and made himself and Harry some toast. After toast Harry spoke.

"So... this was the surprise. It was a big one!"

"No Harry this isn't the surprise the elf left out one room, maybe he thought you knew it's existence maybe he doesn't know at all. We'll have to re-shrink the charms though I think their wearing off." He pointed at a small box pointing out of Harry's jacket pocket. Harry quickly took them all out and Lupin re-did the charms.

"Now Harry I told you that me and Smythe will train you, however we need more time, tonight you change to your... thing... he will be here with your permission at five, but I am going to go through everything first, what we will need, anything else we may need, because if we forget something important their is little point going."

"Going where?" asked Harry now confused.

"I'll tell you when we get their, I will go use the biggest duplication spell ever done on your library, shrink it and put them in one of you many bags. Bollocks! We forgot training gear (more like I forgot to write it) Come on" They ran out of the gates and Remus apparated them into the Leaky Cauldron, they walked to a Nike Store Outlet nearby, they bought twenty pairs of grey sweats and double the amount of plain tops, black, white and grey. Then to Madame Malkins, as they entered he heard Ginny's voice and Ron's.

"I saw him I swear it!" protested Ginny

"Look Ginny I don't care he is not to see you or Hermione this year and the year after that until everything is ok"

"But I love him and he loves me, he told me so..." Harry shook his head at Remus and they were about to back out and hang around for a while when.

"Listen Ginny, Harry gets people hurt, he might not mean it but he does, he led us into London and we barely survived, you don't love him he is just using you and Hermione. Plus he's not the most attractive guy sorry boy, he is so skinny, his glasses and..."

Harry had let the door close but not in time enough for Harry to overhear. Harry was not hurt, he was angry and Remus knew this and he pushed Harry into a shop that would cheer him up. Another clothing store but for Wizards.

"Remus where are you...oh Wizards have designer labels to?"

"Well yes, you'll notice a few muggle ones, Armani, Dior, D&G but they don't match the range they have for muggles" replied Remus.

They spent much less time here, Harry didn't like robes as much and would be wearing alot of muggle apparel next year in leisure time. Grabbing a few robes of each of the more expensive line, just plain black. Harry paid and exited and was about to apparate when Harry shouted.

"Swords!" several onlookers whipped round looking confused.

"Ollivanders it is then is there anything else before we go in, I hate talking around that guy."

"Clothes, wizard clothes, books, training gear, watches, phones we're getting swords now... no nothing." replied Harry. Lupin concentrated for a moment and followed Harry into the wand-makers lair.

"Mr. Potter. Why are you here today and not tomorrow? You can't buy anything else until tomorrow after your sixteenth birthday" Ollivander looked at them both accusingly. Harry looked at Remus perplexed, Remus however only returned the favour and shrugged.

"You mean to say Harry will need another wand after is birthday?" asked Remus

"How else will he channel his magic through that?" He pointed at Harry's wand sticking out from his pocket.

"Mr.Potter come back tomorrow, you will purchase your new wand then as well as my finest holster. I will work on them both immediately, of course who knows what wand you will need but I will make several and you can try them all." Ollivander ushered them out and slammed the door, a For Closed sign lit up on the door.

"We'll talk more at your house" Lupin knew Harry would want to know what had happened but to be honest he'd like to know that as well. He apparated them to the same gates and began the walk and talk up the path.

"Mr.Ollivander knows about your heritage, he knows more about it than me because apparantly you need a new wand, he is going to make them for you not you pick one out of hundreds and we didn't mention the swords. Oh well, at least ! go to sleep tonight knowing that I still have a huge secret kept from you." He grinned at the last part and laughed at the groan.

"Now I am going to duplicate all the books we have three times including the ones in the library, I will be gone for a long time you go try out your broom or something!" Lupin smiled at the look in Harry's eyes. And went to gather all the books.

Harry dashed around the room looking at all the ri-sized bags, looking for his broom, finally he gave up and summoned it. He threw some sweats and a black top on along with some white adidas trainers and headed outside, mounting the broom he thrust forward. The speed was unbelievable, he thought that the description had exaggerated but it didn't, he took to the sensitive steering after a few attempts at sharp turning. He could hairpin turn excellently and started working on other moves he had seen at the world cup and in books. After much diving, flipping, jumping of the board he got his practice snitch out, confining to the pitch like every snitch he allowed it a few minutes before going to find it. After alot of catches Harry came down showered and changed, he was surprised to see that it had working muggle appliances, the elf came popped into the room with his clothes and put them in the machine.

"How do you do that?" asked Harry

"Open the door, put the clothes in, put it to the right temperature, add powder and leave it to wash" the elf replied

"No I meant apparate in places where you can't apparate. Could I learn?" Harry Added excitedly.

"The skill is referenced in three books upstairs, after tonight though Mr.Potter it will be a natural ability it is one of many that your kind possess. Would you like a sandwich?" asked the elf.

"Bacon please" replied Harry.

"Oh by the way a wizard called Smythe arrived a few moments ago, he is at the gates as he has no permission unless..."

"Yes yes go and let him in please errrrmmmm I sorry you haven't told me your name yet" said Harry

"Mochrick" replied the elf before popping away.

The rest of the night Harry talked to Smythe and Remus who had come down at seven,when Remus told Smythe what he had been doing Smythe asked why he hadn't used the Replico Spell that replicated every single book in the room on top of the original. Remus went to bed after that comment for a rest before Harry's birthday.

"So tonight, will I feel any pain? Or will I pass out or what?" Harry asked Smythe.

"Well I don't know because no-one in the last few hundred years has done one, your dad was half-Crenskvh so he didn't go through whatever you go through but he missed out on lots of abilities. All I know is afterwards you immediately go to sleep for eight hours so we should be in Diagon Alley for nine in the morning" replied Smythe.

"I'm bored!! Can we nip to muggle London for a Xbox?" asked Harry.

"Well it's not right with Remus, so yes lets go but hurry a bit" They made their way down to the gate and Smythe apparated them to a shopping centre in London. They made their way to GAME and Harry bought a Xbox 360 with many games, Smythe had to give his consent for some of them. Harry also went into the Apple Shop and bought a iMac and a Macbook, after this mini multi expenditure, they went back to the Potter Manor with Remus still fast asleep.

Harry started up the Xbox first, getting used to the controls and playing games until ten minutes before midnight, it was only because Remus came in to tell him to go to his bedroom. He half ran up to his room. He was going to lie down, Remus and Smythe were going to stay outside incase something happened that could endanger them. They waited until ten seconds before scurrying outside and waiting, they decided they would do in at 5 past 12.

Inside Harry counted the remaining seconds...5...4...3...2...1... - He felt his very bones and flesh moving, the pain was worse than the Cruciatus by a thousand, their was a blinding flash of intense red light, then yellow, then blue, then green. After that all he knew was blackness.


	6. New Looks! New Wand!

A/N - Where are the reviews? Seriously this story has had 600 hits and just one review?

Harry awoke at 8:01 AM, he forgot that he didn't need glasses and reached out to grab them, he sat up straight and walked over to the ensuite bathroom, putting the shower on red hot he went in and washed. He pulled a warm white towel off a pile a wrapped it round himself. He went to go and brush his teeth when the sight of something caught his attention in the mirror. He wiped the mirror. He couldn't see himself in the mirror and crouched over the sink, his skin was tanned and supple, his hair unruly and wet, his dazzlingly sparkling green eyes and visible stubble all over his face. He checked out the rest of his body, thick muscular forearms and bigger biceps, his hands had grown as well. His chest seemed to be chiseled with a well defined six-pack, his legs bulged a lot more as well with dark hair crawling all over his legs, his shoe size had grown as well. His back writhed when he stretched, he had grown EVERYWHERE proportionately, he had easily tripled in size downstairs, several inches over 6 feet in height. He liked change. He smiled at himself, this was another shock. All teeth were there and were straight and white. He would have to do some altering spells on all his clothes and decided to ask Smythe about it before doing each item at a time. He threw on some black combats he bought which where three-quarter length now and went downstairs.

"Ah sleeping beauty, why don't you have a top on?" asked Remus.

"Well as you can see I have developed somewhat and all my clothes are to small for me now, I need ask Smythe if he can do anything about it" replied Harry taking many slices of buttered toast.

"Why not me?" asked Remus.

"Because I want all my clothes before the start of this year" answered Harry laughing.

"We need to get going to Diagon Alley, can you alter one of my white tops and a pair of flip flops.?" asked Harry.

"Sure you go play that new thing in the lounge area whilst I change" replied Remus.

"Great idea!" Harry whizzed of into the front room, leaving a chuckling Remus. After dying on Halo 3, Harry turned to see Remus in some new robes, he threw Harry's rolex, flip flops and a plain white top to him. Harry put them on and went in to the lounge. After a few minutes Smythe came into the room and told Harry he had changed his clothes for him and asked when he wanted to go to Ollivanders.

"As soon as possible, don't want to keep him waiting" replied Harry.

After a the biggest breakfast he had ever he allowed Remus and Smythe to walk him down to the gates and then apparate, he wanted to take them the House Elf way but Remus insisted this was a skill best learnt later. They arrived in a deserted Diagon Alley, no-one was open yet, a light mist had settled on to the area, the only noise was a few hoots from the Magical Menagerie. They set of to Ollivanders whose windows where slightly illuminated from a candle perched on the side. They knocked gently and heard mutters, irritable mutters and a stifled yawn, Ollivander opened the door looking tired and worn out, he beckoned them to follow him, once in the aroma of fresh pines and other woodtypes reached Harry's nose, as well as the unmistakable stench of blood.

"Mr.Potter, now as you are considerably more talented and stronger the wand you are using would probably explode if you were to use spells like Summoning charms. So your wand core or more to the point cores need to be able to cope with the power that your spells will have."

"What type of cores?" asked Harry who was eyeing a beaker with blood in it.

"Combined cores, instead of the red phoenix the more powerful and much rarer black phoenix and a Hungarian Horntail heartstring were used in one of the wands. You see normal dragon heartstrings used in my wand are Common Welsh Greens the least powerful, most common dragon. It can cope with a normal wizards power. But you Mr.Potter are no normal wizard."

"Were you up all night Mr.Ollivander?" asked Harry.

"No Mr.Potter, all week, I have a time-turner and turned it back a full week to find the necessary ingredients for a wand, i ventured to the Island of Gryf for Griffin tail feathers blood, then i proceeded to Africa to hunt a tribe of Nundu's for wand components..."

Smythe interrupted. "I'm sorry a tribe? Nundu's are so rare it is hard to find one. How did a single wizard slay a Nundu when it is regarded as the most dangerous creature and can take up to 100 wizards to contain one. How did you survive?"

"I know where to look survival was simple, a bubble-head charm and the rest was tricks and games. They are highly intelligent creatures but when it comes to hunting their prey, they are relatively simple to kill. I found a wounded rhino, I placed it in a fresh track I had found, soon enough one came along, easily twenty feet high. I magically bounded his feet together and sedated. I did not kill the creature, the blood is much more active and useful if the blood was taken alive." replied Ollivander, a smug look on the awe-struck faces of the three men before him.

Ollivander carried on. "I will tell you the properties of each wand as you choose them Mr. Potter. Harry then walked along the table, there were five wands, all a different colour so all different wood types or blends.

"Are there any Holly wands?" asked Harry curiously eyeing a dark coloured wand a few inches shorter than his old wand.

"The one on the far left Mr.Potter, eight and a half inches, the scales of a Hungarian Horntail mixed with the blood of a Runespoor." Ollivander's voice seemed understanding, Harry's old wand was made from Holly wood so he thought he should try the same wood first. He picked up the wand, the wand seemed strane in his hand, he could feel the power that coursed through the wand but it was like his body or magic was rejecting it. Harry placed the wand down and shook his head to the three men. Harry chose the wand next to the one he had chosen.

"Pine and Oak, an unorthodox blend of wood, Acromantula venom with Lethifold skin, eight inches" Harry was about to pick up the wand when something occurred to him.

"Mr. Ollivander, does the wand length make a significance with the wand at all?" asked Harry.

"Longer wands break easier, they can be brittle, as the core is often six inches so anything more is insignificant. Longer wands are supposed to have better accuracy however a certain Dark Lord's wand is little over nine inches and he is regarded to have an even greater accuracy than Albus Dumbledore whose wand is eleven inches. I find shorter wands as they are tougher, stronger, more compact." replied Ollivander.

Harry picked up the wand, this one flew out of his hand as he touched it, Harry looked quizzically over at Mr. Ollivander who simply shrugged. Harry decided to move on to the far right.

"Willow, nine inches, Manticore hair and Tebo hair interwined." said Ollivander.

Harry picked up this wand, it didn't seem to dissimilar to his old wand. He felt neither warmth nor cold in his hand, it seemed dead. Harry put the wand back down and went on to the middle one.

"This one Mr.Potter is a Redwood with Demiguise hair and a Erupment hair, volatile combination, eight and three quarter inches. Harry touched it and as soon as his fingertip was placed on it it exploded. Splinters went everywhere luckily none went into anyone so everyone was fine.

"That would be the Erupment hair badly reacting to touch." explained Ollivander.

"So that leaves this one." said Harry.

"Ah! This I was unsure about making, the wood is from a rarely found tree originated in Tibet and has never actually been seen outside that area but there it was in a cave in Botswana, I was chasing a Demiguise but failed so I stopped near a waterfall and saw a cavern through the cascading water. Unluckily for me their was a Chimera there, however it was sleeping but I stumbled in way to loudly and it awoke. It cast a Reducto but it hit the ceiling, the rocks fell onto it and trapped it long enough for me to take a seedling from the tree, enough wood and..." He held a vial of blood. "Some Chimera blood"

That however is not the only core in the wand, it also has Basilisk blood with a Griffin tail-feather willingly given and...(he paused) the tears, a feather and blood from a Black phoenix"

"No." said Remus straight away. "Black phoenixes do not exist they are myths" he followed.

"I can assure you Remus it was a black phoenix." replied Ollivander monotonously.

"I refuse to believe you, black phoenixes are...are... not real, they just can't exsist." argued Remus.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Well normal phoenixes that is to say Fire phoenixes are born in fire, the eggs are lain and born in magical fire. For a black phoenix to exist it would have to born in black fire or Su Tempe'rat a substance that can scorch through anything. It is so hot you cannot feel the heat, it will burn the skin of your hand and you would not notice unless you look at your hand. The skin cannot be repaired unless the same black phoenix was to cry willingly on the wound, then the skin would repair. Black phoenixes have never been officially stated or confirmed, reported sightings have been made but none have been made for over a century." Smythe said to Harry, all the while Ollivander and Remus had been politely arguing the existence of the black phoenix.

"Fine. I was going to save this until after Harry had his new wand but it looks like it cannot wait." Ollivander clicked his fingers and a black bird appeared in front of them. The feathers all piano black but ivory feathers ruffled around the tips of the wings and breast. The eyes were a almost venomous yellow but when the bird blinked turned icy blue.

"This is the phoenix in question" said Ollivander smugly. Harry had never seen such a beautiful animal, it was not a large as a normal phoenix but it was such more imposing, razor sharp silver talons clearly visible. The black phoenix trilled but it was unlike Fawkes trill. It was a slower more entrancing song, it conveyed assurance and safety. As if even if death was staring at you in the face it would be fine, words kept playing over in Harry's head, word he had never heard before. Harry looked at the phoenix, in the eye. It seemed to raise a suggestive eye at him.

"Atremies?" Harry whispered questioningly.

"So you speak the language?" a deep soft voice echoed in Harry's mind.

"What language?" asked Harry.

"The language of the Phoenixes, I see you have come of age recently, quite recently. Is it you I will serve?" asked the same voice.

"I do not want you to serve, I will be your friend if that is alright with you?" asked Harry.

"Your intentions are indeed honourable, you are the purest white at heart but you yearn for such more than the limits people have enforced on you." said the voice.

"Well I have a new purpose and new people to do it with. I have changed. I need to know more than what Dumbledore has forced on me."

"Dumbledore the name sounds familiar. I shall not become a servant then more of a friend like you said. A familiar." At that word the world seemed to come back to Harry, a flash of light and Atremies was beside him.

"Have you just agreed to become master of that phoenix Harry?" asked Remus astounded.

"No he hasn't, they are above that. They are familiars. What is his name?" gasped Ollivander.

"Atremies." repied Harry. He picked up the wand his hand was next to. The final wand. It was as almost as if he glowed, his hand felt tingles going up and down it which was soon followed in his entire body.

"Well. Looks like Mr. Potter has a familiar and a new wand." said Ollivander.

"Thanks Mr. Ollivander...oh. Atremies says thank-you for not hurting him.

"That's fine...I take it phoenix talk is one of your new abilities?" winked Ollivander.

"Looks like it" laughed Harry. "Bye Mr. Ollivander" he dropped a bag of galleons under a table. He knew Ollivnader would not accept money so he left it under a chair for him to find. The three exited the shop on to a busy street with many witches and wizards. Harry saw plenty of school-mates looking at him. A shriek and a ball of red hair could be seen bobbling over towards them. Harry panicked, Artemies perched on Harry's shoulder noticed the obviously unwanted distraction and with a wave of heat, Harry, Remus and Smythe all disappeared from view as Ginny Weasly burst through a crowd and saw a taller, muscular Harry Potter, a man who she did not know and Professor Lupin disappear in a wall of fire as a black bird spread his wings and vanish as well.


	7. The Others and A Job

Warning - Sexual stuff up ahead, it's not dirty or anything, not detailed

Ginny Weasly was being shouted at by Hermione Granger, something about irresponsible and ruining the day, she was not paying attention, her mind was solely fixated on Harry and how different he looked, she wanted him even more regardless of the warnings from her prat of a brother Ron Weasly. He thought he knew everything about relationships because he had been dating the bossy, buck-toothed, bushy haired know-it-all bitch for a week. Hermione had changed alot in such a short time. He was devoted to her work but less so with the distractions and need for attention of Ron, she had gotten unbearable with her soothing voice and irritating habit of using her make-up and wearing her clothes.

Ron her brother had changed even more for the worse as well, becoming even more of a prat than usual, smothering Hermione at every chance, their lack of social decorum was sickening, the noises they made when kissing were retch worthy. She had once and only once watched them both for a brief amount of time, she wanted to see how the hell they could be so noisy. Ron was groping every bit of Hermione who seemed uncomfortable but had gone along anyway, her brothers kissing technique made her dry retch. Their was to much saliva involved, to many loud groans from him and after a while his hands covered a little bulge in his pants.

The Burrow had been renovated, new kitchen, new furniture, new beds, new everything. The place was stacked with Hermione's books, her notes were strewn everywhere, she and Ron had been under-going intensive training from a reluctant Tonks and a bored Shacklebolt. It was obvious neither wanted to be their to train them, they had started on standard auror level spells, and had failed miserably. Ron was insisting it was bad teaching with made teacher-student relations even more strained, Hermione was upset she couldn't perform the spells. Her O.W.L results had come through and she had set herself high standards. All Outstandings. She was crushed when they arrived. A barely scraped O in Potions, an O in History of Magic, D in Defence Against the Dark Arts, A in Herbology and Transfiguration and E's in everything else. Ron on the other hand had done worse, all A's but a T in Potions and E in Care of Magical Creatures, he was no upset though as Dumbledore had given him Harry's Firebolt.

Ron infact was just waking up from a nap, he had been N.E.W.T level spells this morning after their little trip to Diagon Alley. He had not noticed he had been doing them appallingly, as far as he was concerened, he could take Tonks and Shacklebolt on right now and beat them. His girlfriend had a lasting effect on his ego, now he had her he thought he could do anything, he was expecting the Head Boy badge and Quidditch captains badge any day now. (In this story Head Boy is a 6th Year and 7th Year position.)

Hermione Granger was never seen, only when food was on the table in the two hour routine with Tonks and Shacklebolt. She to had berated the teachings of Tonks and Shacklebolt, she could perform any spell in a classroom environment with a book in front of her, but she could not do anything in the lessons with Tonks and Shacklebolt. Her only consolidation was her guaranteed position as Head Girl.

Ginny had resided in her room for the better part of the holiday, Tonks and her were not talking anymore as Tonks had decided instead of moping about Sirius's death she should live life to the fullest. Quitting her job as a auror she had become a Hit Wizard, much better pay, much more freedom, much more time to learn. As an auror she literally went from Seventh Year at Hogwarts as the best in her year, to a standard auror, the same schedule day in and day out, she laernt from books, the teaching was all theory and then in the final month it was all practical. Luckily she passed but she was one of a few. Along with the new attitude to life she had become much more independent, she was no longer a brainwashed drone of Dumbledore but a powerful individual, she had started to dress more fashionably, she had hated the disgusting robes and clothes she had been wearing as a part of her auror duty, now as a Hit Wizard she had to be undercover all the time so she could wear anything she wanted. Ginny was jealous of her shape and curves, Ginny had fully developed but looked nothing like Tonks, flat chested, skinny legs, thin body, pale round face, bony bottom and way to much hair down there. So she had stopped talking to Tonks who did not seem to notice and instead Ginny set to work on how to make Harry Potter hers.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day, his replacement for a DADA teacher had gone adly, he knew what he had to do. He just hated depending on other people. Also Harry Potter had seemed to dissappear, he feared Harry had found out the things he had hidden from him. He knew it was a lost effort as Reus Lupin had resigned from the Order of The Phoenix and Albus knew that Remus would now be Harry Potter's go to person. In addition his staff had out voted him in who to be Head Boy and Head Girl. Albus had put Ron and Hermione down however he was overruled for the first time he could remember. Every other teacher had put the exact same candidate forward, even Severus. Harry Potter and Susan Bones had been named as Head Boy and Head Girl, and Minerva had named Harry as her Quidditch captain. He sighed and swigged another mouthful of Rosmertas Mead. He grasped at quill and a few sheets of parchment. He letters to write.

Harry had mail, he allowed the owl to come through when Mochrick told him they were nothing but letters. He took the letter and a thick book of the owl who flew off immediately. He broke the wax seal of Hogwarts and read the letter.

Harry,

This year I am delighted to tell you that you have been named Head Boy and Gryffindor Quiditch captain. Furthermore I extend to you the position of Co-Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, I think you will notice the Co- part, well as your workload will be intense enough, I have decided that you and Hit-Wizard Nymphadora Tonks are the best candidates for the position. The workload will be divided, either you can do lessons separately or together, the curriculum is in the book provided however as this was ministry written I encourage you and Nymphadora to not teach theory lessons.

As Head Boy, Quidditch Captain and a Teacher you will have the privileges of taking and adding points from any house. Giving detentions to any student with yourself or another teacher, you can leave the school at any time but please inform me first. No curfew, shared dormitories with Nymphadora Tonks if she accepts the position also.

If you accept the position write back quickly.

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore.

Harry write a note to Professor Dumbledore, he accepted all positions as he was excited at the prospect of all of them, he sent the note of and couldn't stop thinking about sharing a dormitory with Tonks. He noticed a event happening in his trousers, he went into the nearest bathroom and silenced the walls and felt himself to grow as he thought about a naked Tonks.

Tonks was waking up late, because she could, she had a new apartment, a new life and...mail. It was from Hogwarts, she frowned, if Dumbledore sent her a message he would use his signet. What did Hogwarts want? She broke the seal and opened the letter.

Ms. Tonks,

I would like to offer you the Co-Defence Against The Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. The Co- part means you would be sharing lessons with a Mr. Harry Potter, you would be sharing dormitories, have the privileges of taking and adding points from any house, giving detentions to any student with yourself or another teacher, you can leave the school at any time but please inform me first. Also no curfew, not that it ever mattered whilst you were here anyway.

The book is a Ministry written guidebook on what DADA students First Year to Seventh Year should be taught, I know you hate theory and so does Mr. Potter so I am sure you could design your own modules.

I recognise you have a new career and so offer a salary double of that than what you are on currently and using ministry connections ensure your position as Hit Wizard back if you decide to leave.

Please respond quickly.

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore

Tonks was torn, she had a dream job but she didn't want the same what happened to her , also Harry was going to be there with her, she had heard of his new physique and her imagination had ran wild with it. What he could do to her... she had spent alot of money on clean sheets due to her over eagerness with her new toys thinking about Harry. She had only met him a few time but knew he had a pure heart, he was a good man and was not at all like that prick Ron Weasel. She decided to go for it, if she didn't like it she could have her old job back anyway... She wrote a note of acceptance than drifted back into her subconcious... Sharing a room with Harry Potter, she opened the draw full of her toys, she permanently soundproofed her room when she moved in, so she didn't have to worry about that. Casting a lubrication charm she started and wouldn't stop for a few hours.


	8. The Room Of

Very short chapter. I am so sorry but I wanted to leave it on a edge. SORRRRYYY!

Please Read and Review. I would like to know what you want in the story

"Harry? You ready for your surprise now?" asked Remus.

"First me, I'm Head Boy, Quidditch Captain and Co-Teacher of DADA at Hogwarts." said Harry with a cheeky grin.

"Wow. Congratulations Harry. But I'm afraid this surprise might be a little bigger than yours. Remember when I said we need more time for you to learn?"

"Yeah! I wondered what you meant by that." replied Harry quizzically.

"Well this Manor has a room, it is like the Room of Requirement, well it is a Room of Requirement except it has one main difference. This Room of Requirement has a Time Distort Enchantment meaning that for every week outside in the real world, a year happens in that room. Now we need to know your abilities as a Crenskvh." said Remus. Harry was amazed at the Time Distorted Room.

"How...How do we errm do that?" said a shocked Harry.

"Simple Blood Characteristic Test Harry." said Smythe. "This parchment (he held a piece of normal looking parchment) will tell us your abilities if you drop a droplet of blood on the page."

"Well I packed us all our things last night, we think four years will be enough, you will age physically but hopefully one of your abilities will be Age Retainment." The three made their way upstairs, they kept naming things they would need and Smythe kept assuring them he had them.

"We sent a note to Dumbledore telling him we were traveling the world for a while, hopefully he won't be to suspicious" said Remus as they reached a door.

"Right then! Ready?" asked Smythe.

"Once we go in we cannot come out until the year is over, the door appears for the day then closes. If we miss it we are there a whole year." said Remus.

"Let's Go!" said Harry and he opened the door in to the next four years of his life.


	9. Tempers Flare Harry In The Room

"First. Blood Characteristic Test" said Remus. Smythe handed Remus the parchment and Harry a pin. Harry poked his skin until a drop came out, it hit the parchment which started to list his abilities;

Natural Occlumens

Natural Legilimens

Flashing

Flaming

Multi Animagus Forms

Shadowing

Sword-master

Blade-wielder

Wandless Magic

Non-Verbal Magic

Age Retention

Natural Talent for;

Offensive Magic

Defensive Magic

Transfiguration

Charms

Potions

Martial Arts Mastery of;

Aikido

Ninjitsu

Thai Boxing

Wushu

Kung Fu

"That's a long list" said Harry.

"Well you have all the abilities Harry, you just have to train yourself, trust me in four years you will be more powerful than you could ever think. Lucky you have age retention" said Remus.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry

"Well basically all the good things you want in again you get and all the others you don't, so you will have facial hair, chest hair, you know the usual" said Smythe.

"Who will train me in what?" asked Harry

"Well I am the Martial Art Expert, Moony is the Magical Expert, you'll have to do Sword-mastery and Blade-wielding on your own with the golems. They go from beginner to expert, if you can beat them at their best level you can beat anyone. said Smythe.

"But for now let's get settled in, unpack, have some beers and just chill for the night." said Remus.

And so they did, because this night would be the most relaxed he would be in four years.

"ARGH!" screamed Ron.

"What's up Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think I got Head Boy or Quidditch Captain" said Ron.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because the letter should have been here two weeks ago, Percy got his at the start of August and so did Bill" huffed Ron.

"I'm sure we will get it Ron" replied Hermione. Although now she was not to sure. They made their way down to the kitchen were Shacklebolt and Tonks were, Ron eyes Tonks as he did every morning. Tonks grew tired of his perversion and staring and walked to the training room with Shacklebolt.

Tonks started.

"All right today we are practicing a very simple N.E.W.T spell. The Averdo Spell, this spell simple helps you avoid a spell, you point your wand downwards at yourself and say Averdo and you will be levitated into the air over the spell and safely fall back down again. It is really useful and so so easy. Watch." She indicated to Shacklebolt to send a spell her way. He sent a simple stunner, she cast the Averdo spell as it approached. She flew feet above the spell and came down easily and landed perfectly.

"You two try a jelly legs or something similar." said Tonks.

Hermione sent a jelly legs and Ron attempted the spell, confident he would do it he was shocked as he raised inches of the ground. The spell hit him and he fell over, Hermione muttered the counter curse and Ron got back up. Angry at everyone but himself. He cast a jelly legs at Hermione who must have mispronounced the words as instead he magically bounded her feet to the floor and the spell hit her.

"ARGH! Why are you not teaching us this properly?" screeched Hermione "You should be showing the correct wand movement and pronounciation, then we should practice without a spell first to get the hang of it. WHY WHY WHY do you keep teaching us wrong?" she shouted. Ron continued her rant.

"Yeah! Why do you keep launching us into spells we can't do! We should be taught the fun stuff not this aversion and distraction stuff. What about offensive?" bellowed Ron.

Tonks and Shacklebolt snapped, they had took to much from these little shits and now it was time for them to here the truth. Shacklebolt went first.

"Look you little runts, it is not our fault you are talentless morons who think they are so powerful when they cannot perform a standard N.E.W.T spell. Ron you think your so good and deserve better when you can't do the most mundane tasks, and as for teaching you properly Hermione you should be able to do this stuff first time. Harry did it last year without precise instructions when we tested his knowledge and that was O.W.L year, he managed to beat both of you at O.W.Ls and perform E standard in his DADA N.E.W.T it is just you two are not talented enough!" With that he left. Tonks was about to follow him when Ron said something,

"Well if Harry is so great why did he get Sirius killed last year?" he jeered. Hermione let out a laugh and notes of approval.

"What did you say?" whispered Tonks, her voice dangerously low.

"You heard me Tonks, if Harry is so great why did he not stop Sirius from dying and nearly getting us all killed last year?" he laughed.

"Now you two listen you little shits, and you listen to me very carefully, if you do not apologise about what you just said I will leave you both here, maybe bloody, maybe battered or hexed so bad you won't look at each other for a month." muttered Tonks in the same dangerous voice.

"What could you do to us? Look at you dressed like that, acting how you are. Your one person. We are two!" squawked Hermione.

At this Tonks punched Hermione in the face so quick and hard she didn't know where she was, Ron charged at her indignantly, she waited until the last moment and hip-tossed him over onto his back. He rolled over and Tonks took his right leg, put her leg over the back and put her other leg across his shin forcing his calf muscle against the leg on his back leg. She then pushed as hard as she could torturing Ron. Her wand trained on Hermione as she came across to dive on top of her. Tonks froze Hermione in her crazed rampage over to her, enlarged her teeth, cast a Permanence Charm on her face and hair so that only she could reverse the spell. Meaning she would have bigger teeth and frizzy, disgusting hair unless Tonks removed the charm. Releasing Ron she cast a Leglock and a Stinging Hex, he fell into the Stinging Hex face first. She cast a non-verbal Reducio Charm aimed at his crotch. Placing a few more well placed hexes on each and giving Ron a kick in the balls for good measure she left them.

Harry was up, it was morning or at least he thought it was their was no sky here so he did not know. All he knew was that he had his eight hours sleep because he felt good, his muscles had stopped aching adter sleep in the first few months. He went to bed every day at 11.30PM getting up regardless at 7.30PM, he then ran seven miles and returned when the other two were getting up. He then swam in the freezing olympic pool for thirty minutes got out dried off and went to get a large breakfast. Then he started Magic with Remus, whether it be Defence, Offence, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions or Arithmancy. He was taught different spells each day and mastered them all easily. At the end of that week he was tested on each spell he had learnt and had to cast them all, martial arts training was intense and hard. However he had a natural knack for it, he grasped the concept of all forms quickly and fought hard with the martial art golems.

Being a natural occlumens he didn't have to practice as he had a unpenetrable wall no matter what state of consciousness, his legilimency was easy enough once he had the basics, he didn't even have to say the spell on Smythe or Remus who were both supposed to be as good as Snape.

Flashing and Flaming were two alternative ways of transport, Flashing was the exact same as house elves could do, travel through wards and enchantments however the presence was noted, so intruding that way would be difficult. Flashing however was what Artemies could do, he could not be detected. The drawback was the easily notable flash that would alert anyone of something, Flashing could not be heard if masked properly

Multi Animagus was going to be started in his second year because Remus and Smythe thought it would keep him more focused. Harry simply made the potion that would reveal a person's animagus form if they had one. Harry knew he would have two or more so researched what would happen if a multi-animagus form were to take the potion. All it said was that each form would remain for seven seconds then the other(s) would be shown. All forms would be remembered, after finding out the form(s) the transformation would be easier to do. Harry had five forms, sixteen foot rattlesnake, dark green and light green coloured whose only Harry Characteristic was a scratch on his side, noticeable only if you were trying to find it, a tall powerful griffin, black in colour, silver eyes and white wings with a white dash of feathers across his chest, he was also a black phoenix, he had been astounded at this and it was his favorite form. He was also black with white plumage with green eyes. He was not bothered about the noticeable green eyes because as a black phoenix he could change eye colour too, he was a massively muscular stag, bigger than his dad had been and more scary as his eyes were ice blue. His final was the most useful. A black coloured owl with venom yellow eyes. He loved his form and vowed to get a tattoo of all his shapes somewhere in the last three days before returning to Hogwarts. (Entered on the 1st of august, 28 days 4 years, 28th of august, 3 days until 1st September.)

Shadowing was intriguing and scary, shadowing was becoming part of the shadows and using them to move around, it was very quick and hard to even start. As Remus and Smythe had no expertise in Shadowing, Swords, Blades, Wandless Magic or Non-Verbal Magic he had to learn these skills on his own however scanning through the hundreds possibly thousands of books they had brought with them he had found numerous books that described in detail what to do.

For the first few months Harry simply covered his N.E.W.T studies, without distractions from Ron or Hermione he covered two years of spells and theory in four months or so. At the same time he was improving his stamina and fitness.


	10. In The Room

Ok about the abrupt ending of the last chapter, I had forgotten I hadn't finished the chapter because I was so eager that my internet was back I just posted all the chapters I had written. Now it doesn't seem alot but I wrote it all in one go. 6000 plus words in one session. This chapter will be about Harry's first year or so in the room. To some this may seem lame, you know. Your typical Harry gets really powerful from being in a room for years when to everyone else it is weeks. It is very unrealistic and if it isn't your type of thing I understand. BUT! I myself have been trying to find a story where there is a powerful Harry, where it's not a basic Ginny/Harry Hermione/Ron, fanfiction is all about creativity. And knowing few readers will bother to read this explanatory paragraph thank-you very much. Please review! I know it sounds really childish but I want you to help me become a better writer to make your experience more enjoyable. Plus my ego feeds of positive comments so you know, any little helps...

Chapter 10.

Harry Potter was wiping the burning sweat out of his eyes, his vision was blurred and the stinging pain was not helping, he was tired and out of breath. Despite this he continued his fast pace, he had ran nearly nine miles and was determined to make it ten. From afar Smythe had just got up and heard the panting breath through the silence clearly, he rolled his eyes and went to shower, Remus was up, ready and having breakfast in the kitchen, he was flipping through a muggle fiction book, he had become interested in these as they were entertaining and different from the uneducated blitherings of Wizard author Peter Grateman which were from a handful the most readable.

Harry had passed the nine mile mark and was feeling good, great infact. He had a bad spell back there but he had overcome the internal turmoil and felt great for persevering, now he was to a marker set up months ago to tell him it was time to run directly toward the house. This would make his run an exact ten mile run, the only thing about his running was that it was getting boring, he needed a change, an obstacle course perhaps. If you got bored with running it was less effective, but it was one of the best ways to gain muscle in the legs and improve fitness. Squats maybe. He mused further and concentrated on the rest of the run.

Once Harry returned from his run he stripped and transfigured his underwear into floral swimming shorts and dove into the freezing cold pool, for a few moments his body felt like it needed to escape the cold, cold water but seconds later the cold water felt like such a relaxing experience and he swam on. His body soon regulated it's temperature, he didn't feel hot anymore, or cold for that matter, he had learnt a Drying Charm on his first day so he wouldn't have to waste time or feel cold.

For Harry this was his morning ritual and had been for almost a year, it had improved his lean, toned body in to a rugged, muscular figure. Longer hair that was styled and kept pristine, his eyes seemed to have changed, not in colour but they conveyed a more serious, stronger tone. He kept his facial hair at a minimum stubble, adding to his macho look that would soon drive many school-girls to lust for him. He had learned the basics in all the martial arts, he could mix between all of them easily and found himself mixing them into new holds, throws and blocks. His favorite was Aikido and Ninjitsu, Aikido because all he would do is block and hold or lock them, any injury to the opponent would be self-inflicted. Ninjitsu was a rarely taught form of martial arts, a trained person in this fighting style was rare, his reactions were unbelievably quick and his movements were sometimes blurred due to momentum.

Having studied all his N.E.W.T work for the two years Harry was studying auror level spells, then he would proceed to Hit-Wizard and Unspeakable levels. Then ancient and forgotten magic. Harry and Remus wanted to design lesson plans for the entire year for all classes whilst in the room and allocated a three month slot for it.

The door had appeared and faded without notice, but the year was marked down, only a week in the real world had passed and Harry was thankful he had Age-Retention otherwise his physical change would have been far to noticeable. He had decided he would not hold back in N.E.W.Ts though, he would not hide his abilities and would continue his physical workouts on the castle grounds, around the lake for running and in the lake for swimming. He was certain to raise many eyebrows at Hogwarts but he was focusing on just two. Tonks.

Auror level spells were not as hard as he thought and martial arts had gone up a notch, he had mastered his legilimency and could transform in to all animagus forms easily and quickly. His swordsmanship was progressing excellently and his aim with his blades was brilliant. He had pretty much took everything in his stride and become brilliant at it, in the evenings he had started to draw, he was currently drawing sketches and designs for tattoos, taking a picture of him in his forms. He had decided to get a lily flower in in red to represent his mother, he had found a book he knew had been made by the room, full of pictures of lily's. He wanted his design to be personal and mean something but he was also thinking about scripture or just a general funky design to put somewhere. He wanted to get colour in his hair, purple perhaps. That was rebellious.

He had started a obstacle course instead of running, it tested much more than his stamina, his climbing abilities, flexibility and agility, balance and co-ordination. These all proved great in duels with Remus, Smythe and the golems. The second year came and went with auror level spells all learnt, great progress in his martial arts and his other training's.

His next three years sere concentrating on refining his techniques in martial arts, he was taught other obscure hits and tricks as it were in his fighting style, Hit-Wizard spells were easy enough they were spells that were to permanently dis-arm a person or kill them, the spells were very dangerous and scary powerful, Unspeakable spells were all held in a series of books brought with them, some seemed pointless, others scary. It was ancient magic that involved warding, incantations and other profuse forgotten magic that tested Harry, as they were not for battle use mainly for subdued characters, hiding properties or draining spells they would not be used in a duel because they were to long to say.

Physically he was an expert in all forms of fighting styles, but still his favorites were Aikido and Ninjitsu, he could take the golems all the way up to their maximum level in fighting with evenly distributed wins on both sides. His swords skills and blade precision were mastered, easily beating two golems at once with the swords and his aim was just improving.

With six months left and things rapidly running out to learn, lesson planning had begun. With a poor Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher history he resorted to using books, flipping through the syllabus Dumblebore had give him. Noting what spells each class needed to learn for the year, Harry and Remus had edited the book heavily, leaving the wand movements, the spell definition and pronunciation for each spell, Harry, Remus and Smythe had thought of other things to add in the syllabus. Dueling competitions, dueling club, fitness and just general activities that hopefully would be educational and fun.

Their were still weeks left and everything that could have been done and set out to do had been done. After a few hours of lounging around doing nothing, Remus said;

"Harry do you fancy learning about pranks and prank spells for your last few weeks?"

"To wreak havoc on unsuspecting individuals and cause general chaos and mayhem? Sounds excellent!" laughed Harry.

Remus went and retrieved a book, it seemed a little worn and dust but perfectly useable. He looked at the title. "Hogwarts - What You Can Do There!" He looked at the author but with no writing on the spine he turned the cover and on the first page;

"To Messrs Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, whom without their help wouldn't have been able to pull of all of these pranks at our time at Hogwarts. Thanks"

Harry that his father and friends were being intentionally funny and using such a serious tone to derive readers from the actual sentimental value of the meaning of this book. Because he thought the day those four friends had split up had been a hard day on all of them.

The book itself was full of ideas and pranks pulled off, scribbled down spells which were joke spells like turn hair colour, skin colour, add antlers or horns to the opponents head, make them trip, dunk buckets of water on them, pelt flour and eggs at them, spells that the person wouldn't know about unless told about what the looked like. Remus was really involved telling Harry useful skills for pranking, silence, good invisibility charm, slippery floor charm so to get away whilst running from teachers, the caretaker or anyone else.

Slowly all three of them were preparing to leave, packing up non-essential items, neatly arranging clothes, stacking books up so that on the day they could leave quickly. Harry for one had a lot to do when he went back into reality, tattoos, hair, packing for Hogwarts, choosing an outfit to go to King's Cross in, saying goodbyes and last minute shopping for school supplies and shopping for his Atremies. As the day of the door approached they had resorted to checking and re-checking everything incase they had left anything. On the day they did one last sweep of the house where they had been staying and walked out.

"Oh what about your animagus skills Harry?" asked Remus, as they were going through the door.

"All take care of Remus, all taken care of." replied Harry with a smile.

16'000 words!


	11. Last Three Days of Summer

Please Review. Make comments. Give me ideas. Give me challenges. This is going to be a very long chapter. 6780 words.

Ron and Hermione had been found hours later by Dumbledore who had come in to tell them the news. He removed the hexes and counter-curses and was going to ask what happened when Ron ran from the room to "Check on something". Hermione then gave a detailed biased statement about the training that morning.

"You see Professor Dumbledore, people learn spells best through theory and thorough understanding not just being thrown in to the deep end and expected to cope." ended Hermione, she had not told the aged Headmaster about Shacklebolts claims of Harry knowing this stuff before summer started. The headmaster had remained stoney-faced throughout the explanation, he wondered why Tonks and Shacklebolt had snapped, but decided to deal with it later.

"And professor when are we getting the Head Boy and Head Girls positions?" asked Hermione. Luckily Dumbledore was a quick thinker.

"You'll find out on the train." replied Dumbledore, half truthfully. He then excused himself quickly to get away from her telling him again about how they should learn.

Ron meanwhile had ran to the nearest bathroom, he checked on Tonks Reducio Spell which had affected him, he did not know how long the spell would last but thought better of it than to not say anything. Especially to Hermione.

Hermione had found Ron hours later in the kitchen;

"Ron where have you been? I've been trying to find you. We're getting Head Boy and Head Girl on the train." said Hermione.

On the other side of London, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and Smythe had arrived in Diagon Alley, Harry was to go with Smythe in muggle London to get his hair done and hopefully his tattoo appointment and get a suit measured up from a top-end tailor. Remus was going to get school supplies for Harry and some robes for himself, they were going to meet up in three hours. It was luckily a glorious day in London, Harry had dressed lightly, white three quarter length combats, Dior sunglasses, designed Mark Ecko trainers and a tight fitting short sleeve polo top by Ralph Lauren. Harry and Smythe had no idea were they were going, they had only ever been travelled in a cab, with no idea who to go to for his tattoo or hair he resorted to go the information centre. It was an embarrassing affair, being registered as British and living so near to London and yet no idea where to go.

The lady had informed him that a tattoo convention was going on today and the best from the country and all around the world, he knew what he wanted to get, he had drawn up his designs because he didn't want them all joined together he was going to get the snake on his left forearm, the griffin on the right side of his stomach, a vine going up his left side of his chest and wrapping round his nipple to show personal growth, the phoenix on his right bicep and the stag galloping across his back.A black do to represent Sirius on his back also, the lily would be going on the back of his neck. He didn't want the designs changed in any way and as they were all coloured and done the way he wanted he was ready to get going straight away.

He told a tattooist from Miami, as it was so early no-one was around and wasn't expected to be for a few hours. When he told the guy what he wanted doing the tattooist was unsure of what to do.

"Tell you what, how many do you want today is it six...? no seven! Yeah! Wait a second." He came back a few minutes later with three other guys from his shop in Miami, a guy from London, one from Los Angeles and one from Hawaii. The guy who Harry had been talking to told the others of what Harry wanted and he suggested something to them. They all agreed straight away with comments being thrown around like "this has never been done before" and "this is going to be so awesome". The guy came up to Harry.

"Alright Harry, we have this great idea, nothing like it has ever been done, because you want them all done today. What we are thinking of doing is tattooing them all today, at the same time. But you'll have to be stood up. It'll be painful but it will be such a great experience. We need to get started like right now though. It is going to take like twelve hour. You said moneys no expense? That's a good thing. You have the best in the world about to tattoo on you what do you say?" Harry wanted to do them all today and loved the idea so simply said.

"Bring it on."

"Yeah! He's up for it! Alright we'll make these into stencils, put them on your body you check if the placement is good and we'll start as soon as possible." Harry had to take his top off, and had a towel all around him so the ink wouldn't mark his clothes. Smythe was going to wait around, he wanted to see if Harry would be alright but mostly to see him in pain. He would go and fetch Remus in a while, he had gone to get a camera so he could show Remus later.

"Did you draw all of these?" asked one of the guys.

"Yeah" replied Harry.

"Nice work!" he said.

The stencils were placed on exactly as Harry wanted them.

"All right let's get this thing started." Harry was expecting alot of pain, but he was surprised that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, compared to what he had been under he it didn't compare."

"You alright there?" asked the guy doing his vine.

"Yeah. Fine it's better than I thought it's be." he replied.

"Yeah well it's like that alot, people say it's not how I thought it would be, but if pain was going to be a factor then it's like. Maybe your not ready. You only have one skin. Don't mess it up the first time. Your going through alot of pain you know six tattoos, most of them big pieces, half sleeves, your back. I got to say you are taking it well."

"Thanks. So how long you guys been doing this for?"...

The typical talk happened, it was real fun thin, everyone was laughing. At least he wasn't standing in complete silence whilst they did it. Everyone came over to have a look at Harry because no one had ever seen anything like it, people were admiring the sketches which were all laid on the floor. There were alot of girls their just looking at his body. It felt long, and some were getting a bit painful.

"Your getting tattooed on some gnarly places dude. Your ribs, your neck, your entire back. Not good for your first ink." said the girl doing his griffin.

"It's not all bad" Harry laughed. Smythe had gone to get Remus, both arm pieces and the neck piece was done. One of them was now helping on the lower part of the stag, outlining the legs. Harry was a bit thrown when he was asked the meaning. He told them about how the stag represented his dad, proud and majestic and the lily was for his mum whose name was Lily. He told them that he had changed his life and grown alot which was the reason for the vine. For his others he made excuses he just made up. The guys, girls and audience really sympathised.

People had been taking pictures of the event. Smythe who had gone and bought a disposable camera had taken pictures of the set up, up close, picture of the audience, a few shots of all tattooists working on him. But now his film had run out and it was time to go get Remus, a few minutes late Smythe and Remus had returned with food for Harry who was feeling a tiny bit faint, due to being stood still for so long, and a little blood loss. They had also got another camera.

People had began to leave as some stalls were packing up but their was easily a crowd of fifty around the place where Harry was getting his done. The final shading was being done on the stag and dog. Harry had asked to get Lily Potter written below the lily and James Potter near below the galloping stag and Sirius Black underneath the black dog.

Harry was getting tired, it didn't seem tiring but it was the concentration involved to stay still for such a long time, with no breaks. They finished up and their was much applause, he got his back wrapped up so blood would spill and Harry put his top back on to the dismay of some girls. He paid them the money and gave them all a huge tip each and wouldn't take it back. He shook all his tattooists their hands and got all their numbers with promises to keep in touch. He waved to the crowd giving them a shrewd, modest smile and walked towards the exit. It was getting dark and some girls had sticked around and asked him to come out, he explained that he was to tired but might be out tomorrow night, they all went into a alleyway and Harry flashed them into the kitchen.

"Harry you want me to speed up the healing process?" asked Smythe

"What?" asked a tired Harry.

"Well. They'll scab over and they'll hurt a bit plus your going to keep running and stuff which will affect how it heals, so I can heal it now so it won't scab then simply put an everlasting charm on them all." explained Smythe.

"You can do that?" asked Harry.

"Sure, come here" Harry took his top of, took the wrappings of and waited for Smythe to do the spell. He heard a low muttering as he put his wand over each tattoo. The place where the tattoo's where suddenly felt very cold. Remus helped with the everlasting charm, Harry didn't feel anything this time. After checking on them he felt so much more alive, but when he settled he felt drowsy. So after a quick meal he went upstairs followed by Remus and Smythe and had his first night of normal sleep in five years.

Harry awoke late, well for his standards. But he really needed the sleep, he went for a run around the grounds and could not stop staring at all his tattoos, they looked so alive. As he dove in the pool, the contrast in the water was great, he couldn't stare formlessly for to long though, he had more things to do. He was going to get his hair done today then the suit tomorrow, he was going to go on his own to a place where the tattooist from London had recommended. He had made the appointment whilst getting tattooed. He needed a consultant first because he didn't know whether to get streaks or just cut, after flashing into the same alley he decided to walk. He was wearing combats today, black one and a plain white top with adidas original trainers on, it was less sunny but still bright. He had his rolex on so he knew he wasn't late when he got a text of one of the tattooists telling him they were leaving town and to say goodbye. Harry texted him back wishing a safe flight ad see you at christmas perhaps. He arrived at a formal looking building but inside it was not as up-class as he was thinking, the girls were pretty and dressed casually put had a certain professional look about themselves, he was asked who he was and they asked if he wanted a drink. he politely declined, sat down and picked up a magazine from the coffee table. He was aware of the adorning gazes of many of the women that now came with looks of interests at his tattoos.

Soon enough a women walked over and introduced herself as Abby, she was young and cute looking, around twenty Harry thought. The pleasantries soon passed and the conversation topic became his hair, this was slightly embarrassing because she ran her hands through his hair and rubbed it against her fingers. Harry told her he was indecisive, he didn't know whether to get it cut or coloured.

"Oh! Get a colour in there I think. What colour would you have in?" asked Abby

"Errrmm... well I don't want something, not common but normal like blonde, brown would look a bit weird. I think a purple, I think that would stand out and look good." said Harry.

"Well, we do have purple, I think it would stand out, you want one streak or a few or a short cut and lots put it. Personally I think if you have just a couple, then you can blend it in to your natural colour, it'll look really contrasting and cool."

"Alright then. Do you want me to wait here while you set up or go into the chair?" asked Harry.

"Take a few magazines with you to the chair so while the colours setting in your not bored" replied Abby.

"Alright then. Thanks." Harry took a few FHM's in to the chair while the colour was being mixed. He talked to Abby while she was putting the colour in, she was casually flirting and Harry was reciprocating. She definitely lingered her hands in his scalp and massaged his neck for a few seconds.

"So when did you get your tattoos?" asked Abby. Harry had to think quick again.

"Well I got these from around the world, the one on my neck from Hawaii, my arms in Miami, I also have some on my body..."Harry regretted his words quickly.

"Oh can we see?" asked Abby.

"Well..." Harry was flustered. "I don't think..." Harry was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of an excuse.

"Hey girls. Harry has some wicked tattoos on his body, anyone want to see?" asked Abby. She gave him a wink. He decided to play the game as well. He stood up and took his top of so he was topless in a room full of attractive women only. No men. Just him.

"Wow look at his muscles..." said one girl, her arms draped around one.

"He has a killer six-pack" said another, her hand rubbing across his waistline. It took alot of cold thoughts not to respond sexually.

"Hey tense!..." yelled one excited teenager.

"Yeah. Tense...Tense...Tense...Tense...Tense..." they chanted. Harry knew they wouldn't stop, and if this was one of the side affects getting into shape to fight Voldemort any whoever else. So be it. he tensed his arms, back and stomach, his body bulged alot and many gasped, smiled or nodded. They took minutes more looking at him, even commenting on his ass, a few even squeezed or spanked him.

"Alright now back into the chair before the colour leaks mister!" ordered Abby. He smiled at her and sat down, still topless (his top had gone somewhere in the fray). She dug her nails into his hair again which felt very relaxing, she then pushed her hands across his chest and back up again. She then proceeded to colour his hair but stopped to gaze at tattoo.

"So what do they mean?" asked Abby after finishing putting the streaks in.

"My tattoos?" asked Harry dimly.

"Of course silly!" she giggled.

"Well the stag on my back is for my dad, he died when I was younger, the dog is for my Godfather died a few months back, the one on my neck is a lily, that is for me mum, her name was Lily she died at the same time as my dad, this one (he pointed to the griffin) represents the passion in my life, the vine is for my personal growth, the snake is for myself really I just thought it looked cool and my phoenix one is like a re-birth symbolism"

"Oh you poor darling" she cried and pulled him in to a long close hug, straddling him, pushing her breasts up against his bare chest, she had a low cut to so it was pretty much skin on skin. Her head was buried in his neck. No-one could see because her hair covered her face but she was breathing heavily on his neck and soon started so kiss it. Harry couldn't help but show appreciation for this, he knew Abby could feel him on her. (Damn women - he thought) she moaned softly and quietly and bit his neck. Harry was growing and she just sat on him, in a way doing him a favour. He would rather one girl feel it than ten or so see it... she whispered something but he couldn't hear it so ignored it, she waited for him to go down and went off to get a coffee.

Harry grabbed a FHM and put it over his lap, and not looking and the women went on the all text pages, to the women it seemed endearing put to Harry it was just avoiding embarrassment. She came back over sat next to him and began talking. Mostly about stuff, nothing important.

"So what are you up to tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Nothing at all actually." he answered.

"Well being a friday, me and some girls are going out. You want to come out with us?" she asked sweetly.

"I might do yeah" he said casually.

"Well give me your phone." She got his phone and put her number in the phone.

"Ring me later and we'll talk" she winked.

"Hope we do" he answered (Smooth - He thought)

She asked him to come to a bowel and lean back, she was going to wash his hair. The hot water felt nice and she went to wash his hair a few times, Harry had to admit it felt good. She dried it of for him and took him to a mirror, she rubbed some hair product on her hands and put it on his hair, really having to reach up.

"Want a lift?" he joked.

"I'd love one." she said quietly. Harry true to his word bent down and picked her up by the legs, she had an easier grip, she asked for some spray and Harry handed it up to her. She slowly and Harry thought purposefully took a long time to finish of the look. It didn't matter he had lifted weight alot heavier than this, She finished a few minutes later, and handed him his top back.

"I expect to see your hair like that tonight! Wear a shirt or something" she said as he was leaving. He looked back and just smiled at her. He went on to the high street which was bustling bought a few things and a new pair of trainers by Adidas and then went into the Leaky Cauldron and flashed into the kitchen where Remus was making pancakes.

"Wow nice hair!" said Remus.

"Oh! You like it! It'll look bad then" Harry joked.

"What's that on your neck?" asked Remus.

"Nothing! Why?" he was rubbing the spot where Remus was looking.

"Yes there is!" said Smythe who had sneaked up on him.

"What is it Smythe?" asked Remus.

"Looks like lipstick" said Smythe dramatically. Remus and Smythe fake gasped.

"You won't believe what she was like, she was straddling me, pushing her breast up to me, touching me then she was kissing my neck!" yelled Harry as the other men where smiling and laughing.

"Are you sure I don't have some kind of sexual magnetism?" asked Harry chortling.

"Yes" said Smythe.

"Well I got a date out of it." mumbled Harry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Date? So you must have been reciprocating these actions?" asked an intrigued Remus.

"Well I may have took my top off and tensed my muscles, then pick her up for ages until she said to get down." said Harry.

"Oh! So in the middle of a hairdressers the great Harry Potter stripped and tensed! Sounds to me like you were showing off!" laughed Smythe.

"They wanted to see my tattoos!" argued Harry. Smythe and Remus just shook their heads at him.

"How many pancakes Harry?" asked Remus.

"Just fill up the plate thanks." replied Harry.

"So when are you going on this date?" asked Remus

"Tonight. She wants me to go into town and presumably drink" answered Harry.

"You going to get any tonight?' joked Smythe

"We'll see depends... Wait a minute! No I meant...I meant..." he was cut off by a hysterical Smythe and a laughing Remus.

"I hate you guys" said Harry.

Harry sent Abby a text asking where she wanted to meet, she told him to meet her outside the hairdressers at nine and they would walk into the town. Harry had kept his hair how it was styled using a Freezing Charm, he put on a pair of dark coloured Evisu jeans, his new Adidas trainers and a black shirt with bright yellow pinstripes. At five to he flamed to the hairdressers as he arrived Abby and some girls from the hairdressers rounded the corner.

"Your early!" said a already half-drunk Abby.

"So are you!" he replied and chuckled. "Are you drunk?" He asked her.

"Yes and I'm hot to." she replied smiling at him.

"Yes you are" he said to her. They walked to the reputable Crazy Bear bar, it was relaxing and Harry bought the girls a round of cocktails and himself a bottle of Becks. It didn't taste anything like butterbeer but it tasted good, he found himself with the girls all night but mainly Abby. Many girls were coming up to him but Abby interrupted them with a close hug or putting her leg around him. As the night was coming to a close he was turned on by the ever approaching Abby. Their last stop of the night was The Purple Bar, the girls had left them to an intimate last couple of drinks. This place was known for their martinis and after a few glasses and many olives They left, Abby was not that drunk considering all she had to drink she was if anything sobering up. Harry had not really been touched by anything, he was walking who knew where, with a hot, attractive, sexy girl who wanted him and to be honest she was a nice girl.

It turned out that Abby was walking him to her apartment. She turned to face him;

"Don't worry. I'm not looking for a committment" she smiled at him.

Harry pulled her into a deep kiss, she tasted so good, kind of like strawberries. Her tongue danced on his and she had put her legs around him so he was holding her, Harry walked up the stairs with her and walked up to her apartment, still kissing passionately with her legs around his waist. They reached her door and without looking she opened the door. He almost ran with her to her bed, she rolled him over and started kissing him again. She came off him and unzipped her dress so she was just in her underwear, Harry took his jeans off and almost ripped his shirt off. It goes without saying what happened, everyone on her floor, a few apartment above and below knew what happened. Abby's workmates would find out what happened Monday. He didn't stay the night he left around three, flaming in the building to his manors kitchen to make a sandwich.

The flash however woke up Remus and Smythe.

"Ah the player returns" yawned Smythe.

"What makes you so sure I got any?" asked a Harry mischievously,

"Your pants are on the wrong way round" laughed Remus. Harry groaned and tapped his wand so they were facing the right way.

"Well it is getting late and you have a suit to get tomorrow." said a sleepy Smythe.

"Yeah am going to head up, I'll get up about ten and run, get ready and go into London tomorrow around 11.30. Anyone want to come?" asked Harry.

"Well on one hand it is more shopping. So no." smiled Remus.

"Me too." said Smythe.

Harry headed up and went to sleep almost instantaneously.

Waking up to the smell of bacon is one of life's greatest things. Decided Harry as he got up, changed into sweats and walking past the kitchen and onto the grounds for an seven mile run. He then ran up to the pool jumped and as he was in the air used a wandless Switching Spell and dived into the pool with some swimming shorts on. He loved doing that he thought. Something to do at Hogwarts. After a cold swim he dried of and grabbed a handful of sausage and egg, bacon and egg and some toast.

"Last day of the holidays!" said Smythe as he sat down with a hot cup of coffee.

"How do you drink that stuff? It's disgusting!" said Harry.

"Trust me, when you get older you'll be hooked on the stuff." replied a groggy Smythe.

"So your just getting a suit today?" asked Remus.

"I depends there are a few games out that I'd like to buy plus I want to get a bag maybe leather. A muggle one anyway." replied Harry.

"Are you taking the xbox to school?" asked Remus.

"Well it's legal for muggle applications to run on magic, so i'll get a new television and a stereo. I have a room to myself so it'll be alright." replied Harry

"Get me an xbox while your in London, and some games." said Remus.

"Why? So you can hopefully beat me at Halo or Fifa? Alright then." replied Harry.

Harry left for London, flashing into the Leaky Cauldron and straight into muggle London. He went to Selfridges to get the console and games and bought himself a fourty eight inch screen HD flat-screen for his quarters at Hogwarts. He told them he would go put it in his car, went out of the store and shrank the packages and charmed them feather-light. He then went in to Diagon Alley, he went to the Wizarding Wear store to have a talk to one of the staff about his suits.

"Hi there, I'm Rachael what can I do for you today?" asked a polite young shop assistant.

"Hi I'm Harry, I was wondering if you sold Muggle suits here?" he asked.

"We certainly do, they aren't the biggest sellers because they are quite expensive and alot of people prefer robes. Suits are a very fashionable item. Where you looking for a particular brand?" she asked

"Well I like Armani, Dior, Ralph Lauren, Diesel and Dolce & Gabbana. I wanted to get a few suits from each one of these designers." he replied. The girls was not at all shocked at his refined taste, these were the most expensive brands they had. And he wanted a few from each. This would be a huge sale for her.

"Well we can take your measurements, then we can give you a catalogue of all our suits and you can pick which ones you want. We then simply take one of the sits and resize it to your measurements. Then you can try them all on."

"Alright then" he replied. A measuring tape appeared and Rachael recorded his measurements. After that he picked out alot of suits, he chose three from Armani, Diesel and Dolce & Gabbana and two from Dior and Ralph Lauren. His favourite suit was from the Tight Fitting Diesel Black Series with electric blue pinstripes scaling the material, this suit had a blended inlay of Hungarian Horntail skin and Basilisk venom. It would deflect minor and major hexes, curses and jinxes. He wouldn't be wearing formal shirts underneath the jacket but tops. A much more modern look.

Instead of repeatedly changing Harry just used switching spells and so got through the process in two minutes. He bought all of his suits and exited the shop after a polite thank-you to Rachael. Harry headed over to Florean Fortescues and bought a large, sweet tasting strawberry ice-cream with lemon glazing. He began walking aimlessly around, just appreciating the beauty and aesthetics of Diagon Alley in the sunlight. He was one of a few who were not walking at top speed, glancing round there shoulders expecting Voldemort to apparate any second. Others were in huddled groups. He around and eyed Knockturn Alley, he would give it a miss he thought, he went back to Florean and ordered another ice-cream and sat down in a chair admiring the view of the magical marketplace.

His attention was diverted to another group, he let out a groan, it wasn't was it? But the bossy tone soon confirmed his suspicions.

"I can't believe all of you! Why did you not get your books last time?" screeched a irate Molly Weasly.

"We forgot" replied an upset Hermione. Must be that she hadn't been studying all summer. Harry thought. He cast a wandless, non-verbal glamour charm on himself. He didn't want to be recognised, not on his last day of the holidays, the charm simply changed the colour of his eyes, hair and changed his jaw-line a bit. That reminded him to pop into Fred and George's store, they undoubtedly had some new amusing inventions. He watched them go into Flourish and Blotts and sat their a few more minutes before rising, as he past the Magical Menagerie he remembered he needed a perch and some food fir his phoenix. He didn't want to raise suspicion and thought to go to Ollivanders instead, and so he switched directions and went to Ollivanders.

"Ah, Mr.Potter back again so soon?" said Ollivander.

"Well I was wondering what to give my phoenix, I mean normal phoenixes have an array of dishes but I didn't know if it was the same for a black phoenix." replied Harry.

"You thought well to com here. Well Atremies can hunt for his own do not worry, if he would want anything he would ask. You'll need a perch. Here!" he extracted a heavy beautiful black perch. It looked so intricate and yet strong.

"Just a hundred galleons Mr.Potter." Harry handed him a card which Ollivander tapped his wand on. Harry charmed it feather-light also and shrank it down.

"Thanks Mr.Ollivander!" said Harry as he was leaving and walked back into the brutal sunshine. He walked cautiously past a book shop and into Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. Immediately he heard an argument between Ron and Hermione.

"Why did you get so many books Hermione?" asked and angry Ron.

"Because I want to learn Ronald. These are above N.E.W.T and will be more than enough reading material for the year." she snapped. Harry looked over to see her waving two books in Ron's face, he knew what books they were. "Basic Auror Survival" and "Need to Know Spells" both by a writer who near enough worshipped Defensive spells and not interested in Offensive attack. Just Evasion. They were pretty useless but if she wanted to waste her time.

"Whatever! Let's go find the twin's" said Ron bored. Harry walked around the store, always keeping any eye out for any Weasly or person connected to Dumbledore. He picked out alot of joke equipment but things that could prove useful. The Backfiring Wands, if held by someone would resemble their wand and would then backfire the spell used to the castor. Hair Colour Changing Potions, Imitation Ghosts and Ghouls even Prank books with such titles like "101 Pranks to do", "Bored At Hogwarts?" and "How To Annoy Argus Filch". Harry added these to his growing pile of items. In the Time Room (as he called it), Remus and Smythe had taught Harry some pranks. Remus even had a book of every prank ever done by the marauders and instructions on how to do it again. Their was also failed pranks and pranks never attempted, so now Harry had pranking material for two years, he walked around the store still keeping a watchful eye on Mrs. Weasly and her group, he knew added protection would be around somewhere, by now Hermione and Ron had defected and gone to find Fred and George. Picking up a pack a timed stink bombs and invisible floating water balloons he headed over to he empty till.

Fred Weasly was sitting down for the first time since the start of today, he was on cashier duty so it was just sitting down, a blonde haired tall bloke came up and put down quite alot of stuff, books, altered wands, joke material, magically enhanced muggle games and other stuff. The man seemed familiar. Maybe Hogwarts, he looked at some of the stuff. He had some books that only someone who attended Hogwarts would want. Trying to make conversation he asked,

"So you're at Hogwarts? I don't remember you what year are you in?"

"Oh! I'm just picking up stuff for my brother, he is going onto third year" replied Harry.

"Great he probaly mentioned me and my brother. Swamp Corridors, fireworks, leaving Hogwarts by broom..." said Fred, trying to impress the man.

"Yeah , he mentioned something about that." said Harry

"That is thirty six galleons and seven sickles." said Fred. Harry handed Fred the money and turned around to leave when he saw Ginny Weasly staring at him, a calculating look on her face, waiting for a reaction Harry slowly walked into a aisle, pretending to look at something. He noticed Ginny darting into the opposite aisle, not wanting to confront at the end Harry flamed back to the manor as Ginny hurtled round the corner.

"Ginny dear! Come on we're leaving!: Mrs Weasly's voice hollered through the store, a confused Ginny came, she didn't want to say anything about seeing Harry again. She didn't want them to think she was crazy. Or obsessed.

Once Mrs.Weasly counted everyone, everyone held on to the Portkey to travel back to Grimmuald Place. Ginny sped upstairs into her room, Ron went to the kitchen and Hermione went to pack so she wouldn't have to rush around tomorrow morning.

"Ron don't eat anything! We're having a leaving dinner soon so please don't fill up.

"Nothing could fill Ron Mum" said Bill, he had been part of the guard while they had been shopping. Ron angered by his brothers comment put down the pastry and dejectedly went upstairs to find Hermione, as usual when he found her she was studying.

"Hermione we've been studying all summer, N.E.W.Ts will be so easy come on. Spend sometime with me. "Again?" she thought. She put her books down and went over to Ron, spending the next twenty minutes snogging, "Ugh! How could he not improve after the amount he has been doing it?" his tongue was near enough down her throat, he was slobbering all over her face. He had grown appreciatively and it was poking her in the back, they had only kissed, but Ron wanted to do more. So did Hermione but she was reluctant to let it be Ron. She wanted it to be special, for her to feel special but he didn't make her feel special. Just an object. She had wondered many a night what Harry would make her feel like, but Ginny wanted him. Then again, Harry and Ginny had never dated, their was no law for her not to like Harry was there? Thankfully Mrs. Weasly shouted food was ready. Ron near enough ran downstairs, Hermione had to wipe her face, she felt disgusting, Ron was such a bad kisser! She got up and walked downstairs to find mountains of foods, Ron was already halfway through his first of what would be three starters. She sat down and took a few pieces of chicken.

Harry had told Remus and Smythe about the stalker Ginny, Remus was to busy setting up the laptop to care and Smythe was laughing at Harry's story and Remus's ineptness at setting up the Xbox. Harry had packed up, all his clothes into his trunk, he had to expand the wardrobe but it was not enough so he just duplicated his wardrobe then expanded that one were everything was neat and organised and a Creaseless Charm on all items. He had performed the spell so his muggle equipment would work at Hogwarts, not seeing his room yet he didn't know where everything would go, but assumed it would be roomy. He had explained texting and calling to Remus, Smythe who was proficient in the Muggle world was going to show him how to top-up.

This year the Hogwarts Express was leaving on a Friday, so the students would have the weekend off to get used to Hogwarts again. And for the First Years to settle in. Harry was awake, free of the hurried steps, shouting and noise usually associated with leaving for Hogwarts. He got up and went for his morning run, he wondered what the members of Hogwarts would think when he was doing his runs. Returning he dove into the hot shower, if the run didn't wake him up the seconds of scalding water did, washing thoroughly he went and changed into his tight fitting black Diesel suit, looking outside he decided to put the most expensive pair of sunglasses he had.

He charmed his trunk feather-light and shrank it, putting it in his muggle satchel he had bought, as well as a few books and his laptop to make the train ride a little bit more fun. He went downstairs to say goodbye to Smythe and Remus. He was going to come back at all the holidays and sometimes during the week and weekend because he could Flash and Flame through the Hogwarts wards and back again. Making sure one last time he looked good and his hair was looking it's best he Flamed into Kings Cross Station, Platform Nine and 3/4.

A/N - Does anyone prefer me using numerals or writing the numbers out?

Long chapter this one. And the next also. Please review! x


	12. Halfway to Hogwarts

Before I start this chapter I just want to say to all readers and a few in particular I'm sorry. I haven't concentrated enough on the story and have made mistakes in early chapters. From this chapter onwards I am going to lay out a plan for the chapter so that it can be as good as it possibly can. If you still see anything wrong, or want something covered and explained please do tell me. Also if you want me to write any other types of fictions I would gladly. Because I have time on my hands and also because I can't think of other stories at the moment. I was thinking about a few one shots but it isn't my thing to be honest. Enjoy!

IMPORTANT! - Harry will not be taking potions! Earlier I wrote that Dumbledore said no and the ministry said yes. He is not taking it! His N.E.WT lessons are;

Defense Against The Dark Arts - He will be doing 6th Year classes and will take the test at the end of the year.

Transfiguration

Charms

Duelling

By the way - The hit counter is on 6572 at time of writing, but I have 11 reviews? I ask you to review so I can write better, which makes your experience better. Review for yourselves. R&R!

Journey To Hogwarts.

Harry arrived early on the platform, there were only two people on the platform, Amelia Bones and Susan Bones, he waved politely at both of them and walked over.

"Susan. How are you? Did you have a good summer?" asked Harry.

"Fine thank-you Harry, and yours?" inquired Susan.

"Mostly trouble free, but in truth. Best summer of my life." he smiled.

"Oh Harry! This is my Aunt Amelia, Aunt Amelia this is Harry Potter." said Susan.

"Madam Bones. How nice to see you outside of a courtroom." said Harry.

"Indeed Mr.Potter. How are you keeping? I heard there was quite a bit of commotion about your whereabouts this summer."

"Well I decided to live a little this summer. Professor Dumbledore was not keen on the idea and despite his best efforts he was unable to find me" replied Harry.

"And why would Headmaster Dumbledore be interested in your particular whereabout this summer?" asked Bones, her monocle raising slightly.

"Not just this summer Madam. He had controlled my location since my parent's death. I do not think he is used to being defied and so when I took control of my life he was most concerned." replied Harry in a pleasant tone.

"Really? I may have to discuss these actions, anyway why Mr.Potter are you so early?" asked Bones.

"Well I am the Head Boy this year and thought I should set an example for the younger students and meet the new Head Girl to discuss Prefect Rota and school business." said Harry.

"Oh Harry! Your Head Boy? I'm Head Girl!" squealed Susan.

"Congratulations. Ms. Bones" smiled Harry.

"Likewise. Mr.Potter" laughed Susan.

"Well I guess I shall leave you both to discuss your upcoming years and duties as head Boy and Head Girl" said Bones.

"By Auntie. Promise you'll write!" said Susan.

"I will. Good day and good luck to the both of you!" said Madam Bones.

"You to Madam Bones" said Harry. And with that Bones apparated away leaving the Head Boy and Head Girl on the platform.

"Did you know we have our own compartment?" asked Susan.

"Really? Well that's great. Shall we go somewhere warmer to talk about the upcoming year?" asked Harry.

"Yes I think we should." She made to grab her trunk but Harry had already took it and had was carrying it.

"You sure you can manage Harry?" asked Susan nervously. He turned around and nodded, smiling at her. He has such a nice smile. She thought. Sure has grown up alot.

She followed him to the Head compartment which was at the front of the train, with the meeting place for the prefects next to it.

"So their are eight prefects, two for each house. Do you know who the prefects are?" asked Harry.

"Yes I have a list here. Ginny Weasly and Colin Creevy for Gryffindor, Simon Hurst and Rebecca Clap for Hufflepuff, Josh Jones and Lucy Wright for Ravenclaw and Matt Shaw and Kate Kershaw for Slytherin."

"Right well I don't want to argue with them if one house has more patrols than another so if they do one patrol each that's four nights and we can do three nights each. Is that alright with you?" asked Harry.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you are trying to spend more time with me." laughed Susan.

"Perhaps." smiled Harry.

"So If Ravenclaw do Mondays, We can do Tuesdays, Gryffindor do Wednesdays, We do Thursdays, Hufflepuff do Fridays, We Saturdays, Slytherins Sunday. That's fair!" said Susan.

"No problem their. And our patrols will be the easiest ever because I have the Marauders Map!" smiled Harry mischievously.

"I forgot about that, we'll have to keep quiet though." said Susan.

"Well I was thinking Disillusion Charm then, I can Flame us about everywhere instead of walking around the castle." said Harry.

"Flame? What's that?" asked a puzzled Susan.

"Oh! It is a type of transportation, it's silent and can be used in wards. So Hogwarts will be easy!" laughed Harry.

"So it's like apparation but you can do it through wards?" asked an amazed Susan.

"Yeah! Plus it is totally safe. On to other news. I think we should have alot of dances and things this year, Halloween, Christmas, Easter, Leaving Party. And other events like competitions and things like that, you know to bring the houses together." said Harry

"Wait! You, a male. Are suggesting more dances should happen?." asked a bemused Susan.

"Well it's a bit ridiculous that we're this old and yet dating doesn't happen till about Seventh Year" replied Harry.

"I suppose! Well now that we have everything sorted. Want to talk about the fact you wearing a suit and sunglasses?" laughed Susan.

"You laugh now but I look good, but now we're inside the sunglasses are a bit much" replied Harry, putting the sunglasses in his muggle satchel.

"And your trunk? How many locks are their on that?" asked Susan

"Seven" replied Harry. "Want to look inside?" he asked.

"Alright then." replied Susan. With that Harry said the password and broughtSusan with him into the trunk.

"It has alot of stuff in here, a library, living space, a quidditch pitch, a room of requirement like Hogwarts, training room for magic and one for physical training, like running and weights and a room for parties" said Harry. He showed her each room and he was amazed at the size and splendor of the trunk.

"We best get back to the train, people will be coming soon." said Harry to Susan who was looking at his wardrobe.

"Got enough clothes Harry?" joked Susan.

"Haha, come on." said Harry. He took them back. Indeed some people had started to turn up, by quarter to eleven everyone was there, apart from the Weasly's of course. Harry was amazed at how close they were cutting it. Susan was worrying if everyone was on the train whilst Harry was checking his lesson plans, he hadn't told Susan he was teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts, he wanted to surprise everyone. No doubt Dumbledore would introduce him in the feast.

Eventually at five to eleven the Weasly's came through the barrier, Harry only knew this by a loud Ron complaining of lack of food and a worried Mrs. Weasly who was searching for Harry. Ron was struggling with his trunk so much so his brother Fred took pity on him and lifted it up for him, Hermione had allowed George to carry hers, even though he was carrying Ginny's.

Hermione was also looking for Harry but not as much as Ginny who was parading through the train looking for the elusive Harry Potter. Harry felt like an idiot, of course she would be looking for him.

"Susan can I cast a few concealment charms so no-one knows we're here?" asked Susan.

"Sure but won't you get into trouble?" asked Susan. Harry had already cast a Tintus Charm which tinted the windows black, but natural light remained so it was still light. He was cast a locking charm which nobody on the train would get through and a few more security hexes and charms. One that would slightly burn the hand of a person who attempt to open the door, he set up a password so the door could be opened so they could go to the meeting and so the trolley lady didn't get hurt.

"Susan to get out the password is V.I.P Only." muttered Harry, who was monitoring the spells, he wondered whether to cast a ward which would reflect all magical attempts. He didn't want Susan to know he was that powerful so, pretending he dropped his lesson plans and wandlessly and non-verbally cast the ward. It wasn't a magnificent ward, but it was the best he could put up without Susan noticing.

"V.I.P? What does that mean?" asked Susan.

"Very important people, and to answer your earlier question no. I won't get into trouble, I was emancipated this summer so have the rights of a person of age" said Harry.

"Oh. Well the train is due to set off and the meeting is in ten minutes, have you written up the rotas?" asked Susan.

"Right here, and duplicated so all prefects and us has one, also made them fire-proof, water-proof and tear-proof. Don't want any accidents do we?" smiled Harry. As Harry finished the train chimed and the shoutings of parents began, Harry didn't think being this close to the front would be so loud. Casting a Silencio the compartment turned silent.

"Thanks Harry, I don't think I would have lasted the journey if I were to hear that all the time. I'm going to see my friends and have quick catch-up/ You'll be fine right?" asked Susan.

"I'll be fine Susan thanks" answered Harry.

"Make sure your in the meeting room in ten minutes. I'm not talking to them on my own!" with that Susan walked out. Leaving a smiling Harry.

"ARGH! Where is he?" Ginny Weasly stormed into her compartment with Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Neville looked fed up already, Ron was slurping all over Hermione, who didn't seem to reciprocate the noises, Luna was off in her own world and Ginny was storming round angrily trying to find Harry. With a gasp Hermione managed to extract herself from the clinging Ron.

"Who? Harry?" asked Hermione, struggling to free herself from the grasps of Ron.

"YES" shouted Ginny.

"You mean you can't find him?" asked a nervous Hermione.

"NO!" screeched Ginny, now red in the face.

"Well he must of come back. Right Ron?" said Hermione.

"Wha...? Yeah of course." replied Ron who didn't seem interested in anything than get his lips on Hermione's again. Hermione looked worried.

"Well your prefect meeting is now so go to that and look for him later." said Hermione. With that Ginny dashed of and Ron grabbed Hermione and dove on her face.

Harry and Susan were waiting for Ginny and Josh, they had welcomed everyone and told them to sit down and wait for the other, Josh came hurtling in spurting apologies. Susan told him not to worry. They waited another five minutes, Harry and Susan were muttering to each other, whilst the other were chatting excitedly with themselves. An out of breath, sweating, red in the face Ginny ran into the room, stumbling to her seat she hadn't noticed yet that Harry was tickling Susan after a comment she had made about his hair. Susan noticed Ginny had come, who now noticed Harry with his arms on another girl. Fuming she put a false cheer on her voice.

"Hey Harry!" she yelled. Harry now aware all the prefects were now there started still not recognising Ginny, whose thick layers of makeup now almost streaming down her face because sweating.

"Right! Well. Hello everyone, this is Susan Bones, and I'm Harry Potter. We've made the patrols list, Ravenclaw do Monday patrols, me and Susan do Tuesdays, Gryffindor you do Wednesdays, me and Susan do Thursdays, Hufflepuff your on Fridays, me and Susan Saturdays, Slytherins on Sunday's. Any questions?" asked Harry.

"So we're doing patrols as House Prefects?" asked Lucy Wright.

"Yeah. No need to complicate things." replied Susan.

"Why are the you and Susan doing so many patrols together?" gritted a ballistic Ginny.

"Because it's easier that way, thought we'd relieve the some stress on your O.W.L year, plus we get to spend more time together don't we Susan?" joked Harry, who hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

"Harry! No that's not true, it's because Mr. Potter here wants me so much" retorted Susan, looking at Harry and giving him a smile and a wink. Harry laughed out loud. Oblivious to Ginny's face reddening and giving Susan death glares.

"Alright then, we'll tell you if anythings coming up that's all" spluttered a now laughing Susan, who was laughing at Harry giving her suggestive looks. All the prefects but one were smiling at them both, noticing the joking around and left, Ginny was taking her time wanting to have some time alone with her Harry. She waited outside, getting angry at the laughing and squealing going on. Susan Bones came out red in the face and laughing lightly, calling back to Harry,

"Be in the compartment in a minute just going talking to Hannah."

"Alright then!" shouted Harry. Susan walked past Ginny not noticing the angry red-head. Harry came out and turned left when Ginny tapped him. He turned around and looked down at a sweating, red-faced girl.

"Harry? It's me!... Harry still not knowing who it was until he noticed the red hair...

"Oh! Ron's little sister, Ginny right? Didn't remember you with the.. hair and your face like... anyway how was your summer?" said Harry cheerfully.

"Well yes but I'm not that little as you can see, mine was great thanks yours?" she said trying to act seductive but really just sounding like a raspy voice. She leaned a little bit towards him.

"Good, good, I was just with some... old friends you might say..." He didn't want to give away he had been with Remus, he didn't want Dumbledore finding out somehow.

"Well, you've obviously been working out I mean, look at your muscles!" she said, looking at he arms, she reached out but Harry stepped back.

"Anyway I have to talk to the driver, want to ask about... possible delays..." muttered Harry.

"Alright then Harry, I'll come by and see you some time in the journey which compartment is yours? This one?" she pointed to his and Susan's compartments.

"No that's were the trolley and stuff is, I err, I don't have a compartment, I'll be walking up and down the train talking to everyone so... yerrrr... just be around the train somewhere." said Harry.

"Well, I'll find you." said Ginny, winking, and turned away

"Okayyy... Bye!" said Harry and waved at her. Waiting until she was out of sight.

"V.I.P Only" said Harry, keeping an eye on the corridor, the door opened and he jumped in.

"Oh God!" Thought Harry, he put his jacket of and began reading his class notes again, keeping an eye on the door.

Ginny Weasly almost skipped to her compartment, she was angry at Susan but he had promised to meet her later. He went into the compartment where Ron and Hermione were still slobbering, Luna looked to be in a trance and Neville was bored out of his mind.

Surfacing Hermione noticed Ginny was back.

"Ginny. Who's Head Boy and Head Girl." she managed to say before Ron clutched her back.

"Susan Bones as Head Girl and Harry is Head Boy." said Ginny dreamily. It sounded like a plunger had been removed. Ron had somehow detached himself from Hermione.

"WHAT! Potter's Head Boy?! Is he Ginny? Is he really?" said an infuriated Ron. Meanwhile Hermione was astounded that Harry had been picked and Susan over herself.

"And Susan Bones? How did she get the position" asked a angry Hermione.

"Well, Susan scored Oustanding's in all her subjects except Potions and Herbology, but she got a high Exceeds Expectations in them, she is friendly with everyone, everyone likes her, even the Slytherins and she is admired by alot of people." said Luna coming out of her daze then going straight back in.

"Well Harry is Head Boy and that... Woman! Is Head Girl... She had her hands all over Harry! Harry Potter! How does she get to touch him? They were laughing together she was flirting with him. Cow!" said Ginny loudly.

"Potter's Head Boy..." whispered a angry Ron. Meanwhile, Neville had gone to the Head's compartment at the mention of Harry being Head Boy, he had to get out of there!

Harry who had read through his notes was alerted that someone was coming, hearing a "AGH" he revealed it was Neville, opening the door he pulled Neville through.

"Argh Harry! What is with the security and wow! You've changed! said Neville noticing how tall and imposing he was and what he was wearing.

"Why thanks Neville. The security is for secrecy and crazy girls called" began Harry, but he was cut off by Neville.

"Ginny?" interrupted Neville, amused.

"How did you know?" asked Harry curiously.

"She was talking about you for five minutes, now no offence I like you Harry, but Ginny kept going on about seeing you in the summer and stuff"

"None taken Neville, you know it sounds funny but I think she actually is crazy about me, she runs over to me when I was shopping, today she trapped me so I had to make an excuse I mean did you see her when she got back?" he asked Neville.

"I know her makeup was down her face, not that it helps. I mean she isn't the prettiest, she's a bit to skinny and her personality isn't that great." said Neville offhandedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"The boys she was dating, she was using them to sidetrack until you got around to her, and sort of used them to practice until she got better. If you know what I mean..." muttered a embarrassed Neville.

"Wha...? Ugh! No! That's awful!" said Harry disgusted.

"And she was awful at it apparantly" but judging Ron and his kissing abilities it doesn't surprise me." laughed Neville. Looking at a confused Neville.

"He drools over her, literally when kissing I'm surprised they don't stop halfway and use a Drying Charm." They both laughed at this and got on to trivial topics, O.W.L results, Neville got a O in Defence and to his delight and horror Potions. He had to pick it to gain his Herbology scholarship after Seventh year.

"Who do you think will be the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher?" asked Neville.

"Someone good. You'll see." Replied Harry, quickly changing the topic to quidditch. After a bit of talk Neville said he was going to try for a position this year but didn't know which one yet.

"Well as captain, I say any you want, even mine. I'm to big for Seeker now, I'm going for one of the vacant chaser positions I think" said Harry.

"Your Quidditch Captain? Awesome! Well I have an old Cleansweep but it isn't that good, might as Nan to get me a Nimbus, their cheap now because of the Firebolt, you have a Firebolt don't you Harry?" asked Neville.

"Well Dumbledore said he lost it so I got a new broom you know The Strike?" said Harry trying to be as casual as possible.

"But league teams don't have them, there for the elite, can you handle it, no offence but they are quick!" said Neville, trying not to offend Harry.

"Been on it a few time and it's so good, total control. It is good." said Harry. With that Susan came back in/

"Congratulations on getting Head Girl Susan!" said Neville. Susan Bones had always been kind to Neville when other where mean.

"Oh thanks! Just been talking to Hannah about you!" Teased Susan.

"Stop it!" said a now blushing Neville. With this new topic Harry dove into what was - The Hogwarts Gossip Reel. After twenty minutes Harry suggested to Susan to go fetch some people.

Now it was Harry, Neville, Susan and now Hannah, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Justin where all in the compartment. They we're all laughing and talking about nothing important. Harry felt relaxed, it was the best journey to Hogwarts he could remember, nothing annoying about, no pressure, it was sunny and warm but because of a Vent Charm and a Constant Cool Charm that Harry had done.

By now however everyone was looking for Harry Potter, no-one seemed to know where he was, the trolley came and Harry opened the door and bought everything on the trolley gave a bag of Galleons to the lady and closed it without anyone seeing him. They were all thankful for his generosity and offered to reimburse him but he politely declined.

"Is it to cramped in here for anyone?" asked Harry.

"Well now you mention it, for a five person compartment with ten in it" joke Justin. Harry pulled out his wand and expanded the compartment, inadvertently over-doing it so it was four times the original size.

"We could almost play a game of football in here!" said Dean Thomas. Everyone but Justin and Harry looked puzzled. Harry mentally noted football as an activity for the school perhaps.

"Well instead of football or whatever it's called... how about Truth or Dare?" asked Parvati.

Everyone nodded and settled down to play and establish the rules. After all, They where only Halfway There, Halfway To Hogwarts That Is.


	13. Rest Of The Journey and More!

OK! I don't know if any readers like Truth Or Dare, but I personally like reading such scenes. I agree it is a bit early in the school year to play the game but it forms relationships later on in the book. If anyone doesn't like Truth or Dare scenes then skip this chapter because it is all that is here. Just the truth and dare game.

Also I know I implicated a Harry/Tonks theme, now it may seem a little more Harry/Susan I know this! If you want to find out what happens read on!

WAUZI - I know that their are 5th and 6th Year Prefects making it 16 students and then i guess that only Head Boy and Head Girl in seventh year. I've changed the prefect amounts and indeed the return date to suit my plans and story-line. Sorry for the confusion. x

Makotochi - Beaver and Weasel had no clue who Head Boy and Head Girl was.

Truth Or Dare!

"Okay so everyone agrees the following rules, no kissing the same sex and that's it! Haha right now I have a bottle somewhere. (Harry retrieves bottle from bag). Let's play!

Harry went first and spun the bottle, landing on Parvati.

"Parvati, I dare you to... kiss... Seamus" said Harry. Seamus seemed disappointed he didn't say "with tongues". Parvati pecked Seamus on the cheek and spun it landing on Neville.

"Neville! This is a truth. Who do you fancy?" Neville mumbled a name.

"Sorry didn't hear that!" sung Parvati.

"Hannah" muttered Neville blushing furiously. Hannah to began to blush but was smiling. Neville span the bottle landing on Harry.

"Harry! Who do you fancy?" asked Neville laughing.

"Susan she's gorgeous." said Harry smiling at everyone. Ignoring the stunned faces, he spun it and it landed on Susan.

"Ah! Susan who do you fancy?" smiled Harry.

"You Mr.Potter because your so god damn sexy!" she looked at him smiling. Harry loved the game they were playing. Even though their was attraction between them they were messing about trying to unnerve the rest of them. Susan spun the bottle next landing on Dean.

"Dean. I dare you to walk to the end of the train then run back but when your running back you have to... shout all the way, just a noise no words in-particular." They all laughed at how ridiculous he would look. Harry said the password and Dean walked off a few minutes later they all heard a distant noise, it started to get louder, Harry opened the door for Dean to dive in. People by now could hear him coming and opened their compartment doors.

Dean dove into the doorway nearly hitting Seamus, Harry sealed the door quickly and they all started laughing loudly at the panting, crimson faced Dean who was to laughing along. Reaching out slowly and spinning the bottle it landed on Hannah.

"Hannah...I dare you to snog Neville but you have to make your turn first then snog him until your truth or dare is completed!" said Dean, now laughing at Hannah's face.

"Alright then." she smiled, spinning the bottle it landed on Padma.

"Padma I dare you to go declare you are Merlin and you are angry to a group of First Years."

With that she dove on Neville, who seemed surprised at first but reciprocated. Padma looked startled but went outside with Parvati to find a group, moments later, screams could be heard followed by loud footsteps, Padma and Parvati ran inside laughing and spluttering. They collapsed onto the floor giggling, no-one noticed that Hannah and Neville were still kissing, regardless of the fact that Padma had come back. After a few seconds they all calmed down and Padma made her turn.

Meanwhile in Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny's compartment;

The sound of Ron and Hermione kissing was attracting a lot of sniggers from passers-by, Ginny was red from the embarrassment of it all an infuriated that not one boy had come to see her, she had been unable to find Harry, going back up to the prefect meeting room to see of he was there. On the way back she heard rumours of a screaming Dean running through the corridors but when she attempted to find her ex-boyfriend her efforts were wasted. She had seen no sixth year boy apart from her brother and Harry.

Michael Corner was hidden by fifth year Ravenclaw, Samantha James, long-time rival when it came to boys. She had everything Ginny wanted, gorgeous legs, tanned skin, pretty face, great figure, nice breasts and light blonde hair that looked sexy no matter the weather. She to harboured a burning desire for Harry Potter but was more subtle and didn't use her boyfriends. She left the compartment after numerous failed attempts at attracting Michael's attention, as she left she swore she could hear laughing coming from the compartment. She headed back to her compartment to change.

"You know you could leave!" said Susan.

"What and miss the show?" smiled Harry.

"Mr.Potter I am not about to change in front of you!" laughed Susan.

"Ms.Bones! Why ever not?" said a surprised Harry.

"Because! You know why" said a laughing Susan.

"See you can't think of a reason!" said a victorious Harry.

"You change in front of me then I will change in front of you" joked Susan.

"Alright then" said Harry.

"Your kidding!" laughed a half-hoping Susan.

"Nope. Ready?" asked Harry. Susan sat down. Harry had an inward smile, raising his arms he brought them down, his suit and jeans disappearing replaced by his school uniform, minus the standard school robe and instead a fine black robe.

"That's not fair! How did you do that?" said a laughing and confused Susan.

"Magic! Now your turn." he joked, continuing "Kidding, if you'd look, you'll see you are changed also." Looking down Susan saw she was indeed in her school uniform.

"How... How did you do that?" she asked.

"I told you magic." he replied.

"Your not going to tell me are you?" said Susan.

"Maybe later." answered Harry. The train was coming to a halt, as Head Boy and Head Girl they got their own carriage up, Susan told Harry that he had to tell the students where to go, but Harry argued saying he didn't want the attention yet.

"Fine then! You wait in the carriage and I'll do it happy?" asked Susan.

"Very! I'm going to flame to the place now. You'll be alright won't you?" said Harry nervously.

"Yes. But you owe me!" said Susan. Harry smiled and picked up his trunk and muggle satchel, shrank them and put them in his pocket, he flamed to were the Thestrals where. He climbed into the Head Boy and Head Girl carriage, he could hear the train screeching to a halt and the chattering of students filled the air. As the carriage for Head Boy and Head Girl was separate he didn't have to worry about people coming past, he could hear Susan directing students to the Thestrals. He overheard various remarks and conversations when an interesting one met his ears.

"See Hermione, that is where me and you should be Head Boy and Head Girls Carriage!" said a angry Ron.

"Did you hear Susan Bones, "Second Year students and above walk straight through the gate to your carriages, they will take you up to the school" That should have been me." said Hermione.

"And where was Harry? Did you see him? Must of gone off the cow..." he couldn't hear them after that because they were out of earshot. Five minutes later Susan came into the carriage.

"Didn't look like hard work!" commented Harry.

"Well it wasn't but it was a bit embarrassing, I had so many people asking me where you were, word must of got out about you being Head Boy." replied Susan.

"So what did you say to them?" asked Harry.

"I said you were doing a preliminary search of the train, but they started to wait for you. I had to force them up with me." said Susan.

"Any faces you know?" asked Harry.

"Ron's little sister, Ron and Hermione but Ron didn't look like he wanted to be there if you don't mind me saying, a few more fifth year students, some people from DA, Samantha James and her friends. Why did you want to know?" teased Susan.

"So I can give them detention for annoying the Head Girl." he smiled.

"Head Boy and Head Girls can't give detentions Harry, they can refer them to a teacher and if the actions are bad enough then detention will be given." said Susan.

"Oh Yeah. I must of forgot." lied Harry.

"Looking forward to this year? Your going to be doing DA right?" asked Susan.

"Depends on the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, but we have Duelling as a class as well. We'll see." said Harry. Harry was thinking about the letter of Dumbledore earlier in the summer, he didn't need or want the lessons with Dumbledore so he would refuse them, but he knew they would ask him about is whereabouts this summer. But he wasn't afraid, he was mentally, physically and magically prepared.

"We're here! Ready Mr. Potter?" teased Susan.

"As i'll ever be" muttered Harry. Following Susan out of the carriage he noticed their carriage was the first their, he walked up to the opening doors to find the Headmaster there.

"Ah Ms. Bones, Mr. Potter. You'll be seated at the teachers table for today but from tomorrow onwards you can sit at your houses table if you want or eat at the teachers table. After tonight's welcoming feast I would like the both of you to come to my office. The password is Puking Pasties." They followed the headmaster up to the table and were seated next to each other on the right hand side of the headmaster.

"Well at least the whole school won't see you tonight" laughed Susan.

"I agree, the way not to have everyones attention is sitting at the teachers table with a big introduction." chuckled Harry.

"What do you think the headmaster wants?" asked Susan, looking nervous.

"I don't know, but I have a few ideas for him. Do you have any?" asked Harry

"Some... Oh here comes the school." pointed Susan. With a groan Harry turned to face them.

He noticed all the students were looking up at the table, a lot of eyes were on Harry, he nodded at a few people from the DA, Ginny was desperately trying to get her attention but he ignored her and started talking to Susan again.

"At least i'll see the Sorting this year, and hear the song" said Harry.

"Oh yeah! You haven't been to many have you?" replied Susan.

"No but there were reasons" Harry laughed.

"Here come the first years" said Susan. A line of small children were walking nervously behind Professor McGonagall.

"Where we that small? asked Harry. Susan sniggered and shushed him.

The hat was brought out; (A/N - I apologise profusely for the following song.)

"This year the song won't be filled with stuff about unity,

I said that last year and there wasn't any.

There shall be no warning of trouble from me,

Or working together is they key.

Instead I will just tell you to work hard,

To be alert and stay on your guard.

You already know the houses of four,

Theirs Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Let us not forget the last house Gryffindor,

For he was my maker and was brave to the core.

But I won't show bias because he wasn't all good,

He was no different from the founders, his wand was still wood.

So now lets commence because I say that's why,

I san your song Headmaster, goodbye.

With that the song was over, and the hat crumpled to look like a normal hat, the hall was shocked, the hat seemed tired that it's efforts were ignored and simply refused to tell them of any upcoming events. The transfiguration teacher moved first and indicated for the first, first year to go and sit on the stool, the hat swallowed his head and after a few seconds shouted.

"Ravenclaw."

It seemed to do this to all first year, no waiting more than three seconds. It was almost as if the hat was shouting the first word that came to it's mind. After

Zachary, Daniel was sorted into Gryffindor. The headmaster got up and said,

"Let's eat."

The food appeared and Harry stabbed a steak and some chips onto his plate, a bottle of butterbeer appeared as well.

"So what do you think that was about?" asked Susan.

"The Hat? I dunno, seemed pissed off though" said Harry.

"I know, it was like it was bored or something." replied Susan.

"Tired. Tired of being ignored." muttered Harry.

"I guess, I mean no-one listens to the warning, maybe if we did work together we would be stronger, silly House Rivalry." said Susan.

"Live Together, Die Alone" whispered Harry.

"What was that?" asked Susan.

"Nothing" said Harry. They went back to the food and just as Harry went to reach for thirds, pudding appeared. He took a few eclairs and chewed them politely. He surveyed the students, he knew what Susan was going to say before she said it.

"Ginny hasn't stopped staring at you" she whispered to him.

"I know, she is weird. She was berating you for talking to me. Nutter! I don't even like her that way." groaned Harry.

"And why is Ron trying to drown Hermione in his saliva?" said a disgusted Susan. She wasn't the only one who had noticed it. Many surrounding them were looking at them with a look of distaste. Neville actually moved to sit next to Dean, where they laughed at Ron and Hermione, who were oblivious to the attention.

At the teachers table Snape didn't know whether to laugh and mock, or shout and be angry, McGonagall was looking at them, appalled and Dumbledore pretended not to notice. Susan and Harry talked a bit more when the pudding disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we are all full, I would like to make some announcements, to First Years and other students the forest is out of bounds, also any material from Zonko's or Weaslys Wizarding Wheezes is prohibited. And no-one is to be out of the common rooms after 10.30. Now other announcements, Head Girl this year is Susan Bones, and Head Boy is Harry Potter" (after much applause the hall settled down). "Alright thank-you, and other news, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts position has been filled by a Professor Tonks and Professor Potter... who will be sharing classes." The last five words were not heard as the hall erupted with applause, there was some booing from the Slytherin Table but otherwise everyone was cheering.

"Duelling classes are mandatory as well, for all students, first year to fourth year are grouped together, fifth year up to seventh year are also grouped, see your schedules tomorrow." (After much whispering Dumbledore continued) "And...and...and, another announcement, as Professor McGonagall is helping with research for certain organisations Professor Harry Potter is also Head of Gryffindor House." said Dumbledore.

"Man he's laying it on thick" Harry said to Susan under the cheering Gryffindor house, Susan laughed.

"Now everyone back to your common rooms" said Dumbledore.

Moments before...

... "the new Defence Against The Dark Arts position has been filled by a Professor Tonks and Professor Potter"...

Ron had frozen, he had heard wrong, Harry was not a Professor as well? He couldn't be, he had stayed motion less until...

"Professor Harry Potter is also Head of Gryffindor House..." This woke Ron up, Potter was Professor AND head of HIS house! Why was Dumbledore being like this, Potter ran away with no warning, no contact. How is he even smart enough to become a teacher.

Hermione to was infuriated beyond belief, how could Harry not tell her?... How did he get the job?... How was he smart enough?... Why was she not asked?... After all she had read the Ministry Approved Guide of professional educational teaching, she knew the best, proven methods to teaching. And he was also he of the house!

Ginny Weasly on the other hand only processed the fact in a way that it meant more time with Harry, classes with him... she waited for him outside the hall but when she looked back the hall was empty. She stalked off to the common room.

Meanwhile in Dumbledores office.

"Now you've set up the rota haven't you, have you any ideas for this year at all?" said Dumbledore.

"Well I thought of an idea during the feast, you know you want house unity? Well alot of students are friends with students from other houses. Why not have a lot of little tables and then people can sit together, strengthen the houses." said Harry. Dumbledore looked thunderstruck.

"Well... it would be controversial but it may work. I'll think about it Mr. Potter. Anything else?"

"Dances and events" said Susan. "Halloween Ball, Christmas Part, New Years Party, Easter Party and Leaving Party's. Then we could have competitions or events at Hogwarts." said Susan.

"Like?..." asked Dumbledore. Susan looked stuck, Harry decided to jump in.

"Football, we could set up leagues or just play friendlies, it's a muggle game" explained Harry.

"Well if you two are serious then ask the staff to help with anything and inform them" said Dumbledore. Harry and Susan turned to leave.

"Mr. Potter could you please wait?" said Dumbledore.

"Susan you go to the dormitories I'll meet you there." Susan nodded but he knew she would wait.

"Now Harry, where have you been this summer you have had me and everyone worried." said Dumbledore, hints of disappointment in his voice.

"I've been away" replied Harry.

"But where Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Somewhere where you and your Order obviously couldn't find me." said Harry.

"Well I was going to have Tonks and Kingsley train you, but now your here I suppose we can catch up. We are to have three lessons a week, Monday, Wednesday and Saturdays..." he was interrupted.

"No!" said Harry firmly.

"What do you mean my boy?" asked a confused Dumbledore. Obviously not used to being told no. Thought Harry.

"I mean no. No lessons with you or anyone else except my teachers at indicated lesson times." said Harry, again firmly.

"Harry you need training and preparation..." Once again he was interrupted.

"Professor, look at me. I have been training intensely and could most definitely defeat you in a duel, I take my training seriously. I should have done it along time ago." said Harry.

"Harry. You need to train. You are not powerful enough to..." but he was silenced. His wand was taken from his grasp and he was forced down. But how?

Harry had waved his hand and silenced the Headmaster, another flick and wave he was wandless and bound to the chair.

"Not powerful Professor? I seem to have you captive with minimal effort. As I said before I take my training seriously." With that Harry released his spells and turned to open the door.

"What now Mr. Potter? Trapped? Now as I said you will train with me starting tomorrow understand?" shouted Dumbledore. Thinking he had scared the Gryffindor he looked at Harry in the eyes. Harry felt a push on his mental defences, using an obscure trick so his opponent would think he had broken through into his mind. He felt the "barrier" break.

Dumbledore feeling temporarily victorious was about to search through his memories but was thrown out. Hitting the wall he looked at Harry in wonderment.

"Bye Dumblebore" said Harry. He flamed to the other side of the door, touched Susan and flamed to the fifth floor.

"Where are our dormitories?" he asked.

"They are... Next to the third floor prefect bathroom, the password is Hoggy Warty Hogwarts." laughed Susan.

"We are so changing that" said Harry. He flamed them to the room.

How had Harry Potter escaped? It wasn't apparationn he didn't recognise it at all, he rubbed his back and sat back with a glass of firewhisky thinking of ways to talk to Mr. Potter.

"Wow! Nice!" said Harry. The room in which they were stood in was the size of the Gryffindor Common Room but had neutral colours of cream.

"I know, I'm going to check my room." said Susan.

"Me too" muttered Harry.

His room was the size of the the fifth year dormitory, he had a huge bed, bookcases and best of all a big space on the wall opposite the bed so he could put the television up. Susan came through.

"Same as mine" smiled Susan.

"Well I have to go address my house..." said Harry.

"Wait before you go..." she hit him in the stomach.

"That's for not telling me you weren't a professor." she laughed.

"Careful. Hitting a teacher is against rules, I think. I don't want to give you detention" he laughed at her mock outraged look and flashed to the Fat Lady Portrait.

"Mr.Potter it will be a shame you are not here this year" said the Fat Lady.

"Well Miss I will visit." Giving the password he climbed through the portrait. The common room fell silent at the new incomer. A squeal and a plunger noise followed by panting were made. He looked at Ron and Hermione whose face was covered in Ron. Ugh. He thought.

"Right Gryffindors, welcome back and to those who have come here this year. Hello. I am Professor Potter, nice name I know. Well the usual talk about don't break rules, if I find you I won't be that pleased but I'll give you five minutes to get back to the common room. If your not I'll know so don't think you can outsmart me. As Quidditch Captain I am going to make tryouts for Sunday hopefully, I'll put a notice up anyway. I think that's it. Any questions?

"Where are your glasses?" asked a fourth year.

"Gone and not coming back. Why don't you like my gorgeous green eyes? he joked sarcastically.

"Why have you changed so much? asked a seventh year lad.

"I trained over the holidays.: Harry replied.

"How is it you get to be Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, Head of House and Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher?" screamed a red Ron.

"Now if I didn't know any better Mr. Weasly I'd say you just shouted at a teacher. And! Your head of house no less." said Harry cooly.

"Your not the head of house. This is MY house! My rules! Your to thick to be a teacher and Head Boy and you don't know enough about quidditch!" yelled Ron. He had walked closer to Harry during his little speech.

"Well Mr. Weasly, I scored the highest mark ever recorded in my O.W.L DADA, I am certainly am smart enough to be Head Boy and I know more about Quidditch than you do. And I would be careful who you speak to. As your Head of House and a teacher I can give you detention and as Quidditch Captain I can kick you off the team!" said Harry.

"YOU CAN"T DO THAT! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!" bellowed Ron.

"Let me check with the Head of House... Nope he's fine with it. Your off the team. Feel free to try out with the rest on Sunday Mr. Weasly." said Harry who had walked closer to Ron.

"NO! That's not fair! Why... why... NO!" Ron couldn't string enough word and made to hit Harry. With lightning quick reactions he raised his arm, blocking his arm. Ron made to hit him with his other arm. Harry caught his fist halfway, determined to cause some pain he went to knee Harry in the balls, Harry sidestepped and flipped Ron over onto his back on the floor.

"Hitting is one thing, but to resort to kicking a man in the balls, that's low Ron." said Harry.

"ARGH! Rictusempra!" yelled Ron. Harry whose back was turned rolled and wandlessly summoned his wand.

"A second year spell Mr. Weasly? I'm almost insulted. What have you been doing all summer? Detention with me next week, all of next week, if you do not come to these I will arrange it so you serve detention for a month under Professor Snape. And for Merlin's sake learn how to kiss, Hermione almost drowned during dinner, it was disgusting." With laughter around the common room Harry exited. Ginny Weasly ran through the portrait after him and jumped on him.

"We're alone now...' breathed Ginny trying to get to his face.

"What the... What are you doing Ms. Weasly?" said Harry pushing her off him.

"We're alone, we can be together now!" she made to jump on him but Harry pushed her away.

"Harry admit it you like me. You've saved yourself for me. I love you too..." She tried to grab him.

"Ginny what is wrong with you?" he asked her. By now, quite a congregation was happening at the portrait.

"Harry we don't have to play games you can claim me now!" screamed Ginny.

"Ginny, I am not playing games, I don't like you." said Harry.

"Stop fooling around Harry and tell me in front of these people how much you love me." she said.

"Ginny... I don't like you! I don't love you!" said Harry slowly.

"Harry it's alright to be afraid of admitting your feelings to me but I won't laugh. You don't have to save yourself..." Harry cut her off.

"I AM NOT SAVING MYSELF FOR ANYONE! Over the summer I had great sex all night with a gorgeous young hairdresser called Abby from London, I do not in anyway like you, I have no romantic interest in you what so ever. I mean, you use boys to get better so you can hopefully do that to me one day, Your to skinny, you have a bad personality, you get jealous way to easily, your hot tempered and to honest I don't find you attractive. So understand this. Me and you. Never. EVER. Going to happen! Now go to your dormitory before I give you detention Ms. Weasly!" Harry had half shouted this, the entire Gryffindor had heard it. Ginny looked confused.

"But..."

"NEVER!!" yelled Harry.

"Owned" muttered someone from the stairs, Ginny made her way up slowly. Reddening at the comments made. A scream from inside diverted everyones attention. Harry ran up the stairs but heard the screeches from Hermione.

"RON! WILL YOU NOT DROOL OVER ME WHEN KISSING IT MAKES ME FEEL SICK! GOD YOU TASTE DISGUSTING! UGH! GET OFF ME! WE"RE THROUGH"

"But baby, I kiss good, your not going to listen to Potter are you?" asked Ron.

"Ron! You are a bad kisser! It feels awful. Goodbye Ronald." with that Hermione went up the stairs, Ron was being stared at by all the Gryffindor House, then they all started laughing at him. Harry chuckled and flamed to his room. Susan was still there.

"Harry! Oh! You scared me! Why are you laughing?" asked Susan, he told her everything that happened. And they were both laughing, she watched Harry set his stuff up, he got his favourite books out and put them in the bookcase, got his alarm clock and placed it on the side cabinet. He got all his clothes out and divided them into muggle and wizarding, placing them in the wardrobe.

"Are you going to watch me move all my stuff all night?" Harry asked.

"Why?" asked Susan.

"Because the next thing is pretty big." With that he took out his fourty-eight inch HD LCD television and put a strong sticking charm on the back, placing it on the wall, then taking his Xbox out he connected them and turned them both on. To his delight they worked.

He then took out his writing instruments for the year and placed them on the desk.

"What are they?" asked Susan pointing to a thick hard-covered notebook and a few ball points and fountain pen.

"It's what muggles use, I write alot better with these than a quill and parchment." he said to her. Now he had finished unpacking he collapsed onto Susan.

"Harry!" she laughed.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded, giving an angry but fake stare.

Harry shrugged, "You looked comfy" he laughed. He turned on the T.V and Harry and Susan fell asleep on his bed.


	14. Saturday

Review - 21, Hits - 9088 ?? R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!

Just so everyone knows, this story is like a modern Harry Potter story so this year would be the school year of 2007 for example.

On with the chapter.

Harry woke up fully clothed and tangled up in his robes, Susan was holding him, her head buried on his chest. The smell of bacon filled the air.

"Mr. Harry, Dobby has brought you breakfast in bed!" squeaked an unseen elf. Harry jolted from the surprise, making Susan wake up as well.

"Harry what is it? Oh! Is that bacon?" asked Susan to Dobby.

"Yes Ms. Bones, I makes you bacon sandwiches so you can eat here." said Dobby.

"Well thanks Dobby" said Harry.

"Yes, thanks Dobby." said Susan.

"No problems, your schedules for this year are on the table, if you want any thing else just say Dobby" and with that the House Elf left.

"Who was that?" asked Susan.

"He is a...old friend of mine." said Harry, grabbing a sandwich. Susan got one also and they spent a few minutes eating the plate of sandwiches, as Susan took the last one, the plate re-filled.

"This is my last one, I'm going to shower." said Susan after swallowing a mouthful of bread a bacon. Harry on the other hand made headway in the second plateful he had, putting the music channel on the television on just sitting back in bed. He needed to go for a run so he vanished the plate and waited for his breakfast to settle, amazingly Susan hadn't come back yet and it had been over thirty minutes. Harry put the Xbox on and played FIFA 2008 until she came in.

"Took you long enough!" said Harry, who paused the game.

"Well a girls got to look good, what are you going to do today?"

"Physical training, running and swimming. But around Hogwarts." replied Harry.

"Well I am going meeting some friends, I will see you later" said Susan.

"You better!" smiled Harry, he pulled on some Nike Sweats, a short-sleeved Nike top which showed his snake tattoo on his left forearm and the Lily on his neck, settling his hair down and pulling a hat on over his hair he headed down to the lake. Spotting Madam Hooch going into the hall, he remembered he wanted tryouts on Sunday.

"Madam Hooch, can I book the Quidditch Pitch on Sunday for Gryffindor Tryouts?" he asked her.

"Certainly Professor Potter, how is ten in the morning until three in the afternoon for you?" she asked him.

"Plenty of time thanks Madam Hooch" he said and walked down to the lake, it was around ten in the morning now, some student were getting up, some still in a deep sleep but their were some out on the grounds running around. It was a chilly morning but the sunlight felt warm against the skin, Harry ignoring the looks from many of the students began stretching near the edge of the lake, he wondered how far around the lake was, he didn't want to push himself. Seeing Hagrid heading of from his hut he shouted him.

"Hagrid! Do you know the distance of the lake if you were to run around it?" asked Harry.

"Well 'Arry, I think it's round three quarters of a mile, sorry I have to go up to the school. I'm famished." Hagrid left Harry who was working out how many times he had to run around it to equate up to the nine miles he wanted to run.

"If I run around it twelve and a half and I'll swim from the other end and do five lengths of the lake." he mumbled. Summoning his speakers from his room and a music player he switched it on, he forgot he had left it on full volume and the noise of his workout music reverberated round Hogwarts, Harry was shocked, the noise was very loud and he tried to push a button, but he pressed next track. It had been playing for seven seconds now, long enough to wake everyone in Hogwarts up.

"Silencio!" he yelled. The music player stopped immediately. Looking up he saw the students on the grass looking at him, and a group of people was gathering at the doorway, he could see some faces in the window. He guessed he had to apologise and cast a Sonorous on himself.

"Sorry for the noise Hogwarts!" his voice magnified hundreds of time swept across Hogwarts, he heard some laughter and cast Quietus on himself. Pausing the music he used the counter-curse so it would play music, turning the volume down, it was still loud but only people on the grass could here it and even then they could easily hear each other over it.

He started to run around the lake, hearing the music on the other side of the lake clearly he quickened his pace. Around six laps in, people started to walk down towards the lake, (Just what I need - thought Harry), he ran past a small group of students who looked to be in third-year, by the time he came back around the amount had easily tripled. Some were looking at the speakers intently. As he came back around for the ninth lap he noticed Malfoy glaring at him.

"Don't touch the speakers!" he barked at a fourth year whose hand was reaching out, tenth lap in he was sweating from the sunlight. He took his now sticking top of and threw it where his speakers were, he heard many adoring voices and whistles. (Only two and a half more now - He thought). He started looking at the lake now, he knew what was in it, but at the other end of the lake he wandlessly cast a strong creature repelling spell that would ward of even the squid.

He only had two more to go now, glancing to the opposite end he amused at the sight, easily seventy students had come down, and a stream of black specks walking down. As he ran past the students for the last time we started to prepare for the lake, he didn't know how cold it would be. As he neared the other end he switched his clothes to brightly coloured Hawaiian swimming shorts, he reached the end of the lake and walked into the lake. It was cold, but a pleasant cold, he knew that his body would adjust to it and it would feel like warm water soon enough, diving underneath the sweat was washed away from his face and back, the cool water was shocking for a moment but he swam on. He heard a couple of gasps as he rose but ignored them, swimming effortlessly to the other side, he came to the end quicker than he thought he would and curved round, he had felt a few prods against his repel shield he knew he would be safe. No creature could get within twenty feet of him, carrying on his front-stroke until his final lap, where he began swimming hard, his speed increasing. Swimming was more tiring than running but it improved fitness better, as he came to the end he noticed even more students had come down. Reaching the edge, he waved his arm and he was dry and warm immediately, switching into tracksuits and a Osaka top he grabbed his speakers and turned to go when;

"Snake! You filthy snake!" Ron Weasly was storming down the grass pointing a finger at him.

"Ron, do you need further embarrassment?" he asked the red-head.

"How can you be a Gryffindor when you have a picture of a snake on your arm?" Ron yelled at him.

"You'll find that it is a tattoo, and what I put on my skin in nobodies business but my own" said Harry.

"Potter you have a snake on you, that is a Slytherin mark, not something a real Gryffindor would have!" said a pompous Ron.

"The snake on my arm has no reference to me being a Slytherin, now move out of my way!" Harry half-yelled.

"No! Not until you step down as Head Boy, Quidditch Captain and Professor and Head of House which are rightfully my positions!" yelled Ron who stepped to him.

"Ron you already have detention with me, do not make it a second week!" said Harry.

"You can't put me in detention!" screamed Ron.

"I think you'll find as the Professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts, I can. Now move out of the way so I can go finish my training!" said Harry who walked closer to Ron.

"Back down Potter! Gryffindor is my house! You have no authority over me what so ever." Ron pushed Harry, who don't move instead Ron more bounced of Harry.

"Ten points of Gryffindor." yelled Harry.

"ARGH! NO!" screamed Ron who ran at Harry. Harry sidestepped Ron at the last second, Ron who had made to dive on Harry flew through the air and onto the ground.

"Ronald stop it!" screamed Hermione who had just joined the commotion.

"Hermione, thank merlin. Back me up! He has a...a...a thing on his skin. Look it's a snake." said Ron.

"Wh...? But that's a Slytherin mark! Harry..." but Harry interrupted her.

"Ms. Granger, you will call me Professor or Sir, I have not allowed you to use my first name have I, now the snake maybe a symbol of Slytherin but, on my skin it has a more personal meaning than a Hogwarts house!" with that he left. Going up to the Gryffindor Common Room to place a notice for Quidditch Tryouts and then back to his room to catch up on magical training.

After a few hours he came out of his trunk and collapsed on his bed, summoning Dobby for a re-fillable plate of chips, a re-fillable glass of lemonade and a few muffins for dessert. Susan came in after her dinner.

"Hey, heard about your little tiff with the prat Ron Weasly. Sounded funny." she teased.

"Where were you? I was surprised you weren't their to have a glimpse of my body." smiled Harry. Susan laughed at him.

"Hey you looked at you schedule yet?" she asked him.

"Nope but I will now" he said. Grabbing his schedule he looked at it.

(A/N - OK now in contrary to whatever I have written Harry has taken the following classes;

Defense Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Duelling)

Monday.

Period 1 - Free

Period 2 - Teaching - 5th Year, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Period 3 - Transfiguration, Lunch

Period 4 - Charms

Period 5 - Teaching 7th Year, all houses.

Tuesday.

Period 1 - Free

Period 2 - Teaching - Teaching - 3rd Year - Slytherin and Ravenclaw

Period 3 - Teaching - 1st Year, Slytherin Ravenclaw

Lunch

Period 4 - Teaching - 2nd Year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

Period 5 - Charms

Wednesday.

Period 1 - Transfiguration

Period 2 - Teaching - 2nd Year, Gryffindor and Slytherin

Period 3 - Teaching - 5th Year, Slytherin and Hufflepuff

Lunch

Period 4 - Free

Period 5 - Teaching - 4th Year Slytherin and Hufflepuff

Thursday.

Period 1 - Free

Period 2 - Transfiguration

Period 3 -Charms

Lunch

Period 4 - Teaching 6th Year, all houses

Period 5 - Teaching - 1st Year, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

Friday.

Period 1 - Teaching - 7th Year, all houses

Period 2 - Teaching - 4th Year, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Period 3 - Teaching - 3rd Year, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

Lunch

Period 4 - Free

Period 5 - Teaching 6th Year, all houses

Mr.Potter, you will note 6th Year and Seventh Year have two classes a week, this is to focus on the N.E.W.T years. Homework for all classes must be set at least twice a month. Free periods can be for marking, planning or indeed anything. Mandatory Dueling classes are Saturday morning, ten until twelve. You will also be running and participating in these.

All classes are in the same room all year, on the First floor.

"Wow! Packed schedule" said Susan.

"I suppose but it'll be manageable, I'm doing the lesson with Tonks and Dumbledore said I can drop as teacher any time, or just skip teaching for a week to catch up. But i won't need to!" said Harry.

For the rest of the day Harry stayed in his room, talking with Susan and playing Xbox, he had dinner in his room but decided to go and talk to Neville. Luckily Ron was still eating so he could avoid more confrontation.

"Hey Neville, tomorrow what positions are your trying out for?" he asked Neville.

"Beater and Keeper" said Neville.

"Alright then" said Harry who turned to leave.

"You know Harry, there will be alot of people there tomorrow." said Neville.

"I know, I'm going to run everyone through a rigorous exercise and then move on to the Quidditch, should be fun." said Harry.


	15. Quidditch Tryouts and Meeting Samantha

11580 hits - 28 reviews :O

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

!!

Chapter 15 - Sunday.

Harry woke up feeling refreshed, as he went to sit up Dobby appeared suddenly with a plateful of sausages, bacon and egg and a pile of sliced bread on another dish, glancing at his alarm clock he noticed he had an hour before he had to be on the pitch to meet potential players. As Cootes and Peakes had not been impressive as beaters he had opted for a full team tryout, so with three chasers, two beaters a seeker and a keeper to find he had to really test all candidates to find the best team possible. The weather outside looked positive, not a cloud in the sky and pale sunshine draping across Hogwarts casting long shadows across the grounds.

Finishing his breakfast he showered and changed into his quidditch robes, grabbing his new broom he flamed onto the pitch and started to warm up, flying round the pitch, trying to ignore practicing dives and opting for difficult chaser moves he had nearly perfected whilst in the time room. After a while he noticed some people coming down and dived steeply, pulling up near the pitch entrance. Many had not changed and some had resorted to borrowing school brooms, ordering them to go and change and meet outside as quick as possible he went to retrieve the balls from the cupboard.

At ten, around fourty people had turned up, quite a crowd had built up in the stands, Harry noticed Susan and her friends as well as various other girls, a really hot blonde was waving at him, he waved back and she smiled. Ginny glared up at them all, she was trying for Chaser, she hadn't really listened to Harry the other night, she knew she could convince him. Harry started speaking.

"Alright now..." he was interrupted by red-faced Ron Weasly who made his way to the front of the group with a smirk on his face, looking at Harry with mad eyes.

"As I was saying, before we start I want all of you do drop your brooms, we're going for a quick four mile run. Those who don't make it back here in twenty five three can go back and change, just lap the pitch twelve times." Harry set off, many looked reluctant and confused. Realising Harry wasn't joking they sped off, Ron sprinted to catch up to Harry. But his sprint was Harry's easy pace.

After two laps stamina was showing on many people who had slowed down significantly, others were panting and gasping. There were around twenty five still struggling to make it. Harry finished in sixteen minutes, he had everyone but Neville, Katie, a fourth year whose name he thought was Patrick and a fifth year girl called Charlotte. They finished at roughly the same time between nineteen and twenty minutes. A group finished just under twenty three, they sadly consisted of Ron and Ginny, most of the group collapsed on to the floor exhausted, panting, sweating streams and gulping down air. After Harry had finished he was looking at everyones brooms, a few Nimbus's, most people who had brought there own were Cleansweeps.

Overall twenty one people finished, Harry passed around a piece of parchment and asked them to write there names and position or positions they wanted to try out for.

"Can I ask...what was the point...in that?" gasped a maroon Ron.

"If your not fit enough to run your not fit enough to play quidditch." replied Harry.

Harry received the parchment back,

Three people wanted to try keeper, eleven for chasers, seven for beaters and five for seekers. He set up tests whilst waiting for everyone to catch there breath.

Conjuring a bucket of black golf balls for the seekers to catch. He would simply throw them each ten golf balls, some in their reach others they would have to dive for.

Beaters to would hit small footballs at a moving target. Throwing them the ball ten times. The couple with the most hits would be the new beaters.

Keepers would block shots against the tryout chasers, five shots a chaser on each keeper.

Chasers would be marked on how many shots they scored on a keeper and then the better candidates would do passing drills.

Deciding to test the beaters first he sent everyone into the stands, conjuring a person sized cutout made of wood he enchanted it to act on it's own accord and make random movements so he could concentrate on throwing balls to potential beaters. Cootes and Peakes were their still, Neville and Seamus as well as two weak looking fifth year boys and a second year girl.

Starting off with the second year girl, she missed the throw four time, she only hit the target once, the rest went either behind her or fell before the target. One shot though sailed into the stands hitting an unsuspecting third year on the head, knowing she hadn't done well she simply went and got changed. Cootes and Peakes did better than he thought, both hitting nine out of ten, with six hits to Peakes and five to Cootes with Cootes being a bit more powerful. Seamus and the fifth year hit the target eight times, both smashing it three times causing Harry to repair the target. Neville came up and hit it eight times also, shattering the target on six occasions and cracking it the other two.

Cootes and Peakes went away and Harry told the fifth year, Seamus and Neville to wait until the end. Seekers were up next, three first years, a fifth year boy called Nathan and a confident third year. Harry successfully hit all the first years with the golf balls, they didn't catch a single golf ball, one did but he was so surprised he dropped it. The third year did well until not pulling out of a dive on his ninth attempt, up till then he had caught eight of them but had to go to Madam Pomfrey because he was feeling dizzy. The fifth year came up, he caught them all, he had excellent reflexes. On his seventh he dodged the golf ball as it was going for his head and pulled away whilst upside down. (Impressive - thought Harry)

Harry put keepers at either end of the goals, trusting Nathan to count one of them. The first keepers were not troubled by the first chasers who didn't reach the goalposts with their attempts. Harry told them straight away to stop and go get changed, the next two were much the same, cutting the chaser amount to seven, including Harry himself. At the moment it was Ron and a third year in goal. Having not been tested yet Harry called the next pair, Ron was showing off resulting in him being hit in the head with the ball. A few cheers came up from the crowd. The chasers had scored one at Ron's end and three at the third years end. With five chasers left, Ginny Weasly and Colin Creevy came to the air, Ginny was trying to catch Harry's attention with her skills, she was alright scoring three against Ron, Colin succeeded in scoring none against the third year. Dean Thomas and Katie Bell rose next, Katie trouncing the third year to the point were he was in tears, Harry told him to go and change, Neville came up to the net now.

With Ron and Neville in net, and Harry still to try out he opted for Ron, Ron eager to show Harry up showed his eagerness by rushing to Harry on the first attempt, Harry simply lobbed Ron with the ball sailing through the middle hoop. Keeping close to the hoops now Harry flew into the area diagonally right so that Ron would think he would be going for the hoop on his left. As Harry came across he threw it behind him resulting in it going through the right hoop with Ron still thinking Harry had the Quaffle he was amazed to find that he didn't have it after flying straight through the area. On the third attempt Harry simply threw it from thirty yards as hard as he could, Ron scampered to get out of the way of the Quaffle narrowly missing his head. Fourth attempt came with Harry flinging himself of his broom and throwing it whilst flipping over, going through the right hoop and hitting Ron hard on the back and it going into the left hoop. A completely legal move. Ron shouted and argued that it wasn't allowed but Harry just came for his last attempt. As he entered the area Ron dashed out, arms flailing Harry threw the ball over Ron, Ron instead went for Harry who had gone underneath him, turning on his broom so he was dangling upisde down, the Quaffle came, Harry kicked it and it hit the inside of the middle ring and went in. Everyone was cheering madly at the display of pure athleticism. Harry however went to confront Ron.

"What the hell was that last one about Weasly!" roared Harry, now on the ground with Ron sitting on a bench.

"What?" yelled Ron back.

"You ignored the ball and went to tackle me!" shouted Harry.

"No I didn't!" argued Ron.

"Well you must have the worst reactions ever! Which one is it?" said Harry heatedly. Harry waited but Ron didn't answer.

"Get to the air, me and Dean will go against you, Ginny and Katie against Neville" said Harry.

"Alright, chasers work together whichever keeper conceded ten first is out of the running." Nathan counted the goals as they came, Neville had left his first year broom skills behind him and was throwing himself at the quaffle, using his broom to save the shots as well. Ron on the other hand was being showed up, Harry and Dean were working excellently together with fluent movements and passing which made it even harder to catch. Ginny was hogging the Quaffle to the point were Katie had to take the Quaffle of her to shoot, something she wasn't happy about.

As Ron conceded his tenth Neville conceded his third.

"So Neville, beater or keeper?" asked Harry.

"Well I reall hurt my arm playing beater, plus there are two equally talented other candidates for beater so am going to take keeper." said Neville. Ron started shooting profanaties at Harry, Neville and everyone else.

"How can the bumbling git get the spot? It isn't fair, he got the easier chasers..." Ron continued his tirade but that reminded Harry about the Chaser spots.

"Oh and chaser are myself, Miss. Katie Bell and Dean Thomas." announced Harry. Ginny went red with rage and stormed off much to the pleasure of Harry, Katie and the sexy blonde girl and her friends who cheered and giggled. Meanwhile Ron was still ranting, swinging his broom around, that was when Harry noticed his broom. Harry went over and snatched Ron's broom off him.

"Hey what are you doing! That's my broom!" shouted Ron indignantly who made to start towards Harry.

"Neville, you can have my old broom, it's a Firebolt." said Harry, who had a danerous look in his eyes. Neville took it and decided to talk to him later, Harry looked furious at Ron.

"NO! That's my broom! Mine!" screamed Ron, who made towards Neville, Harry speared Ron to the ground. Many cheers went up from around the grounds.

"That was my broom! Given to me to my godfather! How dare you...you little wanker! I don't know how I'm not pummeling the shit out of you right now. Get out of my sight!" said Harry, each word dripping malice. Ron scrambled to get up, only succeeding in falling into the ground again.

"Alright team! Nathan as seeker, Neville is keeper, myself, Katie and Dean as chasers and is it Kyle? Kyle as seeker, I'll post dates of training and don't worry I'm not going to be crazy on training, twice a week that's all" said Harry. He headed of up to the school. As he exited the pitch, the sexy blonde girl walked over to him.

"Hi! I'm Samantha," she said cheerfully.

"Hi Samantha, I'm Harry" said Harry warmfully.

"That was awful what that Ron Weasly did to you" said Samantha.

"It's over with now." Harry grinned.

"Is your shoulder not hurting from when you tackled him?" she asked.

"No not at all. I'm a big boy." he teased.

"I'm sure you are...so what else are you doing today?" she asked him.

"I don't know yet...aren't you going out with Michael Corner?" he asked her.

"I was, but yesterday he told me he cheated on me on holiday. So nothing, but I was hoping if you could help me get ahead in some of my classes, I know you did the DA and I've struggled with Defence because of the lousy teachers...please" she flashed him a smile.

"Sure, give me twenty minutes, I'll meet you outside the library, don't worry we aren't going there" he said.

"Alright then, see you in twenty minutes." she gave an almost teasing wave away.

Once alone in a corridor, Harry flamed away into his dormitory to find Susan playing Xbox.

"OH! Harry! Do you have to do that?" she asked him.

"What and miss that face?" he teased. Showering and coming out with a towel wrapped around him. To find Susan still there.

"You know you could leave while I changed." he said mockingly.

"And miss the show?" she raised her eyebrow. Playing her bluff he undid his towel and dropped one side of it.

"Alright, alright fine! I'll go!" she protested, covering her eyes.

"No matter changed!" he announced. Wearing black combats and a patterned white top that was tight in him. It had "Respect" written on it graffiti, pulling some adidas trainers on.

Susan gasped. She could see the outline of more tattoos.

"Just how many have you got?" she asked.

"Tattoos? Seven!" he said. Heading out to the painting.

"And where are you going?" she asked, raisin an eyebrow.

"Meting a fifth year, Samantha, hot blonde. Needs help in defence, as a educator I have to do what I can. Upset" he teased.

"You wish" she smiled. Harry left and walked to the library, he didn't want to startle her. Finding her five minutes early he rounded the corner.

"Your early!" he laughed.

"So are you!" she teased.

"We're going to where I held the DA meetings, I'll show you what to expect the few lessons coming for your classes." he said. They walked up to the Seventh Floor Corridor and went inside. She took her robe off to show she was wearing short length black shirt and a tight top on.

"First lesson is an over-cap of what you've done that's all" he said.

"Well we did nothing in first year with Lockhart, second year was a few basic hexes and jinxes like Jellylegs and the Stinging Hex, third year Professor Moody taught us offensive spells like Stupefy and Impedimenta. That's all really." Harry frowned, him and Tonks really had a lot of work to do.

"Well, this year me and Professor Tonks are teaching alot of different things really, plus the dueling club is coming up so they'll be plenty of opportunity plus I might set up another Defence Club. Let's start of with a shield spell, Nemiscus - it should withstand two or more spells depending on the strength that it is cast."

"Nemiscus" said Samantha.

"Yes then as your saying it, start with your wand pointing upwards then move it down and point it at your feet. Like this." Harry demonstrated the spell, a translucent pale blue shield separated him from Samantha.

"Fire spells at it." he said. Samantha, unsure at first fired a stunner, with a nod if encouragement she fired another, he told her to fire two more in succession, after doing so he lowered his shield.

"Now you try." Samantha tried the spell, a very pale shield erected, Harry told her to try again but with more confidence and feeling, she did so and a brighter shield came up.

"It is a handy spell, you did well there. Most of your class won't manage to get a blue looking shield in the lesson. I'll be setting it as homework. Now another handy spell is the Revulsho, it fires a spell back to the caster. It doesn't have a wand movement so it is easy to cast. Revulsho!" said Harry. A shield appeared which looked transparent, the only thing that gave away a shield was there was the shimmering it had and the occasional ripple.

"If you fire a spell at this then it will come right back towards you at speed, so be careful." he warned. She fired a harmless Jelly Legs and dove out of the way as it sped at her, maintaining her footing.

"Good reactions" he smiled.

"Thanks, but I have a good teacher." said Samantha.

"Well thanks, but it's mostly you, you have a fantastic potential." said Harry.

"Your just trying to make me feel good." laughed Samantha.

"No honest, you've taken to the spells really well..." said Harry.

"So...what are you up tonight?" asked Samantha.

"Nothing really, I have no homework yet or lessons to plan. You?" asked Harry.

"Nothing... I was just wondering if you would like to get together tonight? It's a nice evening and winter is coming quickly. It'd be a shame to waste it..." said Samantha.

"Sure, I'd like that. Meet at the Great Hall at eight?" asked Harry.

"Sounds great. You going to be early again?" joked Samantha.

"Are you?" he countered. Changing the topic Samantha said,

"Well it's almost six. I should go and get ready for dinner." Making her way to the door.

"Wait. Let me walk you to your Common Room." said Harry. Exiting the door they found an irate Ron, knuckles red and Ginny as well as a few people from last years DA. All of them surprised to see each other.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Ron angrily.

"Samantha wanted to get ahead for this year in Defence because it hadn't been her strongest subject. You?" asked Harry.

"We were wondering who the hell was in there for so long. But now it's clear that slut wants to sleep with the teacher to get ahead in class." spat Ron. Samantha cried out in anguish and started tearing up. Michael Corner who was behind Ron, didn't know whether to hit Ron or shout at Harry. The look in Harry' s eyes however made Michael think again.

"What did you say?" whispered Harry.

"That you sleep with sluts so..." Ron was cut of, Harry kneed him in the stomach, opened the Room of Requirement and threw him in. Walking in after him.

"Let's see if your mouth can match your magical ability. I challenge you to a wizard's duel" said Harry.

"F...Fine, but I want to warn you I've studied auror level spells this summer." said Ron.

"You don't have the ability to cast O.W.L level spells Weasel, now walk five paces backwards. Michael you count to three. Harry and Ron walked five paces back, Ron noticeably stumbling. Samantha ran across near to Harry, Ginny walked slowly over to Ron's side.

"1...2.." Ron cut him off.

"Impedimenta!" shouted Ron. The spell sailed five metres away from Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Try again Ron" said Harry.

"Stupefy, Relashio, Diffindo, Stinus, Seploit" shouted Ron. Harry sidestepped one spell and with a lazy flick of his wand rebounded the Stinger harmlessly.

"Lets see a auror level spell Ron" said Harry

"Velicio!" shouted Ron, a tone of victory in his voice, a feeble purple light shot at Harry, who dropped to the floor and rolled.

"A captive spell Ron? You class that as auror level? That spell is in my fourth year class. Now come on a real spell. Try a offensive move" urged Harry.

"B...B...Brafgio Ensigna" a yellow colour spell shot at Harry.

"Revulsho" said Harry in a bored voice. Ron managed to scramble out of the way.

"I said you had the worst reactions ever" said Harry.

"Engulfso" Harry jumped over the jet of blue and walked towards Ron

"Lacerus" Harry stepped to the left and continued walking.

Herache, Lasmus, Reducto" Harry stepped left and ducked, rolling and stopped still. Casting a wandless, nonverbal shield that was unnoticeable... Unless you threw a spell at it.

"Relashio. Stupefy. Incarneous" Ron watched as at last, one, two, three spells made their way to hit Harry, he wasn't moving. As they came within feet Ron let out a whoop of joy, their was no way he could avoid them now. But he watched as they met something, as they hit it the air rippled, the spells seemed to disappear, Ron watched Harry. Who suddenly opened his palm, the three spells came back out right at Ron, but brighter in colour. He was hit by the Relashio but fortunately stumbled and fell before the other two could hit him.

"Aesus! Antexio! Blaneus!" shouted Harry. As Ron came to his feet he was hit by the first spell, it seemed to do nothing and he tried to move out of the way but he found himself frozen still. The second spell hit him and he felt something on his head sprouting, the third spell hit him and he felt his skin change. Harry turned to the ten or so people in the room.

"If I were you I wouldn't train with this idiot, the Duelling club and my classes will be good enough as well as the extra-curricular class I am putting together." Harry walked over to Samantha holding her hand to assure her everything was alright. He went to leave still holding her hand when Ginny came through the middle of the people there.

"Harry you can't... you love me! Not this...this..." Harry cut her off.

"Ginny I can go out with whoever I want, I have never shown any interest in you what so ever. I don't like you! I will never like you." shouted Harry at her who went to walk out with Samantha, Ginny however leapt in front of him.

"No! You can't! You love me!" screamed Ginny.

"I don't love anyone!...At the moment. Want me to put it bluntly? She is as hot as hell, like me for who I am, has a great personality, funny, clever and damn sexy! I said that twice. You deserve it." He winked at Samantha. "You Ginny, are nasty, your ugly, your a little jealous brat, everything about you turns me off like a light. Your to scrawny, to thin, to pale and my dad may have liked red hair, but at least it was red hair that was nice, not scraggly, badly styled and awful. Now if you don't mind I want to go have something to eat and then have a walk with Samantha. Goodbye!" said Harry, they went to leave but was interrupted by Michael who muttered Samantha's name. She turned to face him.

"I'd just like to say I'm sorry for cheating on you, you deserve better than that." he said.

"Thank-you for apologising Michael." she said.

Harry showed Samantha a short cut to her common room, and was back at his dormitory with a flash. Literally, finding Susan having a nap he let her sleep and went to shower.

"Tonight will be a good night." said Harry.


	16. Establishing Authority

Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed. Currently the Stats read, 36 reviews, 17851 hits, 14 C2's, 32 favorites, 82 alerts. Now as this is a first fic, I don't know if that is good. I'm a bit disappointed at the lack of reviews in comparison to the hits, all chapters have above 500 hits each.

I hope you keep reading and refer my story onwards. Now here's Harry.

Harry found Samantha at the doors to the grounds, conjuring a mirror Harry checked his hair one last time and walked over to her. She had skinny jeans on and a tight Miss.Naughty top on, she looked very pretty.

"Your late!" said Samantha, mock hurt in her eyes.

"Sorry." smiled Harry. He held out his hand, Samantha taking it turned round to go to the Hogwarts grounds. Walking hand in hand they talked, nothing about Voldemort, quidditch, school or the news just talked. It was a relaxing thing, he thought. Must be what a normal conversation is. As they neared the lake Harry asked if she wanted to sit down and have something to eat. Conjuring a cloth for the ground they sat. Harry conjured a bowl of melted chocolate and a bowl of chopped fruit, handing her a pointed metal stick and stabbed a chopped strawberry, dipping it in chocolate and offering it to Samantha.

"Mmm tasty, you try!" poking a piece of orange and dipping it. They kept eating and occasionally fed each other.

"You know this has been a really nice evening" said Harry, who was now slowly walking up to the entrance.

"I think it has been to, it was nice talking about the little things and just relaxing. That food was really nice and intimate." replied Samantha.

"I'll walk you to you common room again." smiled Harry.

"Thanks" said Samantha. Walking through the dimly lit hallways of Hogwarts hand in hand, footsteps quietly echoing. Thankfully Ron and Malfoy weren't around, he didn't want to spoil the evening, it had truly been great.

"Can we do this again sometime? I mean Hogsmeade trip is a while off but maybe sometime in the week we could get together and walk around or something" said Harry.

"I'd like that" smile Samantha. She pulled him into a hug and Harry felt her breath against his neck, kissing her neck she turned her face to meet his and he kissed her beautifal pink lips, opening them slightly. He could taste the chocolate on her tongue as his met her. Clambering up to the wall they kept kissing for a few minutes. Ending the kiss with a sensual kiss on the lips, Harry winked and she giggled. Harry waited until she went through the painting, he flamed into his dormitory.

"Susan! I'm going to check the map to see if the patrols are being done and if anyone is out. Want to see?" shouted Harry.

"Yeh! Coming!" shouted Susan back. Coming in a few seconds later.

"So how did the date go?" teased Susan.

"It wasn't a date! And if was fantastic." laughed Harry. Laying out the map he whispered the password and Hogwarts opened in front of him, it seemed like everyone was in there rooms, checking all the corridors, he had seen no one yet.

"Look there. Ginny." said Susan. On the first floor, the route to the Ravenclaw Common Room if shortcuts were not used. Harry groaned.

"Want me to handle it?" offered Susan.

"No I'll do it." muttered Harry. He flamed to the Great Hall, walking up to the first floor he saw a shadow cast behind a suit of armour.

"Ginny? Ginny I know it's you" said Harry.

"Oh! Hi Harry! Wheres...Wheres Samantha? Did she not show up or...?" said Ginny brightly.

"Ginny. Why were you hiding?" asked Harry.

"I wasn't...It was a coincidence." said Ginny.

"Ginny?" said Harry.

"Fine I was waiting for you both. I wanted to show her up so you could see how much better I am than her!" said Ginny angrily. Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Ginny! Why? I told you we will never happen. I don't like you! Do you not understand that?" asked Harry.

"Why do you smell like chocolate?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Not that it is any of your business. But me and Samantha had some chocolate fondue." explained Harry.

"Did you kiss her? You didn't did you?" said Ginny, now walking towards him.

"Ginny I am not going to tell you that. What happens between me and Samantha is our business and nobody else. Including you. Now I am going to give you five minutes to get to Gryffindor Common Room, if you are not there then you can serve detention with Ron on Monday." Harry rounded the corner and flamed before she could do anything.

"Who else have we got Susan?" he asked her as he appeared on the bed.

"A Mr. Malfoy with Parkinson, fifth floor in that classroom." She pointed to the classroom, Harry sighed and flamed outside the classroom. Harry pounced through the door causing a large bang, Malfoy fumbled for his wand but Harry had summoned his and Parkinson's wands as he entered.

"Mr, Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson, take this to your common room." said Harry.

"Give me my wand back Potter!" said Malfoy angrily.

"I don't think so. You can have these at breakfast."said Harry.

"If you don't give me the wands, I will take them from you." said Malfoy viciously.

"One finger Draco, and you will be in detention with Ron. I have the authority and the power to do it and if you don't show up you will have a month with Hagrid, you remember his detentions right?" smiled Harry as a look of fear crossed his face, it was soon replaced by a sneer.

"Give me the wands." said Malfoy, now walking over to Harry, Draco wasn't skinny. His muscled were lithe, small and toned but with his height, he looked skinny.

"Tomorrow! And if you touch me I will put you in detention." warned Harry. Draco lifted a finger and prodded Harry in his chest.

"That was a mistake Malfoy." said Harry. Draco swung or Harry but he ducked, Draco tried to tackle Harry but Harry squatted down and lifted Malfoy, power slamming him through a table. Pansy shrieked and started screaming obscenities at Harry.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy. My office. Eight." Harry left the room, not before dropping the wands on Malfoy, Flaming back he raised his eyebrows at Susan. She shook her head. They waited for a few minutes but everyone had gone back to their common rooms, Susan gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and bid him good night. Harry clambered into bed, so to gain a good night sleep for tomorrow.

A/N - You know there is a little thing called REVIEWS!


	17. Meeting With Dumbledore and Tonks

Harry woke up, his eyes remained closed but he was awake. The sunlight was hurting his eyes through his eyelids so he let them get used to the brightness as he sat up, opening his eyes slowly he glanced at the clock, he had an hour before his free period so he stretched and got ready to go running again. He would make this one a short run today, settling for seven laps of the lake and no swimming, as he wandered down he noticed how fresh the air was. He set of and returned after thirty two minutes, settling to use his iPod instead of speakers that would awake all of Hogwarts, he flamed into his room and collapsed on the bed, gathering his breath he took of his sweats, it was at this time Susan chose to wake up and wander in his room. Harry was oblivious to her at first but after hearing a small gasp he snapped up his head.

"Morning Susan" said Harry cheerfully not bothering to cover up.

"Harry aren't you going to cover up?" giggled Susan.

"You could stop looking? I don't see you turning away." smiled Harry.

"Most boys would be very embarrassed and be spluttering at this point" argued Susan, a smile on her face.

"But as you can see I am not most boys" joked Harry.

"No you are not." whispered Susan. Harry heard the compliment.

"Well I am going to shower, if you would like to admire me more then you are welcome to join me there" said Harry, with a roughish smile.

"One day I will take you up on that offer." smiled Susan. Harry headed for a hot shower, steam rised and after a few minutes he started thinking about what his reputation would be like after his first class, this reminded him of Samantha who happened to be in that class. Thoughts of Samantha circulated his head, he reached out and put the shower on to cold to help Harry. Jr to go down. He exited the shower and chose to dry himself in the bathroom in case Susan was out there, slowly opening the door he found Susan bent over, stretching.

"Now this is a surprise" said Harry loudly. Susan was startled and made to coverup, spluttering a excuse.

"And a pleasant one at that." he smiled at her.

"Oh ha ha. i am going getting ready." said Susan. Harry resisted the urge to jump into bed and instead sorted through lesson plans. With a flick of his wand Harry went to go and find Tonks, now ready he shouted to Susan he was going and to have a nice day. With no reply Harry wrote a note and left it on her bed, with that he headed to the Great Hall. After a few minutes brisk walk he decided to flame into the room behind the teachers table, a moments thought and he was there, opening the door he found the owls had just arrived. So many where distracted, Harry walked over to his place between Tonks and Professor McGonagoll, Hedwig had been looking from her place on the rafters and swooped down to Harry.

"Hey girl, want some toast?" asked Harry. Hedwig hooted and Harry held out some to her, she set off her wing however hit a goblet of Pumpkin Juice, that happened to be Professor Snape's.

"Blast that infernal infested bird" seethed Snape. Hedwig let out a squak, the entire table were silently laughing at him. Harry decided to push his luck a little.

"At least it wasn't coffee Severus" said Harry pleasantly. Snape froze.

"Potter..." started Snape.

"Professor Potter Severus, or Harry. We are co-workers after all" chuckled Harry. Snape hissed and stood up and walked off, as he did though, Harry took of the charm he had on his mysterious billowing cloaks which earned various chuckles around the hall.

"So Professor Potter, any plans for todays lessons?" teased Tonks.

"Well actually I made a years worth of lesson plans for all years but I was wondering if you wanted to look through them, I didn't know if you had anything planned at all..." Harry strayed off as Tonks looked impressed at him.

"Seven years worth of material? Mr. Potter you have been busy I see, well I think we both have frees first so do you mind if we go through the first week at least?" asked Tonks.

"No problem, meet at the Seventh Floor" finished Harry.

"Why not the library?" asked Tonks puzzled.

"Because we want to communicate, Madam Pince would chuck us out in a minute." chuckled Harry.

"Alright then fifteen minutes." warned Tonks who walked away. Harry went back to his toast but was interrupted by his Transfiguration teacher.

"Mr.Potter, the Headmaster would like to speak to you now. The password is Sugar Mice" she said. Harry nodded, he might as well get it over and done with, taking a few pieces for the trip Harry walked jauntily past the students, unaware of the glances he was receiving. Word had got around of his and Malfoys meeting last night.

Reaching the Headmasters staircase Harry muttered the password and stood in the rising staircase. No-one else was in the office so Harry made his way in.

"Ah! Harry how are you my boy?" asked a happy looking Dumbledore.

"Good thanks and yourself Headmaster?" asked Harry.

"As well as can be... I've hear quite alot about you these past two days, altercations with Mr. and Miss Weasly, running around the lake and a Miss Samantha James." said Dumbledore, carelessly.

"That would be exactly what has happened, are you spying on me now?" accused Harry.

"Of course not Harry. Now, the reason I wanted to speak to you was to ask you of your whereabouts this summer." said Dumbledore, Harry felt pushes against his mental wall, he was to bored to fight back and instead threw pictures of kittens at the intrusion.

"I was...away" finished Harry.

"But where?" asked Dumbledore.

"Now that...I cannot tell you." said Harry.

"I must insist, we were all very worried about your protection this summer, now where were you." asked a steadily annoyed Headmaster.

"In a place where people obviously couldn't find me" smiled Harry.

"Mr. Potter you will tell me where you went this summer." said an infuriated Dumbledore.

"No." said Harry simply.

"No?" asked a confused Chief Warlock.

"I was emancipated this summer and came into all my family vaults and heritages that was mysteriously kept a secret. So I chose to live a little this summer, away from everyone. Just a bit of me time. I trained, I shopped and I changed. Now I have to go meet my co-worker Professor Tonks to go over this weeks lessons." With that Harry left, opening the door before Dumbledore had a chance to lock it close it and flamed away. Leaving a confused and irate Headmaster.

"Hello Tonks." said Harry cheerfully. Tonks spun around, startled.

"Harry. Don't sneak up on me like that" joked Tonks. "So where are we going?" she added.

"The Room of Requirement" replied Harry, with that an ornate door appeared from the wall, inside was a few comfy looking chairs, a few bottles of butterbeer and lesson plans for the first week.

"Wow. Nice, can it turn into anything?" asked Tonks.

"Within reason I guess." replied Harry, he had now settled on the comfy chair and grabbed a few plans and handed them to Tonks. After a few minutes Tonks looked up.

"I'm impressed Harry, very detailed. You done this for all years for the entire year?" asked Tonks, Harry simply nodded. They spent the time just talking about the upcoming year, teasing Harry over the first lesson which was both his new crush and his stalker, Harry and Tonks wanted to set a good example for the students and set off five minutes before the bell so they would be there before anyone arrived. Harry showed Tonks shortcuts to the room that he remember from all late night wanderings, as they entered the classroom the bell rang for lessons to end, Harry vanished all the tables, and cleaned all the windows and the room with a swish of his wand, Tonks conjured a duelling platform and dozens of giant beanbags for everyone to sit on. The bell signaled for second lesson to begin and as if on cue a stream of students came in. Momentarily shocked at the new appearance of the room, they all clambered into the beanbags with friends and began to pull out there textbooks.

Sorry the update was so late. I am working on the next chapter now and should be up today/tonight. R&R please.


	18. Lessons

For those that haven't read properly - I have mentioned that I have changed how Head Boy and Head Girl are picked, I have said that this will be a futuristic sort of Harry Potter where the year is 2008, I have apologized for the lack of attention I have given this story in terms of detail. Now to grammar, or as someone wrote in a review "your gramor" I can't please everyone. I know that some people are from America and some are from England, we have different styles of grammar and spelling, I know I make genuine mistakes but I rely on my MacBook to help me out. I am English and the only reason American type spelling will be seen on this story is because I hate the little red lines below words.

Also I will be changing the title of the fic soon, basically because the one at the momoent sucks. Any suggestions?

Now onwards with the fiction...

"Put your books away, and pull your wands out" said Tonks in a friendly tone. Samantha had caught his eye as she was walking in and gave him a smile, Harry smiled back, and tried to note if everyone was here. He was trying to avert the gaze of a red head and counted everyone up and gave a nod to Tonks.

"Alright then, I want you to tell me the most effective defensive spell you know." said Harry. As hands shot up he knew that most would give him Protego which was all well against Stunners but was less than useful against more powerful offensive spells. Sure enough the class answered Protego, Samantha however said Revulsho, the class stared at her for a second but attention soon went back on to Harry.

"Revulsho is more effective than Protego it holds up against more offensive and more powerful spells and also it fires the spell straight back at the castor. Professor Tonks would you care to assist in a demonstration?" asked Harry.

"Sure. What spell would you like me to fire?" asked Tonks.

"Surprise me." grinned Harry. Climbing on to the stage Tonks fired a "Felos", an advanced Cutting Hex that could sever a leg or aimed properly slit open a throat. Harry countered and Tonks simply banished the oncoming spell.

"Now I don't want anyone in here using the spell Professor Tonks did, it is possible that if you are unable to cast the shield then it could hurt you, the spells I want you to fire at each other are Stunners, just a simple Stupefy. If me or Professor Tonks here find any other spells being cast it is detention for a week." said Harry, Tonks smiled at how strict Harry was being.

"Now pair up!" ordered Tonks, the class did so. Only Samantha was able to cast first try, after some time others managed to catch on, Harry and Tonks walked through everyone correcting the pronunciation and wand movement, soon everyone was able to do it, at the end of the lesson Harry lined everyone up, he would fire a stunner at them and they would use the Revulsho to counter. Everyone managed to do it and so everyone was given a chocolate frog. There was lots of positive muttering as they left, Samantha waited behind for Harry who was speaking to Tonks.

"Not a bad lesson" said Tonks.

"I know, but I was a bit disappointed it took them so long to do the spell." muttered Harry.

"They'll be alright, you have someone waiting for you." pointed Tonks.

"Thanks, see you last period." muttered Harry.

Harry and Samantha spent lunch together under a tree shaded from the hot sun, unaware of glances they were getting from the girls and some boys. Harry had Samantha sat up against him, cuddled up against him. They were just talking about class and the next lesson. Harry refused to tell her what they had planned, she had blushed when Harry had told her she was best in the class, they were in the middle of a long tantalizing kiss when the bell rang. He walked her to her class and asked if she wanted to do this tomorrow as he would definitely have homework. Samantha giggled and said she'd love to. With a soft kiss they parted and Harry walked briskly to his first class of the year.

As he entered Transfiguration the classroom gradually quietened down, choosing a seat next to Neville who was on his own he put his bag down. Just as someone was about to ask a question Professor McGonagoll came into the room.

"Class, you are starting Sixth Year. This is the beginning of your N.E.W.T year in Transfiguration and will be the toughest yet, it is a subject that is now not compulsory and as such if anyone here slips below a Acceptable in any assignment will be removed from the class. Understand?" Her question was met by everyones head nodding. "Good" she continued. "Now to start of with we are going to transfigure your chairs into drawers, the spell is _Verto _and then the name of what you want the object to change into. There is no real wand movement involved at all...Yes Ms.Granger?" Hermione who had been bobbing up and down hand in the air for some time now let out an audible gasp of relief.

"Professor is there anything you want the drawers to look like, in terms of height, amount of drawers, bedside or large?" asked Hermione.

"Ms.Granger I would concentrate more on actually doing the spell instead of thinking about what it should look like, I doubt very much that you will transfigure it into a set of drawers at all on your first few attempts." replied Professor McGonagoll, at this Hermione seemed upset, whether she took the remark to mean she wasn't powerful enough or whether it was the lack of instruction as to what the drawers should look like.

"As I was saying, there is no wand movement involved, just point at the object and cast the spell "_Verto Drawers"_. So stand up and work with a partner so you can point each other faults." With a flick of her wand all the tables disappeared, unlucky for some student who had bags on there table as their bags hit them on their feet. After some rubbing everyone was stood and trying the spell, Harry was looking around watching his classmates. Neville was already sweating from the effort. In his first attempt Neville had transformed the legs to delicate, decorated legs of what Harry presumed would be a nice looking set of drawers. Ron was red in the face, angry not to have done it first time and Hermione was exasperating loudly and kept snapping, muttering angrily at herself. Harry then faced his chair, he didn't focus on anything in-particular looking, he already knew of two transformation spells, one would change into something more magically enhanced that would hopefully maim or wound the opponent. Another would change objects into protective physical shields. Harry had accidentally trapped Remus in a closet during a duel much to the amusement of both Harry and Smythe.

"Verto Drawers" said Harry, pointing the wand at the chair it was instantly replaced by a very elegant looking set of drawers, patterned and polished wood and looked stable. Harry was pleased at the result, something that showed in his grin. Professor McGonagoll's face flickered shock for a second but it was replaced between a mixture of approval and wonderment.

"Well done Mr. Potter, excellent spellwork." praised Professor McGonagoll.

"What would you like me to do for the rest of the class?" asked Harry.

"Try turning it back and then try the spell using nonverbal." replied Professor McGonagoll curtly. Harry changed it back, instead of a hard wooden chair it was a comfortable looking, black leather recliner.

"Mr. Potter, a wooden chair. Although again impressive." said Professor McGonagoll. Harry changed it back to the normal wooden chair, he was aware the entire class had stopped to watch the spectacle and was now seemingly waiting for Harry to do it again without word. Harry rolled his eyes, pointing his wand and thinking the words, the chair again was turned into the same set of drawers, with another flick of his wand he transfigured the desk to the recliner and jumped in it. Professor McGonagoll stood astounded, her face the same mask as it normally was but inside a thousand questions ran through her mind. Seamus and Dean were grinning at him giving him thumbs up, Malfoy looked at him, jaw open. Susan was giving him a jokingly disapproving look along with Hannah and Ron and Hermione? Ron was his most hated colour facial wise, Hermione looked visibly upset and angered that she hadn't beaten Harry and how easy it had seemed to him when she had only changed one leg of her chair.

"Mr. Potter would you please step outside for a moment?" said Professor McGonagoll in her usual strict voice. Harry complied and jumped out of the chair and walked to the door, holding it open for Professor McGonagoll. Giving a fake expression of worriment and a grin to the class as he close the door. The class scrambled to the door, some pulling out Extendable Ears. Outside Professor McGonagoll cast _"Muffliato"._

"Mr. Potter. Explain" said Professor McGonagoll.

"All I did was what you told me." said Harry.

"I heard about your confrontation with the Headmaster and doubt you will tell me how you managed to do the spell with such apparent ease. Is this what I can come to expect this upcoming year? You finishing a spell meant for the duration of the class within five minutes?" asked Professor McGonagoll a little angrily.

"It would be a safe guess." replied Harry cheekily.

"Well then, if that is the case I would like you to either work on homework or help other students. I do not want you doing nothing whilst in my class understood?" said Professor McGonagoll sternly. Harry nodded and let out a grin.

"Right then. And twenty points to Gryffindor." With that she entered the classroom, knocking a few unsuspecting people still trying to eavesdrop, those being Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What where you doing next to the door Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagoll now looking angry.

"I...I...I dropped a quill" offered Malfoy.

"Your seat is ten yards away." pointed out Harry. Earning himself chuckles from everyone in the room, a smile from Professor McGonagoll and a death glare from Malfoy.

"Detention! Tonight at..." she was interuptted.

"Sorry Professor McGonagoll, he is already serving detention with me tonight after being caught in the corridors after hours as is Ron." he couldn't think of a reason related to the purpose behind Ron's detention, with Malfoy at least he wasn't lying.

"I am not serving detention with..." started both Ron and Malfoy.

"You will do what a member of staff tells you if not he will switch the detentions to someone who you will listen to." snapped Professor McGonagoll.

"I was thinking Mr. Filch or maybe even Hagrid" muttered Harry. With both those names mentioned both faces of Ron and Malfoy paled significantly.

"So what will it be?" demanded Professor McGonagoll.

"Detention with Potter." muttered both of them.

"Well then back to work." shouted Professor McGonagoll. At this everyone rushed back to there original places and nervously started to try the spell. Harry meanwhile layed back in the recliner and offered pointers to those around him. Ron was stealing scowls at Harry and pleading for some sort of attention from Hermione who was with Parvati and Lavender. By the end of class it was just Harry who had fully transfigured his chair into a set of drawers, Neville however had made the most progress having turned his chair into some sort of cross breed of a chair and drawer, the seat now a drawer but the back support of the chair still a lone piece of vertical wood. As the bell rang Professor McGonagoll shouted the homework (eighteen inches on how transfiguring objects into household items would serve purpose in a duel), Harry had lunch in his room with Dobby bringing him food and soon enough it was time for Charms.

Apparently word must of spread about Harry as Professor Flitwick told him as he entered that he could do homework or indeed help others if his talents in Transfiguration was similar to his Charms. After the register Professor Flitwick started the class.

"Sixth Years, N.E.W.Ts start today. I expect hard-work and effort from all of you. If you find yourself slipping or are struggling then do not worry to ask me for help. Today we start with Conjuring, who can tell me the usefulness of conjuring?" Hermione's hand shot up into the air and immediately started bobbing up and down. Flitwick indicated to her.

"Conjuring is when something is created out of thin air, the objects summoned have no limits it rather depends on the magical power of the castor. It can be beneficial in many areas of life, at the home for furniture, for food when hungry, objects to deflect oncoming spells in duels. Every detail must be planned of what the desired item must be. However it is potentially dangerous to use in a duel because if you are greatly depending on the item and it doesn't appear it is likely the oncoming spell will hit." finished Hermione a look of smugness on her face.

"Miss Granger, I was hoping that you would grow out of your dependance of books and learn to answer question more methodically and using your own train of though rather than a author. In the necessities you are correct but I would like to forewarn you that N.E.W.Ts test not only your knowledge but also your own train of thought. Any word for word or similar written sentences to schoolbooks will be noticed. You may well score an Outstanding for knowledge but your results would note how you rely on books for learning and to answer questions." said Flitwick, a look a sincerity on his face and a sharp tone used. It looked as if someone had deflated Hermione, she was sagged and hunched, her face was a picture of surprise and shock that books were not everything in the world.

"Now the most basic conjuring spell is Apparo, not to be confused with Appara the more difficult conjuring spell. Apparo will conjure the more basic kind of objects, they may or may not deflect oncoming spells as some may just tear straight through. The wand movement is simple, just a straight-forward stabbing motion at where you want the object to go. Nobody conjure anything larger than your desks, and if you are ambitious and want to conjure animals then nothing else than simple mice. Remember. Apparo then name the object. I want a robe, an item of food and a quill at the end of this lesson from all of you. Homework will be to practice conjuring mice." With that Flitwick motioned for them to begin. Harry was sat with Seamus and Dean at the front of the class.

"So how long do you think it will take Harry here to complete this lessons task?" joked Seamus.

"Two minutes. No three. Three minutes." laughed Dean.

"Three minutes please." replied Harry with a smile on his face, with three stabbing motions all in silence a fine cotton robe was draped across the desk, three bottles of cold butterbeer and a spectacular sharp snowy owl quill.

"How long?" asked Harry, trying not to burst out laughing at Deans face, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Five seconds!" exclaimed Seamus. Who then with Harry started chuckling aloud, nobody really noticed them as they were all concentrating on trying the spell themselves. Only Flitwick had noticed who caught Harry's eye and gave him a small smile, Dean had recovered and began to laugh with them. After a few more seconds Harry handed out the Butterbeer and they all sat drinking the beverage each trying the spell after a sip with Harry giving them pointers.

"Professor. Harry, Dean and Seamus are drinking in class" whined Malfoy.

"I know Mr. Malfoy, however they are certainly making more progress than anyone else, showing them the desk, now with Harry's robe and quill was a singular shoe from Seamus as well as a glove from Dean. Malfoy simply scowled and skulked. Ron on the other hand.

"But why do they get to just sit back and mess around whilst everyone else is doing the work." moaned Ron, earning himself glares from his dorm mates.

"Mr. Weasly these boys are actually doing the work and having a good time whilst doing it. So why don't you stop whining and start conjuring." said Flitwick calmly. Ron grew a deep red and was frustrated even more so from not being able to do the spell. Meanwhile Harry had conjured some crisps (chips for you Americans) and more Butterbeer, Flitwick actually came over to "Taste the quality" he joked. Whilst he was there he asked Harry if he could conjure animals. Harry nodded and conjured a bowl then proceeding to conjure three mice. Flitwick clapped and used a Switching spell on the bowl so that they were in a nice cage instead and placed them on his desk.

Harry, Dean and Seamus joked he would keep them as pets but they had to bite there tongues when they heard him naming them, Seamus actually had tears running down his face. They were in danger of splitting there tongues and calmed themselves down. Meanwhile Ron was becoming steadily more angry, he saw Harry and his other two dorm-mates messing around and when he tried to bring it to the attention of Hermione she simply started saying the spell more loudly, she had however seen what was going on and how easily Harry was managing to conjure things. She had only managed a shoelace. At the end of the lesson, Seamus had managed to get the other shoe, at first it was a different shoe which made both Dean and Harry chuckle. Dean had abandoned his attempt for the other glove and conjured oranges which it seemed he had a knack for as by the ned of class he had nearly twenty, Harry had to conjure two bowls to hold them. Everyone else had managed hats and simple looking quills. Flitwick reminded everyone at the homework and dismissed them as the bell went. Harry said goodbyes to Seamus and Dean, walked through a wall pretending to be a wall and flamed into class. Tonks wasn't there yet so Harry decided to set the class up. They would have a mock duelling contest to start of with to analyze everyones abilities, Harry enlarged the classroom, made the platform larger and banished a few bean bags, Tonks came in and asked how things were going, they kept on the pleasant small talk until Harry noticed Cho.

"Hi Cho, just take a seat and we'll wait for everyone to come." explained Harry. Cho lingered for a moment as if to say something but hesitated and walked over to the bean bags. After a few more minutes for everyone to come in.

(A/N - I couldn't remember any seventh years, just Roger Davies, Marietta and Cho, There is a Slytherin who I can't remember the name of is it Flint? Well anyway the class will have three member from each house, making that twelve, so six matches to start with, then a winner from each meaning six people/three matches. Then they'll be three people. So the final duel will be a three way duel.)

"Alright then, everyones here? To start off with we are going to have a little duelling competition. Quite simple rules, no unforgivables, no spells that could potentially cause long term harm or death. The duel ends when the other is unable to compete. I want you to choose your partners that you think are on your skill level." said Tonks. After some little arguments everyone had a partner.

The first round saw all Hufflepuffs out of the competition, with one Slytherin, three Ravenclaws and two Gryffindors. The Slytherin, Jeff Mulciber, son of Mulciber the Death-Eater and Tonks had told him that Jeff more likely than not had the mark, had won his second round duel against Matt Fincham after a particularly nasty spell that made the wand hand spasm uncontrollably that caused harsh amounts of pain on tendons and muscles up and down the arm. Roger and Cho went up against each other, Roger laying spell after spell at Cho who was relying on her quidditch reactions more than magic. Unfortunately her quidditch reactions weren't that great as she tripped over herself, flinging towards Roger and avoiding a Stunner she knocked the wand out of his hand and with a quick Summoning Charm had his wand making Cho the winner. Now it as Marietta Cho's sneak friend against Dwaine Wright the remaining Gryffindor. It was a quick match up with Marietta heavily relying on a Protego until a spell shot straight through the shield sending in the air flying, she landed hard and started to complain so Dwaine simply sent several spells at her one shattering her shield spell as she was flung up in the air again, a silencer and a captive spell that was irreversible unless the castor chose to take the spell off. Harry cast a quick cushioning spell and Marietta landed alright.

So it was Jeff vs Cho vs Dwaine.

As the duel started both the boys went after each other, leaving Cho not having to do anything at all, she simply stood there, and stared at the battle until she lost interest and started talking to Marietta, both the boys seemed to have the same thing in mind, both Dwaine and Jeff casting a advanced Stunner, both hit her and she simply fell to the ground. Jeff then turned quickly as Dwaine looked to see if she was alright.

"Sectumsempra!" yelled Jeff. Harry acted quickly conjuring a silver shield in front of Dwaine and a Stunner at Jeff so Jeff wouldn't be hit by reflection. Sure enough Sectumsempra deflected and hit the wall, leaving no traces of any harm. Jeff was hit with the stunner.

"Lesson over, everyone your dismissed early." ordered Tonks. They all left quickly, Cho who Tonks had revived dawdled but left after a warning look from Tonks.

"You know that spell?" asked Harry to tonks.

"No. But seeing as you decided to step in I thought it was bad. What was that?" asked Tonks.

"Its a powerful dark cutting curse that can cause bad scars, no matter where it hits the cuts are always at the chest and mouth, it bleeds alot." explained Harry. Tonks went to revive him.

"Wait. Check if he has the mark." said Harry.

"What?" asked Tonks.

"This is going to be the best chance to check, so check if he has I'll get Dumbledore." Tonks checked and the mark was there. Tonks shook her head as if in disappointment. Harry stepped outside the classroom, he saw Cho looking the other way and flamed quickly to the Headmasters office.

"Sir. We've found a student Death Eater." explained Harry. That was all it took, Dumbledore was up and asked Harry to walk with him and explain. The explanation came to a close as they neared the room. Cho was still there.

"Alright thank-you Harry, I'll make sure he is taken out of the school." promised Dumbledore.

"He better be out by tomorrow." said Harry sternly. He left the Headmaster outside the door and turned around, Cho was stood behind him.

"Hi Harry." squealed Cho.

"Hey Cho." replied Harry.

"Good lesson. What was that all about at the end? I was still getting myself together after that sneak attack by both of them." she said disgustedly.

"It wasn't really a sneak attack Cho. You didn't pay attention and you paid for it, if that was a Death Eater you could of been killed." Harry noticed the irony of his words. Cho looked at him amazed that he thought it was her fault. Harry noticed and spoke quickly.

"Is there anything you want Cho?" asked Harry before she started to argue and cry at him.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know that I'm single, Michael was going out with this Samantha slut." spat Cho. This angered Harry, and he fought himself not to shout at her.

"The way I heard it you seduced Michael, enticed him away from his girlfriend a the time." stated Harry coldly.

"Well anyway, I wanted to let you know I'm available and I will take you back." smiled Cho at him. Harry was shocked.

"Take me back?" said Harry slowly. Cho nodded.

"First of all, I didn't know we where going out, as far as I was concerned it was a date. And a horrible one at that, Secondly I don't want to go back out with you because I'm sort of getting together with someone and even if I was single I certainly wouldn't want to go out with you and Thirdly I don't think you like me I think you like the whole Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One persona." with that Harry started to walk away.

"You rejecting me? Nobody rejects me! Who's the other girl!" screeched Cho.

"Well I rejected you, and the girl is Samantha. And if I hear you have been bullying her, spreading a rumour about her, teasing her or cause her harm in any way you'll have me to answer to. Professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts. So think carefully!" growled Harry. He rounded the corner and flamed back to his dormitory before she tried to confront him further. He changed and just as he was going to start an Owl whizzed through the open window and landed roughly on the desk he was sat at. He detached the letter and the owl departed along with Hedwig.

Hey co-owner!

It's Gred and Forge in case you didn't know. Where the hell have you been!? You didn't half send Mum round the twist. As you know we have a shop, and business is booming! So well in fact that we would like to extend into Hogsmeade, Zonko's has gone bust so the shop will be being sold. We know that Sixth Years can go to Hogsmeade every Saturday afternoon, so we thought that we could meet up and check out the grounds. Seeing as you helped found the company, we thought you'd might like to look. Good news, we have your loan back, how does this Saturday sound? Owl us back, if Wheezes has already gone then sorry. He's a laugh.

Write back!

Gred and Forge

Harry smiled at the letter, he didn't want the loan back but he had a little plan for the place and sat down to write some letters.


	19. Early Morning Running with Ron and Draco

A/N - SO SO SO SO SO Sorry about not writing for sooooo long. I feel like such a idiot. I am such an idiot. My apologies

After writing his letters and finishing his homework for Professor McGonagoll, Harry looked at his watch noticed he was going to be late for detention if he wasn't quick, and so Harry flamed quickly to a corridor nearby and walked into the room. He found Ron and Malfoy with there wands pointed at one another, Ron and angry crazed glare and Malfoy a sneer on his face and a look of disdain in his eyes.

"Well what do we have here?" said Harry sternly.

"It's none of your business Scarhead." spat Malfoy. Harry sighed and shook his head, he summoned both of the wands and as both were about to angrily protest he silenced them with a wave of his hand. Both looked like they would love to throttle Harry.

"Now seeing as I don't want any extra time with either of you I am just going to take ten points of Gryffindor and fifteen of Slytherin because of your remark." said Harry calmly, both went to shout but they were still under Harry's silencer.

"You can have these back at the end of the detention, for the meantime just do something, anything as long as it is productive, Transfiguration homework perhaps. I completed mine this evening but if you want help just ask." Harry changed the chair to a recliner and conjured stacks of parchment, a few bottles of ink and some quills them both. With nothing to do Harry pulled out a snitch and began to play with it, much like his father he allowed the snitch to fly almost to out of range and then snatched it from thin air.

Malfoy was shooting glares at Harry, as was Ron. They had caught each others eyes and when they thought Harry wasn't looking made offensive gestures to one another. Ron nearly lost it when Malfoy showed him a sign he had written on the provided parchment - "Your sister is a dirty blood traitor slut" and even a few stickmen drawings. At the same time this angered Ron to a point where his hair would seem a dusty red in comparison to his red face, and embarrassment which only further added to his facial colour about his sexual frustration. He hadn't had a wank since splitting up with Hermione, he was hoping that they would get back together she would give him "a treat", but sadly it wasn't the case. He would have one over her tonight he thought absentmindedly. Before snapping out of his trance to see a crude drawing of a stick girl with Hermione above it and Malfoy who was certainly fond of himself according to his drawings doing positions Ron had fantasised about.

Harry was half oblivious to what was going on, however he had the gist of it once he saw one of Draco's pictures, Harry had to bite his knuckles to prevent him from laughing. After what only seemed like a few minutes of snitch catching Harry saw his watch when he made a catch and dismissed them both, noticing only a few inches on their parchments but pockets half filled with drawings and signs to one another. Waiting until they had gone Harry flamed on to his bed, it was Monday which meant no patrols so he decided to turn in so he could feel refreshed for his training.

With Susan still asleep and the place silent Harry was trying to be as quiet as possible and change to his running gear, he had heard talk of other people training after seeing Harry, after the rumour that Harry did early morning runs was confirmed a small group of people came to watch which had grown consistently. Harry was confused as to why people would watch him running and swimming. The only reason he could think was that they wanted to see him in a sweat and in a swimming shorts, Ginny had been at the front every time and tried to talk to Harry who simply turned up his iPod, no one had yet attempted to join Harry yet. Samantha had jokingly offered but after seeing one of his early morning runs decided she was better off sleeping, as he headed down he smelt the aroma of fresh toast and orange juice, nipping in Harry had a quick breakfast so not to feel bad during his run. As he emerged on the ground he groaned as he saw the largest crowd so far but this time with a distinctable difference.

"Where've you been Potter?" sneered Malfoy, Ron let out a cold laugh.

"Having something to eat." replied Harry.

"Why?" said Malfoy and Ron incredulously. Harry looked at them in bewilderment.

"You mean your going to be running and you haven't had breakfast?" laughed Harry.

Both twinged pink in their faces. Until Ron said stupidly. "Why".

"Because you'll probably feel dizzy and possibly faint because you'll be using energy that you simply don't have and you'll shake like crazy and feel terrible." explained Harry. This obviously fell on deaf ears as both kept shaking there legs, Harry started to stretch and Malfoy and Ron gingerly copied his movements. After feeling warmer and looser Harry decided to put the speakers on but place a simple ward, alike to the Muffliato but instead of buzzing it would be simply silence, Harry picked out a playlist and began, with Malfoy and Ron hastily following, both sprinting to get ahead of Harry, after half a lap both were out of breath and slowly jogging. Harry passed them which gave them a second burst of energy both however struggling to reach him at all, Harry was a mixture of amusement and annoyance, it would be funny to see both of them flop to the ground but annoying that they were even there but it would teach them a lesson. After two laps of mixed walking, sitting down and sprinting Malfoy and Ron started to feel they would be physically sick and started to shake, still trying to run. However Harry began to lap them, within fifteen minutes he had lapped them four times and was on his way to the fifth.

Draco and Ron were determined to out perform one another despite how weak they were feeling, Harry passed them again and they spat curses at him as he passed, whether oblivious or ignoring it didn't get a rise out of Harry frustrating them further. They were lapped several times more until they thought Harry was out of breath and he too was struggling, looking around they saw no sign of him until Ron noticed a distant ripple and gruffly pointed it out to Malfoy, both had already touched the water this morning as they were considering swimming too but the coldness put them off. Both now were seated in a dry worn footpath round the lake glaring at Harry, they slowly walked back up to the castle but a large amount of sniggering told them that there remaining dignity had been chewed up and spat out. Harry meanwhile was focusing on training, the Giant Squid had just tried to approach Harry who momentarily wondered if the shield would repel the squid. Instead it stayed at a steady distance and followed Harry as if stalking him. He climbed out of the lake and dried of with a towel, he would practice his martial arts and swordsmanship in his trunk. He would like to see Malfoy and Ron try that he thought as he headed up, not wanting to flame or flash in front of such a large crowd, switching clothes and heading up to the hall for more breakfast.

I just wanted to get something out there the next chapter will be in a few hours.


	20. Tuesday,Wednesday,Thursday Happy Days

Harry wandered back to his room to find a sleep Susan Bones with two cups of hot chocolate, offering one to Harry he smiled and took it, placing on a bedside cabinet and collapsing in to his warm sheets, he guessed Susan had been playing his Xbox as the console was on.

"I still don't know how to work it" laughed Susan

"It's easy once you get the hang of it" smiled Harry, he went to have a hot shower. It was a cold day today so he decided to wear once of his suits instead of robes, he had overlooked the uniform and as a teacher he was entitled to wear anything appropriate and not insulting. Today he was teaching 1st, 2nd and 3rd years, with only Charms at the end of the day. Whilst in the shower Dobby must have brought breakfast as he was greeted with the smell of bacon, Susan had gone to meet friends for breakfast today so he grabbed a few bacon sandwiches and climbed inside his trunk and trained for an hour nonstop on a new hobby of his, spell creation. So far he had made twinges to many spells, making the stunner the same colour as the killing curse, making some spells colourless so opponents would have no idea of oncoming spells if they were silent and required minimal movement from the wand or in Harry's case, wandless magic. Creating a new spell from scratch was relatively simple it was just thinking of an original one, he wanted his duelling style to be unpredictable. Perhaps following up advanced stunners or slicing hexes with curse so you can only babble about books you have read, or transfigure your opponents legs into tentacles. None of his duels would have any similarity.

The day passed with nothing interesting happening at all, the third years were woefully behind on offensive magic but they had all managed to cast a stunner albeit very weak stunner, first years were finding the most basic shield spell relatively easy so Harry thought about stepping it up a notch over the next lessons, second years just wanted to write notes it seemed but Harry ended up summoning all there books that was until and keeping them until the end of the class. It was a very simple day until last period...

"OK now class, let's see if you have been practicing your conjuring skills." said Professor Flitwick, Hermione was looking both scared and hopeful, Ron was trying to get Hermione's attention, others looked worried and confident as Professor Flitwick came round and asked everyone to conjure mice. He was met with disappointing results only Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville had managed to do it, when Hermione didn't do it she was on the verge of tears, Ron looked frustrated and bored. Everyone else was to practice conjuring mice, those who had managed to do it were asked to conjure kittens or turtles, Harry managed to do both in seconds and with nothing to do he asked Professor Flitwick if he could conjure other animals.

"Yes Mr. Potter just clear an area and you can conjure any non lethal animals." replied Flitwick who was sat at a desk marking papers. Harry went over to the most deserted corner which happened to be where Ron was, he was clearing the desks and charming the area to enlarge.

"Think your so good don't you Potter" muttered Ron.

"I don't think I'm that good, I know" replied Harry with a smile. He saw Ron visible shake with anger.

"Your nothing but a arrogant wanker" spat Ron.

"By judging your relationship with Hermione and knowing your sexual past i'd have to guess your the wanker" retorted Harry. Ron reddened through anger or embarassment he didn't know.

"I'm ten times the wizard you are Scarhead, I know your not as powerful as you seem, your using dark magic." he hissed.

"If I were using dark magic how would i be able to do this?..." Harry silently conjured a baby nundu, a baby dragon and a unicorn foal. Magical animals were very difficult to conjure especially these which were some of the most magical. The nundu was not even as big as a puppy and it's breath had no trace of toxicity. Harry however put an everlasting charm on the nundu as they were know to have sudden growth spurts. Ron turned around as Harry had no gone silent. He paled at what he saw and clambered back, resulting in tripping over the desks behind him. The commotion caused everyone to look around, however no-one had the same reaction however, most of the girls except Hermione cooed at the sight of the infant animals. Some of the boys ran over as well.

Harry picked up the baby nundu as they were known to get aggressive and temperamental when there are alot of people around and lash out. He could feel the nundu getting angrier so he stroked it softly to sooth him. The nundu started to breath slower and went to sleep. By this time Flitwick had managed to fight his way to the front.

"Mr. Potter I said non-lethal creatures" said the Charms Professor.

"They are non-lethal, none of these animals could cause any harm to anyone." defended Harry.

"He tried to kill me, he used dark magic!" shouted Ron.

"Please Ron, the most damage any of these could do would be if the dragon accidentally sneezed fire at you, but of course to know that you would have had to pay attention and have talent." snapped Harry, annoyed at his ex-best friends stupidity. Ron was going to retort but Flitwick stepped in.

"Class dismissed, and practice. Mr. Potter stay here." After the class left Professor Flitwick turned to Harry.

"I know that Mr. Weasley antagonised you but i thought you would have a better control on your emotions.

"I didn't do this in a temper sir, Ron doubted my talent so I just showed him." replied Harry.

"Very well, but to conjure magical animals requires great magic, only exceptional wizards can conjure such magical creatures, now as you conjured these you are responsible. What are you going to do?" asked Flitwick.

"Well I've placed an everlasting charm on this little guy, I think i'll do the same to the baby dragon and give him to Hagrid as a early Christmas present and the baby unicorn I think I'll give him Hagrid to, allow him to grow a bit and then release him into the forest." Replied Harry.

"What about the Nundu?" asked Flitwick.

"Nundus are so rare because the fight with each other, they eat the young that they don't recongnise as there own. I think i'll keep the little guy" said Harry. Flitwick smiled and shook his head, walking out of the room. Harry flamed into his room, Susan was not yet used to Harry's flaming and jumped a little, she was playing on the Xbox.

"Harry you just made me die!" said Susan in a half annoyed, half joking voice. She noticed the Nundu.

"Oh hey little guy" said Susan, standing up. She stroked the Nundu who had curled up to Harry.

"We have patrols tonight, should be simple enough. I'm going to meet Hannah to help her with her transfiguration. Bye" smiled Susan. Harry collapsed onto the bed with the Nundu. He picked it up with one hand, it started to squirm so he put it on the bed. It then pounced onto the pillows and tore it up.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." said Harry. Picking it up and looking into it's eyes.

"Pillows are not play toys, especially mine." said Harry to the Nundu.

"You know you are a little cutie aren't you, think i'll call you Mischief" said Harry. Mischief pawed at Harry.

"See what I mean?" joked Harry. He conjured some rare steak and threw it up into the air, the Nundu leapt from the bed and snatched it from the air before it had even reached it's highest point, continuing to crash into the wall. Harry collapsed laughing uncontrollably, the Nundu snarled and growled leaping onto Harry playfully pawing and biting him, then dove off and tore the steak to shreds. Harry had no homework or work he could be doing and so he decided to do a bit of physical training, Mischief dove after him into the trunk, both landing in the physical training room. Whilst Harry began weight training Mischief wandered around, resting beside the pool, after a few hours Harry crept past mischief and dove into the pool. Startling the young Nundu it rolled into the pool, thrashing around at it's new surroundings, adjusting after a few seconds and swimming over towards the edge and climbed out. Shaking wildly it growled at Harry and went to Harry's towel to keep warm, Harry only found Mischief when he went to dry off. Harry picked the Nundu up carefully, flamed into his room and put Mischief onto his bed. At that moment popped into the room with a platter of burger and chips.

"Mister Harry must be careful with the Nundu" warned the house elf.

"Don't worry Dobby, It'll be fine" assured Harry.

"Would Mister Harry want anything else?" asked Dobby.

"No thanks Dobby." replied Harry, Dobby smiled and flashed to the kitchens.

Soon enough it was time for detention, Harry decided to go early today, after yesterdays performance they might just kill each other before he got there, besides he had an idea...

He flamed there ten minutes early in the deserted corridor and went into the room to do a bit of spellwork. Ron and Malfoy walked into each other two floors down and had walked up in silence, both of them had a horrible day. Made fun of by most of there peers and other other students, the tale of there attempts to train with Harry had gone around the school before breakfast had finished, not to mention the additional jeers and jibes Ron suffered for his failed duels on Harry and his kissing technique as well

As they both stepped through the doors they stopped in there tracks, last nights room of dusty desks and crumpled parchment had transformed into something completely different. Being wizards they had never really seen muggle weight machines, running machines and punchbags. What they did recognise was the raised duelling platform.

"What exactly is this?" spat Malfoy. Still sour at the idea of serving detention with Potter.

"Well, this morning you tried to keep up with me, and failed. But that could be because of the lack of nutrients in your system and no glucose and energy to burn, so for the rest of the week your detention is to take part in some physical training." smiled Harry.

Both of the boys paled a little, the thought of physical labour and the prospect of being shown up again was embarrassing and infuriating however on the upside at least there would be no one to watch them this time.

"What's the duelling platform for then?" asked a reddening Ron.

"That is for you two to duel..." he was interrupted by quiet muttering from both of them.

"What was that?" asked Harry. Both of them stole glances at each other.

"Why aren't you duelling, scared?" muttered Malfoy. Harry knew he was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"No it's because it would be a pointless duel." droned Harry.

"Why's that?" snarled Ron.

"It would be over before you could utter your second year spell." retorted Harry. Ron's jaw clenched and Malfoy's pinkish tinge darkened considerably.

"Besides your both are in this Fridays duelling competition." added Harry. Both Ron and Malfoy looked shocked, but both had a hidden smile.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Malfoy.

"Well first, we're going to have a little warm up, two mile run and a few weights." said Harry.

"There is no way I'm doing that." half-shouted Ron. With angry yells from Malfoy also.

"Well it's either this or another week with Hagrid, maybe he'll take you into the forest. Hope there is no Acromantula or something else" said Harry in a low voice, who then began to stretch. Both boys paled even more, but copied his movements.

Three hours later, two aching, sweating and grumbling boys collapsed onto the floor.

"I...hate...you!" spluttered an exhausted Malfoy.

"Me...to..." coughed Ron. Harry walked over.

"Please that was nothing." smiled Harry, who breathing lightly. Both boys kept on muttering and hobbled out of the door, Harry chuckled and flamed away keeping the room the same.

Wednesday morning there was no sign of flaming red or pale white hair insight, just the usual gathering of girls. The only thing that happened that day to Harry was accusations of cheating in Transfiguration by Hermione because "there was no possible way he could do do the spell before she could!" Ron was aching to much to cause a scene but he could hear him grumbling about him. By lunch everyone was talking about the duelling club, posters had gone up around the school, but it hadn't been officially announced until Thursday lunch by Dumbledore. Of course Harry had missed the announcement because Professor Flitwick kept asking what he could conjure. After lunch Harry had his first lesson with the Sixth Years, he entered the room with Tonks, they had discussed whether or not to have a duelling competition like the seventh years, Tonks argued that it wouldn't be interesting while Harry said that it would be interesting to see how much use the DA was and what everyone else had done over the summer to help them with the DA. There was quite a considerable amount Sixth Year N.E.W.T students, Malfoy, Blaise, Nott, Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Susan, Ernie, Hannah Abbot, and Justin.

The first round was painful, obviously the DA had helped some students but Harry had thought they would of at least read over some advanced material to help the with there N.E.W.Ts. Malfoy, Blaise and Nott defeated there opponents Justin, Ernie and Dean. Ron barely beat Seamus but that was after one of Ron's spells deflected of the back wall and hit Seamus in the back, his wand scattered into the air. Seamus jumped after his wand but Ron tripped over his robe and clambered into Seamus knocking him out cold. After reviving Seamus Harry gave him his wand back, Ron had a big smile on his ace and was bragging about his obvious choice to physically tackle Seamus. Seamus looked furious but technically it was classed as a win. Millicent lost against Hermione who relied heavily on defensive magic, a simple Disarming Charm struck Millicent after a heavy onslaught of various curses, hexes and charms. She was to slow to defend. Susan and Hannah beat Lavender and Parvati quickly and easily. The last match was Pansy and Neville, Pansy kept making snide remarks and crude comments whereas Neville was trying to keep his cool until after one mention of his parents made him lose his cool and he powered to victory with continuous curses, transfigurations, hexes, charms, hexes and a short incantation. By the end of it Pansy was unrecognisable, evidence of some cuts, burns, her left arm was a small tree trunk, her right a large fish, she had a toilet seat on her head and both her legs were on backwards.

"Ten points for keeping your cool Neville." muttered Harry. Everyone looked shocked as Tonks instructed Millicent to take Pansy to Madame Pomfrey.

The last four matches were;

Malfoy vs Nott

Blaise vs Neville

Hermione vs Susan

Ron vs Hannah Abbot

Harry was worried about the Hermione and Susan match the most, Hermione looked ecstatic at the fact she was going to face the girl who had her rightful position as Head Girl. Malfoy and Nott could tear each other to shreds for all he cared. Blaise and Neville was another one to worry about. He knew that if Ron didn't have another lucky trip then Hannah would bury him.

Malfoy and Nott was a long hard fought match, whether they were fighting for there pride, there families pride or whatever else. There was alot of dark curses but nothing Harry couldn't recognise. At least there was no particularly dark curses or even life threatening, after Nott was hit by a particularly hard bludgeoning curse that if it had real power behind could cause death, Nott was taken of his duelling stance and Malfoy capitalised with a Freezing Charm on Nott's wand arm. Then a simple summoning charm.

Blaise and Neville was over quickly, Blaise now knew not to underestimate Neville. And was on alert, both were waiting for the other to attack until the cunning Slytherin made a quick wand movement and hissed out a curse that Neville didn't know so instead of attempting to block it he dropped and rolled firing a stunner at Blaise who was startled at such quick reactions from the normally clumsy Neville. Hitting Blaise in the chest and slumping to the ground. Neville looked surprised that he had won for a second time.

The next match was Hermione and Susan, Susan looked completely calm and cool, she had heard about Miss-Know-It-All Comments and her O.W.L results. Hermione however could not have been more confident, her defence had worked last time but then again why wouldn't it? It was N.E.W.T level spells. As the duel begun she began a long incantation, Susan fired a semi-lethal Stinging Hex, Hermione was to focused on her defence and to reliant as it came to hit her. Ron however summoned Hermione out of the way and fired stunners in retaliation of such a dangerous spell being cast at his girl. Harry was going to intervene but Susan dodged the stunners and cast a Sticking Hex, hitting Ron straight in the face it spread rapidly and because Hermione was so close to him stuck to her to. The solution then hardened and the tension made Ron drop his wand.

"Susan Bones the winner. Susan as winner you get to say whether Ron is eliminated from the competition." said Tonks.

"No Hannah can beat him for me" said Susan cheekily. Meanwhile...

"What where you thinking Ron! I had everything under control but you had to try and help me. Your such an asshole." hissed the bushy haired Gryffindor. Ron however wasn't bothered he was stuck near Hermione, if he could just move his hands...

"There. Weasley your turn." said Harry, now unstuck Hermione rushed into the nearest seat that was furthest away from Susan and Ron.

Hannah and Rons duel was interesting, Hannah wanted vengeance for his friend, Ron didn't want to be beaten in front of so many people by a girl. He ended up playing possum after a Cutting Hex hit his leg he fell to the floor, Hannah came over to stun him but as she came over Ron snatched her wand with his left hand and with his own wand in his right hand casted a Blasting Curse. Hannah flew back six or seven feet making heavy contact with the floor. Tonks and Harry were appalled that Ron would use such a offensive spell from such a close range. Hannah however got right back up, ignoring Susan went over and punched Ron in the face who was just getting up back up and took her wand. Ron went back down to the floor and from the sound of Hannah's fist on Ron's cheekbone sounded like a good punch. Hermione shot up and started spewing about the rules and guidelines until Susan silenced her with her wand. Hermione outrages at this went to cast a spell, but as she wasn't proficient in non-verbal spells went to leap on Susan who from instinct flipped Hermione onto her back from a hip toss and put her into a wrist lock. After a questionable look from Harry, Susan said;

"My Aunt is the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, you expect her to not teach me?" asked Susan with a smile. Ron however had eventually got back up and seeing Hermione in danger went to pounce on Susan when Hannah leapt from out of nowhere with a devastating second punch to Ron's jaw. A nasty crack told Harry that Ron had a broken jaw. Smythe had accidentally done the same thing once in the Time Room but Harry, as he was taught got right back up and finished the fight. It was the day he earned Smythe's respect.

"No use in being curdled on the ground after a punch, you fight through the pain and finish. You think an attacker will walk away after one punch?" Smythe asked Harry the first day of martial arts.

Susan let Hermione go in shock at the impact of the second hit, leaving Hermione to sit on the ground holding her wrist.

"OK NOW STOP!" yelled Harry.

"Ron that was disgraceful behaviour, tricking your opponent and then going to physically attack a girl." said Tonks in a low cold tone. Ron was to busy on the ground both furious and holding back tears.

"You will finish this competition, I'll put a temporary painkilling spell on your face. After that I will take you to Madame Pomfrey and she is going to fix your broken jaw and broken cheekbone but I will order her to leave as much evidence as she can." carried on Tonks. Harry thought that was punishment enough but Tonks added;

"And detention with me all next week" said Tonks. Malfoy looked the happiest Harry had ever seen him. Neville, Seamus and Dean had a slight smile on there faces. Susan and Hannah was checking if the other was alright. Blaise had a blank expressionless mask on. Ron was just getting back up. Harry changed the duelling platform into a triangle. Malfoy stepped up to one as did Susan, Ron hit with the painkilling spell and pushed into a corner.

Tonks signalled to Harry for the duel to start.

"Mershalo" shouted Draco, milliseconds after the number three was uttered. The counter to Tonk's painkilling spell. Ron was lucky that it missed him by a few feet, he wasn't even aware the duel had started, Malfoy then turned on a prepared Susan Bones casting a nasty Skin Growth Hex. Susan evaded the sickly yellow looking spell and fired a Shrinking Spell at Draco's wand arm. Ron came into the fray and fired multiple Relashio and Repello's, his eye had swelled up so badly though that it must have obscured his vision as none of his shots were on target. Susan sent a Leg Locker, a Black Out curse, a Leek jinx, a Incarneous and a Scalping hex. Malfoy simultaneously fired a Gouging Spell, a Incendio, a Stunner, Impediments and a Transmorgifician Torture Curse. Out of all these spells the Leek Jinx hit Ron and so Leeks sprung from his ears, the Incarneous so he was bound in thin air by thick ropes, the Scalping Hex took his hair and eyebrows off, Malfoys Gouging Spell hit his leg, penetrating the skin and causing a considerable amount of bleeding, the Incendio barely missed and Stupefy knocked him out. Susan turned on Malfoy instantly, firing a Stone Entrapment, four heavy slabs of rock surrounded Malfoy with another slamming on top. Susan cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself and possibly a silencing spell as nothing more was heard from her. Malfoy on the other hand was trying everything to escape. Reducto's could be heard as well as various Cracking and Blasting Hexes. After a while the stones seemed to move a little as one formed a heavy, deep crack down the centre, the slab split and collapsed. Malfoy ran out, eyes wild and a seething attitude,

"Where is she!" demanded Malfoy. Susan crept up behind him and twisted his own wand to face his chest, Malfoy's instinct took over as he shouted;

"Encepreate." A vicious Thrashing Jinx. His body lifted and twisted in an arc landing on his back on to a cushioned fall courtesy of Harry.

"The winner." announced Tonks, who then took Ron and Hermione who hadn't stopped rubbing her wrist, to Madame Pomfrey.

"End of the lesson" declared Harry. Susan and Hannah waved and left. Blaise walked over to Malfoy to check if he was alright, Nott however stormed off. Seamus, Neville and Dean all left but not before telling Harry what a good lesson it was. Malfoy had gotten to his feet after stumbling a little and walked out after refusing support from Blaise. Malfoy gave Harry a cold look before leaving.

"Well that went well." muttered Harry. Flaming to his lesson with the first years, and back to his boring day. Tonks came in half way through with a smile on her lips. When he asked what Ron looked like she told him to wait till tonight.

After a long overdue kissing session with Samantha, who tonight met Mischief who she loved and the Nundu loved her. Harry had to go to the classroom early, but promised to see her tonight. After todays performance he would have to, Malfoy would end up saying something about Ron being physically dominated by a girl, although Ron could say the same about Malfoy being magically dominated by Susan.

Ron walked in and Harry had to bite his tongue, no wonder Tonks was smiling. Ron had indeed been left with minimal magical recovery, his eye was swollen badly and a deep purple bruise surrounded his ballooned cheekbone, his jaw had bruise as well. One of Ron's tooth's must have been knocked out because Harry noticed a tooth missing after a dirty look from Ron. Seconds later Malfoy limped in, he had seen Ron at lunch and had made loud remarks about it at the Slytherin table. Which resulted in laughter from all over the hall, especially Tonks and Snape.

"Well seeing as you look like your incapable of any physical exercise you can just write about everything you think you've done wrong today. After ten minutes of no sound of quill scratching on parchment Harry sighed.

"Fine then, physical training it is." said Harry. Both protested immediately but Harry interrupted. Both of you have no injuries to your arms so you can just do weights.

Both groaned and whispered insulting remarks about Harry. Pretending not to hear Harry set all the weights up, he figured that Ron and Malfoy would want to compete on weights, as Harry started he instantly heard complaints.

"This is impossible, how heavy is it?" snarled Ron. Harry sat up and went over to Ron, picking the weight up with one arm.

"Not much." said Harry.

"Potter this is ridiculous what is the point of this muggle contraption." hissed Malfoy.

"Well Malfoy, it will increase your muscle therefore you will get stronger, your muscular endurance will increase, you'll be healthier and you'll look good." laughed Harry. Malfoy groaned and Ron looked angry and envious.

"Plus it might help you in a fight. Eh Weasel." jibed Malfoy. Ron just went a deeper shade of red as the purple stood out even more. After an hour Harry tired of the moaning and groaning from the read head and blonde and let them go. Harry went to the Ravenclaw Common Room and asked a Second Year to go get Samantha, after a few minutes she came out and instead of going inside a broom cupboard as they had done a few hours ago Harry took Samantha to his room. Locking the bedroom door so Susan couldn't come in half naked or something, Samantha understood Harry's and Susan's relationship, but still Harry thought, it might make Samantha a little uncomfortable. After a few hours of talking, kissing and fooling around they allowed there hands to wander a bit and...

(A/N - I am not going to write what happens in the romance scenes, I'll just give you the general idea, no details or anything I just don't want to pretend that everytime Samantha and Harry get together and meet all they do is kiss. It's not what happens in the real world and it's not what happens in the Harry Potter realm. If you have any problems or queries then just ask me in a review. I don't really know how to open the personal messages things)

...After a few more hours Harry and Samantha got dressed and instead of flashing or flaming back he thought a romantic stroll back to her common room, holding her hand. Checking the Marauders Map every few minutes, arriving at the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance.

"You know, I've never done anything like that before." she giggled.

"Oh...Errrrmmm Thankyou?" Harry said smiling and sounding a bit puzzled.

"It's alright, it's just I wanted you to know that I don't do that for all the guys I go out with. I'm not that sort of girl. Michael treated me badly because he was annoyed that I wouldn't, he was impatient but it was like he just liked how I looked and not me" she said quietly.

"Well don't worry, I didn't think that of you at all. I like you alot to." replied Harry softly. He pulled her close and held her, he could feel her breath against his neck and the gentle nibbling. Turning to her and kissing her on the nose and sensually on the lips allowing his tongue to touch hers, kissing hotly for a few minutes, Harry let her go in her common room and waved goodbye. Flaming back into his room after he was sure she wasn't going to come back outside to find him, unlocking his door and after a few minutes, Susan came in wearing just her underwear and one of his tops.

"Good day?" asked Susan, collapsing on to the bed and switching on the Xbox.

"No but the night was fantastic" smiled Harry, thinking about Samantha.

"I'll bet it was" laughed Susan. Harry shook his head, he wanted his sleep, so he left Susan playing in his room and he went into her room and jumped into her bed. His last thought were of Samantha and how much better he felt when he was with her, and how much he missed her when he was without her.

A/N - Any questions, queries or anything. Please Review!

x


	21. Friday

**Check out some of story ideas on my profile!**

Belgeran - The Beaters are Seamus and the fifth year who shall be known as Jake because I don' think I named him in chapter 15.

Ranger Dragen - A Crenskvh is a thought to be extinct type of wizard. There just like normal wizards but have certain abilities.

LadyMinty - Wait and see

WizzyWizzy - Sorry yes it is to late. But who knows what will happen...

And for everyones sake - This story is in the year 2008, its not time travel its just easier pretending that Harry Potter Sixth Year is in the year 2008 for me

ANY QUESTIONS/SUGGESTIONS ASK IN A REVIEW!

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

_A/N - Should I let mischief grow a little? He still has magic in his body that can either be used for growing or something else._

**Chapter 21 - The Weekend.**

Harry Potter was woken up by an excited Nundu, jumping on him and tearing up his sheets.

"Alright fine! Give me five minutes will you." grumbled a sleepy Harry. Getting up and stretching, he walked into the bathroom and splashed some water in his face to wake himself up, when he returned, Mischief was buried in his mattress having torn through the material to find what was underneath.

"Mischief!" groaned Harry. The excited sound of claws rapidly scurrying could be heard as it hurtled out of the mattress and flew into the wall, bouncing of and Harry had to dive for him otherwise it would have hit his xbox. Mischief sneezed and pounced on Harry. Playing for a bit Harry calmed him down and repaired his bed with a wave of his wand. Knowing if he left Mischief it would do it again and the same to Susan's, Harry picked the little guy up with one hand, summoned an iPod and speakers wandlessly and with a click of his fingers changed into his running gear. Flashing to the entrance he groaned. An even bigger crowd had formed today, obviously the thought of Harry beating Malfoy and Draco put a sweet taste in many people's mouths. But Harry knew they wouldn't be here today, they would be resting for the Duelling Competition, but Harry saw some people not in uniform from a distance. Harry walked down there, placing the silencing ward around the ground so no sound could be heard from inside to outside.

"Right I don't know what you all think this is, but it is not a Fitness Club, a Running Club or any Club you can join, this is my work-out spot." shouted Harry. Many people were just staring intently at Mischief who was getting a bit angry at so many people being so close, Harry began stroking his neck and it calmed him down.

"You didn't claim this spot Potter, so I can't automatically be yours." said Nott, who came out of the crowd.

"Well as teacher I could say this spot is out of bonds but having you idiots thinking you can keep up is worth watching so by all means stay, but the rules are that it is my music and there is to be no fighting. And five points from Slytherin for the informalities Nott." said Harry. Nott's cheeks twinged more pink. As Harry was sorting out the music he wanted for today's run, Ginny Weasley edged forward to stroke Mischief, who sensing there was someone unwelcome trying to touch her swiped a lazy paw in the direction. Catching Ginny's hand, she cried outloud and then went for Mischief. Harry however stepped between them, ordering Mischief to go sit by the speakers. He just snarled and hissed at Ginny. However it scrambled for the speakers when he heard the yelling, but realising it wasn't ordered at him peaked to look.

"What kind of moron, thinks that it would be a clever idea to try and stroke a Nundu without it knowing who you were or seeing the attack. Are you just naturally thick, or do you have to work to not pay any attention in class, and to your own thinking." shouted Harry, he was furious that someone tried to touch something he owned without his permission, and threaten a life of a not-entirely defenceless but young creature.

"I just thought that..." started Ginny.

"No you didn't think, and what do you think you were doing chasing after it? " seethed Harry.

"It scratched me, it deserved punishment" said Ginny.

"It scratched you because it had no idea who you were and what you were going to do." roared Harry. Ginny had an inward smile, she loved being yelled at and told off, she was such a naughty girl...

"Detention and twenty five points from Gryffindor." said Harry, Ginny was thrilled, detention with Harry. She couldn't wait...

"With Professor Snape for the rest of the week." added Harry. Ginny deflated but still stayed she wanted to watch Harry, her finger was bleeding a bit though. Harry started to warm up but asked the students...

"Now who's running? Hands up" asked Harry, his hands on his head. Nott, a boy he recognised as Cormac Mclaggen, a few Ravenclaws, some seventh year slytherins, and Cho Chang.

"OK, none of you get in my way, run at my speed or try to trip me up. If you don't like the music, you can leave. Also are any of you swimming?" Only Cormac and Nott put there hands up.

"Forget it you'll find out for yourselves." said a defeated Harry Potter. Putting some dance and trance music on, continued to warm up for a few more minutes, taking off his jumper, Harry set off, others took this as a sign to start aswell, some had already left and others decided to wait a bit. Mischief ran after Harry, and caught up with ease, Harry smiled at the Nundu.

"Think you can keep up?" teased Harry, the Nundu sped up. Harry chuckled. After three laps at Harry's pace the Nundu, panting a little settled down on Harry's jumper, snuggling into it. Many wanted to stroke the Nundu but after the incident with Ginny decided against it. By the time Harry had finished everyone had given in, either in stitches, or because of no nourishment they had all collapsed, Harry finished in his second quickest time that week and dove into the lake, transfiguring his sweat pants and plain white top into some colourful swim-shorts. The Nundu raised his eyes at this but after seeing Harry was alright settled down again. A few minutes later Harry climbed out, drying himself with a wave of his hand and transfiguring his clothes back, he grabbed the sleepy Nundu, took his jumper, silenced his equipment shrank them and placed them in his pocket. Walking back up to the castle with a crowd around him.

As soon as he was out of sight from everybody he flamed into his bathroom, only to find a very wet, and very naked Susan Bones.

"Errrr Susan...." started Harry.

"Harry! Oh My God!" Cried Susan, she clambered for a towel.

"Calm down. I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know you would be in here" he laughed

"But...But.." spluttered an now covered up Susan.

"Look, theres nothing to be embarassed about, you've seen me naked. I've seen you naked. It's perfectly natural to be embarassed." said Harry soothingly.

"Yes but you look like something that's been chiselled and I don't think most boys would be embarassed with...well you know..." She looked at his downstairs with a smile.

"Well I happen to think you are very attractive to, and from what I just saw it beats my dreams hands down" he said with a wink.

"Thankyou" she whispered, reddening.

"Now at this point i'd offer you to share a shower, but I'm a taken man. So I'm going to wash off and have some breakfast here. Will you be joining me?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"No thanks, I told Hannah meet her and talk about todays Defence Class." she smiled.

"Alright then. See you in class I guess." smiled Harry as Susan walked away.

Looking down at his crotch. "What do you want me to do? We're with Samantha? Remember?" with that he decided to have a very cold shower. Hopping out of the shower and eating the bacon and egg sandwiches with brown sauce down quickly. Harry changed into some more casual attire, choosing some jogging pants and a black sweater. Quickly styling his hair he flashed into the empty classroom. Quickly preparing it for the Seventh Years, about five minutes later a very happy Tonks came in.

"Hello Professor Potter." she teased.

"Nymphadora" he countered. She huffed at him.

"So what is on todays agenda?" she asked him.

"Well I'm teaching all day with just one free, we have Seventh Years. Now thinking about last lesson with the duels I think introducing a moderately powerful shield and a moderatley powerfull offensive spell." said Harry.

"I think that's about right, down one already aren't we? So what spells did you have in mind.......

After the lesson....

The lesson had ended and it was safe to say it hadn't gone well. None of them had been able to withstand more than one spell with there shield. At the start Harry had asked them all to fire as many spells as they wanted at him each. Something the Slytherins had taken on with venom in there eyes. There attempts however were futile at best.

"It wasn't that bad..." started Tonks, but Harry cut her off.

"It was that bad, and you know it. If these are the best Defence students Hogwarts has to offer then I think there won't be any Auror inductees this year." replied Harry sternly.

"It was there first go at a pretty high end shield. If they do there homework. We'll see positive results." replied Tonks soothingly.

"Well onto the next batch of morons" whispered Harry.

After teaching the fourth and first years it was lunch. Harry met up with Samantha and had brought along Mischief, they walked to a little known spot, Harry had brought a basket of sandwiches, pumpkin juice and chocolate cake. After eating Harry sat up against a tree with Samantha in his arms sitting with her head nestled in his chest. Just sitting there talking about how school was going for each other, Samantha couldn't believe the lessons Harry had had so far. Mischief was stalking around for bits of food Harry had thrown in the bushes. Both of them laughing at him darting and jumping around and laughed into each other mouths, opening there mouths so there tounges met each others. Harry turned Samantha around so she was facing him, her unbuttened blouse pushed her barely contained breasts against Harry's chest, she was straddling his and giggled as his touch made her shiver. Then the bell went.

"Argh" exspasperated Harry

"Perfect Timing" she said sarcastically.

"How about tonight?" asked Harry.

"Well. I have your homework" she mock pouted.

"Bring it along, rules say if you have a problem with homework ask a teacher." he winked.

"Alright then, meet me at the suit of armour next to the painting of the guy with the beard on the sixth floor after dinner" she said. He walked her all the way to her next class because he had a free period. After kissing her goodbye around the corner and pulling a face at her as she walked into the classroom. He decided it was about time he visit his other sleeping quarters. The painting must have recognised him as a teacher and swung open as he approached. Walking inside he instantly know that Tonks had taken it upon herself to do all the decorationg. Brightly coloured walls, alot of sunlight flowing into the room, everything seemed really open and elegant. With a scent of fresh pine in the air Harry sat down on a Georgian themed red velvet chair, moved the mahogany table closer to him and summoned the homework he had set. After many crossing outs and scratching of his fountain pen Harry checked the time to see he had a few minutes until his final class of the week. Opting to walk instead of flashing or flaming Harry grabbed his jacket and banished the homework to his room in the Head Boy and Head Girl suite.

Harry walked slowly to his next class, the grounds looked beautifal, draped in the afternoon sun, the lake was shining and appeared as blue as it could with the occasional ripple from the Giant Squid. Finding himself dawdling Harry sped up so not to be late. Entering the room to find Tonks arranging the room.

"Thought we'd finish the day with a nice and fun practical" Tonks grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Harry.

"A few entertaining curses and hexes, you know a few joke curses but still could be really useful in a real life duel." said Tonks.

"So what, Armour Entrappment? Things like that." suggested Harry.

"Oh good one!" said Tonks as the class started to come in. After waiting a few minutes the entire sixth year Defence Against The Dark Arts class was there. Tonks indicated for Harry to start.

"OK now after last lessons...events, I think we should take it down a notch or two..." He was cut of by a wave of dissappointment and shouts of anger.

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Harry, the class dwindled down. And he carried on.

"Ten point of every house for that interruption, now as I was saying...we're going to calm things down. Now since most of you can't obviously perform standard Wizarding duels without cowardice, bullying and...violence. We're going to end this week with a few fun spells, useful spells but funny nonetheless..."

"But how are we supposed to learn how to defeat You-Know-Who without proper spells and proper teaching" wailed Hermione.

"Do Not Interrupt Me Again." said Harry. Hermione was torn between obeying a teacher albeit Harry and shouting at her teaches about improper teaching standards. Seeing her strained position and knowing she would only snap again if he ignored her, Harry gave in.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry but before he could finish his sentence Hermione instantly started blabbing.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts is a serious subject, You-Know-Who and his followers are out there, right now. And we need to be prepared to fight them and beat them, having joke curses is not going to help us beat him. The Ministry of Magic guidelines specify that Sixth Year students are to be taught theoretical methods of defence and strategy, then applying those methods into scenarios such as Diagon Alley, Hogwarts or our home. Then practical and thoroughly explained defensive spells and incantations that will counter advanced Dark curses, then counter-spells and reversals to spells that may have hit or maimed an ally. You two are not teaching correctly. You are corrupting our learning and the learning of Hogwarts. And it has to stop before we are taught useless trollop that you insist on giving us!" she finished red in the face and angry.

"Well after that detailed and somewhat boring rant Hermione, I must disagree. Theory is useless, they can teach you nothing of real life scenarios. You can't possibly predict moves of Voldemort and Death Eaters on a piece of paper. Death Eaters are unpredictable animals, they will torture, kill and rape anything and anyone that gets in there way of achieving there goals. They are scum. You here me. Scum. Theoretical Method and Strategic Analysis are on the Ministry Guide to Sixth Year Defence. But it is not on the exam. And if it is not on the exam or we don't see the poin in it. Then we do not teach it. Incantations are pathetically overrated. Last lesson you were in the middle of a incantion and was hit with a spell. You try that in a duel with a Death Eater, you will die. You try to counter or reverse spells that have already hit you whilst being attaacked, you will die. If you go into battle with that train of thought. You. Will. Die. Me and Tonks teach you what will hopefully save you if you can do it right. But if you want to waste time studying from books all your life. Then do it." finished Harry with contempt in his voice all the way.

"And detention for interrupting a teacher" said Harry. Hermione exploded at this.

"No not detention, I've never had detention. You can't!" squealed Hermione

"No I'm pretty sure I can, tonight you can join Ron and Malfoy for there final detention." said Harry. Ron's face lit up at this. _He would be with Hermione_. He thought dreamily. Harry surveyed the class, all of them still recovering from Harry's speach and now Hermione's detention. Malfoy however was looking down, his face expressionless. But Harry knew he was thinking about what he had said about Death Eaters.

"Now we're going to start with a little-used curse called, Armour Entrappment. This spell pronounced _Entrappeo Armour_ will trap you opponent in a suit of armour, the more power you put into the spell the more the armour will be harder to break out of. Find a partner and fire the spell at each other. No magical shields are to be used. And no other spells are to be used. To survive the humiliation of not becoming encased in solid armour you must dive, dodge and jump your way to safety." grinned Harry. Everybody paired up. Ron had ended up with Malfoy as nobody wanted to go with either of them after the ridicule of the past week. Keeping an eye on the pair, Harry went around the room correcting pronounciation and relieving people of there suit of armour. An exspaerated Hermione was struggling to hit her opponent Neville who was dodging with relative ease and hit Hermione for the fourth time in five minutes.

_Most of them had good enough reactions, still if there opponents were more well trained and accurate with there spell work would they still be able to dodge them? _Thought Harry. Tonks to was watching Malfoy and Ron who were visciously casting the spell at one another and taking over a portion of the room. Harry grew more wary of them as they began to move more and more. Ron had bad reactions but Malfoy had terrible accuracy, Ron's accuracy was good but not as good as Malfoy's reactions as he swerved and dove avoiding another spell. Minutes later both jumped out of the way of each others spells and landed infront of each other, face to face and on the floor. Without a second going by both yelled the curse and both turned into suits of armour. What Harry hadn't counted on would be that they would battle further still in there armour but with the sword the had at there hilts instead. Not wanting another student to be accidentally (or on purposefully) hit. Harry conjured a sword and stuck it inbetween the colliding swords at the precise moment, flicking his wrists and sending both swords into the air, banishing them to who knows were.

"Now you two have just earned yourselves detention on Sunday. Well done." said Harry. Stifled groans came from within both helmets. Harry took of the armour and decided to move on.

"Now the next three spells are pure joke spells, but in an offchance can work in a duel. There is the non-verbal, Pie In The Face spell, The Giant Water Flower, and Hevaily Weighted Clown Shoes, these can diable your opponent but are completely harmless in the long term. The Pie In The Face spell is a non-verbal spell. You think in your mind, Jeke Lans. And point at your target." Harry demonstrated on a unsuspecting Ron Weasly who was edging forwards trying to sneak a peak under Hermione's skirt.

"You like pie Ron don't you?" Harry laughed. The whole class was in uproar as a flash behind Harry went off who spun around quickly only to see Tonks with a camera. Ron went to jump for Harry.

"Frag Rennor" shouted Harry. Rons shoes grew and widened into red clown-sized feet. His momentum however as still going forwards but due to the heavily weighted shoes he started to fall back. Arms flailing to grab onto something as he well on his arse. Another flash went off from behind him. Harry looked at Tonks a mixture of hilarity and exsasperation on his face.

"That was _Frag Rennor _to anyone who missed that. A custard faced Ron was glaring up at him and Harry decided to use that last spell on him.

"This next one will fire a direct jet of water at your opponent, you control it positioning." Harry cast the spell and Ron was pulverised by a powerful jet of water, the custard falling of his face. With a wave of his wand Ron was dry and warm, the class had no evidence of water and his shoes were back to normal.

"Alright then, get practising those" After twenty minutes, much water spray, many pies and big pairs of heavy red shoes were all that was left as the class was dismissed with homework, "Find 10 Joke curses." Harry cleaned up, said goodbye to Tonks and flamed into his room. Or into mayhem, Mischief was running, jumping and growling at a Tawny Owl who was screeching loudly. Harry caught up Mischief, snatcehd the letter before he could get a well deserved peck and opened the letter.

Harry headed down to the Great Hall which had been modified for a few hours into a grand duelling platform where Harry was going to explain a bit about the mandatory Duelling lesson tomorrow morning. And perhaps a start to the duellin competition. Flashing into a hallway that was a secret hallway from the Great Hall to the third floor, Harry came out of the entrance which was a pretend portrait and entered the room with Mishchief behind him. Finishing his drink Harry headed onto the platform. Mischief jumped up after him, and for many who hadn't seen Mischief before cooed and awwwed. Mischief just lay behind Harry.

"Alright then, mandatory duelling lesson tomorrow, now this is just going to be refining techniques taught in Defence, now I know there will be people who do not want to do the duelling lesson but you have to come. After that you can just sit around and watch or participate have fun. And learn to survive. There will be somethings taught here that are not taught in Defence Against The Dark Arts. Those however will be kept a surprise." He said to the many people who had raised there hand.

"Now we'll have a few mock duels I think. We won't start the competition today I think, these duels will help you learn, both watching and participating will help. Now do we have any volunteers?" Everyones hand shot up. "Of course. Alright then errrmmm how about you and you." Harry pointed to some third year students, both showed that they had been practising what Harry had taught but it was eventually the Hufflepuff who overcame the Slytherin with a well placed Blugeoning Hex and a quick Summoning of his wand.

"OK, good. That shows you have been practising. Now why don't we have some more expertised duellers." Harry said as he noticed both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagoll walking into the room.

"Ah Professors, could you come up here and duel for us, I'm sure the students would love to see you two fight it out." said Harry amid many cheers from students.

"Well Severus?" asked Minerva.

"You are not suggesting we actually talk part in this...this...club." said Snape aghast.

"Well if you are to scared then..." began Minerva.

"Warm up your wand, Gryffindor." spat Snape. Who climbed to the platform. McGonagoll walked up aswell.

"Now the rules are, no unforgivables and no spells that could intentionall kill, maim or injure you opponent." said Harry. Both stood ten paces apart and Harry signalled for it to begin,

The duel was quite a long one stretching for around the half hour mark. Both opponents were casting rapidly and moving quickly. Both had superb reflexes and there spell work was sublime. Only Harry had noticed the Headmaster come into the room, as evryone was fixated and the flashing colours and near unintelligible spells coming from one another. At the end it was McGonagoll who was the victor after catching Severus with a Leg Replacement spell that transfigured one of his legs into a chimney pot, with the sudden unsuspected weight Snape collapsed but not before he was hit with a Freezing Charm a Silencer and a spell that transifgured his wand into a plastic pretend muggle magician wand, After taking Snapes "wand" The transfiguration teacher reversed his spells and they were both met with a surprising round of applause. Even Snape as he hadnt used a single harmul or dark spell. Before Harry had a chance to address the students however Dumbledore made his presence known and walked upto the platform.

"Very well done to both Professor Snape and Professor McGonnagol, both displaying fine spellwork and years of experience in there duel. Now I ask Professor Harry Potter if he would participate in a mock duel?" said the Headmaster kindly but Harry could tell the Headmaster wanted to punish Harry and humiliate him for causing the headmaster so much trouble since summer.

"I accept however, I ask that it take place tomorrow after our first duelling lesson, outside in the grounds." countered Harry. Wild mutterings began, whispered conversations between each other about the proposed duel.

"If accept these terms . Now students , dinner begins in an hour. All of you are dismissed." said Dumbledore. Snape and McGonagoll rushed to the Headmaster both whispering furiousl at him. Samantha meanwhile rushed to Harry.

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" asked Samantha worridley.

"Samantha I promise you, he will not cause me any harm infront of the entire student population. If he were to do that it would split the school and further house rivallry which I don't think he is to keen on. See you after dinner?" said Haryy, calming the blonde girl down.

"Of course silly I just have to finish of some Transfiguration before dinner. I'll be bringing my Defence homework with me though." she winked

"Alright then" he kissed her goodbye and found a quiet spot to flame back to his room. Startling Susan again.

"Will you ever get used to that?" asked Harry.

"Well sorry if the sudden appirition of Harry Potter startles me" me mock pouted, she continued.

"Anyway onto bigger things, your duelling Dumbledore tomorrow. Why?" asked Susan.

"Because Susan he wants everyone to know that he is the big power player and I am still below him, he wants to embarass me enough so that everyone thinks he is more powerful. But not so much that it gets to Voldemrot that the rumours are faulse, and that I am still Dumbledores errand boy." said Harry simply, taking a bite out of an apple.

"You do realise the entire student population is going to be there, and there are letters on the way that are from the wizarding worlds media that are going to be demanding front row tickets." said Susan.

"Ugh! I didn't think that. I'm going to have to put more of a show on than I thought." laughed Harry. Harry could hear the sound of vibration coming from his trunk. Opening it up he found the two way mirror and picked it up.

"Mooney" he said into the mirror. The faces of Remus and Smythe showed up in the mirror.

"Finally he answers" grumbled Smythe. Who walked of into the background to retrieve a cup of coffee.

"Still drinking that stuff Smythe?" joked Harry.

"Haha Potter, now what is this we've heard about a duel with you and Dumbledore?" asked Smythe.

"That's pretty much it really, he challenged me to on now, and I said change it to tomorrow and outside and your on."replied Harry.

"Why outside? Why not today?" asked Remus.

"Because I want to beat him infront of all the school, how did you guys find out so fast anyway?" asked Harry

"WWN, just been announced now. Word spread quickly, all the media will be there tomorrow." said Smythe.

"And Harry, you didn't answer my question. Why outside?" asked Remus.

"More space, so theres more manuverability, plus outside is were the final battle will happen I think. To get into a duelling perspective there will really help me." replied Harry.

"Well we're coming up to watch in disguise, you'll know it's us don't worry. And remember what I said about showing off in a duel?" said Smythe. Harry nodded.

"Tomorrow it doesn't apply. Humiliate him." winked Smythe, Remus laughed and they said there goodbyes. Harry put the mirror back in safely.

"Who was that Harry?" asked Susan.

"That was some old friends, they wanted to ask me about tomorrow's duel. It's been announced on the WWN already. said Harry. Who collapsed on the bed, wandlessly summoning the other controller for the xbox and played FIFA against each other for half hour or so before getting ready for dinner. Harry dressed casually, putting on some dark jeans, some white trainers and a plain white top. Styling his hair, Harry didn't know whethere he wanted to get it restyled, it would mean going back to London. Putting his Rolex on Harry waited for Susan who was dressed casually in jeans and a blouse. Harry flashed them, and waited for Susan to stop spluttering about how unbelievable the sensation was. Harry must have gotten used to it he mused. Walking in to the hall, the whole Hall was chattering about the upcoming duel, seeing Harry some stopped and seemed to size him up, others began to whisper even more frantically. Choosing a spot opposite Neville and next to Seamus he grabbed himself some chicken.

"So Harry...anything new?" asked Seamus with a smile on his face.

"You know what's new Seamus, you probably have a pool going on right now." Harry joked.

"Well as a matter of fact yes, me and Dean have some bets going on, and we've already had quite a number of galleons." said Seamus.

"What are my odds?" asked Harry, genuinely interested.

"Well, whilst me, Dean and Neville have your back. The others think that Mugwump will win. So please win! We will make so much money." laughed Seamus. This was to the obvious distaste of Ron who had overheard the conversation and was muttering profanties to himself and sniggering.

"Whats so funny Ron? The pictures we got of you on your ass covered in cream. Or the one were your being drenched?" laughed Harry, many people around sniggered. Ron reddened considerably and spat out...

"Actually Scarhead, I was laughing at your "duel" with the wizard who is the only one You-Know-Who fears, the greatest wizard since Merlin..." but he was cut off.

"Blah, blah, blah. Ron you can mention media headlines and Minstry titles all you want. But tomorrow when you see me beat Dumbledore infront of the entire student body, and infront of the Wizarding media, you'll realise your esteemed leader isn't all so powerful." said Harry.

"Potter, you will never beat the Headmaster I bet..." but he was cut off by the quick thinking Malfoy who happened to be strutting past.

"What can you bet Weasel, you don't have anything of any value." smirked Malfoy, who then turned to Harry who prepared himself for a verbal onslaught.

"Good Luck tomorrow Potter." Malfoy said stiffly and walked off without another comment. The surrounding area went silent, Malfoy had wished Harry good luck. No jeers, no name calling. And it seemed genuine. Ron was going to retort but decided against it and turned back to Harry, Seamus, Neville and Dean.

"You could never win Potter, I can't wait to watch." smiled Ron cheesily as Hermione passed him he lingered his gaze on her buttocks. But was interrupted by a slap to the face of Neville.

"THAT'S IT! I'm sick of you Ron, gazing after Hermione like she's a piece of meat you sick person. I'm fed up and I think everyone in our Dormitory and maybe even the entire house is fed up of your snide remarks, your arrogance, your cocky attitude. I challenge you to a Wizards Blood First Duel Tomorrow, before Harry's and Dumbledore's duel.

"Hah. You tell him Neville." said Seamus and Dean who high fived each other.

"Your challenging me. I've been studying auror level spells you bumbling idiot. I'll tear you apart. Your On!" said Ron. Neville was restrained from diving over the table and punching Ron, as Ron turned and walked off."

"Neville. Take him down" said Harry who took some sandwiches and followed Ron.

"Where do you think your going Ron?" asked Harry, who he caught up with outside.

"What's it to do with you?" snarled Ron.

"Because you have detention tonight. And on my desk tomorrow I want to see eighteen inches on "The Rules and Regulations for Wizarding Duels". I want you to list all types of duels and specifically First Blood tomorrow, because if you cheat tomorrow. You'll duel me. Ah Malfoy" shouted Harry. Malfoy was just walking up the stairs.

"Where are you off to?" Harry asked.

"To your detention." replied Malfoy.

"Not tonight, your excused because of your civil behavouir to me." said Harry who turned to talk to Hermione who had just exited the hall and seemed to be going to the library as she had several books in her arms.

"Hermione, you have detention with me tonight." said Harry sternly.

"You were serious! Harry how could you!" screeched Hermione.

"You spoke out of turn and interrupted me, then tried to tell me how to teach my class. You won't serve detention tonight but you will Sunday, meet me at the Defence Classroom, Ten in the morning. With that Harry turned a corner and before Hermione could follow him and argue flamed to meeting point, a few minutes later Samantha turned up.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked him.

"I was thinking, because we've already eaten we couldn't go for a meal, and the Hogwarts scenery is lovely but that will always be there. I was thinking hitting the muggle scene. Go for a dance and a drink." he smiled at her...

Seven hours later, they returned. Harry had not had anything to drink excpet Sprite with Lemons, Samantha decided that if Harry wasn't drinking then she didn't want to be a burden and didn't drink either. They hit the more upper market bars and clubs in Manchester. The River Room, Lime, The Living Room, The Sugar Lounge and finally Ithaca. They had grown hungry and decided to eat some of the foods available there. They went into his room, which as Harry had had words with Susan earlier, clean and vacated. Harry and Samantha buried themselves amongst the sheets. Samanthat declared she couldn't walk up in her high heels as they were killing her, so she took them off. She had worn black leggings and a short skirt. Harry rubbed her feet for her to clear the pain when she then wrapped her legs around him and they spent the remainder of the night kissing heavily and fell asleep in each others arms.


	22. Saturday Morning

Harry awoke with Samantha's body wrapped around his and her head buried in his chest.

"Samantha, I have to get up and go training" whispered Harry.

"Mmmmm" groaned Samantha, rolling of him allowing him to get up and then settling back down.

"You can stay here and relax if you want, the duels aren't for a few hours yet. And is you want any food just call for Dobby..." he was interrupted by the House Elf appearing infront of him.

"Dobby has Harry's food" squeaked Dobby who was holding a plateful of bacon and suasage egg sandwiches drenched in tomato sauce. Harry grabbed the plate of Dobby.

"Thanks Dobby, this is Samantha if she wants anything then would you mind getting it for her?" asked Harry.

"Of course not Harry, Miss Samantha would you like something now?"

"UUhhhhnnnnnnmmmmmmm" replied Samantha, still half asleep.

"I think what she means is maybe later, isn't that right Sam?" said Harry, Samantha's response was her rolling over.

"I'll leave her a note, she'll call you if she wants anything Dobby thanks" said Harry. Dobby popped away.

Harry enjoyed his sandwiches and he wrote her a note telling her he had gone training, to stay here is she wanted and she could use his shower. And that he would be back soon.

The plate refilled magically as he finished the last one, eating the rest of them on the way down, with Mischief by his side looking longingly at the sandwiches on Harry's plate, Harry looked at the young Nundu and tossed him half a sandwich.

"Your going to have to have some salad later you know, you can't get tubby" joked Harry. Mischief growled at him warningly.

Down by the lake Harry groaned, there was more people than ever before there, maybe it was from the interest in today's duels. Harry thought.

Some people were in tracksuits obviously wanting to run, finshing the plate off Harry stood at the entrance gates for a quarter of an hour observing them all whilst playing fetch with Mischief. Looks like they were waiting for him, he's have to start training in his trunk more often. If it got like this everyday he'd lose his mind. Walking down to the lake Harry tossed the bright blue rubber ball around for Mischief to play with. Tearing round the ground chasing the bouncing ball Harry slowly started to warm up, ignoring the whisperings of the crowd and waited for Mischief to settle he passed the time making a new playlist on his iPod then when Mischief came over and settled down in his things. And Harry set off, the few who had been copying Harry's movements gingerly followed Harry, some where trying to keep up and others trying to beat him. Cormac McLaggen had sprinted ahead and had started to be a bit cocky and started to run backwards, teasing Harry until he tripped over a branch, as Harry approached McLaggen who was still trying to stumble up he leapt over McLaggen who braced for impact after seeing Harry running at him at speed with no sign of stopping, opening his eyes he saw Harry at the same pace as he was before, away from him. McLaggen desperate to proove himself as an equal got up and again began running after Harry.

Harry was done running in the quickest time that week, he must have been frustrated by the observers and fellow runners. After swimming Harry picked up his things and went back to his room, Samantha was still in his bed asleep, half of her body out of the sheets, one of her tanned gorgeous leg was outside of the bed. Harry walked over and put her back into the bed as Mischief jumped into the bed and lied down on one of the pillows, Harry went into his trunk and started to do some weight training after an hour or so he climbed back out of the trunk and called Dobby for more food. After a quick lunch Harry went back into the trunk and worked on his spellwork and reactions, honing his skills. Sweat was pouring of Harry, his muscled burned, his eyes stinging he was panting slightly but he kept on moving, dodging, jumping, dropping, rolling so quickly that to anyone he was a blur. After vanquishing the last of the figures he had conjured he climbed out of the trunk sweat still coming off him. He climbed into the shower and allowed the water to pound against his body, steam billowing clearing his mind, he heard Samantha waking and called out.

"I'm in the shower Sam"

"Oh, right. What time is it?" she groaned.

"About 9 in the morning. Duelling lesson is in one hour or so." replied Harry.

"Well, theres no point in me going back to the common room now, mind if I have a shower here?" asked Samatha.

"Sure come in" grinned Harry, but because he was in another room she didn't see his smile but heard the joking tone in his voice.

"Yeh, you'd love that" smiled Samantha.

"Well as nice as it would be, I think that it would be a little to distracting before today's duel. I might even be hit by a spell." joked Harry.

"Oh, I forgot about today's duels. I want to be there, right at the front." she said.

"Well as I was coming up Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagoll were directing chairs and setting up a duelling platform, but I think the Wizarding media will be at the front but I think they'll have a place for me set up somewhere. Like the tri-wizard tornament, places where people can go before the events. Don't worry you'll have a good view of what will happen." replied Harry.

"Well hurry up in the shower I need to get ready" she jokingly moaned. After a few minutes the water had stopped and a dripping Harry came out smelling like chocolate.

"Don't worry, there is more than enough body products and things in there." as he kissed her good morning. "And toothpaste" he joked. She looked at him with mock hurt and hit his chest. She went into the bathroom and looked around the products.

"You have bodybutter? Moisturiser?" she opened the door and looked at him. He had some expensively priced products and went back into the bathroom for half an hour in the massive bathroom he had. Harry had changed and now was focusing on the events of today, Mischief was dozing on the pillow and Harry had tuned out all the exterior sounds and was readying himself for the duel. A knock interupted him and he went to find out where it was coming from, opening the painting he found Remus and Smythe infront of him, both of them dove on top of him. Scrambled on the floor Harry decided to get retribution later.

"Harry!" shouted Smythe

"We've missed you!" declared Lupin mock crying.

"Yeh, that's nice. Look I have my girlfriend in the shower and you two buffoons would only embarass yourselves, me and her so..." but he was cut off.

"A girlfriend? Already?" gasped Smythe.

"Ooohhh! Who is she?" said Remus.

"She is called Samantha, you can meet her later" groaned Harry.

"Oh No! We want to meet her now!" said a pretended excited Remus.

"Wait a minute, why are you two here?" asked a perplexed Harry.

"We want to see just how bad Dumbledore will be beaten" grinned Smythe.

"Yeh, we'll be in your tent, they set up the duelling platform and have rooms at each end, you and Neville in one and Dumbledore and Ron in the other. We just stopped to say hello." said Remus.

"Right, well Samantha will be in that room with you, just don't embarass me or her. I don't care if you embarass yourself." grinned Harry.

"Well alright, see you down there in fifteen minutes." with that they both flashed away after Harry had taught them in the room of time.

"God those two are becoming such children" laughed Harry, entering the room as Samantha was sitting on his bed.

"I don't have any clothes apart from the ones from last night." said Samantha.

"I'll flame you to your room, will your roomates be there?" asked Harry.

"We don't have roomates, we have individual rooms so we can study on our own in silence so we can concentrate" said Samantha with a sigh.

"Oh so nobody will be around, well seeing as I haven't been tere before I'm going to have to ask you to picture your room." said Harry. He focused on her mind, using a abstract form of Legilimency he found the pictured image and holding her hand took them to her room. She opened her eyes and found herself in her room.

"How did you do that?" she asked amazed.

"Errrmmmm Magic?" he said cheekily.

"Right well I'm going to change" she walked through another door into a walk in wardrobe.

"And I thought I had alot of clothes." said Harry looking in the wardrobe.

"Well I won't be a second, just sit down and relax for a minute." Samntha closed the door and left Harry to himself. He sat on the bed and ignoring everything around him went back to his relaxing himself. Soon enough Samantha came out dressed in tight light blue jeans and a tight white short sleeve top. Harry took them back to his room and contemplated on wearing duelling robes. Deciding against it, he considered putting his under armour on but decided just to go how he was dressed, in a pair of NikeAir sweats with a plain white top with comfortable trainers on. He walked with her to the duelling platform. It semed everybody was already there with the entire school on both sides and other people he didn't recognise as well as others with cameras. Guessing there were lots of people from the Ministry that Dumbledore had invited, he spotted Smythe at what he guessed was his tent, he was walking over but was interrupted as Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge came over.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I'm glad that I found you before it was to late, now I must insist that you back out of this duel. We do not want such a inspirational figure such as yourself being injured. Now I can explain to the media why you are unable to duel. Now onto the duelling lessons..." But Harry had heard enough.

"Minister, I do not have to back out of this duel. If I were you I'd make sure that the media can't take to many pictures of Dumbledores ass hitting the floor and the duelling lessons are Hogwarts's business and the Ministry has no jurisdiction over Hogwarts. Now if you want to stay and watch the show I think you should get a seat because it's going to start soon." With that Harry walked away before the Minister had a chance to talk.

"Hey Remus, Harry's here. And he has a friend!" shouted Smythe. Remus walked over, he was talking to a very pale Neville who nodded to Harry.

"Yes, this is Samantha, Samantha this is Remus and Smythe both very good friends and mentors of mine." said Harry. Samantha shook hands and was dragged into a coversation as Harry left them and went to talk to Neville.

"Alright Neville, how are you feeling?" asked Harry.

"Have you seen it out there Harry? The whole school, the Ministry, the Daily Prophet. I can't duel infront of all those people. What if I lose? I'll be humiliated" gasped Neville.

"Neville, your the best in the class, your more than capable of taking Ron. Don't worry." said Harry.

"But if I lose, Ron will be unbearable!" groaned Neville.

"Neville, just calm down, use the spells I taught you in DA and last lesson, imagine Ron, trapped in a quit of armour, with red clown shoes and covered in pie. You can do that to him. You can take the piss out of him and everyone will be talking about how you kicked his ass. Now just chill out and wait for your name.

_In the other tent..._

"Looks like I'm in the winners tent" grinned Ron. Dumbledore came in behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore, are there any spells or advice you could give me? You know to beat Longbottom even more." said Ron eagerly.

"Just follow your instincts and I'm sure you'll do fine." A voice went around the grounds.

"Good morning everyone, this is Lee Jordan today's duelling announcer, and back by popular demand. I'll just take this time to tell you that Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's has a huge sale on all it's products for Hogwarts students..." but he was interrupted.

" please!" snapped Professor McGonagoll.

"Sorry Professor, now on to today. It is the first duelling lesson of Hogwarts, we have some duels for you today as I am sure you know. We have a Zacharias Smith vs Cormac McLaggen, Anthony Goldstein vs Blaise Zambini, Ron Weasley vs Neville Longbottom, and the main event Professor Dumbledore, Order Of Merlin 1st Class, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump vs Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Boy Who Lived, Ladies and Gentleman Harry Potterrrrrrrr!" said Jordan although most of the last few words were drowned out by cheers and applause.

The first duel was very boring because it took over twenty minutes without hardly any action, it only ended after some quick spellwork by Zacharias who after McLaggen had been overly eager and started spewing all sorts of spells Zacharias dropped and rolled firing stunners, the third spell hit McLaggen who dropped down but not before being hit by another two as Zacharias didn't know McLaggen had been hit. People in black robes scattered Harry guessed had been hired for this duelling competition. They rushed McLaggen to the tent opposite Harry's. Zacharias meanwhile stoof his head up in the air and after being declared the winner walked into Harry's tent.

Anthony and Blaises duel was next and over in minutes, as Blaise who was skilled at duelling but Anthony had excellent reaction and his defences was tested. Eventually Blaise wore down Anthony who suprisingly had used no Dark Arts at all and had recieved a round of applause as he walked into Harry's tent and wished Harry good luck and then left to go to Hogsmeade.

"Ron Weasley vs Neville Longbottom" Neville was looking nervous still but stepped up the stairs to cheers and applause.

Harry wathed this duel through the curtain.

"Ready...Begin" announced Lee Jordan.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Neville, Ron instead of shielding clambered out of the way and sent a nasty Stinging Hex but his aim was off after dodging and was sent harmlessly into the shield surrounding the crowd.

"Stupefy, Wegei Ar, Prune Exten" yelled Neville, a stunner, Wand Disablement and a spell that would wrap the victim in spiky vines shot at Ron who again jumped out of the way. Pies were then sent at Ron who as in Harry's class was hit in the face, Neville might have been able to have finnished it there but instead shot a giant jet of water at Neville. Spluttering and shouting profanities at Neville, Ron began shouting any spell that went into his mind. Neville surprised at such a vicous onslaught as a Stunner, Stinging Hex, Incendio, a spell that would change Nevilles legs and arms around and a Expelliarmus. Neville successfully blocked and dodged all of these and followed up with the armour entrappent spell Harry had taught. Ron managed to scramble but tripped on his robes and flew towards Neville who cleverly and quickly levtiated himself so Ron would crash on the floor.

"Expelliarmo" bellowed Neville. Ron flew off the stage his wand still in his hand. Ron picked himself up with venom in his eyes. Running up the stairs to the platform, Neville waited and shot a tripping jinx as Ron was about to come tothe top of the stairs, consequently he tripped but luckily fell forwards. Neville shit the armour entrappment spell again, this time Rons attempt of rolling out of the way were futile and he was hit, stuggling to get up he again drew his sword but Neville quickly transfigured it into a balloon sword. Shooting pies at a defenceless Ron and shooting "Frag Rennor" at him that changed his shoes into red clown weighted shoes, and shooting the pie spell again but had put extra concentration in it so it hit him hard in the face and loosing his balance fell backwards in a pile of pies and heavy armour. Neville smiled and stunned him, summoning his wand.

"And the winner, Neville Longbottom!" everyone cheered Neville as he walked back to the tent.

"See Neville, told you that you could do it." said Harry, high fiving him.

On the platform Ron was being seen to, after being ennervated he guessed he had lost and was enraged fighting to get up with the armour still on, one of the wizards stunned him again and took the armour of and levitated him into the tent. The stage was cleaned up and the next duel was announced.

"And now Ladies and Gentleman, the main event duel. Presenting Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore walked out and smiled at everyone, eyes twinkling to pleasent applause.

"And his opponent, Sixth Year Sstudent and Head Boy, Harry Potter!" this time the applause was significantly louder. As he took to the stage.

"Ah Harry, and why do you not wear duelling robes?" said Dumbledore, remarking on Harry's casual attire.

"I didn't feel it was neccessary to wear my duelling robes to such a easy duel" mocked Harry coldly. Dumbledores eyes flashed dangerously. He was dressed in fine dark blue robes and a pointed har with moons and stars on.

"Now, now Mr. Potter. Arrogance can become blinding." said Dumbledore, his tone angry.

"Enough with the advice Dumbledore" said Harry. Lee Jordan's voice rang around the grounds.

"Competitors ready.........Begin!" he shouted.

Dumbledore made a sudden movement, the crowd gasped but Harry didn't move. Dumbledore smiled.

"Very good Harry, I was expecting a hasty response but it seems you have superb reactions." said Dumbledore.

"I do, now let's test yours." And with a flourish Harry began his onslaught, using his wand (his staff in wand form) and his left hand to fire spells so fast that to anyone it would be a blur. Dumbledore surprised at the velocity Harry was firing abandoned magical defences and jumped, dodged, ducked and dived to evade the spells. Retaliating with his own concotion of offence and soon Harry's reflexes were being tested but as Dumbledore finished his array of spells Harry dissappeared. And reappeared a mere fiteen feet from Dumbledore.

"Boo" said Harry with a smile on his face, the media went crazy and there fingers tapped madly as the two began duelling ferociously. Flashes of light cascading in a blur as the two figures darted round evading the others for a minute or so until Dumbledore was hit by a stron Blugeoning Spell which took the breath out of him. After composing himself he went from slack and relaxed to charging direcctly at Harry, transfiguring his wand into a sword, Harry anticipating the attack stood still until Dumbledore was mere feet from him, pivoting he pumped himself forward and tilted his body as far right as he could, sticking his right knee out, within a second Dumbledore impacted with the top of his right leg into Harry's knee, his momentum shot him into the air a few feet or so and he flipped onto his back with tremendous speed. The stage crunched as Dumbledore broke part of the platform as his back hit the wooden floor so hard.

His leg erupting with pain, oblivious to the deathy silence as the students and other observers held there breaths in what was the first physical assualt that had been landed on Dumbledore in living memory. Only one reporter managed a picture, whether it was accidental or not it shook the others out of there stupor and there fingers agains tapped furiously on there cameras, the students still shocked at what they had witnesses. Harry waited for Dumbledore to regain his feeting, Dumbledore transfigured his sword back to a wand and with a tap on his leg the pain subsided. His eyes now had lost the sparkle and anger had took there place. Glimpsing at Harry, he positioned himself and waved his wand flamboyantly.

"Extrapto, Leder Traman, Uptak Ska!" shouted the Headmaster. Three jet of light shot through the air, the first a dampening spell that would dampen his magic, the second one was a long lasting Slahing Hex that would leave an open wound for days and the final one would launch him about twenty feet into the air. Harry vaulted the first and dropped and rolled under the next and sprung himself to the side, using his hand wandlessly as he was flying out of the way to embarass Dumbledore. Dumbledore watched at the blur before him and was about to cast again before he was flung onto his back a second time, as though a chair had been rippied out from underneath him he clattered to the floor. Picking himself up he turned to Harry inquisitively.

"Might I ask what type of spell that was?" he asked innocently but seething underneath the surface.

"Ask all you like, it doesn't mean I have to give you an answer." replied Harry smartly, who then followed up with blisteringly fast spells, surprised by the sudden change in tone of the battle Dumbledore tried his best.

After a minute and a half or so of casting Harry ceased so he could see through the smouldering pile that was the platform. He had easily fired over seventy spells, using both his wand and his left hand to wandlessly cast spells simaltanously. A shadow cast against the rising smoke as Dumbledore appeared through the wrecked stage. Or at least what was Dumbledore.

A singed, partially smoking, purple skinned, Headmaster, with his hat transfigured to a miniture sized moon and his glassed in to oversized sunglasses, his robes now changed to a panto style lion without the head and his beard turned into a soul patch. As he went to either speak or retaliate his mouth filled with bubbles. A clearly irate if not furious Dumbledore waved his hands and his wand until everything except the lion panto costume and his beard remained. Whether his skin was still a slight purple from the spell or through his anger Harry didn't really know.

"Is this what you will do when Tom attacks, cast jokes and pranks at him whilst showing off. You have no real duelling spells, just gimmicks. You will have no chance unless you train with me an..." But he was interrupted as he had to dodge a blood red spell.

"And what might that have done? Turned me into a clown. You are a inexperienced duellist and as such you..." but again Dumbledore was forced to erect a shield hastily as two more spells shot at him. The second shattering a shield that should have maintained alot more than two spells. Another spell and he was on the floor reeling, bright white spots appeared infront of his eyes, his ribs were in agony, maybe even snapped or broken. Wheezing a little Dumbledore went to step up but his legs were again knocked from under him, now on his front looking up at Harry, rolling out of the way of another spell he pointed his wand and bellowed...

(Thought about leaving it there)

"LEGILLIMENS!" the spell tore at Harry but he took one step and with a whirl of his wand muttered "Revulsho" and it sent back at terrific speed right at Dumbledore who was astonished at how quickly Harry had reacted was unprepared for his own reflected spell.

Harry's mind was instantly filled with memories, images flashed by of himself in younger years at Hogwarts, the same with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, hundreds of other students, Malfoy, Voldemort, his Dad! His Mum! Sirius. Voices echoed in Harry's head and Harry listened closely and was enveloped in a unfamiliar scene, in a dark and musty, dust covered room, the walls bare apart from a bookshelf with thick books that appeared to have never been touched. Not feeling Dumbledore's resistance as he listened on not noticing that he was controlling what many in the magic world considered the greatest mind in Wizarding history with apparant ease. The voices echoed again...

_"You can help! You worked there before! You can do something and bring him back!" roared a voice in the shadows._

_"I cannot help, I do not know how. Believe me if I could help then I..." started a disgruntled Dumbledore, sat in the shadows but his soft grandfatherly tone a obvious match._

_"You could have helped before, you were Head of the Wizengamot. One word! One word was all it would have took for a trial. He could have been tested under Vertiaserum or his memories could have been submitted and his name would have been cleared, instead you sat there and did nothing." shouted the voice again._

_"Well I'm sorry if that's what you might think but the fact remains that he has gone. Now onto why I called you here, Harry is in need of training and I am going to..." but again Dumbledore was interrupted._

_"Your right he does need training, but where has that training been over the last five years? Under fed, Under accomplished, Unhappy. Those muggles near enough tortured him. You must have known..." but the voice was cut short by Dumbledore._

_"I did not know! If I had he would have been removed immediately. Now back to the matter at hand. Harry needs my help in order to be all he can be, the day after his sixteenth birthday. We shall bring him here and he shall train with Ron and Hermione. Maybe even Miss Weasley, we know those two are meant to be it would be good for them to get together." said Dumbledore._

_"Why do you take such a special interest in Harry, why is he coming here the day after his birthday normally he...wait a minute he's sixteen this year. James was half a Crenskvh, he was worried when he as sixteen what would happen...__and now...Harry, he's...he's a full... But he can't change unless he knows what he...You! You plotted all this. Manipulating and...and living others lives. You can't you did it to Sirius and now he's gone and you won't bring him back. But I know you can! Your not doing it to Harry, not Prongs Jr." The voice was moving further to the door. Dumbledore shot up from his chair and blasted a spell at the mystery person. Only succeeding in blowing a gaping hole in the door. Light shone through, burning light into the darkness. As Dumbledore raised his wand again the person became visible against the light and dived through the hole. Climbing up the person was trying to get to there feet as Harry walked through the door just as it was blasted open. The person had now gotten to there feet and was sprinting towards another door. A spell sailed past the persons shoulder and exploded into the wall the person dived through the wall and landed outside. Looking back at Dumbledore who was trying to see through the dust, the person turned to face Dumbledore, Remus Lupin's face shone against the pale half moon-light._

_"Not in this lifetime" he whispered and apparated away. Dumbledore was looking desperate and pale and running about the mystery house not knowing what to do. But the scene was fading as Harry was becoming more angry, the scene now completely dissappeared Dumbledore looked at Harry who was looking at the ground his face hidden, the Headmaster still lay on the duelling platform. Harry's head snapped up, his eyes usually sparkling with energy and a sense of power now looked boiling with fury. Re-adjusting his wand he sent highly advanced stunners and memory charms, all bouncing off Harry whose Protego had rejuvenated with the increased energy._

_"Expelli" spat Harry, Dumbledore shot up into the wall of the room where he had come from, his wand flying in an arc but Harry reached out his arm and wandlessly summoned it, Dumbledore waved his arm trying some wandless magic off his own but Harry captivated him with a tweak of his wand. Pinned up against the wall and defenceless he was at the infuriated Harry Potter's mercy. But as he was being announced the winner he stepped over to Dumbledore and said in his ear quietly in a tone that would have startled Voldemort._

_"Where. Is. Sirius"_

_Mwha ha ha ha _

_Mwha ha ha ha _

_:P_

__

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	23. Padfoot's Back

Thankyou very much for the reviews, bit of a controversial finish to the end of the last chapter. Sure your all wondering what the hell is going on, so I won't postpone your anticipation any longer...

Remus and Smythe leapt into action immediately, hurrying over to the snarling, furious Harry Potter. the crowd were on there feet, clammering for a closer look but the shield protecting them from deflective spells was still in place. Lee Jordan had either been switched off or was speechless, all participants in the duelling tents were trying to help prise Harry off the pale Headmaster. It wasn't until Smythe had managed to release Harry's death grip when Harry's balzing eyes shone on Remus and momentarily on Smythe.

"Harry, let me ex..." but Harry was replaced with burning white flames as he flamed away. The cameras were now flashing like crazy as the shield spell gave way and the media ran at various people asking for statements, Smythe and Remus had the presence of mind to put some DisIllusionment Charms on themselves so they could quietly make there way out of the mayhem, sprinting around the duelling platform.

Dumbledore was frozen as if still pinned to the wall as journalist frantically asked him questions and accusations at him, Ron had snuck out during the frezy and the rest of the competitors were either being asked questions or trying to walk back up to the castle. The entire school was in confusion and puzzlement, not knowing what had really happened in the past minute or so, overlooking the chaos was a enraged Harry Potter who had flamed to the highest point of the school on the Astronomy Tower, thought, feelings and questions burning inside him, using his Occlumency skills to relax himself so his emotions didn't get the better of him. He thought what he could take his mind off the event that had just happened and remembered his meeting with Fred and George, flashing to his room he busied himself with getting ready, collecting various paperwork, reading and re-reading parchments and found he only had twenty minutes or so to shower and change. Taking a quick cold shower and throwing on a pair of dark Evisu jeans and a buttoned grey jumper that clung to him, rolling up his sleeves he put on his rolex and attempted to style his naturally messy hair but just ended up making it more messy. Putting on some black plimsolls and flashed into Hogsmeade in a quiet alley, emerging to a near derted Hogsmeade, either all had been up watching the duel or the place was scarce becasue of fear and terror of Voldemort.

Entering The Three Broomsticks he went over to the bar and sat on a stool.

"What can I get for you?" asked the attractive owner Madame Rosmerta.

"Butt....No a glass of some oak matured mead please." said Harry, who must have looked old enough as without questioning Rosmerta pulled out a clean glass and a slightly dust bottle.

"Do you want anything?" asked Harry to Rosmerta kindly.

"A butterbeer wouldn't go a miss, Hogwarts lot will be in here soon." she said. Harry bought the drinks and chatted aimlessly to Rosmerta, keeping the chatting to a very superficial manner if they got talking about who they where he didn't want to lie and he might get his mead took off him. Within twenty minutes the first of the Hogwarts students came bustling in, chatting wildly about the events, taking that as his cue to leave Harry bid goodbye to Rosmerta who rolled her eyes at the students, flashing a smile at Harry he returned it and left a few galleons. Going out into Hogsmeade main street he spotted the ginger hair of Fred and George outside Dark Ruby, the designated meeting spot. Walking up Fred and George didn't recognise Harry until he looked at George in the eyes. George spotting the eye colour tapped Fred.

"Well, well Harry..." started Fred

"We've heard alot of..." continued George

"Intersting stories about you..." said Fred

"And just now..." added George

"We've seen the most interesting on yet." they finished in unison.

"Oh God, you two are worse than ever!" groaned Harry, smiling at them and went into Dark Ruby, a hardly heard of bar, perfect for Harry as the Hogs Head being owned by Dumbledores brother and the Three Broomsticks being overcrowded, they would have been almost certain to be overheard.

"The place, ignorant of it's name was quite brightly lit and sparkling clean, ordering three bottles of butterbeer they walked into a provate booth.

"Alright you two, spill." said Harry, Fred and Georges faces had been bareley containing there excitement and qustions.

"Well first of all we want you to know that we dispporve of Ron's behavouir and Ginny's." said Fred

"Well dispprove might be to light more shocked and appalled." added George. Harry nodded and his eyes invited them to ask more.

"Now from what Dumbledore has told the Order your not willing to reveal where you have been..." said George.

"Which we will respect, but what we really wanted to tell you that we are behind you a hundred percent." said Fred.

"Dumbledore had been telling the Order that you were fine at the Dursley's apparantly he had been telling them that you were completely safe." said George.

"Which we were very suspicious about seeing as we had seen how thin you were and not to mention the bars on the windows and the many, many locks on the doors." added Fred.

"So we chose to find out just how much crap Dumbledore had been feeding the Order and it turns out that you are a talented boy, with lots of potential and with his training you would be very influential and a powerful source in the war." said George.

"Now we weren't there with you at the Battle of The Department of Mysteries and all we gathered was that you managed to fend off against trained Death Eaters and that the Prophecy was lost after a accident and that Dumbledore arrived just in time to save you from Voldemort but just to late to save Sirius. But after what he had been feeding us about you and the Dursley's we thought we'd get the real deal from you." said Fred.

"Basically guys, Sirius fell into the veil, you probably don't know that during that battle with Dumbledore I found out there is away to bring Sirius back but Dumbledore had refused, yes he did save me from Voldemort and those trained Death Eaters were the most fearsome and well trained off the bunch, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Dolohov, the best of the bunch." said Harry.

"Well we figured that after the Daily Prophet had chatted about sight of her and V...Voldemort in the Ministry" said George

"Hey you guys are saying Voldemort nice, but try and start calling him Riddle or Tom, that's his real name. Enough exposure on that will make people realise he is just human, just a very scary human. Now onto your business, I have a little surprise for you..." But he was interrupted by George.

"Before you start, we just want you to know that we have tried to pay back your investment but for some reason it's not being accepted." he said looking down.

"That's because I asked my account manager to refuse the payment, that was a gift from me to you for you two to start making this world laugh." said Harry.

"We can't let you do that Harry, a thousand galleons is a lot of money, let us return it please..." started Fred.

"Guys I have enough money to...do something that you can do with a lot of money, I'm filthy rich, trust me I don't need the thousand galleons." Harry could see them squirming in there seats.

"Well how about something else then, seeing as I have done something for you two again that you will love." said Harry, Fred and George looked interested.

"I'm proposing a thirty three percent stake in WWW, in exchange for this you get, unlimited backing and money for ideas, business advice from my account manager and...this." Harry tossed them a black folder. Fred and George opened it up, after a few minutes of turning parchment over, reading bits over again and finally bulging of eyes they looked up.

"You bought out Zonko's..." they gasped in awe.

"Yes I did, and I am giving it to you, all the properties, licenses for merchandise, anything and everything of Zonko's now belongs to you." grinned Harry. There mouths still open in shock. Harry continued. "So do you two accept? Thirty three percent for well what I just said but... I do not get a share in the profits instead a few free products every once in a while he smiled. They both nodded in silence looking at the documents before them. It took them a few minutes to come to, Harry had ordered another round and they got to talking business, ideas, what to do with properties and how they were going to tell Mrs. Weasley.

After a few hours, a couple of dozen butterbeers and much talking and laughter they concluded there 'business meeting' and departed, Fred and George would be meeting with Griphook, Harry's account manager and a expert team of goblins who would help them extend there business through the Zonko's franchise and help them with production. As they apparated away Harry found himself in the main street which was now darkening slightly, students where walking rounds talking of the duels still as Harry moved into the shadows so as not to be noticed, he knew he would have to talk to Remus and Smythe about Sirius, he wasn't going to put of meeting them, it would be childish and to explode at them would be immature and imbalance his Occlumency shields. He would have to contain himself but would give them time to explain. Sighing he flashed to the Potter Manor, not knowing if they would be there. Atremies was perched in the kitchen and trilled at the sight of Harry. Harry hadn't wanted to take his phoenixes with him to Hogwarts as it would cause even more of an uproar than he had caused already. Harry nodded to Atremies whose thoughts filled his head, they conversed about what had happened for an hour until interrupted by the voice of Remus.

"He hasn't been in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade all day. Where could he be." exclaimed Remus.

"He wouldn't have done something stupid he has to good a control of his emotions." said Smythe smartly. Harry silently took a bottle of some Mead and took out three glasses and placed them on the table and sat in a comfy chair. Remus and Smythe entered the kitchen as Atremies flamed away, they stopped dead in there tracks at the sight of Harry. Harry looked at them questioningly, he wanted to shout at them but he didn't want to lose control of his anger and lose his Occlumency shield it could temporarily expose the connection with Voldemort and he could learn all about what Harry had been doing.

"Sit" said Harry calmly, gesturing them to sit down and poured three glasses of the fine beverage.

"Harry please don't lose your temper at us" said Remus warily as both him and Smythe slowly sat down.

"I am not going to, instead I want you to explain why you didn't tell me about what had happened with you and Dumbledore." Harry replied taking a sip of the warming strawberry flavoured drink.

"Well I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to become obssesed about it, I didn't want to get you fixated on the fact that bringing Sirius back was a possibility and that you could learn and grow before telling you." said Remus.

"You must have known the second I knew about it that I would become obsessed about it, I won't rest until he is back. Where you ever going to tell me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but I didn't want to tell you striaght away, if I had told you that as soon as possilble then you would have missed your transformation because I wouldn't have been able to stop you from going to the Headmaster. And if you had gone then that means that I would have gone to protect you and we would have been defeated and memories wiped clean." said Remus.

"How were you able to hide from Dumbledore? I don't understand how he didn't track you down. Unless you ere staying in a Unplottable, under the Fidelius Charm and to my knowledge there aren't many buildings that have such spells on them because of the rarity of a Unplottable location." said Harry.

"I went somewhere where Dumbledore couldn't find me, after the battle at the Department of Mysteries I confronted Dumbledore, I knew he had used to work there and knew what the veil was, after I escaped I knew I couldn't immediately go to you incase he had lookouts watching your house so instead I used the rest of my funds to do extensive research and rent the use of a Time Room, similar to the one we have here, I had enough to do seven years of research so I gathered as much knowledge as I could, asked contacts I have in the Ministry to copy certain files and went in and researched, when I came and got you I had come out of the room the day before because I couldn't be out in the open for to long without Dumbledore knowing, and when he found out he would come to wipe my memory or he would put a lockdown on your house again. I had planned the week before I came out on what to do, before I went in I didn't know what the veil was and how it operated, but during my time and what information I had with me I learnt that the veil was thought to be a place where souls and lost ones went to, the land of the dead." He paused to breathe.

"It is a very magical object and moving it required great amounts of magical power which is why it looks so worn and broken. It was used by the ministry to send criminals, dark wizards, unwanted objects, some of which has come back through. But nobody knows why because nobody knows what is on the other side. Nobody wants to go to the other side, they are afraid if they die or can't come back. Some people argue that inanimate objects can return because they are not a living organism which is why somethings have come back through but not people. The Departmennt of Mysteries keeps whatever comes through and studies it as well as the veil itself, it's one of there biggest projects and they haven't really gotten anywhere, it has unintelligible scripture all over it, rune-masters cannot crack it, Parselmouths, Goblins, Hieroglyphics experts, Latin, Indian, Gaelic, any known language has been tested and attempted to translate but they have gotten no-where."

"What does it look like?" asked Harry

"I have some pictures" said Smythe and he summoned them to the table and handed them Harry.

"Veil of Blackness, Veil Of Light, Veil Of Death and Veil of Life, Veil of Legend, Veil of Pride..... it just says the word Veil and then off something."

"So you understand it?" asked Smythe.

"It reminds me of phoenixes..." Harry said.

"And why's that?" asked Remus, puzzled.

"Because all of these word have been used to describe phoenixes" said Harry.

"So it is as I thought, the language of the phoenixes." said Remus.

"And no wizard or witch can speak phoenix except for me." said Harry.

"Exactly." said Remus, after a few short moments Harry broke the silence.

"So how does this help? Sirius is still on the other side." said Harry.

"The Veil got it's reputation as a dark and deathly object because no living thing has ever come back through, everybody who knows about it fears it, just being around it either scares people or makes them hear things, much like you did. The veil people claim is alive and works on people individually, the inquisitive and daring it attempts to lure, the cautious and untrustworthy, it scares them... Don't you see what it is?" asked Remus.

"Hevashna Alu Reium" gasped Harry.

"Exactly, Heashna Alu Reium or The Ruined Illusion, if you know what it is then the whole thing is ruined, you see it for what it actually is but when you don't know what is going on then you either want to know or don't want to know..." said Remus.

"A almost word for word copy of The Master Illusionist, Author Unknown." said Smythe smiling at Remus.

"So if you know what it is then the veil will break? Or show a true form or...or what?" asked Harry.

"I can tell you. The veil is a very heavily protected magical illusion. To get past that illusion you have to make a sacrifice, like a blood sacrifice that you learnt off, but this is a life sacrifice, which I did when I found out that the veil was something that was never to be found out if you took what you was looking for. So I sacrificed my life." said Remus simply.

"But your still here." said Harry, dumbly.

"Exactly, I sacrificed my other life." said Remus.

"Your other life?" said Harry slowly.

"My........werewolf.........life" said Remus slowly.

"So your no longer a werewolf?" said Harry.

"I told you that Smythe had created a potion that would stave me off transformation for a month, didn't you notice when we was in the room I didn't transform once?" asked Remus.

"I just thought with it being not real time and all..." said Harry sheepishly, hitting himself mentally for being so dumb.

"So it wasn't Smythe who got rid of your furry little problem?" asked Harry.

"Well in a way it was." said Remus, grinning to himself looking at Smythe. Harry looked at Smythe, who with a pop transformed into his Godfather. Thinking it was a trick, transfiguration, something...after all this time Smythe couldn't have been Sirius until the Sirius shape Smythe say two words that made Harry knew it was Sirius.

"Padfoots back!" he grinned.

SURPRISE!!!

Now I didn't really know where I was going with the whole Sirius falling through the veil and how to bring him back, and I didn't want to get to involved with how the veil worked because I've seen some really good stories ruined by doing that. So I kept it as vague but as interesting as I think I could have done.

Any questions, ask in the reviews.

Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"OW!" shouted Sirius.

"That was for not telling me you were alive." said Harry who then ran at Sirius and hugged him.

"Harry.....need to breathe.......Remus......help" panted Sirius.

"I just can't believe your back" said Harry, trying to keep a hold of his emotions, but not letting hold of Sirius.

"Well you should, it was so hard not to tell you Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't sooner."

"You think I care about that? Your here aren't you? And that's all that matters to me" said Harry, a tear dripping from his eye.

"I'm so proud of how hard you've been working, I didn't think for a moment that you'd accomplish or become as strong as yoou have." grinned Sirius.

"Thanks" Harry said, regaining control of himself.

"We need to talk about what is going to happen in the next few days Harry." said Remus.

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Harry who had now gone back to his seat.

"The media are hunting you as we speak, they all want a exclusive with you after your duel with Dumbledore, the man who everyone thought as the only person Voldemort was afraid of, the greatest wizard alive today and you beat him. Harry, when you go back to school I don't know what is going to happen. But what I do know is that you have to go back to school, and I think it's about time we came back to Hogwarts." smirked Sirius.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Harry.

"Well your trunk is basically an apartment, it has everything we need, a library, place to train and stuff, beds and most importantly a place to eat." said Sirius.

"Sounds like a good idea but I have to ask what will you two be doing in there?" laughed Harry.

"Learning spells, just generally relaxing but we won't always be in there, we can apparate from there and it has floo. so don't panic if we're not in there"  
said Remus.

"But you do have the problem that Sirius can't be seen in public because most people think he is a mass murderer." said Harry.

"That's one of the thing's we'll be doing, hunting down Wormtail and showing the general wizarding public that the ministry are morons." said Sirius.

"Plus people think you're dead." said Harry

"Actually the ministry didn't publish the details of the night in the Department of Ministry. Dumbledore didn't tell the ministry, the only people that think Sirius is dead is Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Neville and Kingsley."

"What about Tonks and Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"We've told Tonks and Dumbledore must know that I'd try and bring him back, he probably has his suspicions that I'm back" said Sirius simply.

"And speaking of Dumbledore, he probably won't react well to his defeat so keep alert in the corridors" warned Remus.

"And he'll be waiting for an excuse to punish you so we should leave soon." said Sirius.

"I can flame us there but I need to check if Susan isn't in my room. She normally is." said Harry.

"I thought your girlfriend was called Samantha?" asked Remus puzzled.

"We have a complicated relationship now let me go check." said Harry who flamed before Remus or Sirius could say anything.

"Harry flamed into his room, and not seeing Susan flamed back grabbed Sirius and Remus and flamed back.

"Ow that stings!" said Sirius.

"Harry? Is that you?" asked Susan.

"In the trunk quick!" whispered Harry, opening the trunk Remus jumped in neatly and Sirius instead dove head first through.

"Ow dammit..." he heard Sirius say. Harry closed the lid of the trunk wandlessly just as Susan burst in. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and some socks with one of his shirt unbuttoned with a tight short sleeve top on. Her tanned, hairless slender legs left alot to the imagination.  
Her long blonde wavy hair temporairly mesmorised him and the way the tight top hugged her sexy figure and his boxers slightly tight on her.

"Harry!" she squealed.

"Hey...ow" she had dove on him in a tight hug and they collapsed on his bed.

"I was worried about you, Samantha came by and asked where you was, she was worried about you. What happened?" she asked him.

"Oh...errmmm nothing, don't worry about it. I'm in one piece. I told you I'd kick his ass." he said. She slid of him.

"Well, I'll be playing on your xbox. You should go talk to Samantha." she winked at him. Harry smiled at her and flashed into her room, but she wasn't there,  
he flashed in a secret passageway behind a painting right outside the main hall. Checking nobody would see him coming out he walked into the main hall and scanned the place for him. It was just after dinner so there was alot of people there still talking, but all the conversations stopped as they saw Harry.  
But after a few seconds of silence, the hall erupted in a series of mutters and remarks being yelled out at him. But one voice was heard over them all.

"Ah here he is. So Potter going to tell us how you did it?" a voice through the crowd familiar to Harry and the owner stood up with everyone looking at either him or Harry.

"What do you want now Ron?" asked Harry.

"I want to know how you, a mediocre wizard beat the greatest living wizard and what you said to Longbottom before he duelled me." snarled Ron.

"Don't you mean beat you?" said Harry with a smile.

"You used dark magic to beat Dumbledore and you shared some of it with that bumbling idiot before he duelled me. I saw you two talk!" yelled Ron.

"Ron the whole, 'your evil and the next Voldemort' is getting really stale. You really need to get some new material" sighed Harry who turned out and made his way out before hearing the the noise of a wand whipping, instinctively dropping and rolling he turned and cast a wandless summoning charm, a wand soared into his hand. Ron was still in his duelling position, his wand hand now empty of his wand. Not wanting to cause an altercation with him he put Ron in a Body Bind Spell.

"Now this will were off in about thirty minutes, no-one will be able to break it so your stuck. During this time will you please stop trying to undermine me because all you end up doing is embarassing and humiliating yourself. I'll find you when I decide you can have your wand back." said Harry. He turned around and walked into Hermione you looked at him with a dissapproving look.

"Harry, you can't..." she started but he cut her off,

"Don't tell me what I can't do Hermione, it's really annoying when you act like a bossy know-it-all. Especially when your seriously behind in my class." With that he left and as he started to wonder where Samantha was again he mentally kicked himself.

"The marauders map" he groaned to himself, waiting until he was out of sight to everyone he flamed into his room, Susan was on the sofa stoking Mischief as he opened a draw and grabbed the marauders map searching for her name. Finding her out by the lake with...Malfoy?. Springing into action he flamed behind a tree nexto to where were.

"Samantha, Harry will be fine. Don't worry about him." he heard a soft voice that if he hadn't seen him on the map. Wouldn't have believed it belonged to Samantha.  
He was going to make his presence known before he heard Samantha's response/

"I can't help but worry Draco, did you see how easily he beat Dumbledore. During that duel Harry was just toying with him then after what happened when Dumbledore Legillimens'd Harry and he countered he snapped. Then left, what if he's doing something stupid and going after Vol...You-Know-Who." said a sobbing Samantha.

"Calling that bastard You-Know-Who is exactly what he wants now call him Voldemort...Say it." urged Malfoy

"Vol..de, Voldemort-t-t" Samantha stuttered the last part.

"Good enough, we should be getting back. For all we know Harry is running round the castle looking for you." said Draco.

"Or maybe he's right here." said Harry, turning around from the tree and looking at Draco and Samantha.

"Harry!" shouted Samantha. She ran over and buried her head in his chest, gripping him tightly.

"How long were you there Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"Long enough to be very confused" replied Harry.

"Well before you jump to any conclusions or your wand jumps to your hand, I want you to know that I wasn't trying to get Samantha to cheat on you, we're friends, nothing more." said Malfoy, a bit shakily.

"Well thankyou for showing some respect to me, now why are you being this nice? Normally you would have at least cursed me or called me a name." said Harry

"It's a long story." sighed Draco.

"We have a half hour before curfew, if it takes longer than that. Your with me, a professor who will excuse you." said Harry. Conjuring some blankets and gestured for Malfoy to sit.

"Harry, whatever he tells you. It's the truth." Samantha whispered to him. Harry nodded briefly to her.

"All this year, I've been playing the character of Classic Malfoy, a pure-blooded aristocrat, ignorant, self-obsessed, arrogant, hateful person. After father's arrest and the reports and truths from the Wizarding media and letters from my Aunt Bellatrix who has near enough ordered me to take the Dark Mark I find myself here telling you that I want to change sides. I have no wish to be under Voldemort's power, after seeing what he has made my father into and rumours of seventh year recruits and there inductions and responsibilities, I have no desire to be on the Dark Side. But as you can tell from my actions this year I haven't been displaying any change. Because if I did my own house would have murdered me or Voldemort would have ordered it, and because I have no-where else to go I have been forced to act like well me. But Potter, I've changed and I'm begging you to believe me and ask that...that if you perhaps help me?" asked Malfoy. Emotions running through his eyes.

"What do you want me to do? If you come clean the like you said your own house will murder you. The only thing you can do is ask to transfer houses and if you do you'll be hated in any house you might end up in. The only thing I can offer you is a place at my house during holidays and for protection, unless you want to leave Hogwarts and train yourself there or change houses there's nothing I can do." finished Harry sounding dissappointed in himself.

"I can take the ridicule of other houses, but that won't change the fact that my own house will hunt me and corner me. If I stay in Hogwarts then I'll be dead in a month., there must be something you can do!" pleaded Malfoy.

"Give me until this time Sunday" said Harry. Draco nodded and walked up to the castle leaving Samantha and Harry alone, besides a moonlit lake..

After a few moments of awkward silence they looked in to each others and there lips met, Samantha desperate for his tounge and his touch. Harry responded and then some taking Samantha and pinning her down and kissing her fiercely. An hour or so later aftermuch touching, feeling and tasting Harry and Samantha strolled up to her Common Room, using the marauders map to make any neccessary diversions, kissing her good night with passion he bid her good night and flashed into his room and collapsed onto his bed.

"Ow!" a muffled shout came from under his covers.

"Susan?" asked Harry.

"Harry can you get off me please?" she laughed.

"Sure, what are you doing under there?" he asked her. Climbing off his bed.

"Well I was tired and your bed seems so much comfier than mine" she teased, still under the sheets.

"Well your more than welcome to stay, I'm shattered so I'm having an early night so I'm not to tired for training tomorrow. I'm going in the trunk this time." he said, taking off his clothes and throwing them in a pile and getting under the sheets to.

"Well if you don't mind to much I'd love to stay." she smiled, taking off her shirt so she was just in a pair of his boxers and a tight white top, she huddled up to him, Harry put out his arm so she could put her had on his shoulder, her blonde hair gently tickling him making him even more drowsy.

'This is alright? Isn't it? Friends sleep in the same bed all the time. Why is this any different?' his mind was talking furoiusly to himself trying to reason with his own actions. His last thought as he drifted off, with an already asleep Susan was 'Because you want her to be more than a friend"...

Harry awoke, bright and early on a Sunday morning, Dobby came in but Harry dismissed him as he would eat in the trunk. Trying not to make any noise he rolled out of bed and left a note for Susan. Dressing quickly in a workout outfit, he opened the trunk and neatly jumped into the kitchen to the smell of bacon.

"Ah Harry, to what do we owe this visit?" asked a bright Remus.

"Here for training, you should see the lake at this time in the morning. Since I started to train, so many people turn up just to watch me, or try to keep up. Where's Sirius?" asled Harry, taking a sandwich of the plate of ready bacon sandwiches.

"Sirius has just left, he's running in the physical training room." said Remus.

"Is he ok?" joked Harry.

"I'll tell him that, but yes he is in training to, magical as well as physical, should have seen him dive through the trunk though, he went straight through a table, he's fine don't worry, but it was funny." laughed Remus.

"I'll bet, well I'll go train with him. Hopefully he hasn't started." With that Harry apparated with the plate of bacon sandwiches in the physical training room. Sirius was stretching and jumped as he spotted Harry.

"Hey kiddo!" said Sirius, smiling at him.

"So running? Surorised you heard of the concept!" chortled Harry.

"We'll see if your words can back up your running, no put the sandwiches down and warm up with me.


	25. Sunday Morning

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle it" said Harry.

"Well that was before I knew what you training involved!" said an exasperated Sirius. Remus came in at that moment wondering what all the noise was.

"Remus! At last someone with a bit of sanity!" cried Sirius.

"What seems to be the problem Sirius?" asked an amused Remus.

"He's insane, he had me run six miles! Six! I don't think I've run that much my entire life!" coughed Sirius

"You should have known training with him would be hard after you watched him do it everyday all that time." laughed Remus.

"You know how they say seeing is believing, I think it should be called doing is believing because I can't believe that Harry does that every day!" gasped Sirius as Remus handed  
an ice pack.

"Got to be off guys, I have to get to a detention." said Harry, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Your in trouble already?" asked Sirius.

"No...I'm supervising one that I gave. And I need to be there in the next ten minutes so I better change a go. See you guys later!" shouted Harry as he transported himself out of the  
trunk. Susan was still asleep, half wrapped in the thick duvet, exposing her gorgoeous tanned legs and her tight, firm bum poking out. Harry jumped into the shower and quickly  
dressed, as Susan began to stir.

"Morning Sunshine!" said Harry cheerfully.

"Mmmmm, Morning handsome." She replied and rolled over, adjusting the duvet so it covered her.

"Now why did you have to cover yourself up?" moaned Harry.

"To leave you wanting more" said Susan through the pillow she had buried her head into.

"You not getting up?" asked Harry.

"If your not coming back into this bed and going back to sleep then leave!" she said with a hint a laughter.

"Well as tempted as I am, I'm afraid I have to decline because I have a detention oversee." said Harry.

"Have fun!" shouted Susan. Harry smiled to himself and flamed to the room he had told Hermione to meet him but unfortunately she was already in the room.

"Arrgggh! Harry! How do you do that, Hogwarts a History says that it is impossible for...." but Harry didn't want a passage of the most boring book ever read outloud to him.

"Regardless of what it says in Hogwarts A History, I can, and need I remind you not to rely on books." said Harry.

"Well I'm here, you've made your point can I leave now?" she asked irritably.

"No, your here so serve detention for interrupting your teachers, just got to figure out what you should do..." said Harry.

"You can't be serious Harry! Just let me get on with my, or should I say your homework." she exasperatedly.

"That's not in until Thursday Hermione, why can't you ever just chill out. Your exactly same as last year, always working, never taking a break, your always in the library  
looking up something that could wait for weeks, you can't just sit down and relax can you?" said Harry, words he had wanted to say for years now tumbling out of him.

"Excuse me if I want to learn instead of spending my time with some blond bimbo!" snapped Hermione viciously, looking at him with a slight smirk and a sneer on her face.

"I hope that wasn't directed at me Hermione, because if it was let me break it down for you. Samantha is not a bimbo, she is a intelligent, funny and gorgeous girl who so far has  
proved herself much more mature and advanced in mine and Tonk's class, and need I remind you the time you spent reading book in the library for the last five years got you took out of the Battle at the Ministry faster than anyone." said Harry coldly.

"That was a powerful curse, and it was only thanks to you I was there!" Hermione scolded.

"I asked for you to all stay but you had to come along didn't you. That's what puzzles me the most, why be so docile and timid but insist on coming into the action?" asked Harry.

"I was there to watch everyone's backs!" she said heatedly.

"And you where doing that whilst lying on yours?" said Harry with a serious tone.

"Well it wasn't like you did all that well, Sirius died because you rushed in. If you hadn't have ignored Dumbledore and learnt Occlumency then he wouldn't be dead!" hissed Hermione.

"Well maybe I would have had a better chance if I didn't have magical suprpressors that limited my power put on me!" he yelled.

"Dumbledore would never do that, your just trying to make the magical world as you see him. Everything he did was to protect you!" she yelled back.

"Like faking the blood wards for the last two years? Voldemort has my blood they wouldn't affect him anymore. I was never supposed to go to my Aunts! I could have easily stayed with Sirius, all Dumbledore had to do was ask for a trial which he could have so easily done being the Head of the Wizengamot!" bellowed Harry.

"Well Sirius is dead so it's no use now is it?" screeched Hermione.

"Sirius isn't dead!" Harry half-shouted.

"Give it up Harry, he went through the veil. Nobody can return once you go through. Just read Architectural Marvels of the Wizarding World and it gives you everything you need to know!" she smirked at him.

"And there is a prime example of your typical loyalty to books,Hermione Granger intelligent Muggleborn who will never deviate from what a book says because that's all that can be right." said Harry

"Well why else would it be in a boook for everyone to read? They wouldn't print the wrong things on purpose would they!" yelled Hermione

"Your so narrow-minded! If someone disagrees with you, you just right them off as being wrong and carry on. And frankly I have better things to do, I have a social life so I'll just get on with that whilst your in the library looking up Ministry approved joke curses." before she could argue he flamed back to his room and fell on his bed.

"Your back early" said a muffled Susan.

"Your still in bed?" laughed Harry.

"You've been gone for less than five minutes, now either get in or get out." she joked with him. Harry meanwhile couldn't think of anything else to do other than think what to do with Malfoy. Samantha was busy this morning doing her homework so Harry had nothing to do other than relax in bed. 'Which isn't such a bad thing' he thought to himself. So taking off his pants and stop he crawled back into bed. Which underneath was thankfully warm.

"Good choice" said Susan.

"Thanks, laughed Harry. Susan cuddled up to him and soon she and Harry fell back asleep.

Sorry the chapter was so short but I just wanted to build up suspense and give you something to read. Next chapter up before the end of this weekend hopefully. Alot of you have been asking if this will be a Harry/Sam/Susan. I don't really want a Harry/Many story on my hands, plus he isn't the kind of guy to have 2 girls on the go at the same time. Is he? Write me your thoughts. I have other stories that I might start working on that are already published, please can you read them so I know if there any good and whether to continue them. And if theres anything you want to ask or know then aske me in a review or PrivateMessasge me.

I'm also open to any suggestions about this story, if you'd like to see any character maybe pop up or appear more often or more in character or out of character then I'll try my best to meet your suggestions. Reviews would be muchly appreciated, and most improtantly I think, if anyone has any stories they think are good, then please send me the links because reading stories gets my creative juices flowing and I just love to read. Preferably independent, powerful Harry but I'll read most things.

Thanks.

x


	26. Deciding On What To Do

Harry awoke to the sound of water running, a flowery aroma filled the air.

"Hey Susan are you running a bath?" asked Harry.

"Yes I'm about to get in, Come join me" she teased.

"I might have to take you up on that!" he grinned, leaping from the bed and opening the door. The room was full of steam from the hot water.

"Susan..." he sang.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing?" he heard the laughter in her voice.

"Well, we've seen each other naked. There's no harm in us having a bath is there? I mean we've seen everything there is to be seen..." he reasoned.

"I see no harm in that" he could almost hear the smile on her face. Harry off his clothes and edged into the bathroom, he roughly knew the outline the bathroom but the mood would be spoilt somewhat if he were to stub his toe.

"Are you coming in or what?" she laughed. As he walked slowly, he could see the outline of the bath and reaching out got a hold of the edge and eased himself in to the hot water, the mist was disappearing slowly. Making Harry wander if Susan had cleared some of the mist as her face came into view opposite him, thick bubbles floated on the surface, Harry's mind was whirring. This was definitely stepping over the line of friendship, he was in a relationship with Samantha and here he was having a bath with Susan. 'Just calm down, like you said you've seen each other naked, it's not like your going to see anything new...' His thought were cut short when he felt Susan's foot slowly climb up his leg.

'Oh-oh' He thought. He glanced up at her, she was smiling seductively, her face flushed a bit from the heat, her soft streaked hair pinned up with a few strands straying across her face, her eyes seemed to suggest something to him, but Harry was taking the time to really look at how beautiful Susan Bones was, the colour of her eyes, in this light looked electric, her small cute nose and and sexy radiant lips, naturally so pink, her prominent cheek bones and a neck that you could never tire of kissing, the water cut of the rest of her figure. Susan to was studying Harry, he hadn't really bothered to style his hair this morning but if anything it looked even better, the thick strands across his forehead stopping just before those sharp eyes, they seemed so unnatural to be so full of life and joy but at the moment they were filled with almost a look of hunger. His firm jaw line and straight medium length nose, his scar was faded but still visible, and Susan had dreamed on occasion was those lips and the tongue behind them could do to her. His figure hidden also by the bubbles but from the beginnings of his muscled arms and huge deltoids you could tell he was a powerful human. Susan snapped out of her daze, not noticing how high her foot was, almost touching him...

Harry's mind was in charge of him at the moment, any second her petite foot was going to touch him, he could feel his sex drive telling him to ravish her now, but a phrase Siris had told him whilst as Smythe was keeping him from pouncing on the very much wanting Susan Bones...

"...The one thing you should always do is leave them wanting more, let them wait for it and they'll always come back for seconds..."

'You have a girlfriend, this isn't right!' his logical voice was telling him.

'It's not like your in a long-term relationship it hasn't even been a week!' argued his, well less logical side.

'Uh-oh...' said all voices in Harry's head as she waded across.

'Run. Hide. Flame. Flash. Move Your Arms. Wink. Speak.' shouted the voices, and so Harry chose one.

Hours after, Harry and Susan were in Harry's bed. Naked. Susan was asleep, 'That girl must be up all night to be this tired' he thought. 'Or she's tried from what you two just did' commented another voice. Harry blushed, they had gone at it for ages, in the bath, the bathroom floor, up against the bathroom door and after putting Mischief in another room up against the same door but the other side, then on the floor then in Harry's bed then Susan's bed then started on Harry's bed again but rolled off proceeded to go ahead on the floor and then back in bed again where Susan promptly climaxed for the umpteenth and decided to let Harry reach his using her mouth.

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' thought Harry.

'Amazing. The Best. Sex. Ever!' countered another voice in his head.

Harry smiled to himself at this remark. 'And it's not as if your sleeping around with every girl in Hogwarts' the voices continued. Harry got up out of bed quietly and slipping on some sweat pant, a plain back jumper and some comfy NikeSB trainers he flamed to the room of requirement, he didn't want any disturbances or to talk to anyone which is why he hadn't gone in the trunk or around the lake. The door appeared five seconds later and he entered the room which had some exercising equipment and mats. He started to warm up, doing stretches and a few minutes later began shadow boxing, punches, forearms, knees and kicks, also dodging against imaginary opponents, he wandlessly weighted his clothing to makie it even more strenuous. Sweat began to drip but this only intensified his movements, breathing loudly, pushing himself but imaginary opponents wasn't enough. Trying to think what to do he urged the room for an expert opponent in boxing to form, concentrating hard on this thought. A blank figure formed and they began, Harry treating the figure as Voldemort himself, ducking, dodging and striking the figure. If this was a person the punches would have sent them reeling but the figure came straight back for more. Harry's reactions were really tested. Almost goading the figure, as if Harry wanted to be struck. The figure almost seemed urged on by these actions as punches came quicker and harder.

Harry was jabbing the figure in the stomach, it was like punching a very hard pillow. Coming back the figure swung for him again but Harry shifted and delivered a forearm to the face, taking the hint the room manipulated the figure and they began to fight different martial art styles. Harry was now so into the fight that he was starting to enjoy himself, delivering a punch to the kidneys and the almost playfully jabbing the figure in the face then jabbing with ferocious speed at the stomach and chest area, his opponent seemed to stumble but then for the first time struck Harry in the face, unfazed Harry teased the figure

"Come on, you can do better than that" cracking a smile as the figure kicked him in the side, Harry caught his leg in his right arm then punched the figure in the face which was now hopping backwards, three punches the with an extra push the figure fell rolled backwards only to kind a heel coming to the side of the head, Harry using all the strength he could muster struck the figure

"Pah!" he yelled, his foot colliding with the figure which turned into nothingness. It was only then Harry noticed how much he was sweating, his skin shining. His stomach growled. Harry sighed and then with a quick thought of his bed he appeared in his room, Susan was asleep still, Harry crept into the shower and silenced the door so he wouldn't wake her. He turned the nozzle on to cold and to distract himself began thinking of the Malfoy situation, he had about three hours until he had to meet him.

'He'll be torn apart by his own house, Hufflepuff wouldn't do much but I can't see him agreeing to that. Ravenclaws, well it's not like there shy of potential Death Eaters,  
Gryffindor well Gryffindor is Gryffindor, it hates Slytherins. And if he did change houses, he's going to at some point be ambushed or kidnapped by his own house. The only safe thig for him to do was run away and hide which you can't really do against Voldemort or play his act and hope for the best 'Unless...No...He'd never agree to it...But neither would...It could...It could never! On what planet could that happen! He's going to die if nothing is done! Ask them, it's a start' thoughts swirled around him like flies. Harry thought about it for five long minutes whilst dressing himself in a suit. He liked wearing suits, they were unusual, eye-catching, smart, different and stylish.  
Plus they are quite comfortable.

"Might as well get this over with and ask" he muttered to himself. He drew at deep breath and wondered how to start things of...

Opening his trunk he shouted down...

"Remus, Sirius. I have a favour to ask you!"

Your probably wondering why Harry and Susan did what they did, but after so many reviews argued against me keeping it a Harry and one girl only fiction I decided to give the people what they wanted. Any Questions just ask them in a review or Personal Message me.

And I am sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I had to build suspense, and aslo this chapter would have been up alot earlier if it weren't for some major malfunctions going on at on fanfiction the past weekend.


	27. The Malfoy Solution and Monday Madness

"You...want us...to take care of a Malfoy" grimaced Sirius.

"Don't say it like that, he's realised what it means to be a Death Eater and it opened his eyes to what he would have to be doing." replied Harry.

"How can you be sure that he isn't going to stab us and you in the back?" said Remus.

"The look in his eyes last night, they were pleading and showing his despair and the desperation in his voice is more than convincing. But to mae sure I will ask him to submit to a Vertiaserum test and then after question I'll stun him and look through his mind just in case he was expecting to be tested with the truth serumk and consumed a antidote before-hand" said Harry smugly.

"Fine if he passes then I will teach him just like I taught you." said Remus you then looked over to Sirius who looked to be in a bit of a huff.

"Sirius, he has no-where to run and he has no-where else to hide other than here. Please?" asked Harry looking at his Godfather's childish like pout.

"Fine, but what about the fact he thinks I'm a mass murderer?" said Sirius.

"I'll make him take an oath or something" said Harry.

"I guess so, so me and Remus are going to be teaching this kid?" said Sirius.

"Yes, just like you trained me, but maybe a little less intense. I don't think he's in the mindset of being told what to do all the time just yet." smiled Harry.

"Hey we did that for your own good!" argued Sirius.

"I know but just try to ease down on the punches and kicks Smythe" teased Harry.

"That was Remus's idea." countered Sirius.

"Well it was a bad one" laughed Harry, much to Sirius's and Remus's annoyance.

"Go get Malfoy, he can't be more annoying than you are" chortled Sirius. Harry stuck his tongue out and climbed out of the trunk, he had about half an hour before meeting with Malfoy. Coming out of his daze he saw Susan at the end of his bed, in some very short boxers of her own and a tight black top.

"Susan, your up!" said Harry.

"Oh! Harry! I wondered where you were, I was just playing on the xbox." her cheeks flushed a bit.

"Are you blushing?" he teased.

"No! she answered not even looking at him, but he saw her cheeks darken slightly.

"Yes you are, your embarassed. But I wonder about what?" he goaded her playfully. She paused the game and turned to face him.

"Well maybe it's because I woke up a few minutes ago after a nice nap from an exhausting three hour sex session with you." she smiled. A small wave of relief washed over him, he was slightly worried she would be embarassed but she seemed as comfortable as him about it.

"Hey I was just warming up" he bragged but with a obviously cheeky smile on his face.

"Well you certainly warmed me up, where did you learn how to do some of those things?" she asked him.

"I guess it's just instinct." he smiled at her.

"Harry, what about Samantha?" There it was, the question he was dreading the most.

"Susan, Samantha and I have been going out for about one week. It's not as if we're in a properly, full grown relationship... I don't want you thinking I just go around girl to girl doing that?" he asked her curiously.

"No, Harry I didn't think that for a second. Honestly." she told him sincerely.

"Good, because I happen to like you a hell of alot Susan Bones." he winked at her, making her giggle slightly.

"I mean it, I mean look at you, your gorgeous, your funny, your sincere, your friendly, nobody has ever had a bad thing to say about you. Your...Your perfect..." he was startled at his own choice of words.

"Well your pretty much perfect to Harry, it was my first time, well the first one was and you treated me with such passion and care and intensity. And I climaxed so much!" she looked at him with hunger in her eyes. 'Leave them wanting more' the words echoed in his head.

"You sure did, that reminds me..." With a twitch of his hand the bed sheets were replaced with warm fresh ones and did the same with the bathroom.

"I was so exhausted after you came, I didn't even get a time to finish you off properly..." with that she strode over to him and pushed him onto his bed, she walked over and tore his pants down.....

"Ah! Mmmmmmmmm" Harry moaned loudly as Susan did complete her unfinished job from before. He could feel her savouring his taste and she teased him for more and he exploded again, for a few more minutes she got every last bit and even treated his balls.

"Susan.....Oh fuck.....Susan" he gasped. Susan came up to him and smiled at him.

"Feel better?" she teased him, kissing him. Harry just nodded.

"Well, I am going to go and have something to eat with Hannah." and with that she popped of his bed after a kiss and went and got changed. Harry checked his watch and realised he was supposed to be meeting Malfoy now, he sure had lost track of time. Getting up, he re-dressed himself and flamed lazily to the point, appearing right behind Malfoy he didn't want to cause a scene so he grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and flamed them into his room.

"What the hell..." started Malfoy, before he turned and noticed Harry.

"How did you do that?" he questioned Harry.

"Magic, and if your lucky you might be able to do it as well." said Harry.

"Why? Have you figured something out?" the glee in Malfoy's face was evident.

"Yes but before I tell you, I want you to take some of this." Harry reached inside his pants and produced a vial of Vertiaserum.

"Fine, yes, anything." Harry went and got Malfoy some water and put three drops in. Handing it to Malfoy who swallowed the contents.

"You are Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"Are you a follower of Voldemort"

"No"

"Do you have the dark mark?"

"No"

"Why has your attitude towards Voldemort changed?"

"I looked at what my father had become, little more than a slave. Rumours of new recruits and what there initiation ceremony involved. I learnt what it truly was to be a death eater and I do not want any part in it"

"Stupefy" muttered Harry, the vacant gaze remained as Harry siphoned through the unconcious Malfoy's memories, searching for anything related to Voldemort, only a few memories flung at him whilst he concentrated on this thought, conversations amongst friends, a talk with his father about the matters and then memories of him backed against a wall, overhearing the details one Stuart Strent's initiation ceremony. Checking these were not implants or faulse memories, Harry was satisfied and quickly reversed his spell.

"Wh...What happened?" asked a dazed Malfoy.

"You gave a very detailed answer to one of my questions and blacked out, whether it was the gruesome details or your mind did simply not want to utter another word I don't know." Harry lied smoothly.

"Now, you see my trunk." Malfoy looked at it and nodded.

"That is your home for the next couple of months, inside there is a library, a bedroom, places to eat, a place to train magically and physically. Also in there will be two familiar faces, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black - my godfather's. You are the only one apart from me who knows that. If you tell anyone I will erase your memory and throw you back to your house so quickly you won't...well you wouldn't know what had happened anyway so that...that pretty much a void saying in that scenario. Anyway, they have very kindly agreed to teach you and train you. Any questions?" said Harry.

"What about professor Lupin's illness" said Malfoy in a surprisingly caring and polite tone.

"It's gone, it was dealt with by very advanced magic." said Harry carefully, wondering if Malfoy was going to ask about Sirius and quickly changed the topic.

"You'll be able to go to Diagon Alley whenever you wish because inside there is a floo, Sirius and Remus don't like being stuck in there so they'll probably go with you. But if you do go alone please be very careful or at least ask for them to put a disguise on." said Harry.

"Thankyou Po...Harry, you've didn't have to do this at all." said Malfoy.

"You needn't worry Malf...Draco." replied Harry. Draco was walking over to the trunk when he stopped and turned around.

"Could you do me one more small favour?" pleaded Draco. Harry nodded.

"Could you keep an eye on Blaise, she is the only other Slytherin in the Sixth and Seventh Year who doesn't want to become a Death Eater, she's only safe because her Mother and Father are very high up in the Ministry and can easily pull strings that would reveal all Death Eater Ministry Employees. Voldemort leaves them alone so they don't do that." said Malfoy, Harry nodded and watched Draco climb in the trunk. Harry was overcome by sudden tiredness and looking at the time he decided to have an early night, climbing into bed he conjured a cold butterbeer and put some music on.

"That was an eventful first week" sighed Harry.

Harry woke up, the sun shone brightly through but judging by the vibrant oranges it wasn't that late in the morning, he sat up and noticed Susan was next to him, guilt started to fill him again but he put his mind off it, he had a free period first so he decided to put off his normal training schedule and have breakfast downstairs in the Great Hall. Walking down the sun-drenched corridors. The landscapes surrounding Hogwarts really were beautifal, the forbidden forest dark forest green trees contrasted against the morning sunlit sky that was slowly becoming less orange and more sky blue. The lake looked enormous, placid and black. No ripples on the surface, the wizarding village of Hogsmeade was barely visible, hidden behind the tall towers of Hogwarts, finding himself wandering the corridors he allowed himself to take the longest possible route on such a beautifal morning. After twenty minutes the smell of bacon and eggs reached his nose, the Great Hall had very few students at the tables, some were doing last minute homework, a girl he recognised in his third year class was reading a book and writing what he thought was the twelve inch essay on 'How The Advantages And Disadvantages of Jinxes in a Duel'. Sitting down on an empty table he piled on toast and smeared it with various jams. Halfway through his second plate of toast Hermione Granger sat down next to him. He hadn't even thought about her since the detention.

"I am so angry at you" she hissed.

"Oh..........Is that all?" he said, rather puzzled.

"No it is not all, you ruined my record of zero detentions just to prove a point." she snapped at him.

"And what was that point?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, showing how you can use your authority as a teacher at Hogwarts inapporpriately?" she whispered vicously.

"No, it was that if you don't think outside the box, if you follow ministry protocol and ignore your instincts and own train of thought you'll be killed in a duel so quickly you won't make it halfway through your first spell." said Harry dangerously.

"Why would it be written if it weren't true?" Hermione said pompusly.

"The authors of those books have no expereince in a duelling, there theories, idead, notions that's all." said Harry simply.

"How did you get the professors job? Your not qualified. Are you?" she said reproachfully.

"I'm not qualified academically but my record precedes me." grinned Harry, to Hermione however this was not a satisfying answer.

"Before summer you hated the fact that your reputation got you gawked at, and now your milking it for all it's worth, getting girls, a job from it, Head Boy position, you could probably enrole as a candidate fpr Minister of Magic and win without any policies whatsoever." she goaded him.

"I hated my reputation because everyone saw me as a hero, a beacon of hope. I wasn't up to that or the resposibility. But I've grown to accept the fact that people's first impressions of me will me media-based or based on rumours and gossip and so over summer I decided to live up to what people demanded of me. My current employment at Hogwarts and the fact I am Head Boy is based on what I achieved in my O., what I've been through and what I know. And Samantha is going out with me because I am a nice guy, she can see past all the fame and fortune and likes me for who I am, the first time we met you said you read all about me and by that I think you based your conclusion of what I am from books. You thought by reading a book you knew all about me and that's who I was and you were wrong. And now I've realised what I can be and not what people are telling me to be, I haven't looked back." said Harry, Hermione's frown had intensified throughout the speech Harry was giving her.

"Well it sounds to me as though your just piggybacking on your media support, but it doesn't explain...how you beat Dumbledore, nobody has ever beaten him in a duel since Grindelwalds defeat, how did you do it?" she demanded.

"I used magic" answered Harry basically.

"You know what I mean, the spells you used, and the rate you cast them. How did you do it? How have you changed so much?" she asked curiously, he was about to reply when...

"POTTER! GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" at the doorway of the Great Hall, a beetroot red was snarling and snorting like an enraged bull. Harry was about to tell Ron to calm it but Hermione interupptted him.

"Your girl? Your girl! Ronald, I am anything but your girl you tempremental, bad kissing, jealous, self absorbed prick!" shouted Hermione, Ron looked at her and was momentarily shocked, but then he turned to Harry.

"What did you do to her! Tell me! You used dark magic again didn't you! You've bewitched her!" accused Ron wildly. Harry was about to reply when again Hermione interuppted him.

"He hasn't done anything to me you asshole. Just get over the fact that we're not together anymore" she retorted angrily. Harry was grateful that it was still quite early and that the Great Hall had barely two dozen students in it, all open mouthed, gaping at the scene before them. Hermione went to exit the Great Hall but Ron stopped her.

"Hermione! We were meant to be together, I'll take you back don't worry." said Ron.

"Get off Ron!" and pulling his arm off her she slapped him and walked straight into Zacharias Smith and she turned back at Ron.

"You think we're supposed to be together?" she asked him, Ron nodded eagerly closing his eyes and licking his lips in readiness of the kiss that was about to come. After a few seconds and then gasps from around him he opened his eyes to see Hermione thoroughly making out with Zacharias, and quite passionately. Pulling away from him, she gasped and gathering herself she turned to Ron.

"Well we're not. I like Zacharias now." she said breathily. Harry was ready to bind Ron but instead Ron flushed if it was possible an even deeper colour and walked out muttering to himself. Harry turned back to his plate which was now cold and decided to go start his running. Grabbing a piece of toast and smearing it with jam he exited the silent Great Hall and made his way out to the lake.

"Monday mornings sure do have an effect on people" said Harry to himself.

Sorry about the time it too to update but my laptop's hard drive decided crash and I lost all my chapters and brainstorms. Read and Review, and just so you know I was riginally going to have Hermione kiss Harry but then I thought know because of the potential love square. I then changed it to Terry Boot but he's a nice guy so Zacharias it was.

READ AND REVIEW!


	28. Happy Tuesday Gorgeous

It was his first class of the week, 5th Year Gryfifindors and Ravenclaws. Harry had hardly made any eye contact with Samantha for the entire lesson, he stole glances at her when her back was turned, he knew he had to tell her about him and Susan but he couldn't think of one thing to say to her. 'It's not like I can just go up to her and say, Hey Samantha, guess what I shagged Susan over the weekend.' Thought Harry, he heard the bell sound and quiet groans from the students.

"Alright class, that's all. No homework this week..." with this the mood of the room lifted, the class began to filter out and Samantha went over to Harry and kissed him affectionately on the cheek.

"See you at lunch, meet me in the library" she winked and kissed him on the lips, lingering for a few seconds and then strutted off.

Harry quickly flamed into a hidden passageway half a minutes walk from the Transfiguration lesson, entering the room he saw a few classmates and idly chatted about Quidditch for a few minutes before Professor McGonagoll came into the room. Informing them to take out some parchment and a quill there were some futile groans, five minutes later a irate looking Hermione entered the room followed a few seconds later by Ron Weasley who had a slap mark on his face.

"Miss. Granger? Mr. Weasley? Anything you would like to say that would excuse you for the seven minutes you are overdue?" asked McGonagoll, lips quite thin. Hermione was going to start a spluttered conversation but instead just quietly apologised, as did Ron after a sharp glare from the Professor. For another few minutes they took notes until...

"Mr Potter, may I as what you are using to take down notes in my lessons?" asked a curious and slightly perplexed Professor McGonagoll who had only noticed it when Harry had switched ink cartridges in his fountain pen.

"Oh, these Professor are modern day muggle writing implements, I find that my handwriting is much neater and clearer than my previous scrawl with a quill." explained Harry.

"And what are you writing on?" she asked.

"It's called a notebook, it's like parchment I guess but there sold in pads so you don't have to scroll up one long sheet of writing." said Harry. With that McGonagoll had no further questions and went back to dictating theoretical aspects of advanced transfiguration. It turned out they only had a few weeks until they would start animal transfiguration, whether it was transfiguring yourself or as Mad Eye had done to Malfoy a few years ago, turn your opposition into a harmless animal, the class obviously excited by this were soon depressed as she told them they would start by changing there fingernails into claws. After this the class was told to practice transfiguring last weeks chairs into draws. Harry absent-mindedly was changing his fingers into the claws on his griffin form, it had been a while since he had been in any of his animagus forms. Hermione noticed the changing fingers to claws and instead f asking him now or reporting it to the professor decided she would confront him after the lesson, which coincidentally finished just as she had thought that thought.

"Class, a eighteen inch essay on 'The Uses of Household Transfiguration' in for this time next week." A groan went up, Harry however was looking forward on handing in the essay, it wouldn't be like last year. His theoretical work would match his practical work. As he packed up his things he slung his satchel over his shoulder and picked out a small bouncy ball from his pant pockets. As he was both teaching and learning today he wore plain black pants with a plain white shirt which buttoned up just below his elbows and a black jumper over the top that clung to him, wearing a pair of smart, comfortable shoes. His hair all ruffled up , not bothering to style it but even looking unkempt and unstyled it still looked good. As he thought about what to do with his hair whilst bouncing the ball around he was interrupted as he walked straight into Hermione. Nearly knocking her over, but she ignored that and went straight for her topic of argument.

"What were you doing in Transfiguration?" she asked him.

"Taking notes and doing the same as everyone else, what about you?" he countered in the same bossy tone.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit..."

"But it's one of the highest forms of comedy" countered Harry and he began walking again.

"Hey I'm not finished!" she said, running and catching up to him.

"When Professor McGonagoll told us to carry on with last lesson's work, you sat at your desk and was turning for fingers into claws. How? We haven't even started that yet, how could you even know how to do that." she said quickly. Harry, aware he had to meet Samantha soon kept on walking in that general direction.

"I know how to do that because like you I read ahead, now can you excuse me I have somewhere to be" said Harry, quickening his pace.

"How was you doing it though, you weren't saying anything, there was no wand movements. How did you do it? And what were you turning into?" she asked in a very demanding tone.

"Once again Hermione your asking about things that do not concern you, you don't need to know and I have no interest in telling you now go and start your homework for McGonagoll or something. I don't care just go somewhere where I am not." he said and doubled his pace. In the next hallway he bumped into Samantha and seeing as it was pointless going to the library they walked the corridors for a few minutes until...

"Samantha, I have something to tell you... I... well there is no easy way to say this. And I understand if you want to leave me and punch me or whatever... Well here goes... Me and Susan..." started Harry.

"Had sex, I know Susan told me..." said Samantha in a very confident but slightly emotional voice. Unsure of what to do he tried to think out his options. 'Comfort her? No she'll explode. Talk to her about it. I'm not sure she wants that either...' he stupored out his silence and said the safest question he could think of.

"I'm very sorry, it just sort of happened. I feel terrible"

"I know you do, and you probably expect me to start crying but this isn't one of those immature silly relationships, we're adults... We haven't even been going out long, you've only known me for a week..." And then Harry sensed something, as if he actually knew what to do next.

"Then tell me about yourself." said Harry simply. Thinking how silly that must have sounded he carried on to try and explain himself.

"I mean, we've talked but your right I don't really know that much about you and I think that maybe I didn't think of this relationship as a very adult one but seeing how mature you are taking this and not beating me to death with your wand which I'm pretty sure most girls would do. I see now that your not just some hot, funny clever girl. I mean you are, you are those things, (corrected Harry before Samantha could interrupt him) but your a very mature, understanding, kind adult. Who just so happens to be gorgeous..." Harry was really on a wing and a prayer now, he was talking from inexperience and he was more than expecting a storm off...

"My parents are Andrew and Jessica, both wizards, my dad is in WizardLaw and my mother owns a bookshop in Diagon Alley...

Samantha talked throughout lunch about herself and her family, confiding in him, sharing with him, and just talking to him, still talking as he walked her to her lesson carrying her back and attracting some strange looks.

"Looks like you'll have to tell me the rest later..." said Harry sheepishly, as they reached her classroom.

"Harry, I forgive you don't worry."she said, soothingly.

"I feel like I got of easy, you know I won't do it again. Right?" he hinted to her.

"Of course I know that." she answered.

"Will you be my girlfriend" he blurted out.

"We're already going out Harry" she teased.

"I know but this makes it more official, more exclusive" said Harry quietly.

"Then yes Harry, I will go out with you, we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. We're exclusive." she finished. Harry smiled, and went to turn away.

"Harry there's still ten minutes of lunch." she said.

"But if we walk anywhere now then we'll have to walk straight back, and I don't know if it's safe to flame anywhere at the moment..." he was interrupted as she looked at the broom cupboard behind him.

"Oh..." said Harry, understanding her, opening it just before she walked into him, stumbling into the cupboard, Harry fumbled for the door and closed it, surrounding them in darkness.

It wasn't until halfway through Charms he could stop tasting Samantha on his own breath, Flitwick had tested them on there mice conjuring abilities, not everyone had gotten the hang of it but Flitwick didn't seem discouraged.

"No need to worry, it's clear you've practised." he said to Lisa, less could be said about Ron's attempts, the dead answers he gave to Flitwicks questions resulted in detention with Filch for three days. Flitwick addressed the class after inspecting everyone's spellwork.

"Well, overall very good. Now I want you all to either continue practicing mice or start conjuring either wooden boxes or small rocks. Can anyone tell me why these objects could be of use?" asked Flitwick. A few hands raised, including Harry's own. Flitwick indicated to Harry.

"Small wooden boxes and rocks could be used to block or slow down oncoming spells, they are less taxing on your magic as they need little energy to appear as they are inanimate, of course Twelzbecker's Theory on using conjured objects as a unreliable source of defence as the objects could disappear at any time I find myself concurring with Welsfor's Proposal of Conjuring which roughly states that most offensive spells would be blocked by simple inanimate objects like wooden boxes and as I said earlier use little magical energy, however in a constant onslaught of spells I think that both magical and conjuring defences are quite futile when in a proper duel as constant magical shields could break at anytime and to constantly keep conjuring aloud well I think the time would come where you would be beaten for speed when your attackers spells could be said in so much shorter time. So with no conjuring of wooden boxes and no magical defense I find myself having to come up with my own ideas of evasion which would be a mixture of movement and conjuring or to conjure advanced items and animate them, this approach would withstand a lengthy amount of spells which as it is animated could be moved to block the spells as they came and simultaneously allow me to asses the situation and come up with an attack of my own." said Harry smugly. To the silence of the class, Flitwick was calculating what he had just said.

"Assume you are a wizard of average ability, unable to conjure advanced magical resistant materials and your fitness being par. What then? countered Flitwick with a smile on his face, he did love discussing advanced theories and tearing them up with his own perspective on things, Harry Potter here would make quite the opponent in such a battle of words.

"I think the circumstances are unfair to myself as a wizard of average intelligence what could I have done to merit such an attack?" argued Harry with a sly smile on his face. The number of times he had done this with Remus and Smythe/Sirius in his last year was unreal, and he was more than prepared to put his opponents in a battle of wits in a stupor.

"You accidentally knocked over a Dark Wizard's Apple Cart, and you did so because you were in your own world of what to have for breakfast, the man was in disguise as well" added Flitwick seeing Harry preparing to defend himself as to why a he would intentionally knock over a Dark Wizard's Apple Cart.

"In such surroundings I assume that I would be in a marketplace of some sort, a magical one seeing as the odds of two wizards bumping into each other in a Muggle urban environment would be slim to none, under the pretense I would cast a simple Reducto at the pre-mentioned toppled Apple Cart, this would cause a certain amount of attention, assuming this is a Dark Wizard in a bad mood and one for taking my spleen as a trophy I would dart in to the array of fellow wizards, placing numerous simple Appearance Transformations such as change my eye colour, hair, hair colour, clothes and other items. However as I am of average ability I take it that I achieved at least an Average on my N.E. which would have almost definitely included Transfiguration as I am adept at small human transformations. An average at N.E.W.T level would mean I am able to transfigure myself into a basic animal such as a mouse. A non-magical animal and a small one so I could avoid detection and before you say transforming into a mouse would be unwise in such a heavily congested area of wizards I think the adrenaline of escaping from a dark wizard would not be displaced if I were to scuttle in to a store or hide in drainage until the attacker has gone" finished Harry with a grin.

"Although your argument is astute it was minor flaws in but seeing as we are in class I think it is in every-ones interest that we continue this academic debate in out own time perhaps, now wands out everyone and start practicing, remember continue mouses or if you feel you are competent enough, extend yourselves to either wooden boxes or small stones." said Flitwick who winked at Harry when he saw them appear moments later.

It was the end of the day, the seventh years had just left the room, moaning about the two foot long essay Harry had assigned them about the rules and etiquette of duelling, having spent the entire lesson talking to them about the different kind of duels and how the rule can change under certain stipulations. Harry had been lectured in the same way however his lesson had been over two weeks long, only until he could recite the rules word for word was he allowed to move on.

"Well that was boring" huffed Tonks.

"It was necessary, you saw the recklessness and stupidity of last week. Expect a similar lesson for the sixth years as well." said Harry.

"In that case, you can handle that lesson and I'll mark some of the homework. Deal?" asked Tonks.

"Deal. Have a good weekend Tonks." with that he left the room and flamed up to his empty bedroom and began making rough notes and paragraphs for his essay for Transfiguration, after a few hours his stomach told him that it was time for food and finishing his sentence he walked down to the Great Hall and sat in-between Seamus and Neville and was immediately draw in to the conversation about McGonagolls essay. Fourty or so minutes later Harry and his friends, who had ran upstairs to get some parchment after Harry started to propose some ideas to include in the essay were shocked when they Zacharias Smith walked past them and sat next to Hermione. Harry glanced around for Ron in-case he decided to make a scene but he was no where to be seen, for some reason he looked up to the staff table, Dumbledore was looking around the House Tables, a piece of parchment in his hand and a puzzled look on his face. He stood up and after a few clearings of his throat the Hall was silence.

"My apologies for the interupption students, but I have just been notified that Draco Malfoy has not been to any of his lessons today and that his dormmates have not seen him since yesterday evening. Would anyone care to venture where he might be?" said Dumbledore, his loud voice ringing around the hall. Only silence replied to him and after a few seconds he began talking again.

"Very well, but if you have any indication of where he might be or know something that could contribute to his whereabouts please tell a staff member immediately." With that Dumbledore sat back down and looked at his food. After a few minutes Harry excused himself and walked up towards his room and into the trunk where he interrupted there meal.

"They know your missing now, but I don't know if he thinks your still on the grounds or have run off." Harry said looking at Draco.

"I'm surprised he didn't say anything at lunch, have you eaten?" Draco said lightly.

"I have actually but..."

"He can never be filled" said Sirius, to the laughter of Remus.

"Hey I deserve to eat as much as I can, I waste alot of energy during the day" argued Harry, who had sat down and helped himself to some turkey.

"What do you think Dumbledore's going to do about it Harry?" asked Draco.

"Well I think he's already asked your dorm-mates, he'll write to your mother probably but as she doesn't know where you've gone it won't be much use." said Harry calmly.

"Oh Merlin. Mother, I didn't tell her where I was going." said a horrified Draco.

"It doesn't matter, if anything it's a good thing. She could be broken under torture or the legillimency." explained Harry.

"I suppose, Voldemort is a well established legilimens, at least that's what father said." said Draco darkly.

"He's good enough." said Harry.

"Well I'm going to study Occlumency some more, good night." said Draco, with that he got up and went into his room.

"So hows he been, what did you two do today?" asked Harry.

"He's been good, we haven't started to train yet, just established what he'll be learning whilst he'll be in here." said Remus, who stood up and began washing the dishes.

"No problems? Rudeness? Anything?" pushed Harry.

"You'd be surprised, no snide remarks or anything, you wouldn't think he's be that slime-ball Lucius's son." said Sirius.

"Well, I'll be stopping in every night to check up but if any problems arise then write a note in this notepad, I have one. There linked like a Protean Charm, whatever you write will appear in mine and I can write back." said Harry, handing Sirius a small hard-backed notebook.

"Thanks, how are things going anyway?" asked Sirius.

"Ron's being an immature prat, Hermione is being annoying and wants to know everything about what I've been doing and how I know so much. The whole Samantha thing is going smoothly, lessons are going well and Dumbledore isn't being as much as an intrusion as you would have thought." summarised Harry.

"Remember what we said, you don't have to stay here if it gets to much," said Sirius.

"I know, but Hogwarts is like my home. I love it here." said Harry.

"Well just as long as you watch your back, theirs bound to be some death eaters in the making out there and I can't exactly do anything about it from in here." warned Sirius.

"Oh that reminds me, I need you to wear this." said Harry, and threw a platinum ring with small diamonds encircling the ring.

"What is this?" asked Sirius.

"Well as I am in charge of the Black estate for the time being, I have your lordship and as such I have to wear rings to show such positions, this ring will heat up whenever I am unconscious. If you tap the ring then no matter where I am, what spells I am under or if my location is under wards both of us will be took in to a Gringotts Healing Centre. It's a place where there large clients are took when there estates are under threat." explained Harry and he saw Sirius looking at the ring in amazement.

"It works both ways, so if your in trouble I tap mine, you might notice my ring is not on my finger, it's on a necklace around my neck. It's not as if I need another reason to draw attention, the Potter ring is on there as well."said Harry.

"What if your kept conscious and tortured?" asked Sirius.

"I can flash or flame anywhere." said Harry smugly.

"Well at least I know you'll be alright no matter what." said a comforted Sirius.

"Isn't that what we spent years doing? Training me so whatever the situation I'll be able to handle it?" asked Harry.

"Yes but you know your not unstoppable, and I feel better knowing that in retrospect you'll always be safe." said Sirius.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, now I'm going to do some more notes for my Transfiguration essay. Picture the look on Hermione's face when she doesn't get the best grade in the class." smiled Harry. Both of them laughed at the situation and Harry bid Sirius and Remus a good night. Exiting the trunk to find Susan looking over his notes.

"Hey cheater" teased Harry.

"Oh hey, so that's where you've been." said Susan.

"Yeh, just checking up on things." covered Harry.

"So, have you spoken to Samantha today?" asked Susan.

"Yes, and thank-you for speaking to her." thanked Harry.

"It's alright, I felt pretty bad about you feeling bad so I decided to help you out, but you still mean alot to me Harry." said Susan.

"I can't say I don't find you attractive, as I said the other night your amazing" smiled Harry.

"Well thanks, now I'm going to go study with Hannah for a while, see you later." she smiled and hugged him.

After Susan left, Harry made a few more notes but soon had to leave as he had to meet Samantha. Taking out the Marauders Map he decided on a point to flame to and watched as Samantha's dot left her dormitory, looking around for any potential problems she might encounter he saw Zacharias and Hermione in the trophy room, Filch was in the dungeons with some third years, there were no teachers but...

There was Ron Weasley's dot, and it moved into the passageway that Samantha had just left, paying close attention Harry began to jog up to meet Samantha's dot. But Ron was not playing the stalking game and his was speeding up quickly to meet Samantha's whose had began to move a bit quicker as well, the gap was closing into fast and Harry seeing a hidden passageway Samantha had just ran past flamed into it and pounced out of the wall and straight on to the sprinting Ron Weasley.

"Argh! Gerroff!" roared Ron. Harry who had crashed into Ron spectacularly, had kept his grip firm and took him to the floor, countering the red-heads attempt to wriggle free and put his leg across both of Ron's quadriceps and pinned his arms down with just one of his own.

"Potter!" snarled Ron.

"Weasley! What the hell do you think you were doing!" shouted Harry, his blood red hot with anger at what might have happened. By this time Samantha had come back to see who it was and gasped at the spectacle before her.

"I was walking along minding my own business before who decided to attack me. Now let go!" spat Ron.

"No chance, I saw your dot racing after Samantha on the Marauders Map. What the hell do you think you were doing!" he roared.

"I don't know what your talking about, let me go!" hissed Ron.

"Bullshit Weasel! Now tell me what were you going to do!" demanded Ron.

"I was only going to ask Samantha what she was up to that's all" said a flustered Ron who tried to kick Harry who countered and applied pressure onto one of Ron's legs who clenched his teeth and breathed louder as a sign of being in pain.

"Wrong answer, tell me what you were doing." said Harry quietly.

"Harry just let him go..." said Samantha.

"Let him go? He was about to either attack you, kidnap you or I don't know what else and you want me to let him go without repercussions?" said Harry, glancing at the Marauders Map, Filch had left the dungeons, whether he was coming to investigate what was going on here he didn't know, but the Ravenclaw prefects were coming down the stairs onto this floor and a hurried looking dot belonging to Severus Snape was coming directly below where they was.

"My classroom, tomorrow night. 7 o' clock. If your not there I'll be going to McGonagoll and I don't even know what she'll do." growled Harry, who took Samantha's hand and flamed them both to the top of the Astronomy tower, conjuring a thick blanket and wrapping it around them both, after a few seconds of silence Samantha broke it with a question.

"What was he going to do?" her voice was quiet and scared.

"I don't know Samantha, but I do know that it wouldn't have been a friendly chat like he said" he replied in a flat tone.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, her arms wrapping around him, Harry held her closer.

"I'm fine, I'm just angry at him. At everyone, whoever I get close to they get into some kind of trouble. If I hadn't had took the map by chance then anything could have happened, that's it. Now on I'm taking this everywhere, and I'm going to try and make some copies for you and a friend of mine." he ended with a mutter.

"What is this map your talking about?" she asked curiously.

"The Marauders Map, something my dad and his friends made when they were here, it shows whoever is in the castle, where they are and various secret passageways." he explained to her, opening the still active map.

"Look, there's Snape." Harry pointed to where they just was, he noticed Ron hiding behind some armour as the fifth year prefects passed him.

"Filch and McGonagoll seem to be making there way there to, oh Hermione and Zacharia, I thought that was a joke" she laughed. Harry meanwhile was lost in a world of what could have been. 'What was Ron thinking?' He thought to himself.

"What are you thinking off?" she asked him, resting her head against his arm.

"Just how I'm going to impress you tonight." he smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. After a few minutes they re-arranged themselves for more comfort and remained cuddled and close together on a mild autumn night until they woke up a few hours after midnight having fallen asleep after four or so hours of heavy kissing amongst other things.

"Happy Tuesday gorgeous." smiled Harry, kissing Samantha.

"Mmmnn. Did we fall asleep?" Samantha said sleepily.

"Yes, want to go back to my room, I can wake you up early and flame you to your room in the morning." reasoned Harry.

"You don't have to wake me, just flame me when I'm sleeping" she yawned, hugging Harry close and when she opened her eyes she was in a dimly lit room she recognised as Harry's, she collapsed on to the bed and took her jeans and shoes off leaving her with a small, tight light blue top and just her underwear, rolling under the duvet but allowing one of her tanned, slim, supple legs to poke out. Harry meanwhile took off his grey plimsolls and socks along with his black combats and half buttoned, short-sleeve flowery shirt. He took her leg and gently kissed and nibbled her heel and went up her leg, onto her calf and onto her thigh. It took him ten minutes to go from her knickers to her breasts and another five minutes to get to her lips, kissing her passionately for some time until he rolled off her. She still clung to him closely though and he snuggled up to her both very tired and in a very warm, soft and comfortable bed. Both of them fallign asleep within minutes.

Read and Review please!!!

Pretty long Chapter, over 5000+


	29. Something Bad Is Happening

Harry woke up, the sun was just beginning to rise as a deep orange lit the room. He stretched his legs and bumped into another, he turned his neck and saw Samantha next to him asleep, and remembered that he was to flame her while she was asleep into her room, trying to remember what her bedroom looked like he gently climbed on top of her and focusing he flamed them into her room and had managed to land on her bed perfectly. Pulling her duvet up he left her a small note on her bed and kissed her on the forehead and flamed back into his room, starting to change into appropriate training clothes and grumbling to himself about early mornings walked out of his room through the portrait and after a number of shortcuts was in the Great Hall, there was nobody in the Great Hall apart from Snape who on seeing Harry scowled and turned back to his newspaper. Eating lightly he was nibbling on toast when,

"I didn't notice you in my class last week Potter." said Snape, making Harry jump a little.

"Well I only received a E in Potions sir." replied Harry.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that." laughed Snape, Harry tensed but let the man mock him.

"So Potter, your dreams of becoming a Auror seem to have diminished, what do you plan on doing now?" he sneered.

"Well after much thought I decided I didn't want to be an employee under the power of that moron of a Minister, but I am thinking of a carrer as a professional quidditch player, but I can't exactly put that many people at risk until I hunt down and kill every Death Eater and Voldemort himself." he said cheerfully.

"Arrogance makes you blind Potter." snapped Snape.

"At least I can back up my ego." spat Harry.

"Just because you beat Dumbledore does not make you anymore of a wizard, you let your emotions get the better of you and used anger to win." hissed Snape.

"I was angry because of what I saw when I broke through Dumbledore's pathetic Occlumency shields." said Harry with venom in his voice.

"So you can use legillimency now, or at least a shield spell. How did you do it Potter? After months of trying to pound it into your skull. How did you learn in a single summer what it takes accomplished Legilimens to achieve in years?" Snape asked coldly and curiously.

"Because everyone else was doing it wrong." grinned a cheeky Harry.

"Oh so if Potter can't do it then it must be wrong." Snape muttered.

"Don't test me Professor, in comparison to mine your Occlumency shields are like glass to steel." said Harry boldly.

"We'll see when you come before the Dark Lord, Potter." said Severus, returning to his breakfast.

"It might be sooner than you think." he whispered, taking a slice of toast with him and exiting the building. His remark however did not go unheard by Snape. Waiting for Harry to leave the Great Hall he made his way to Albus's office, saying the password and burst into the office where the Headmaster was going through his owls.

"Severus, to what do I owe this early pleasure?" asked Dumbledore cheerfully.

"It's Potter, Albus I think he's going to do something rash and stupid." Snape said shakily.

"And this concerns you why?" asked Albus, peering over his spectacles.

"Because I believe he intends to challenge Voldemort or storm in and try like the brave Gryffindor he is to take every Death Eater out." blurted Snape.

"Really? Well, send the boy up here after his run." he said gravely. Snape left the office and left Dumbledore to think about the enigma that Harry Potter had turned into.

Fifty minutes later a sweating and partially wet Harry Potter was past the Great Hall which was quite busy at this point, turning up to some steps he saw Snape.

"Potter, the Headmaster wants to see you." ordered Snape.

"Can I have a shower first? It's just that I tend to sweat after my run so I need a wash" Harry said, exaggerating the word wash. Harry saw the contorted face of Snape bight back a remark.

"Headmaster's Office now!" he barked. Harry sighed and flamed, right in front of Snape and staright into Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore who was watching his door almost fell out of his chair in shock.

"I didn't recall asking Professor Snape to do that." said Dumbledore.

"It cut out the time I need to shower. Is there anything you need Headmaster?" asked Harry politely, he didn't want an excuse to get a detention. Especially with Dumbledore.

"Straight to it then, Professor Snape feels that you might be inclined to challenge Voldemort. Is this true?" asked Dumbledore, not looking at Harry, which made hims smile.

"With all due respect sir, what happens between Tom Riddle and I does not concern you." said Harry.

"Well I disagree, you are forbidden to make any sort of challenge to Voldemort. Understand?" said Dumbledore.

"I could go and kill snakeface this second, I don't need permission to when and when not challenge the person who made my life a living hell. And I won't listen to someone who let Voldemort become what he has become today." said Harry angrily.

"Just like you did with Sirius?" said Dumbledore sharply, Harry breathed heavily before responding.

"Headmaster, if I want to challenge...no when I want challenge Voldemort, I will do so when I want. This war won't be like the last one. There won't be hundreds of deaths, haven't you noticed that since Saturday there has been not a single murder or disappearance. And would you like to know why? It's because he's deciding whether or not to attack Hogwarts, because after I beat you on Saturday he thinks that you are weak. But he won't attack until I am not in the castle because this time he's doing something he has never done before. He doesn't under-estimate me anymore and he's right in not doing that. This is my war professor. Not yours." With that Harry flamed and landed in his bathroom.

"Arrogant, self centred asshole." muttered Harry. For the next week he focused entirely on his work and being with Samantha, Ron had not shown up in his room and Harry decided he would confront him later, he hadn't allowed the conversation he had with Dumbledore get to him, and had kept himself concentrated, when he gave the lesson to sixth years about duelling etiquette he found that he was talking so in depth about the subject and was causing alot of complicated looks, so at the end of the lesson he gave them all notes that he had made on the subject to the class and gave them the homework that the Seventh Years had as well.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Samantha later that night, it was Thursday and they were sat on a blanket looking out over the lake, they had been sitting there with Samantha in Harry's arms for hours but for the last twenty minutes they had been on silence.

"Yes I'm just annoyed with someone." he whispered, kissing her on her neck.

"I hope it's not me." she teased.

"I don't think it could ever be." he laughed.

"Then who is it?" she asked him.

"It's just something Dumbledore said, he tried telling me that I wouldn't do something and I don't like being told what I can't do." he huffed, it was finally being talked about.

"What was it?" she asked.

"I can't really say, I don't want you to be at risk." he said to her sadly.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"It's just, everyone who associates with me ends up getting hurt, and I don't want you to get hurt." he said to her.

"Is this about what happened with Ron?" she asked tentatively.

"It has something to do with that, we've known each other a week and who I thought was a good friend was going to do something to you." he said softly.

The silence that followed was eerie, and to Harry it felt unnatural. He had a sense that something was wrong somewhere. Not at Hogwarts or near him but as if something horrible had just happened.

"I need to check on something, I'm going to flame you to your room and I don't want you to leave your room or let anyone in. I'll lock it so it can't happen." With that he flamed them into her room and started to ward her room.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked, upset.

"I don't know. I just know something is happening, but it's not at Hogwarts but it doesn't mean it won't be. I just, I need to go." with that he flamed into his room and changed, ignoring usual wizarding attire and sticking with comfortable pair of black sweat pants, a pair of comfy all black Nike trainers and a black jumper, dressing in dark colours so that he would be hidden in the dark he thought of what to do next and resignedly flamed to the only place where there might be more information.

Appearing in the Headmaster's office, Cornelius Fudge jumped back into the wall, Dumbledore remained in the same position and two aurors had there wands on him.

"Albus...how...what is the meaning of this." said a scared Fudge.

"I don't know Cornelius, so far Harry hasn't told me how he can travel through Hogwarts. Gentlemen you can put your wands down." Both the aurors looked at Fudge who nodded.

"Why are you hear Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Because something is going on and I want to know what it is." he said bluntly.

"Harry, this does not concern you if you please leav..." but Fudge was interrupted.

"If it's got anything to do with Voldemort then it is to do with me." he growled, shocking Fudge and Dumbledore.

"I'll find this out for myself if I have to." said Harry looking at Dumbledore, who was avoiding his look.

"Harry I cannot tell you, you'll overreact." said Dumbledore in a blank tone.

"Fine" said Harry coldly, who with that flamed out of the room.

"Where is the boy going Albus?" asked Fudge.

"I don't know Cornelius. I don't know." sighed Dumbledore resignedly.

Harry had flamed back to his room, pacing up and down trying to think of a plan, he had the Marauders Map and was checking it for anyone who shouldn't be on there or someone who was somewhere they shouldn't. Not finding anything he threw it on his bed.

"Think. Think. Think." he said to himself. He started to list possible places where something could be happening or somewhere that he could find out more. Listing them in his head he began flaming to them.

Hogsmeade. Nothing.

Diagon Alley. Nothing.

Little Whinging. Nothing

He flamed to Headquarters, the place was empty. Something was going on. The last place on his list was the Ministry, but that wasn't going to be of any good.

He flamed into the atrium next to the restored Fountain of Magical Brethren. There was a guard on duty who looked to be asleep, Harry had to nudge him to wake him up.

"Oh sorry sir. Is there anything I can do for you?" asked the balding wizard.

"I was wondering if you knew of anything that might be going on. Has there been any unusual activity?" he asked the man.

"Well about ten minutes ago a few aurors ran into the elevator and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement have just sent a few memos about but other than that not much." he said calmly.

"Can I go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement please?" he asked the man.

"Name?" he asked

"James Black." he responded immediately.

"Reason for visiting?" asked the man

"Errmmm inquiring about unusual magical activity." he said quickly.

"Wand?" he held out his hand. Harry didn't know what to do, his wand which was in his wrist holster was unusual and he didn't want to be further delayed.

"I lost it, I really should get it replaced." he laughed.

"Do yu have any other weapons on you?" asked the man sharply.

"No." Harry said truthfully, normally he would have a dagger or shrunken sword or throwing knives.

"Fine proceed to the elevator, level 3." he grumbled and put his head back down presumably to sleep.

Harry near enough ran to the elevator and pressing three noticed a number of memos in the elevator, the doors opened at every floor which agitated Harry until;

"Level Three" said the calm voice of a woman. Harry burst out of the doors, a witch was behind a desk and was writing something down when she spotted him.

"Oh hello. Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No but I think there might be." he replied.

"Oh are your from the auror division?" she asked him, he was monetarily shocked before he replied.

"Yes, yes I am. Now what is it that's going on?" he asked her sharply, gaining in confidence.

"Well all aurors have been dispatched but I guess your on emergency call. I can't say anything as it's confidential but if you go through that door. Amelia Bones is having an emergency discussion with Rufus Scrimgemour your head of department." she told him pointing to a door behind her.

"Thanks." he smiled and hurried off, trying to calculate a story. He walked in on what was apparantly a heated discussion.

"And who might you be?" asked an annoyed Scrimgeour.

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you sir. What's going on?" he asked the stunned pair. Scrimgeour reacted first;

"Mr. Potter pleased to meet you Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of The Auror Department, sorry that our introduction could not be on better circumstances." he said gravely.

"Why what's going on?" said Harry. Scrimgeour was about to reply but Amelia Bones cut across.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but shouldn't you be at Hogwarts." she said rather angrily.

"Well yes I should but I feel like there's something going wrong and there is isn't there? I mean, Fudge is with the Headmaster and..."

"Fudge is with Dumbledore! Damn I was hoping he wouldn't have found out yet." cursed Amelia.

"Well he was with two aurors and I knew that something was going on, I mean how often does Fudge go to Dumbledore for help these days?" smiled Harry.

"Very astute Mr. Potter." said Scrimgeour with a wry smile.

"Thankyou now sorry but what is going on, I've been to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and nothing is going on there Hogwarts is fine. Where is this thing happening?" he asked earnestly.

"We believe You-Know-Who is currently battling at Azkaban, we've ordered aurors to station themselves until we decide here what to do."said Scrimgeour.

"Azkaban thanks." said Harry starting to go out of the room.

"Where are you going Mr. Potter?" they both asked him. Halfway out the door he looked back.

"It's not a party if I'm not there, by the way you need to get your security stricter around here, I said I lost my wand and he let me right through" he said cheekily, running out of the room and into the elevator.

"Nobodies on security tonight." said Scrimgeour to Amelia, whose eyes widened.

"Mr. Potter. Mr Potter!" they both ran yelling and hearing the shouts Harry stepped out of the elevator which was just about to close.

"If you want to talk me out of going there isn't a chance..." started Harry.

"No...It's just there is no security on tonight. Who was there?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Balding guy, quite chubby, round face, had something wrong with his teeth because he wouldn't open his mouth and he definitely had a charm on his vocal chord, looked a bit like....Wormtail!" spat Harry who stepped into the elevator, Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones hurried in with him.

"Wormtail? Isn't that..." started Amelia, she remebered the four marauders in there first year, she was in her last. They were trouble causers back then.

"The nickname for Peter Pettigrew" snarled Harry. He was keeping his mind organised with spells. He was torn between anger that he had missed the fact that Peter Pettigrew the man who was responsible for the murders of his parents and framing Sirius was downstairs and he missed it.

"But he's dead...I remember one of my first cases Sirius Black..." started Scrimgeour

"Was framed." hissed Harry.

"Harry if that man is who you think he is then we need to detain him." said Amelia.

"You can detain him, I just want one minute with him" smirked Harry. The doors opened and he stepped out silently, hiding behind a bin he rolled and stepped behing a statue of an old minister and seeing Scrimgemour looking out caught Harry's eye and stepped lightly over to him Amelia behind him.

"Can you two stay here while I 'detain' him" he pointed his head towards the balding man who had woken up at the sound of the elevator but nodded off.

"You have thirty seconds Potter." said Amelia in a forceful tone.

"That's long enough." grinned Harry who without warning flamed right next to him and tapped the man on his shoulder, the man opened his eyes startled.

"Ah, Mr. Black you gave me quite a scare." he laughed.

"Riverdo Incantana!" spat Harry, flicking his hand his wand came into his palm and pointed at the man who scrambled to get out of the way but was hit with the spell. Sure enough, other parts of the man transformed, he was shorter, his eye colour changed back to normal, his rat like pointed teeth and his vocal chords returned to normal as he began to stutter.

"Wh...Who are you" stammered Pettigrew.

"Immoblus" shouted Harry, The man froze to the spot, he would be unable to change to his rat form.

"It's your best friends son Harry." he grimaced punching the frozen man in the face, breaking his cheekbone, the man whimpered, he might have been frozen but he could still cry in pain.

"Now, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgemour are waiting to interrogate you and I'm not tearing you to pieces so that you'll be in a good enough condition to tell them everything. Ms. Bones, Mr Scrimgemour you can come and collect your prisoner." said Harry.

"Incarneous" said Scrimgemour, the frozen Pettigrew was bound by ropes.

"He's a unregistered animagus, you can detain him and charge him so that Sirius Black will tomorrow be a innocent man. I'll go to Azkaban" said Harry he turned away before realising something. He turned back around to them.

"Errr, how do I get to Azkaban." he smiled. Scrimgemour looked at Amelia who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Portus. This portkey will take you to Azkaban. It activates in twenty seconds." said Scrimgemour who took a quill from the desk and charmed it as a portkey. Passing it to Harry.

"Be careful out there Potter, I'm only doing this after what I saw you do against Dumbledore." said Scrimgeour who saluted him, Harry did one back and smiled at Amelia. Making eye contact with Pettigrew.

"I pity your boss Wormatail" winked Harry. Who with a tug behind his navel dissappeared.

"I do as well Peter, I do as well" whispered Amelia who was in silent awe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Read and Review Please.

I mean there is like over three hundred reviews for this story

Which I don't know is that any good?

You can also plug your own stories or recommend any good ones you have read on your reviews

And as a little incentive to review.

I promise that if I get fifty

That's 50

Reviews before Monday, then I will get the next chapter up on Monday.

Bam!

Read and Review

x

By the way check out my Harry Potter and The Decision of Change story

It's like this one but a bit more realistic, different ships and stuff.


	30. Don't Tell Me What I Can't Do

Landing hard on a dried dirt path he gained his balance and composure and assessed his surroundings, he was in some kind of hall way, peering through the window he couldn't help but stare down and found himself on a suspended corridor, below him was a raging ocean, only noticable when the waves crashed into a cliff on either side of him. He squinted through the window and made out that the dark cliff was the beginning of the prison itself, other than the lashes of rain against the window he heard nothing, no battles or screams of pain, he switched into his owl animagus and flew silently down the shadowed hallway. After a minute or so he reached the end of the corridor and changed back landing in a roll and up against the wall, through the archway there was no shelter so casting a modified 'Umbrello' and a 'Impervius' charm, he wouldn't feel any of the harsh rain neither would it affect his vision, glancing around he saw the next nearest thing that could act as a barricade. Glanciing for anyone else around and finding nobody he span and sprant to a brick wall, he saw worn wooden signs with arrows but no directions or names. Sighing he peered over the wall and found it was a long straight path, wearily he walked down it and coming to a striaght right turn that was slightly illuminated bu unseen flickering light, that was when he heard other voices.

"We can't just sit here and wait, You-Know-Who is across that bridge. We should attack." a deep voice said.

"I've tried crossing the bridge, he's put some sort of ward up, I can't get through. We should just wait for our head's of departments to sort out what we should do." replied a voice he recognised as Kingsley's. Conjuring a mirror he levitated it into the opposite corner, straight away he spotted a group of aurors and Magical Law Enforcement Officers in a torchlit room, he walked in unarmed everyone in the room had their wands trained on him.

"Who are you?" spat one of them.

"Harry Potter, here to save the day as only I know how. On my own." he grinned at them. Walking further into the room he door on the other side.

"Stop! Where are you going?" asked Kingsley.

"Checking out whats going on, seems like you lot can't get through so I might as well give it a go." walking over to the doorway before he was interrupted.

"How did you eve get here?" asked a nameless auror.

"Your bosses sent me." he said to a stunned silence, he shrugged, walking through the doorway. He could feel the ward and tried to sense what it was.

"Lockdown Ward? He's activated a lockdown ward...Or he's set up one, so only he can terminate it. Great." said Harry. He could see the other side of the bridge and focusing hard flamed to the other side. Waving at the astounded aurors on the other side, he turned around and set off. Hearing distant screams and shouts he stayed low. Azkaban was a seemingly endless stream of rusty jail cells, some with signs of habitation, others none. It was all underground as well so it gave a certain erriness as the only visibilty was that of the fire in the torches, of course some spiral staircases led up to the surface but there was very few. The cries began to get louder and Harry silenced himself and charmed himself invisible. He knew that Voldemort could sense him if he tried to so he attempted to mask his magical signature as much as he could and walked into an open courtyard. Immediately he threw his Occlumency shields up to full strength, Dementors surrounded the area but it was hard to tell who was a Dementor and who was a death eater as they both wore black robes that overshadowed there faces. Harry then saw that they were all staring at the same thing, Voldemort was torturing people in the middle of the courtyard, some were shackled others were curled up and there was one or two not moving who Harry guessed were either unconcious or dead. His thoughts were cut short by screams of pain from a man who looked distinctly familiar he had a unkempt look about him. But his screams soon stopped.

"Karkaroff, you fled and never attempted to search for me but I know you had a accoplice! Tell me who it was!" yelled Voldemort. It was Karkaroff! His face was covered in grime and blood, he was breathing short, sharp breaths.

"I will not tell you" he gasped. Voldemort looked into the mans eyes for a fleeting moment before turning and pointed at a large cloaked figure.

"Greyback you may devour him" said Voldemort in a grotesquely pleasureable tone. The large death eater approaced the man, and seemed to stalk him. He had to do something and just as Greyback was pouncing when with a flash he disappeared. At least he did to everyone else. Harry had turned into his black phoenix shape and flamed himself to Greyback and before he could appear flamed again in the corridor he had just left and before he allowed Greyback to make a sound silenced him and quickly followed up with an elbow to the large mans temple. Knocking the man out he then immobilised him incase he regained conciousness and returned to the courtyard. Voldemort was still staring at the spot where Greyback.

"Where did Fenir go?" asked Voldemort in a cold tone. His answer was silence amongst them.

"Very well I shall do this myself Avada..." but he stopped short as Karkaroff disappeared with the same flash of light. Again Harry had flamed in his phoenix form and flamed to the same corridor, he silenced him and cast a few pain-relieving spells on the man and let him lay there. He could already hear Voldemort shouting.

"Where did Karkaroff go!" he screeched. Then an very funny idea occurred to him, readying himself he rapidly began flaming a Death Eater at a time, silencing and stunning them and throwing them into the empty cells. He had imprisoned five before the Death Eaters began to huddle together.

"What is happening!" roared Voldemort, out of anger he killed one of the prisoners and that was when Harry decided to reveal himself.

"Sorry Tom, was just having a bit of fun there" he said cheerfully. The arrival made all of them jump, including Voldemort. One Death Eater raised his wand but he was sent flying back, every assumed that Voldemort had been the one to do it. But staring at Harry, saw that his wand was raised and a fire in his eyes. He didn't want to reveal his wandless abilities yet and so stuck to using his wand. However he had said it wordlessly.

"Impressive Potter, non-verbal incantations are tricky to learn but it seems that 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' found no trouble with it. Crucio!" spat Voldemort. Harry calmly stepped to the side just tin time for it to smash into the wall.

"I guess your wondering why I am here." said Harry.

"How ironic I was just about to say the same thing." mused Voldemort who whipped his wand around sending a violet coloured spell that Harry reconginsed as a 'Bone Cruncher', lightning quick he whipped his wand and sent the spell flying at a Death Eater who did not react in time, hitting his leg he keeled over and screamed in pain. Voldemort silenced the man.

"How out of character for you Potter." smiled Voldemort. Harry ignored the man and asked the question that he, the aurors and Dumbledore wanted to know.

"So why are you here Tom? Free your followers? Negotiate the Dementors? Am I close?" asked Harry who had to dodge a spell at the mentioning of 'Tom'.

"Do not call me that." hissed Voldemort.

"Fine, how does snakeface grab you? Or Denise? You know you'd suit that one" chortled Harry as Voldemort sent two 'crucio's' at him.

"For your information Potter, I have freed my loyal followers, the Dementors are on my side. All that remains is to kill the one's who are unloyal to me and make this my fortress." grinned Voldmeort insanely.

"Good plan. Except this can't be your fortress. It isn't a fortress I can come and go as I please. Watch." with that he flamed around picking three more Death Eaters and stuffed them into a cell, not bothering to silence them. He flamed back to his spot where Voldemort was looking around wildly for him.

"Over here snakeface" whistled Harry. Grinning inwardly as he saw the lack of disrespect and easy loss of his subjects infuriated him.

"Very good mind tricks Potter" said Voldemort quietly, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Legillimens!" he spat. Harry allowed the spell to his him. Voldemort was perplexed the boy it seemed had no memories like he was blank. Confused he began to delve deeper before he was thrown out with such ferocity he was thrown backwards ten feet.

"Now, you can leave your 'fortress' now. Or I can continue to embarass you and gradually take all your followers. Which one will it be" said Harry. Voldemort looked up at Harry, still on the ground he got to his feet and brandished his wand wildly before it flew from his grip and into Harry's outstretched hand, were he snapped it. Briefly he heard the sound of a phoenixes cry before hearing the gasps echoed the room and several spells were shot at him, although all missed by a few feet.

"That was my wand Potter!" hissed Voldemort in a tone that made most of the Death Eaters wince.

"Use mine master" said a Death Eater who bowed and held out their wand. Voldmort banished the man wandlessly.

"Luckily I don't need a wand to use magic" grinned Voldemort.

"Good for you. Now go before I kick your ass" mocked Harry. Voldemort grinned but Harry decided to make things more physical.

"No, I'm serious. I'll kick your ass." with that he assumed his martial arts stance and flamed three feet away from Voldemort and lashed out, his leg snapping out to the side of Voldemort's knee were it connected with a sickening crack and Voldemort drove to the floor. Hissing in pain, he turned and punched his hand through the air, preparing to banish him but Harry grabbed his hand twisted it and snapped it inversley, shattering his wrist.

"I ought to kill you right now, the only reason I'm not is because I don't murder helpess pathetic people. When we meet again, I will destroy you." whispered Harry into his ear. His followers had started to react and soon Harry was blocking and deflecting oncoming curses. He saw Voldemort struggling to his feet and with a quick 'stupefy' floored the man whose magical resistance had meant he still had his conciousness but all the wind was knocked out of him and his body was aching. Then he heard the sound of metal hitting concrete and a glance that the other Death Eater's had escaped and were soming back in to the fray and started to launch spells, Knowing if he didn't act soon he would be hit by something he started to move around to avoid spells steadily making his way to a less concentrated are of Death Eaters, effectively he had cornered himself and the Death Eaters grinned to each other before.

"Lumos Maximus!" roared Harry, Death Eaters were blinded, few were stumbling around but many could only see white, Harry started to pick out the most lethal Death Eaters, Greyback was down, Rodolphus was down, he was pretty sure Lucius Malfoy had been hit aswell before he heard her voice.

"Ah well it looks like Potty had learned some tricks" said the high pitche girly voice. Bellatrix LeStrange had just entered the room, she had been maintaining the wards and hunting for any stray inhabitants, she then looked around, obviously for her master before she spotted him on the floor holding his wrist.

"Master? What have you done Potter?" she screeched and started yelling spell after spell at him and with some other Death Eaters slowly regaining there sight they to began yelling spells but as their vision was not to focused kept accidentally hitting another. Bellatrix was cursing at a impressive and powerful rate but her frustration grew having not landed a single spell. She began to get more and more frenzied and soon Harry didn't have to move at all as her curses were sildly inaccurate. Harry started wondering why the Dementors had not attacked yet and summarised that it must have been that Voldemort had not ordered it. A Death Eater attempted to stab Harry in the back but he hip tossed the man and was shocked when he saw the man impale himself accidentally on landing, for a second Harry was shocked and looked at the dying man. It was his first ever kill, it may have been accidental but he had killed them as he went to take the mask off the persons face he was struck in the face, it stung and touching his face blood was pouring freely. Laughter went through the crowd and Harry saw the masked eyes of Lucius Malfoy, he instantly remembered this exact same incident happening with his father and Snape. He looked down at the man again and looked at his hand with his blood up and then again at Malfoy, cold fury in his eyeys

"Sectumsempra! Medalisho! Entrappeo Armour! Displaz Und Fo!" roared Harry, Malfoy dodged the dark cutting curse but was hit by the Stomping Curse and staggered back and out of the way of the joke curse which would have entrapped him in armour but he was still regaining his footing when he was hit with the final curse which slammed him into the wall, his back nearly broke at the speed. Luckily for him Bellatrix decided to intervene and started to deal out Unforgivables which Harry calmy dodged or deflected when after a crucio he conjured a mirror, the spell bounced right of it and hit her in the chest.

"Ouch!" laughed Harry. It seemed Bellatrix couldn't handle the strength of her own spell and was floored by it much similar to his in his fifth year but more effective. Harry wanted to bind her but he was faced with a heavy onslaught of now fully recovered Death Eaters.

"Reducto! Oppungo! Disarmanus! Terra Explodra!" spat Harry, the Reducto blew debris into a dozen or so, some of which killed instantly, one was caught right underneath it and was blown apart, a fine bloody mist covered the area, his limbs started to cascade from above. The summoned birds tore at every piece of flesh they could, one was even pecked in his eyeballs before descended on by a group of them who proceeded to eat his entrails. The third spell was a major disarming charm and everyone's wand was thrown into the air, as they all watched there wands the fourth spell tore at the ones remaining. The ground shook from the power and the earth exploded beneath them sending them flying into the air and rendering half of them useless for the remainder of the battle.

"ENOUGH" shouted Voldemort, his wrist had been fixed by a new recruit who happened to be a medi-witch in training. His leg had been fixed awkwardly as well, he was limping heavily on it and showed vague signs of distress. Harry looked around, about two dozen stood, some limping, others bleeding. He was partially surrounded, but the weak spots had a brick wall there. He looked at them, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Malfoy and Greyback were the ones he recongnised. He saw that Barty Crouch's son had been one of the one's who had escaped as he stood before him a look of awe and insanity in his eyes.

"You are surrounded Potter, by the most feared and deadliest Death Eaters. You were lucky at first but now I suggest to you, that you leave and....what's so funny!" roared Voldemort.

"If you think I am surrounded Denise, think again. Duplicato!" roared Harry, four more appeared in a square around them, each with a menacing face and a wand.

"I think you are the one's surrounded." spat one of the Harry's they all turned and that gave the real Harry an oppurtunity.

"Explodra! Reducto!" spat Harry, one to the left and one to the right, some managed to scramble out of the way but eight of them were caught up. The duel intensified from there, with five Harry's all cursing and dodging, they were matched easily as they were so greatly outnumbered but every once in a while one of the Death Eaters would get hit however so much time had passed that others had gotten back up.

"You'll never win Potter, your father tried and it got him killed. Avada Kedavra!" laughed one of them, they all started laughing and something inside Harry snapped, he had never been more angry and with an outreach of his arm slammed the offending man into a wall, is neck broke and he slid dead. Summoning a sword he began to physically vent his frustrations, using it to bat spells away and giving them annoying little slashed, letting them know that if he wanted to he could have sliced them to pieces. All the Harry's had disappeared and he was making his way through an onslaught of them. After ten minutes of watching Voldemort conjured a sword and started to battle him, clashes of metal, parries and blocks from both of them.

"Do you want to know why your going to lose Harry?" snarled Voldemort, Harry remained wordless.

"It's because you are weak, you can't beat me" he hissed quietly, blocking a strike he attmepted to raise his sword looking down he saw that his sword was being held down by Harry's, he looked at Harry who looked back in defiance and using physical strength alone lashed out and sent Voldemort on his back. His sword, pinning his robes to the ground, Harry walked over to him and looked at the mutilated man and hissed at him with such venom is shocked everyone still concious.

"It is you who is weak...oh and don't tell me what I can't do." And with a flash he and all the incapctiaed Death Eaters in the room disappeared, leaving Voldemort, shocked on his back with just twenty followers by his side.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry landed in the room with all the aurors, the Death Eaters to. Uproar was immediately caused and every Death Eater had wands trained on them. Harry still had the look of defiance and pure hatred that shocked many in the room, he blinked and shaked his head trying to re-focus.

"Potter! Did you do this?" said an astonished looking blonde man who had his wand trained on Rudolphus Lestrange.

"Yes!" said Harry quietly.

"Mr. Shackelbolt. Some of these are dead." he said wearily.

"Theodore Nott Senior had a dagger through his heart!" spluttered one of them.

"That was his own doing." muttered Harry.

"Alright everyone calm down and be quiet while I count these up." said Shackelbolt loudly. Afte a minute or so and after double checking he turned to Harry.

"There's seventeen Death Eater's here, six of which are dead. Did you use unforgivables?" asked Shackelbolt.

"No." responded Harry automatically and truthfully.

You want to tell me how he died?" Kingsley pointed to a small heap of body parts. Many turned and gagged.

"He was caught underneath a 'Reducto' Harry told him.

"What about him?" he pointed to the man who had his insides pecked out of him.

"The Oppungo Curse" he muttered. One man stepped outside to vomit.

"His neck looks broken" started Kingsley, pointing to the man Harry had slammed into a wall.

"He was the recipient of a banishing charm just after he fired a killing curse."

"That's Steve Yaxley, one of the most vicous Death Eater's from the first war and next to him is Anotnin Dolohov one of the first Death Eater's and in Voldemort's inner circle. How where thery killed?" asked Kingsley.

"Yaxley, I guess must have landed badly when he flew up in the air from the force of my Explodra Charm and Dolohove I think I caught him with something similar." said Harry.

"You know who that guy is?" pointed Kingsley. Harry shook his head.

"That's Rabastan Lestrange, he helped torture Neville's parents. You might want to tell him that he's dead." said Kingsley.

"Are you going to be alright Potter?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, I mean when I saw Nott, it was an accident but then Malfoy got me with a cheap shot and well you can see my cheek can't you. I realised it's either kill or be killed and if you kill someone accidentally you can't dwell because that could have very easily been a killing curse tonight." he said, dissappointed in himself.

"Can I go back to Hogwarts now? You don't need any more statements right?" he asked them.

"What about Azkaban?" asked Kingsley.

"It's in a lockdown ward, only Voldemort can canel it and he will soon enough. Now if you excuse me..." muttered Harry and with that he flamed into his room at Hogwarts, he showered cleaning of the blood and dirt he had on him. After his cut stopped bleeding he looked and saw it had left a nasty gash on his cheek, looking in the mirror at himself, he felt a new determination within himself, looking at the time he realised that Samantha would most likely be awake. It was still only half eleven at night and so he flamed into her room.

"Oh! Harry. It's you. Are you alright? Wh...What's that on your face?" she gasped, turning his head and seeing the cut.

"It's nothing, scars of war as it were. Did you have any problems?" he asked her, worried someone might have tried to get in her room.

"No...nothing happened here. Are you sure your alright? What happened? What did you do?" she asked him.

"I'm alright honest and I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow in the paper" he laughed, but her lips caught his and soon enough they were on her bed kissing passionately.

"I was worried that you weren't going to come back." she said inbetween kisses.

"Well I'm here now." he gasped and went back to kissing, after a few hours she was asleep and Harry was content with where he was. Being held in her arms, in a comfy, warm bed.

He fell asleep knowing that tomorrow, everyone would look at him another way. Even Samantha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK

I lied

So what

You get extra reading material don't you :P

Thanks for all the reviews

I love it!

x


	31. Aftermath of Azkaban

Harry woke up and quickly remembered that he was in Samantha's room, looking out the window he saw that sun was just breaking and knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep he quietly gathered his things, left Samantha a note telling her to meet him at lunch and flamed into his room, which as the windows were still closed was rather dark. Dressing quickly he flamed into the Hall which he had to open, a pile of toast, eggs and bacon was in the middle of the Gryffindor table, walking over to it he put half of it on his plate and started to make his way through it all, no more than a minute had gone by before he heard footsteps. Looking up he mentally groaned.

"Ah, Harry. I thought you might be here, I need to see you in my office. Immediately." added Dumbledore sternly.

"Sorry Headmaster but I think I have made it quite clear that I don't exactly welcome your company. You know after the whole ruining my life thing." he spat.

"I don't know what your referring to Harry, but I need to know what you did last night. And what you have been doing as of late." seethed Dumbledore a little.

"I think I'm right in saying that it has nothing to do with you Albus." Harry retorted darkly.

"Overlooking your blatant dis-respect I believe I am the Headmaster here and you will tell me what you did yesterday evening!" shouted Dumbledore. His blue eyes flashing in anger.

"Just because you've raised your voice doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what I did, your going to have to do something that your not used to which is wait and find out with everyone else. Excuse me." with that he flashed to his running spot and after stretching didn't stop until the first signs of people came down to either run themselves or watch him, luckily he spotted them whilst he was at the other end of the lake and seeing them, slowed down and flamed back to his room. It was Friday so he had no lessons to attend just teaching all day, stepping into the shower he had a long hot shower, cleaning his skin with various shower gels, his sopping long wet hair kept getting in his eyes, slightly annoying him. 'I'll get a hair cut this weekend' he thought to himself. Turning off the water he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, checking the clock he realised that it was still an hour from the start of lessons and a grumble in his stomach told him that his half-eaten breakfast this morning was not enough, sighing he passed wearing robes and picked out light grey pants and a long sleeve almost duck egg colour shirt, the light blue shirt coupled with the low collared black jumper with a black skinny tie and black plimsolls, although he didn't need it he loosely put a leather belt on to add to the look.

Stacking his lesson plans for the day and a writing pad in case he wanted to note anything down during the day. Looking at his schedule he noticed he had the 6th Years which meant Ron. He had forgotten about him in all the fray, yesterday he had kept his head down in lessons, deciding to confront him after the lesson to spare his embarrassment he checked his appearance once more, rubbing his scar, not the one on his forehead. The scarlet cut he had acquired from last night courtesy of Lucius Malfoy, it arched up from his neck onto his cheek contrasted against his fairly tanned skin. Although it did add a certain toughness to his image and with the short stubble adding an unkempt look to him as well. His piecing green eyes caught a look of his hair and he groaned, he definitely wanted a new style soon. Picking up his half-filled dark brown satchel cloth bag he swung it onto his shoulder and roling up his sleeves went out of his room and into the corridor, wanting to walk to the impending wittering of the school. He'd sit at the teacher's table to avoid confrontation for as long as possible, why did people want to know every little detail. Hermione would be intolerable today, Ron would accuse him of being a murderer and the next Voldemort or something. He sighed, they were so set in there ways, turning into a deserted corridor he found himself only two floors away. He noticed that he wasn't even nervous about it, if anything he was already annoyed about what everyone would be saying, grabbing his iPod he stuck an earphone in and played an upbeat song as he entered the bustling Great Hall. He noticed that there were no discarded papers yet, the post was late. 'What a day for it.' he thought.

Walking through the centre of the Hall, Slytherin and Hufflepuff on his left, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on his right. Smiling at students that were trying to catch his eye, he looked up at the teachers table, Dumbledore was in a conversation with Snape and the other teachers were either talking amongst themselves or just eating there breakfast's. Walking aroundthe table to his seat next to Professor Flitwick who wished him a good morning.

"Morning Professor Flitwick." he smiled.

"That's a very muggle like attire Mr. Potter." commented Flitwick.

"Yes, well I find robes a bit to flappy" he chuckled, piling his plate with eggs and toast. Flitwick had to close his mouth in amazement at the boys appetite.

"Hungry are we" pipped Flitwick.

"Well after my late growth spurt and early morning run it does give me quite an appetite." he replied.

"Yes, I heard about you early morning activities. I myself used to have a strict daily physical regime back in my duelling days." he said, puffing his chest.

"Well, it certainly helps with endurance battles, plus you can never be to fit." Harry reasoned.

"Indeed Mr. Potter, how are things going in class?" Harry's response was cut out by a hundred or so owls flying into the Hall, bowls were knocked over and shouts and cries were heard but a few seconds later over all the noise an almost simultaneous shout of shock was let out. Harry searched the Slytherin table for Nott, since Malfoys disappearance Harry guessed he had took over as the alpha male in the Slytherin house, he had the good sense to keep his mouth shut and not cause trouble, just keep in the background but now he was the face of Slytherin. Spotting him with Goyle a tawny owl flew over to him, Harry noticed the outline of Azkaban on the front page with a bold headline. He was interrupted when he had to duck a small owl that flew right into Flitwick who was carrying a paper. Ten more seconds and outright chaos ensued, conversations were being shouted, accusations and speculation were yelled across tables and the Hall. Flitwick stared at Harry and a quick glance down the table saw Dumbledore and Snape pouring over a paper.

"Mr. Potter?" asked a quizzical Flitwick slapping down the paper infront of him.

_ATROCITY AT AZKABAN!_

_Rita Skeeter_

_Late last night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, took charge of the wizarding prison Azkaban. Quickly setting up impenetrable wards that aurors could not scratch...until a Mr. Harry James Potter decided to turn up. At the time it was not known exactly how he managed to get to the high security prison but this reporter can reveal that Mr. Potter appeared at Auror Headquarters at the Ministry of Magic where Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones and Head of the Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour where having an emergency meeting about the invasion at Azkaban. Quickly they allowed him access with a portkey. The conversation between them however somehow led to the confusing arrest of Peter Pettigrew (currently in a high security prison within the Ministry, whose identity has been confirmed and charges are currently pressing.) Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour stayed to confine Pettigrew whilst Harry Potter continued to Azkaban. Apparently he met a group of Aurors and Ministry Enforcement Officers who were unable to get past the ward, moments later Mr. Potter was inside the warded area, a Auror quoted this reporter saying "It was unlike apparation or any other kind of transportation I've ever seen". What happened inside is unknown as there were no willing witnesses to the events. But around half an hour later the Ministry employees still stuck behind the wards were greeted with a surprising presence of twenty three Death Eaters, six of which were dead. The remaining seventeen were either wand-less or unconscious. Head Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt reported the identities. Listed below;_

_Theodore Nott 'Senior' - Dead, stabbed in chest - (Known Death Eater, A dozen plus suspected murders and a hundred and fourty two counts of torture.)_

_Steve Yaxley - Dead, broken neck/cranium - (Known Death Eater, widely regarded as the most vicous Death Eater from the first war, Over fifty murders known and over a hundred more suspected, unknown amount of tortures.)_

_Antonin Dolohov - Dead, Internal Bleeding - (Known Death Eater, known for the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Although he has killed many more and tortured a staggering amount as Voldemort's first pick to gather information. Relentless and vicious thought to be one of the first, original Death Eaters._

_Rabstan LeStrange - Dead, Ruptured Lung and Burst Lung - (Infamous for the participation of the torturing of Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity, suspected murderer and known torturer. _

_Christoph Moor - Dead, Broken Back, Crushed Pelvis - (Relatively unknown Death Eater, gathered information on dark creatures and acted as ambassador.)_

_Andrew Lativoff - Dead, Decapitation - (Known Death Eater, acted as an assassination officer for You-Know-Who. Hunted and killed quickly and cleanly.)_

_The remaining captured Death Eaters are mostly low members although a notable capture is Rodolpuhs LeStrange who is in a critical medical condition. This is one of the most successful Death Eater captures in Ministry history however the exact details are totally unknown, Azkaban was under a complicated 'Lockdown Ward' which has now been taken down, however there were no remaining Death Eaters in the vicinity. Now Azkaban is guarded with double security in case of a return from You-Know-Who._

_So Harry Potter seems to have thwarted You-Know-You once more, but the question is how? _

_For cover on Peter Pettigrew turn to page 4._

By the time Harry had finished reading the front page he noticed a number of things being shouted around the Hall but after a few seconds of declining volume Harry looked up and saw the cause was Dumbledore, he had risen to his feet and the students quietened to hear his reaction.

"As I'm sure you've all read, Professor Harry Potter has been involved in a battle with Voldemort and his followers. I have no doubt that many of you have questions for him however you will respect him and be civil until he wants to discuss it with any of you. Seventh Years, Mr. Potter will be late as he and I need a talk." with that Dumbledore sat back down. Harry was annoyed that Dumbledore had interrupted his classes but knew he might as well talk with the man. As the students began to dwindle out of the Hall and teachers began to leave Harry went over and sat next to Dumbledore and Snape who had also stayed.

"What do you want to know Headmaster?" Harry sighed in a bored tone

"Potter! Show some respect. Just because your the apparent savior of the wizarding world doesn't mean you should show anything else except the upmost respect for Professor Dumbledore." spat Snape.

"If you've quite finished I have a lesson to go to. I assume you want to know what happened last night, and my answer is the same as earlier this morning." he said sharply.

"But...I need to know what happened. How did you do it?" asked an irate Headmaster.

"You don't need to know, you want to know and I am not going to tell you that because what happens between me and snakeface is between me and him. 'Neither can live while the other survives' remember? It doesn't say 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord must tell Headmaster Dumbledore everything'" mocked Harry.

"Potter, how did you take out Nott, Yaxley, Dolohov and Rabastan? They're highly skilled, viscous and hateful. How is it that you can take out all four in a night as well as two additional followers and the capture of seventeen with just a scratch?" sneered Snape.

"I could tell you but I'd rather not, if you'll excuse me I'm late for my lesson." withiut further arguement he flamed into his room were the seventh years were waiting outside. Back in the Great Hall.

"How did he do that?" asked Snape, monotonously.

"I don't know, there is so much about the boy that has changed. How could he have done it Severus?" asked Dumbledore agitatedly.

"I'm unsure Headmaster, I wasn't in attendance last night if you remember the Dark Lord asked me to stay at the Malfoy Manor." he said bitterly.

"You think you've been comprimised?" said a surprised Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure, there is a meeting tomorrow evening I've asked to be in attendance for it." Snape muttered.

"Well find out what you can and remember, your emergency modified portkey, if you are discovered pull your necklace and you'll be brought back to my office." said Dumbldroe kindly.

"Thankyou Headmaster, if you'll excuse me I have fourth years to attend to." he sighed. Leaving Dumbledore to his own thoughts.

After his last lesson with his seventh years he decided to keep them busy so they wouldn't ask any questions and went back to practical, talking them through what they would be learning in the course, taking them through a few basic spells that they soon grasped, and gave them homework over the weekend to keep practicing the spells he had taught them in the lesson and a further three spells he ordered them to write down. With the fourth years coming in he saw a particularly tearful young boy who was averting everyone's gaze, frowning he got back to the lesson and taught them a few useful defensive jinxes, as the lesson was finishing and everyone was heading towards the door he caught the boys eye and indicated for him to stay behind.

"What's the matter Gordon?" asked Harry kindly.

"It's nothing sir." mumbled the small boy.

"You came in to my lesson obviously distraught, as your Head of House it is my duty to help you. Just tell me what's bothering you." he said slowly.

"It's...It's Professor Snape sir, he shouted at me for making a mistake with my Potion but I only did it because I was so nervous because he was shouting at me in the first place and then he started yelling at me for being useless and that I was a worthless wizard and I should leave Hogwarts." he said tearfully. Harry flashed anger for a second, he could sympathise, Snape had tormented him for years, and now he couldn't do it anymore he was taking it out on everyone else.

"I'll have a word with him Gordon." he said, a slight of anger in his voice. His next class was taught primarily by Tonks as Harry thought of what to say to Snape, he was meeting Samantha at lunch but with a free period afterwards he could catch him before his lesson. The bell brought him out of his stupor, grabbing his bag he left the lesson before any student and walked to the outside of the library, half a minute later she came around the corner and smiled at Harry, greeting him with a hug and a small kiss on his lips stifling a giggle.

"Your stubble tickled me." she laughed.

"I think it makes me look more adult." he defended with a mock hurt tone.

"I think it's cute" she teased.

"Well thanks, now how about a change of scenery." he grinned, grabbing her with one hand, he flamed himself and Samantha into an alley in muggle London, just off a quiet road there with a small modern sandwich store with comfy boothes to stay in and eat.

"Hey! What if I wanted to eat at Hogwarts" she pouted. Harry looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a slight smile on his face.

"Alright fine I hate it in the Great Hall" she laughed.

"Have you by any chance read the Daily Prophet today?" Harry asked, opening the door for her.

"Yes I have." she said.

"You understand that I did those things in self defence." he blurted.

"I know Harry." she said softly. Harry ordered his sandwich and a drink, soon after so did Samantha, they sat down in a small booth.

"I just don't understand how you knew what was going on." she said quietly. A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"Samantha, I'd love to tell you but the more you know the greater risk your in. Remember, I had to lock your door last night so that nobody would get in and do something." he remarked darkly.

"You think Ravenclaw might have Death Eaters in it?" she asked sounding surprised.

"I think all houses have people from dark families or junior Death Easters in them that are looking to impress there parents. And they'll do anything to do it." he said firmly.

"And you think that by us being together, I'm a target?" she said sadly.

"Yes, and I know it's strange but that's what people around me tend to end up as. Targets." he said bitterly. A few minutes more of talking and there sandwiches arrived along with there drinks, after eating they exited and walked through muggle London, it was a sunny day and the streets were fairly busy. They still had twenty minutes of lunch left and they walked the streets of London for a while longer.

"I need to go back early, I have to catch Snape before his lesson." he said.

"What for?" she asked worriedly.

"He tormented a fourth year in my house and I want to talk to him about it." replied Harry.

"Snape? Tormenting? Never!" she laughed.

"The kid was in tears, he said some pretty harsh stuff to him. He did it to me for five years and I think it's about time he stopped." he said seriously.

"Well he has been particularly mean this year, he keeps trying to catch me out but I'm pretty good at Potions." she smiled.

"Nobody likes a smartass." teased Harry, earning a playful hit on the arm.

"We better get back, come on up this alley." he said, leading her up a small road and then a deserted alleyway. After flashing them back to his room he quickly walked her to her lesson and hurried along to the dungeons, seeing Snape walking down the stairs toward his room.

"Professor Snape, may I have a word?" said Harry forcefully, Snape turned around, a sneer already forming on his face.

"What is it Potter?" retorted Snape.

"Well Snape... it's about your lesson this morning with the fourth years, apparently you were quite mean to Gordon Treverton..." but Harry was cut off by Snape.

"That incompetent buffoon ruined his potion due to his own ineptness, much like you Potter." spat Snape.

"Well if your lessons are anything to go by, I'd say that you probably ranted and raved at the class and Gordon was so frightened he accidentally ruined his Potion causing you to call him a 'worthless wizard' and he should leave Hogwarts." said Harry angrily. He saw the Potions professor seethed with anger.

"You are telling me off? Potter I can't believe it but somehow your ego is more than your fathers. Now I have a class." Snape went to move past him but he was blocked as Harry stood across the archway to the staircase.

"You will not mention my father in my presence again, and you will stop bullying schoolchildren" Harry said, menace in his voice and a dangerous glint in his eye that momentarily shocked the Potions Master, he extended his sneer and attempted to barge past him but Harry, who had several inches and a considerable weight over the pale almost skinny Snape. Harry raised an eyebrow at him as if to suggest something.

"You may have impressed the wizarding world with your recent antics but I am not." hissed Snape.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, I don't seek the approval and appraise of others." replied Harry.

"I have a class to teach Potter." growled Snape who tried to walk past Harry with more force this time.

"Are you going to stop bullying other students or do I have to take this up with the board of governors?" threatened Harry.

"The headmaster would never allow..." started Snape.

"What the headmaster thinks, does, says and attempts doesn't concern me one bit. I could get Dumbledore removed from this school and his influence in the Ministry would be minimal, so don't think I am scared of him. I would have thought you'd have learnt a lesson from his humiliation. Stop bullying or the only use your Masters in Potion will be will be to wear your certificate as a hat." growled Harry. Walking past Snape, taking the care to barge into him, making Snape stumble backwards a few steps. Not bothering to cast him a second glance he walked to his room, waiting for his next lesson. the sixth years. And his confrontation with Ron...

I'm thinking about breaking up Harry and Samantha........... What do you think?

I'll put it to a vote.

I'll be counting the votes on Wednesday so hurry up!

Read and Review!!!

Read and Review!!!

Read and Review!!!


	32. Conversations & Confrontations

chapter 32

The sixth years entered, all of them trying to catch Harry's eye but whenever someone met his eye line it he just looked straight through them and ignored them, looking at his lesson plans he got to Harry stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, today we're looking at three spells, so quills out and I want you to write down the names, how to pronounce them and your wand movement when your doing them. First we have the Bombardment Hex...this spell unleashes as you can probably guess a bombardment which is actually just a series of swift and precise physical strikes, even with a shield up your opponent will be knocked backwards slightly if you put enough strength in to the spell. Pronounced Bambandrabo that's Bam-band-dra-bo. Wand movement is a singular sweeping movement that when you finish the hex will strike at the point your pointing towards. Here's an example." He waved his hand and a basic wooden structure appeared ten feet away.

"Bambandrabo!" he yelled, suddenly the figure was stuck and a loud crack was heard, no sooner had the crack started than at least a dozen or so struck within the next few seconds, with various striking points contacted the figure crumpled after the fourth strike and the resounding hits only maintained the figures vertical position as the speed and strength of the hits kept it upright. It collapsed to the floor, none of the class had ever seen such a destructive spell and all writing ceased. A hand belonging to an unseen person raised.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"Is that what you used last night against the Death Eaters?" asked a nervous voice recongnised as Hannah Abotts. A certain amount of whispering and nods followed before they all noticed the look in Harry's eyes that demanded silence.

"Actually no, I didn't use this particular spell last night. I stuck to quick pronunciations or non-verbal spells, could anyone tell me why quick pronunciations and non-verbal spells are useful when in battle?" said Harry trying to change the topic, but nobodies hands were raised. He continued,

"They are useful because it is better to use spells that are shorter to say so you can either say more of them in a given time or use the spell once quickly and dispose of your opponent like so." With that he waived his hand again the wooden structure was fixed but exploded as soon as it re-formed. nobody had even heard Harry utter a single word.

"None of you heard anything because the spell was non-verbal, as I mentioned not moments ago are shorter to cast, as the spell is already in your mind,all you have to do is to project your thoughts, much quicker than uttering a single syllable. Now non-verbal spells are hard to do so I want you all for homework to try doing it with the Lumos spell, the Wingardium Leviosa spell, and the Locomotor Mortis spell. Simple first-year spells should ease you into non-verbal spells. Now the second spell I want you to write down is the...what is it Hermione?" asked Harry.

"What was the non-verbal spell you just used? she asked.

"That was a auror level bludgeoning hex, it's barely legal in duelling tournaments as it can rupture ligaments and break bones. An ex hit-wizard used this spell to make clean kills in the muggle world as he hired himself out as an assassin, when the ministry found out about this the hit-wizard was hunted and killed in a duel as a group of aurors attempted to detian him for the murder of muggles. And before you ask I am not going to tell you what the incantation is,those of you who want to find out will have to train as an auror as the spell and many others are only taught to aurors, they are not available in any magical library" explained Harry to the disappointed Hermione.

"How do you know what the spell is Harry?" asked Ernie Mcmillan.

"Well Ernie, I have a friend who used to be an auror that kept his auror handbooks." Harry lied smoothly, he had actually found the complete set of auror handbooks on a trip into Knockturn Alley, but if he told everyone that it would undoubtedly spread like wildfire.

"Where was I anyway, ah yes, the second spell is another bludgeoning hex. Although less powerful than the one I used hopefully you lot should be able to grasp this and be able to cast it by the end of today's lesson. Pronounced De-Narrow-Guv, although spelt D-E-N-A-R-A-G-U-V, this if impact should certainly take the wind out of people, if it catches a limb it could break it but it's unlikely, it'll just cause bruising or a fracture." said Harry, casting the spell against a reformed wooden structure, it hit in the chest and cracked the two inch thick plank. He continued

"The third spell is a defensive spell that will conjure a physical piece of silver, it should last for about three to five spells and after that will weaken and fade, so don't think you can conjure silver and sell it to Gringotts. They don't take fakes lightly and you'll just be thrown out of Gringotts. The pronunciation for this spell is, Elparra Silvum. It can be cast non-varbally but it probably won't be the same strength. Now I'm going to set up five of the wooden structures for you to try the Bombardment Hex, ten of you can cast the bludgeoning hexes against one another but I don't want anyone trying the 'Silver shield' spell. Stick to basic protego's, the rest of you can practice the 'Silver shield' spell but I just want basic jelly legs or tickling charms. OK? You five over there for the Bombardment Hex and you ten over to Professor Tonks, The rest of you pair up." said Harry, as he finished the wooden structures appeared and the desks vanished. After about fifteen minutes they swapped around, Everyone except Ron had formed some sort of silver shield.  
Hermione seemed smug she had got the shield first try but it had only lasted one spell. The ten who had been doing the bludgeoning hex mved to begin the silver shields. After a few minutes the room heard a nasty crack followed by cries of pain, Harry turned and saw Nott looking rather triumphant with Blaise holding her wrist. Harry walked over to Nott an annoyed expression on his face.

"What happened?" asked Harry as Tonks tended to Blaise.

"I'll tell you what happened, you killed my father! Reducto!" spat Nott, the spell shot at Harry whose instinct and reflexes kicked in, he fell to the floor and rolled towards not and before Nott could react Harry sweeped his legs. Nott fell to the floor heavily, his wand falling from his hand on impact and clattered to the floor, Harry pinned one of Nott's arms with his knee and his other with his left arm, his right arm had his wand pointing at Notts neck.

"I expected more from the son of a death eater." whispered Harry viciously, Nott's eyes widened. Shocked by the callous and viciousness of Harry's words, and dis-respect and uncaring view on his fathers death.

"Professor Tonks, please take Nott here to Professor Snape." said Harry. Picking Nott up and shoving him towards the door, Harry summoned Nott's wand and handed it to Tonks. There was silence until Tonks and Nott left the room.

"Well? Continue with what you were doing." said Harry, the class sheepishly started over, Harry walked over to Blaise.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, Nott just got a lucky bone breaker in, hit me on my wrist. Professor Tonks healed it, it's fine now." said Blaise who stood up and joined a pair.

With everyone swapping over again Harry made five more wooden dummies as the group of ten were now on the Bombardment Hex, he surveyed them all and helped out here and there, Ron had abandoned all attempts and was trying to catch Hermione's eye whose face was determined to cast the spell. The bell rang and a collective groan went out, they began to pack up as Harry told them all to practice for homework but told Ron to stay behind. He waited for everyone to go, Hermione seemed to dawdle but reluctantly left, leaving just Harry and Ron.

"What did you want sir." mocked Ron.

"You know what. You were going to do something to Samantha and I want to know what." said Harry.

"I wasn't doing anything, just taking a jog around the hallways." lied Ron.

"Why are you lieing Ron?" sighed Harry.

"I'm not, and you have no evidence that I was going to do anything to Samantha." smiled Ron triumphantly.

"That's true Ron, but I can either beat it out of you or you can tell me right now." said Harry, his expression fierce. Ron paled slightly.

"You touch me, I'll go straight to Dumbledore." he blurted.

"What makes you think you'll be in any condition to tell Dumbledore anything." smirked Harry dangerously, his wand twirling in his hands.

"Is.. is that a threat?" stuttered Ron, his face pale and he was shaking.

"You bet it is." growled Harry. Ron drew his wand but by the time Ron started to utter a word he found his wand pointing at himself as Harry had Ron in an arm-bar.

"Last chance Ron, if you don't tell me. I'll find out somehow!" shouted Harry over the cries of pain from Ron as he struggled aganst Harry. After a few seconds or so he heard Ron say something but mixed with his shouts of pain it was unintelligible.

"What was that Weasley?" shouted Ron, tightening his hold which just made Ron go silent from the amount of pain.

"I wanted...to hurt her." he grunted, Harry released him disgusted and shocked at Ron's intentions.

"What do you mean hurt her?" said Harry in a dangerously low voice. Ron who was holding his arm and on the ground stayed silent, Harry took one step took hold if Ron's robes and picked him up, shoving him against the wall. His eyes fiery with anger, the question still hanging in the air.

"Hurt her, a few spells nothing serious." said Ron.

"I've got half a mind to curse you Ron." spat Harry, releasing Ron and walking away from him.

"And kill me like you did with those Death Eaters?" shot Ron. Expecting this to make Harry falter, but he turned and looked at Ron, his face tense and his whole figure radiating contempt for him.

"Yes like I did with those Death Eaters, the one's that I killed. The six death eater's that I killed. Six. And I captured eleven as well. Single handily,  
no help from aurors, or Dumbledore. I alone halved Voldemorts forces, so imagine what kind of things I could do to you." whispered Harry. Ron was shocked,  
he had expected Harry to be upset at he fact he had killed but he seemed almost happy about it.

"You say that like your proud, you're proud of killing them?" asked Ron, tentatively.

"You bet I am, with those scum gone they can never hurt anyone else again. So your damn right I'm proud, now get out of my sight before I give you detention." spat Harry, sitting in a leather chair that appeared behind him. Ron grabbed his bag and almost ran out. Harry sighed and with a twirl of his wand a chilled bottle of Firewhisky appeared, pouring himself a large amount he sat further back in the chair, closing his eyes. He heard the door open slightly and a gasp.

"Harry, is that firewhisky?" asked a shocked Hermione.

"Yes, now what do you want Hermione?" asked Harry, annoyed that she was disturbing a moments peace.

"Your to young to be drinking firewhisky Harry, if Professor Dumbledore knew then he'd..." but she was interrupted.

"He'd what Hermione? Expell me? Fire me? Let me tell you something Hermione, you don't know what he'd do, I know he wouldn't dare so shut up." he snapped. After a few seconds silence she spoke again.

"Did you really kill those people?" she asked him quietly, he answered with a slight nod.

"How could you kill people?" she asked, horrified.

"They were trying to kill me, death is a given in times like these." he said simply, taking a sip from the glass.

"But your no better than them, no better than a death eater." she shrieked. Harry's temper flared.

"Death eaters, they kill and torture because they are told to, and they are told to by a man who thinks that purebloods are dominant and all others do not deserve to be wizards and witches. And this man is himself a half-blood, and he thinks he is following the great Salazar Slytherin. And he also thinks he is the heir of slytherin. But how can he be when he was re-created using Peter Pettigrews hand and a few drops of my blood. Death eater's, Hermione, Death eater's do it for a twisted belief and there own amusemet. And I do it to survive." muttered Harry, draining his drink and pouring another, smaller amount.

"You could have stunned them instead of killing them." she defended desperately.

"I didn't have the time or the patience to do that." he said monotonously.

"You've changed..." she said quietly.

"Your right Hermione, but I have done for the better. If I was the same as last year, I wouldn't have known how to get into Azkaban, and even if I did. What then? You and Ron would have been stubborn enough to come with me, Ginny, Luna and Neville would have probably have come to. And then we would have all been killed, because we would have been talentless, unorganised and rash. Last year we were very lucky, very lucky. And us six against all of his Death Eaters.  
we would have been slaughtered, but because I have changed I was able to make one of the most successfull attacks on Voldemorts forces ever. All thanks to my change." said Harry smugly.

"Are you calling me talentless, are you calling all of us talentless, me, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna? Because if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have survived that night Sirius died. We're fully prepared to take on Death Eaters." she replied, outraged that she had been called talentless. Harry snorted with laughter into his drink which made Hermione even angrier.

"The only one out of you five that is prepared is Neville, because he knows exactly what we're up against and he has that desire, the knack for it. He wants to battle because he has something to fight for, to avenge his parents and honour them. The rest of you have no idea what it is like, and I hope you don't. I hope you never have to experience it because I don't think you could manage it. So Hermione, whenever a battle starts, just run. And let me do the fighting." said Harry softly.

"I can fight, I'm not useless." retorted Hermione.

"Really?" said Harry. Hermione nodded but as soon as she did she had a wand inbetween her eyes.

"Because you don't see very prepared to me." said Harry who turned to get his bag.

"Expelliarmus!" hissed Hermione, Harry had bent over to get his bag and the spell soared over him, he turned and in less than a second Hermione's wand was in his hand.

"I don't remember asking to prove yourself. And I don't expect you to." Said Harry flinging her wand to her she went to catch it but fumbled and it bounced out of her hand.

"Have a good weekend Hermione." and with that Harry flamed whilst she was crouching for her wand, she looked up to the sight of an empty classroom.

Two hours later and Harry was in his room with Samantha, they were playing fetch with Mischief, the blue bouncy ball being thrown around the room with Mischief hurtling crazily after it. They laughed as he growled at them playfully for laughing at him.

"I'm going getting my haircut tomorrow" said Harry carelessly.

"Ohh, what are you having done?" she said eagerly.

"Just shorter, no colours. Just plain black and controllable." he smiled, he was actually looking forward to getting his haircut. Remus and Sirius would never stop mocking him if they knew.

"Boring." she fake yawned. Screaming as he pounced on her, growling slightly.

"Your no scarier than him!" she pouted, pointing at Mischief.

"I know but I do have better breath." they laughed as Mischief jumped on Harry and began to harmlessly hit him with his paws. Harry spent the next twenty minutes play-fighting with both Mischief and Samantha. They spent the night at Harry's not stepping out of the room once as Dobby brought them food and drink to the surprise of Samantha who had not yet met Dobby. They fell asleep in Harry's bed after Harry had put Mischief in the bathroom and had spent the better part of two hours being intimate before they fell asleep under the thick duvet.


	33. Chapter 33

Update... I've been getting a few messages about when will I update this story. It's been a while and I'm very sorry to inform you all that Magic of Magicness are officially abandoned. It wasn't going anywhere, lack of ideas on my half and I think I made the story a bit ridiculous. My other story is also cancelled.

I will only publish stories when I have fully completed them, I'm working on a more realistic version of Magic of Magicness, a story where Harry is brought up with Sirius from a young age and maybe a few one-shots.

I hope you aren't all disappointed...

Regards, companyband...


	34. Chapter 34

Hello, this is just a quick update for those that do still follow this story or myself as an author on this site. I have a new username AbolishedPenguinWriter and a new story which is being updated regularly.

Link - .net/u/3021879/AbolishedPenguinWriter

Story - .net/s/7127460/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Time_Of_Change


End file.
